ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS
by Pily-chan
Summary: Leon y Claire finalmente se reencuentran en un lugar "un poco más placentero". Los años han pasado y ya ninguno es un chiquillo temeroso del futuro. Sus circunstancias personales pueden favorecer o arruinar esta oportunidad. ¿Su vida cambiará durante su estadía de un mes en un paraíso tropical? HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN CON NUEVOS PERSONAJES.
1. Recuerdos y reencuentros

_**Historia editada.**_

 _ **ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER:**_

 _ **Hola a todos los lectores de la sección de RE. Si alguno se dio cuenta, este fic llevaba ya muchos años en la página, pero lo borré para hacer una edición. Espero les guste.**_

 _ **Como lo hice la ocasión anterior, les notifico que en esta historia hallarán referencias sobre los videojuegos (RE1, RE2, RE3, RE CODE VERONICA, RE 4 Y RE5) y los libros de S. D. Perry. También hay datos de la película Resident Evil Degeneration.**_

 _ **El fanfic es todo romance. Si al terminar de leerlo no se han fastidiado de mí, los invito a continuar con la secuela llamada: EL ÚLTIMO ENEMIGO.**_

 _ **Gracias por darse la oportunidad de leerme, sólo me resta pedirles ¡que lo disfruten!**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **CAPÍTULO I… RECUERDOS Y REENCUENTROS**

 **LEON**

Jamás podré olvidar lo que pasamos aquella noche en Raccoon City. Fue el principio del horror que hemos vivido desde entonces. En cierto modo, mi preparación como policía me hacia esperar cualquier cosa, pero ella, ella era sólo una niña de 19 años, que debería estar en la Universidad y sin embargo, justamente ese día, decidió entrar a la ciudad para buscar a su hermano. Cualquier persona mentalmente débil hubiera terminado en un psiquiátrico.

¿Quién diría que en mi primer y único día de trabajo como policía, tendría que enfrentarme a zombies? Y después de separarme de Claire, me encontraría con una hermosa mujer llamada Ada Wong. Recorrer una comisaría y unas cloacas no es precisamente una cita, pero en ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos ella me fascinó. De aquella pesadilla apenas y pudimos escapar Claire, Sherry y yo…

Luego, en compañía de los prófugos miembros del equipo S.T.A.R.S. vino aquella terrible experiencia en ese maldito laboratorio subterráneo, "El Planeta", que White Umbrella tenía en Utah. Al menos Claire no tuvo que sufrir el horror de ver semejantes criaturas en el piso subyacente de esa construcción, pero no por ello se libró del aberrante y monstruoso "Fósil", al cual yo mismo liberé, sin saber que estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de mis compañeros, pero sobretodo, la vida de ella… Nos salvamos por muy poco. Ya para ese momento, estaba emocionalmente involucrado con Claire.

Sin embargo, aunque John, David, Rebecca y yo tratamos de protegerla en Francia, cuando ella esperaba a su hermano en el lugar que habían acordado para reencontrarse, Umbrella la emboscó. Ella atrajo la atención de aquel equipo para dejarnos fuera de su vista. De un modo u otro ellos se enteraron de que Chris estaría allí y fueron por él, pero jamás esperaron que Claire creara semejante conmoción en la Base de Umbrella establecida en Paris. Al final de cuentas, no atraparon a Chris, sino a la pequeña Redfield. Después la llevaron a la isla Rockfort. Sé que de no ser por las agallas que siempre ha tenido hubiera perecido en aquel lugar. Quise ir en su rescate en cuanto vi su mensaje solicitando ayuda, pero Chris Redfield no me lo permitió. Aunque enfurecí por la impotencia en ese momento, al final lo comprendí; después de todo, él era su hermano mayor, su único familiar, y yo… yo sólo era su "compañero de viaje", por decirlo de algún modo. Pero el lazo que creamos en ese tiempo fue… estrecho.

Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por protegerla, ella vivió lo inimaginable en aquella isla y luego en la Antártida, cuando Claire y ese chiquillo, Steve, se convirtieron en el principal de objetivo de la demente familia Ashford. Pero esa mujer es sencillamente increíble. No solo sobrevivió, sino que fue capaz de sobreponerse y convertir su experiencia en energía para proteger a las personas.

Después de eso, nuestros caminos se volvieron muy diferentes. Ella se alejó de las balas y del constante peligro, lo cual me hizo sentir alivio, pero yo me inmiscuí más en él. Descubierto mi ruta. En esos años fui sometido a un entrenamiento riguroso, pues ante los ojos del Gobierno de mi país había demostrado mi valía. Me destaqué llegando a trabajar como Agente Gubernamental para el Servicio Secreto de los Estados Unidos en la sección especializada para la lucha contra el bioterrorismo.

Cuando me asignaron la custodia de Ashley, la hija del Presidente Graham, parecía que mi suerte cambiaría, pero parece que mi destino ya está escrito, pues ella fue secuestrada y llevada a España. Aquella misión para rescatarla ha sido una de las más difíciles de mi vida. Mi inesperado reencuentro con Ada Wong toma un lugar especial entre las memorias que guardo, pero ese ocupa un lugar muy especial. Esa mujer seguía tan bella y deslumbrante como la recordaba, o quizá un poco más, pero ya no era aquél novato de 21 años. Sus maravillosas habilidades en combate, su misteriosa personalidad y el perfecto cuerpo fueron suficientes para dejarme embobado cuando era joven. Pero ya no más, o al menos eso me repetí mil veces cuando la tuve frente a mí. Esa mujer era una hechicera, podía perderme en sus ojos negros y remover todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados. A esas alturas, sabía que Ada había tenido algo que ver con Albert Wesker y por si fuera poco, me arrebató la muestra de Las Plagas, seguramente para venderlas al mejor postor… A pesar de todo, a pesar de que debería detestarla, no estoy seguro de qué debería sentir por ella.

Un año pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos luego de los sucesos de España. Cuando se cumplían casi siete años de la tragedia de Raccoon City, ocurrió el famoso incidente en el aeropuerto de Hardvarville, provocado por la ambición de WilPharma. La misión era relativamente sencilla: rescatar sobrevivientes. Pero jamás imaginé que me reencontraría en medio de eso caos a la persona que protagonizaba los mejores sueños que he tenido: Claire Redfield. Tanto como Ada me confundía de la peor forma, Claire siempre ha sido lo opuesto. Esa mujer es luz, simplemente eso. Nuestro reencuentro fue bajo circunstancias en extremo parecidas a aquella primera vez años atrás, pero lo que encontré frente a mí, en lo absoluto se trataba de una colegiala asustada que llevaba su rojizo cabello en una coleta… Ahora era una hermosa mujer, que por cierto, seguía llevando su cabello en una coleta.

Seguía siendo la aguerrida mujer que recordaba. Y siempre cuidando de los pequeños inocentes. La vi desmoronarse al saber que Terra-Save, la asociación a la que podría haber entregado su vida de ser necesario, indirectamente era la responsable de la muerte de esas personas al haber interferido en la entrega de la vacuna contra el Virus T. De pronto, algo despertó en mí, algo hizo clic. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, hubiese dado media vuelta eludiendo el deber moral de ofrecer un consuelo, pero era ella, Claire. Mi compañera, mi amiga; y algo más. Algo a lo que no supe ponerle nombre (y aun hoy no estoy seguro de tener uno). Pero no debería sorprenderme, tratándose de Claire siempre hay algo más por descubrir. De cualquier forma, sé que no hice mucho por ella, sólo le hablé, cuando en realidad deseaba estrecharla entre mis brazos. Pero en el momento en que me decidí a hacerlo, los camiones con las vacunas de WilPharma explotaron y a partir de allí se desató el efecto dominó.

Las cosas con Ángela fueron… extrañas. Las circunstancias me llevaron a cooperar con ella; sin embargo, cuando vi a Claire herida en las instalaciones de WilPharma mi primer impulso fue sostenerla en brazos y sacarla de allí a la brevedad, pero ella me lo impidió. Hermosa, inteligente, fuerte y orgullosa. ¡Vaya combinación! Pero sé que ante todo está su sentido del deber. Con su pierna lesionada, y por qué no, asustada, se enfrentó sola al ataque de zombies y a los embustes que la compañía estaba haciendo.

Cierto, salvé a Ángela al darle oxigeno cuando ambos saltamos al agua luego de la explosión, pero para mí sólo fue eso. Y ella también me salvó. Aun así, cuando sostuve su mano, luego de que su mutante hermano Curtis Miller muriera… no sé, no era a ella a quien veía, era la necesidad de que alguien estuviera a mi lado. Era el espacio vacío en mi vida. Era la única persona en el planeta que comprendía mis pesadillas porque ella soñaba con lo mismo. Nuestro acercamiento a la muerte fue simultáneo y las experiencias posteriores consolidaron aquellos sentimientos juveniles.

Bien, el monstruo había sido derrotado, y mi única preocupación era encontrar a Claire sana y salva. Ella lo había logrado. A esas alturas eso ya no debía sorprenderme. Ella es capaz de patearle el trasero a la mismísima muerte. Creo que me extralimité cuando la regañé por no haber seguido mis indicaciones, pero no podía culparme, estaba tan preocupado por ella.

Claire es de esas mujeres que, sin proponérselo, pueden quedarse en tu mente para siempre. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cálida y dulce y ser perfectamente capaz de patear el trasero de los villanos cual heroína de comics? Quizá algún día lo sabré. Gracias a Hunnigan descubrimos que el autor intelectual del desastre fue Frederic Downing y le tendimos una trampa. Logramos nuestro cometido. Despedirme de ella no fue sencillo, si tan solo hubiésemos estado juntos más tiempo... Pero aquel no era el momento adecuado.

Ahora tengo 30 años, hace cuatro años Umbrella fue derrocada. Un año después rescaté a Ashley Graham, me enfrenté a los Iluminados y tuve mi último encuentro con Ada Wong. Dos años han transcurrido desde que me despedí de Claire cuando subí al helicóptero y no la he vuelto a ver. Un año y medio pasó desde que hablé por teléfono con ella para que Chris, Jill, Barry, Rebecca, Carlos, Billy, John, David, Claire, Ark, mi viejo amigo y camarada, quien murió hace medio año en una misión en Asia, y yo fundamos la Alianza para la Evaluación de la seguridad frente al bioterrorismo, mejor conocida como BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance). A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿realmente habrá un lugar un poco más normal o placentero para nuestro próximo encuentro?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **CLAIRE**

Mi vida, en definitiva, no ha sido normal. A mis 28 años, puedo decir que he visto el infierno sobre la tierra. La vida que debí llevar se fue volando por la ventana en el mismo momento en que crucé el umbral de Raccoon City… Es gracioso, Chris aun piensa que pude haber sido una excelente profesora de Jardín de niños. Recuerdo que aquel día decidí lanzarme a la ciudad de forma precipitada. Ni siquiera tenía mi atuendo habitual de motociclista. Usaba uno pantaloncillos cortos (de lo cual me arrepentí a la brevedad) y salí a toda prisa en busca de Chris, mi querido hermano. Burlé la seguridad que tenía acordonada la ciudad, completamente segura de que él estaba allí, o en el peor de los casos, por lo menos encontraría pistas para encontrarlo…

Sé que sola no hubiera sobrevivido ni media hora. Leon me encontró y aunque tuvimos que recorrer la ruta por separado, él me dio un arma y gracias a eso sobreviví a los zombies, al acoso del "Señor X" y pude proteger a Sherry. Cuando nos reencontramos en las alcantarillas temí tanto por su vida al verlo recargado en la pared y con esas manchas de sangre… Ada Wong; pensar que por ella él terminó herido. Y sus heridas no sólo fueron físicas. El daño que Leon recibió por esa mujer no pudo ser sanado ni en ese momento, ni en otro… Tal vez el vínculo que crearon en aquel momento fue estrecho, pero indudablemente, las mentiras y los engaños arruinan eso. Ada fingió su muerte para obtener la muestra del virus, y lo logró.

En el mundo en el que nos movemos no hay secretos. Me enteré que en el reporte que Leon entregó cuando viajó a España para rescatar a la hija del Presidente, aparecía Ada. Se reencontraron. Leon tuvo su segunda oportunidad para establecer algo con ella. Pero no sucedió, y mis fuentes deducen que fue por el "trabajo" que ella realiza.

¡Qué gracioso! Jamás imaginé que, en cierta forma, mi hermano sería el medio que me mantendría en contacto con Leon. Cuando terminó el terror que viví en compañía de Steve, Chris me preguntó qué tan cercana me había hecho del "novato". Yo no supe que responderle. Chris seguía siendo mi hermano mayor, y hablarle de chicos no era algo cómodo. Pero jamás me iba a imaginar que me despediría de Leon al poco tiempo. Él había sido llamado por el Gobierno y aceptó, tuvo mucho que ver que los STARS prófugos, mis amigos, lo convencieran para que fuese el nexo con la ley que tanto necesitaban. Todos nos habíamos propuesto derrocar Umbrella y lo conseguiríamos.

Antes de que Umbrella cediera, yo me alejé de aquel mundo que no era el mío. Concluí con la carrera que había dejado inconclusa en la Universidad, y uniéndome a Terra-Save encontré mi lugar para seguir peleando, pero esta vez usaría como arma mi voz. Aun existían muestras de los virus, y mi labor sería alertar a los Gobiernos para erradicarlos.

Con aquel asunto de WilPharma me volví a implicar de forma directa con la acción. Y sucedió lo que creía imposible: Volví a ver a Leon. Dios, a pesar de que tenía zombies a mis espaldas, verlo me dejó helada. Chris ya no podría llamarlo "novato". Pensé que debía ser un crimen que alguien tan apuesto se dedicara a algo tan riesgoso. Definitivamente mis neuronas no trabajaban en ese momento, pero pronto recordé que la vida de la pequeña Rani dependía de mí. Un Dejavú. Huyendo de monstruos protegiendo a una niña. ¿Dónde lo había visto? Y otra vez, Leon tuvo que darme un arma para sobrevivir.

No puedo negarlo, Frederic Downing me atrajo… Debió ser algo así como un complejo de Edipo momentáneo. ¡Y yo que siempre creí que me había librado de padecerlo! Nunca me habían gustado los hombres mayores, pero ese inglés tenía algo… No era tan apuesto como Steve, pero…

Steve, recordarlo aún me lastima; es cierto que no pude verlo de la misma forma que él a mí, pero su muerte no fue justa. Encima de todo Wesker robó su cuerpo… Creo que eso me hizo reaccionar. Yo no podía continuar involucrada en ese mundo. No me pertenecía, no estaba lista para ello.

Ciertamente tenía habilidades en el manejo de armas, pero era sólo un pasatiempo. Y tampoco era para sorprenderse. Mi hermano siempre supo que su camino estaba en el ejército, así que compartía tiempo con él en Clubes de tiro. Él me enseñó y era buena, pero jamás creí que requeriría de un arma para sobrevivir. Perder a alguien con quien había pasado momentos difíciles y quien me había protegido con su propia vida hizo que por fin sintiera miedo. No, ese camino no era el mío, aunque a esas alturas ya estaba tan involucrada que no podía dejar de pelear, pero lo haría a mi manera.

Mi hermano jamás abandonaría a sus compañeros, especialmente porque muchos de ellos eran sus amigos, hasta podría decirse que a un par de ellos los veía como hermanos. Bueno, excepto a Jill… definitivamente a ella no la veía como una hermana.

Sin Leon en el grupo, yo no podría ayudar mucho más. Eso resultó más que evidente al ser secuestrada y llevada a la Isla Rockfort. Antes que  
apoyo resultaría un estorbo y no podía darle semejante carga a Chris y a los demás.

En el momento en que Leon y yo nos separamos, nuestra "relación" se enfrió. Nunca hubo un inicio, así que no podía haber un final. Lo que sentía por él debía dejarlo en una cámara criogénica en mi corazón. Matar ese sentimiento que no tenía nombre me resultaría imposible. Hay lazos difíciles de romper, y definitivamente, el nuestro era uno de esos. Tal vez, algún día las cosas resultarían…

Pero al paso de los años, vi que eso no ocurriría… Al percatarme del coqueteo de Ángela con Leon, me convencí de que él no era invisible para el género opuesto, y también me di cuenta de que yo no podía ser la mujer de su vida. Hubiera querido serlo, pero hasta ese momento comprendí que el trabajo que todos mis amigos realizaban era absolutamente necesario. Alguien debía hacerlo, aun a costo de sus vidas. Y por supuesto, eso incluía sus vidas personales. Nuestras vidas personales. El precio era justo, tomando en cuenta cuáles serían los beneficios. Despedirme de él nuevamente fue difícil. Me pregunto qué hubiese sucedido de haber compartido el viaje en helicóptero. Hablar de lo que fue, de lo que podría ser tal vez nos hubiera acercado. Tal vez tendríamos una vida diferente… tal vez…

No, en estos momentos no hay un "tal vez" ni para él, ni para mí. Yo estoy dedicada en cuerpo y alma a ser embajadora de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas en el departamento de evaluación de la seguridad frente al bioterrorismo. Él prácticamente es un Súper Agente, y no sería extraño que estuviera involucrado en una relación.

Yo estoy… viendo la opción de salir con alguien. Es un buen chico, colega del trabajo y un hombre comprometido con Terra Save. Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas. Una relación implica compromiso y honestidad. Evidentemente, no puedo dar plenamente lo primero, y ¿a quién podría confiarle todo lo que he vivido? ¿Quién podría comprenderme? Mi hermano ha sido muy afortunado al conocer a Jill. Y ella también por tener a su lado a un buen hombre. Pero hace tiempo me convencí de que ese tipo de vida no es para mí, pero Neil está luchando contra mis fantasmas y demonios.

A veces quisiera darle una oportunidad, quisiera llevar una vida lo más parecido a lo normal, con citas, besos y calor por las noches, pero mis pesadillas no han desaparecido. Realmente espero que todo se aclare cuando regrese a casa…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **EL INICIO**

¡Claire estaba agotada! Chris se lo había dicho, hacer un doctorado era buena idea, siempre y cuando pidiera vacaciones en su empleo. Ambas cosas la iban a fatigar. Pero claro, estaba hablando con una Redfield. Simplemente, no estaba en sus genes aceptar que algo era difícil o imposible para ella. Además, un par de días de desvelo (aunque en este caso eran muchos meses sin dormir adecuadamente) no acabarían con ella.

Pero no contaba que con otros notarían la fatiga que se hacía patente a través de dos tremendas sombras negras rodeando sus ojos. Su jefe no la cuestionó, la obligó a tomar seis meses de descanso. ¡Eso era indecente, inmoral, indebido, inadecuado e injusto! Claire ya tenía sólidos argumentos con los cuales rebatir esa arbitraría decisión, cuando su superior añadió cuatro palabras que la dejaron muda:

"Aceptas o te despido".

Y él tenía los medios para hacerlo. A pesar de que el desempeño de la chica era sobresaliente, no estaba excluida de "algunas" faltas por no acatar órdenes. Pero en definitiva, la culpa de su poca paciencia la tenía su carga genética.

Pero esa era una orden que no podía ignorar. Curiosamente, ese fin de semana iniciarían las vacaciones de primavera, el internacionalmente famoso Spring Break. Chris y Jill Redfield habían encontrado bastante divertido obsequiarle a la pequeña Claire un boleto para Cancún, en México, justo en la temporada en la que los hormonales adolescentes hacían tremendas orgías en esas playas.

Ni hablar, el viaje ya estaba programado; vivía en un departamento en Nueva York, su hermano y cuñada eran sus vecinos de enfrente. Por ello, Jill le ayudó a hacer su equipaje. Claro, que la castaña no permitió que hiciera demasiado esfuerzo; Jill tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y aunque ella decía que le fastidiaba que la cuidaran tanto, en realidad estaba más que agradecida de haber encontrado un verdadero hogar.

Claire partió hacia el aeropuerto con su equipaje, su lap top, un pequeño neceser con sus artículos personales y nulas expectativas. Su estadía duraría un mes, y dado que esa fase del doctorado la realizaría vía Internet, no tenía ningún problema con pasar quince horas dormida, y nueve horas turisteando un poco, comiendo y nadando durante la semana en la que los adolescentes estuvieran en cada rincón de las playas. Después, cuando tuviese que regresar al trabajo del doctorado, únicamente tendría que disminuir las horas de sueño a 10, ocupar esas cinco horas restantes para leer, y asunto arreglado.

Perfecto, ahora tenía un plan, y si algo había aprendido durante su corta estadía en la pequeña agrupación militarizada formada por algunos STARS, es que cuando existía un plan al cual apegarse, por muchos contratiempos que hubieran, las cosas tendrían que resultar como uno quisiera. Y después de todo, ¿qué infortunios podría haber en una playa tan placentera?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Leon se sentía feliz de poder escapar del trabajo y las obligaciones. Adoraba su empleo. Para él no sólo era un medio para vivir, era en buena parte su motivo de vida. La adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo en aquellas misiones en las que arriesgaba su pellejo lo mantenía vivo. Pero los últimos días poco o nada tuvieron de excitantes. Y debía agregar que un mes de vacaciones no compensaba las incontables veces que había solucionado problemas del gobierno, pero era algo.

Esa última misión lo había dejado molido. No tenía problemas con esquivar balas, golpear, correr, brincar, nadar… ¡Pero eso de cuidar niños no era lo suyo! Era el colmo que siendo el mejor agente, y lo decía con toda humildad, le dieran la orden de proteger a Ashley y su pequeño hijo en un viaje de ocho horas… ¿Quién diría que esa jovencita que había rescatado en España contraería nupcias a un cinco meses de aquella experiencia, y teniendo dos meses de embarazo? En una ocasión, la rubia mujer le había dicho que aquella experiencia la había hecho tomar conciencia de lo corta que era la vida, y que ella disfrutaría la suya al máximo, mientras tuviera oxigeno en sus pulmones.

Leon tenía una perspectiva por mucho diferente a la de la hija del Presidente. Sabía que existía algo así como un agujero negro en su vida. Algo que le hacía falta. Alguien con quien convivir. Pero también sabía que no quería compartir los riesgos que su profesión conllevaba. Vio el dolor que causaban las pérdidas, y no deseaba llorar por nadie, y mucho menos que alguien llorara por él. Pero cierto, Ashley hizo que tambalease su mundo cuando preguntó:

"¿Entonces, no tienes por quién vivir o por quién morir?"

Recordó que sólo una vez había sentido la necesidad de estar cerca de alguien. Y que ese sentimiento lo asustó. A esa hermosa pelirroja quiso protegerla, y tenía la certeza de que ella cuidaría de él (lo cual no sucedió durante su corta convivencia con Ada Wong). ¡La necesitaba! Por eso la idea de alejarse no le resultó tan mala. Cuando la secuestraron, vivió los peores diez días de su vida pensando en cómo estaría. Temiendo que estuviese muerta y nunca volviese a verla. No pudo dormir, así que se concentraba buscando algún rastro suyo, infiltrándose en sistemas, analizando opciones. Si se quedaba quieto la angustia terminaría matándolo… No quería volver a sentirse así de vulnerable. Pero debía admitir que la soledad comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

Además, empezaban a circular rumores de la posible renuncia del Presidente. Si eso sucediese, Leon se quedaría sin empleo. Pero su trabajo no terminaría allí. Formaba parte de la Alianza para la Evaluación de la Seguridad frente al Bioterrorismo o BSAA y sabía que no podría permanecer inactivo eternamente. La vida sin acción aún no le atraía, aun cuando contaba con fondos más que suficientes para que él mismo y sus hijos vivieran con algo más que comodidades el resto de su vida, sin tener la necesidad de mover un dedo. Pero siendo honestos, al paso que iban sus relaciones de pareja, ni siquiera habría una siguiente generación.

Llegó al afamado y lujoso hotel con su equipaje. Nada ostentoso: una maleta de ruedas de tamaño mediano y su lap top. Evidentemente, no pensaba trabajar en lo absoluto, pero nada como mantenerse informado a través de internet. Entró con toda la calma del mundo. No era quisquilloso, pero a sabiendas de que esas vacaciones eran para compensar un poco el estrés sufrido durante el cumplimiento de su deber, decidió hospedarse en el mejor hotel de la bahía, sin importar el costo. Al saber que él ocuparía una de las suites, fue atendido con excesiva cortesía desde que hizo su registro. Se le informó que lo que él necesitara sería entregado a la brevedad. Entró a su enorme habitación. En extremo grande para una sola persona, pero necesitaba consentirse un poco.

Estar en un hotel de cinco estrellas tenía una ventaja extra: no habrían demasiados Spring breakers a los alrededores. Ciertamente, él no estaba al tanto del calendario escolar, por eso nunca se le ocurrió pensar que tendría que soportar durante una semana las hormonales conductas de aquellos jovenzuelos. De saberlo, hubiera elegido una playa Europea para descansar. Ni hablar, ya estaba allí. Durante una semana descansaría lo posible, evitando salir. Luego, unos cuantos paseos para aprender algo de la cultura local lo entretendrían el resto del mes.

Estando fuera de servicio, el transporte aéreo dejó de ser privado, y si bien le agradaba viajar en la primera clase de los vuelos comerciales, nunca faltaba la "oportuna" mujer que deseaba hacer charla. El hecho de que él poco participara, generalmente las desanimaba, pero en este viaje, esa técnica no funcionó. Por ello, un dolor de cabeza fue inminente, y además tenía hambre. En ese momento, lo primero era alimentarse.

Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y salir, pero primero abrió su maleta y comenzó a distribuir su ropa y artículos personales. Había gente que se encargaba de eso, pero a él le agradaba ocuparse de sus propias cosas. Cuando se dirigió al buró derecho de la cama, abrió el cajón y sonrió al ver una caja completa de preservativos. Así que por eso preguntaban si iba solo o acompañado. Imaginaba que si una familia con niños empleara la suite eliminarían esos artículos de las cortesías.

Lo gracioso es que era imposible que él les diera uso a los condones. Tener aventuras durante su viaje de descanso era lo último que le apetecía. Conocer a alguien, fingir interés, iniciar caricias carentes de emoción y amanecer con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Ni hablar. Empezaba a madurar, o envejecer.

Bien, antes de pensar en su siguiente movimiento en lo que tuviera que ver a sus relaciones sentimentales y a su vida en general, descansaría todo lo que le fuese posible en esa playa de México. Había estado allí una vez, pero por trabajo, así que no había podido disfrutar de nada. Esta vez las circunstancias eran por completo diferentes. Disponía de suficientes recursos como para que su estadía fuera algo más que plácida.

Se olvidaría de estar cuidando jóvenes madres histéricas y chiquillos llorones. Claro, eso sin mencionar a un joven padre desesperado. Esas vacaciones pintaban para ser un parte aguas en su vida. Si las cosas resultaban la mitad de bien de lo que tenía previsto, entonces pronto podría tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Claire llegó al hotel, luego de cubrir el protocolo del registro, pretendió tomar un refrescante baño, descansar un poco luego del viaje, y salir a comer algo ligero. Acababa de salir de la ducha y se tendió sobre la cómoda y enorme cama cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe revelando la estilizada figura de una joven rubia que rebozaba felicidad. Aparentemente no había cerrado la puerta tan bien como creía.

-¿Sherry? –Preguntó Claire con los ojos bien abiertos mientras se reincorporaba con rapidez-. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, niña? ¿No se supone que ibas a pasar unos días con tu tía? ¿Con quién vienes? ¡No me digas que a Chris y Jill se les ocurrió hacer el viaje!

La rubia dejó su equipaje en el piso y subiendo los hombros, con simpleza, respondió:

-Cambio de planes, lo siento. No te preocupes, he venido yo sola. Y deberías aprender a cerrar la puerta como la gente normal. En este viaje ni siquiera traes contigo tu arma y te atreves a dejarla sin seguro.

-Bien, bien, lo siento mamá, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. Pero aunque me causa una enorme alegría verte aquí no puedo dejar de preguntarme si esta visita es obra tuya o aquel par tuvo algo que ver…

-Bueno, a decir verdad fue un plan elaborado en conjunto. Son mis últimas vacaciones en la Universidad, y cuando Jill me llamó para decirme que te habían enviado acá, ambas pensamos que sería divertido que estuviéramos juntas una semana. Mi tía lo entendió y ya que de hecho tenía mucho trabajo, me dio suficiente dinero para estar aquí. Además, Jill y yo estamos seguras que tu plan es pasar como veinte horas durmiendo y levantarte sólo para comer.

Claire volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama sin responder nada aún… O su familia había aprendido a leer mentes, o en definitiva, ella era demasiado predecible.

-¿Y cuál fue la participación de mi hermanote en esto?

-Él compró mi boleto en el siguiente vuelo del tuyo, hizo otra reservación en el hotel, y me recordó como mil veces los riesgos de beber en exceso, bailar con poca ropa, y relacionarme con universitarios revoltosos y desconocidos durante las vacaciones. Ah, y me prohibió entrar a algún concurso, especialmente al de camisas mojadas…

-Clásico de Chris. Bien, supongo que tendré que cuidarte durante esta semana, ¿no?

-¡Oh no, Claire! Yo cuidaré que no te quedes como ostra aquí encerrada. Así que ponte bella porque nos vamos a la playa, a comer o a algo más tan pronto como encuentre mi habitación y me dé una ducha.

-Quédate aquí. Mientras te bañas me arreglaré e iré a cancelar tu habitación. No tiene sentido que se paguen dos habitaciones pudiéndola compartir. Y con ese dinero quizá podríamos rentar un auto.

-¡Por eso te quiero, Claire! –Dijo la más joven abrazando con efusividad a la pelirroja.- Eres la más inteligente de la familia.

-¡Lo sé! –respondió con falsa petulancia, estrechando a su joven protegida.

Claire, luego de vestirse con un short y una blusa de tirantes, larga y color azul, se untó protector solar y un maquillaje ligero sobre el rostro, se secó el cabello y lo recogió en su usual coleta. Se calzó un par de sandalias y bajó a hacer los arreglos pertinentes. Mientras se dirigía a la recepción, no dejaba de asombrarse por el cambio que la pequeña Sherry había sufrido en los pocos años que llevaban juntas.

Hasta los 18 años vivió con su tía, hermana de la fallecida Annette. Y si bien la jovencita sentía bastante aprecio por la mujer que la había acogido sin reservas, echaba a Claire de menos. En esos años que estuvieron lejos una de otra, Claire la visitaba durante las vacaciones y la acompañó a cada análisis que el Gobierno Norteamericano determinó luego de saber que Sherry había sido infectada por el Virus G. Pese a que esas revisiones eran una tortura, Claire jamás soltó su mano y durante los ratos libres de su familia, Sherry vivió la infancia que sus propios padres le robaron con su constante ausencia.

Desde que tuvo opción de elegir, Sherry llevaba el apellido Redfield. Ella y Claire compartían el departamento los fines de semana, porque Sherry tenía su habitación en el Campus Universitario. Podía decirse Chris, Jill y ellas vivían como una familia. Evidentemente, la mujer de rojiza cabellera solía viajar por su trabajo, pero el tiempo que pasaban juntas valía demasiado.

Al llegar a la recepción, Claire fue atendida con exagerada amabilidad por el administrador. Hizo las aclaraciones necesarias para hacer el cambio de Sherry Redfield a su habitación, pero lo que en realidad convenció a su interlocutor fue la bella sonrisa que Claire le mostró luego de decir "Por favor". Claire subió a su habitación únicamente a recoger un par de cosas que necesitaría antes de salir de paseo con su pequeña.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luego de asearse y vestirse de forma más acorde a la situación, Leon revisó la guía de lugares y eligió un restaurante de cuatro estrellas para empezar. Un poco de mariscos le caería bien. Quizá vino para acompañarlo ahora que podía darse el lujo de beber alcohol, pues tenía decidido suspender su entrenamiento físico una semana, cuando mucho. Aunque el nado era un deporte muy completo, y lo practicaría muy probablemente a diario.

Se encaminó hacia el lugar en el convertible azul último modelo que había rentado. No ayudaba a pasar desapercibido, cierto, pero era tan cómodo conducir un auto con la mejor tecnología, que se permitió el capricho. Su entrada al restaurante fue casi espectacular, varias miradas se posaron en él; especialmente, un par de ojos azules que lo reconocieron tan pronto como puso un pie allí.

Claire trató de convencer a Sherry de que lo mejor era ir a un lugar menos sofisticado, pero la joven rubia insistió en que debían celebrar sus primeras vacaciones juntas luego de que las últimas habían sido durante navidad, encerrados en Nueva York, ingiriendo las artes culinarias poco desarrolladas de su la antigua señorita Valentine.

La mayor Redfield no pudo discutir más, además, Sherry se lo merecía. Era la mejor de su clase y siempre había sido una joven bastante madura. El brillo en su mirar era prácticamente nuevo. Aunque podía vislumbrarse cuando la conoció, ahora éste era permanente, y le gustaba pensar que era, aunque fuese un poco, responsable de ese cambio en la pequeña.

Claire probaba sus camarones rellenos que en verdad lucían deliciosos, por ello, no se dio cuenta de que Sherry apartó la mirada de su plato que contenía almejas gratinadas y se quedó viendo a un atractivo joven que cruzaba el umbral del restaurante atrayendo la atención de muchos de los comensales. Sherry de inmediato supo quién era aquel hombre y quiso darle una grata sorpresa a quien había tomando el lugar de su madre.

-Claire, debo ir tocador, vuelvo en seguida.

-De verdad no tardes, mira que esto sabe delicioso.

-Bien, estaré de vuelta pronto...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Reuniones

**¡Hola!**

 **Esta nota es para dedicar el presente capítulo a mi querida amiga:**

 ********* Geisha Pax *********

 **Gracias por apoyarme en este pequeño proyecto de edición. Significa mucho para mí contar contigo después de tooooodos estos años de haber subido el fic.**

 **Les ofrezco una disculpa si les molestó que haya borrado el anterior, es sólo que sí haré varios cambios y para poder traerles esta nueva entrega quise hacer el proceso completo.**

 **Les informo que voy a tardar un poquito en actualizar los primeros capítulos porque… Bueno, la vez pasada le dejé las cosas muy fáciles a Leon, así que lo haré sufrir. No lo pude evitar.**

 **Los reviews que recibí fueron de:**

 **GeishaPax: Retorno a la escritura con la edición de una historia que amo. Espero que te gusten los cambios. Y por favor, indícame cómo formar parte del grupo de Behind De Horror y me uniré al lado oscuro, me has convencido. ¡Besos!**

 **Nicole Redfield: Antes que otra cosa, muchísimas gracias por seguir mis dos fics. Respondiendo a tu duda: Es la misma historia, pero le agregaré varios temas que no toqué la vez pasada. Leon tuvo en la primera edición el camino despejado con Claire… Pues no más. Básicamente, el contenido final no se verá alterado, pues existe una secuela de la historia, y la verdad, es que amo los finales felices. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos.**

 **DIANAX: Hola, será editado, le agregaré algunas locas ideas que se me cruzaron, pero en general, la historia será la misma. Discúlpame por haberlo borrado de forma precipitada. Actualizaré lo más rápido posible. Besos.**

 **Shinobu Echizen: Es un enorme halago que hayas leído el fic tantas veces. ¿Sabes? Al leer tu review creo que cometí un error al borrar la otra historia. Fue como quitarles la copia del libro que tenían y echar todo a la hoguera. Pero prometo compensarlos. Subiré lo más rápido que pueda. Diciembre es época de baja en el trabajo para mi, así que avanzaré rápido. Gracias por continuar leyéndome. Espero seguir contando con tus comentarios, y si algo no te gusta, por favor, házmelo saber. Te envío muchos besos.**

 **Gracias por leerme y los dejo con el segundo capítulo.**

 **Pily-chan.**

 **CAPÍTULO II… REUNIONES.**

Leon intentaba decidir cuál platillo ordenar, cuando una rubia bastante linda atrajo su atención. La chica se acercaba a su mesa y sonreía abiertamente. En cierta forma, lo fastidió que las chicas empezaran con su usual acoso de ese modo tan desvergonzado.

-¡Buenas tardes! –dijo la bella rubia en inglés, lo cual lo pilló un poco desprevenido, pero no lo suficiente para intentar averiguar algo con esa chiquilla. Tal vez si no le respondía, ella se iría, pero no podía ser tan descortés.

-Hola –respondió en el mismo idioma, de la forma más cortante posible.

-Veo con tristeza que no me reconoces, Leon S. Kennedy.

Eso sí que lo sorprendió. Una cosa era que una mujer lo saludara y otra muy diferente que esa persona, a quien él no reconocía, lo conociera a él. Tantos años de trabajos infiltrados para el Gobierno hizo que se activara su alerta personal.

-¿Te conozco?

-¡Oh, rompes mi corazón! Aunque entiendo, han pasado varios años. Pero apuesto que sabes quién es esa linda pelirroja de blusa azul –señaló Sherry mientras con su dedo índice indicaba brevemente la dirección en la que podía verse a Claire, de perfil.

Leon abrió bien grandes los ojos, y eso que no acostumbraba a demostrar sus emociones. Pero hallar a su amiga en ese lugar, en ese país, era lo último que esperaba.

-No me sorprende que a ella sí la recuerdes. Vengo a invitarte a nuestra mesa. ¿Qué dices?

Todo hizo clic rápidamente. Wow, pues sí que habían pasado los años. Claire había cambiado un poco. Pasó de ser una jovencita a toda una mujer, y muy hermosa por cierto. Pero el tiempo transcurrido se evidenciaba más en…

-Sherry Birkin…

Aunque su apellido había cambiado, ella no quiso aclarar nada en ese momento.

-Te felicito, no tienes tan mala memoria como empezaba a creer. Pero no te culpo, después de todo fuimos presentados hace mucho cuando viajábamos en un tren y no convivimos más de una semana…

-No podría olvidar eso, pequeña Sherry.

Ella sonrió. Las vueltas que da la vida. Leon tenía ante sus ojos a nada más y nada menos que Sherry Birkin. Aunque, según sabía, ya no se apellidaba así. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Claire, pero se mantenía informado de los aspectos más importantes de su vida, y estaba al tanto que la pequeña Sherry había solicitado el cambio de su apellido por el de Redfield hacía un par de años más o menos.

-¡Oh, oh! Sólo basta que se quede sola unos minutos para que se le acerquen las moscas… -comentó la rubia un tanto enfadada. Y curiosamente, Leon sintió cierto retortijón en el estómago cuando vio a ese enorme rubio acercarse a su amiga-. Entonces qué, Agente Kennedy, ¿acepta la invitación o tendré que hacer sufrir a esa montaña andante la próxima media hora? Eso suponiendo que Claire no lo saque a patadas antes.

En ese mismo instante, el camarero se acercó a la pareja que conversaba, y deslizando su silla le ofreció el lugar a Sherry. Pero Leon intervino diciendo:

-Cambiaré de mesa. Tome mi orden allá, por favor.

Sherry quedó encantada de que su plan comenzara a dar resultados. Siempre pensó que aquel par hacía una pareja de ensueño, pero ellos aparentemente no compartían su idea. Bien, tenía una semana de pura diversión para hacer que aquellos dos comenzaran a darse cuenta de un par de cosas…

Pensando en la delicia que degustaba, Claire decidió beber un poco de vino para evitar pedir un segundo plato de camarones cuando Sherry regresara a la mesa. De pronto, una enorme masa muscular se colocó frente a ella, tapándole la visión hacia la zona de los sanitarios, por donde su pequeña había caminado. Claire levantó la vista y encontró que el robusto hombre no era para nada desagradable físicamente hablando. Sus rasgos eran armoniosos aunque un tanto toscos, lo cual estaba bien debido a su complexión.

-Buenas tardes, hermosa –dijo en español-. Espero no ser imprudente, pero me percaté de que tu amiga se retiró. Y honestamente, pienso que es un crimen que una muñequita como tú esté sola.

Con eso tiró todos los puntos que pudo haber juntado al ser valiente y acercarse. Detestaba que la llamaran muñeca en cualquier idioma. Le parecía denigrante. ¡Como si sólo fuese un maniquí cuyo único deber es lucir bien!

Podía decir que una de las cosas que le gustaba de Neil era que siempre la había tratado con respeto y sobre todo, como su igual. Él tenía vasta experiencia en el tema del bioterrorismo y ahora que ella trabajaba en vinculación directa con Terra Save, particularmente con el jefe del área, llamado Neil Fisher, él pudo haber actuado como muchos de los patanes con los que se había cruzado a lo largo de su carrera en el área, intentando intimidarla para mostrar lo macho que podía ser mientras se golpeaba el pecho cual orangután, pero él jamás había sido prepotente o grosero.

Hacía casi una semana ellos habían hablado. Neil preguntó con total seriedad, durante una salida a tomar café, si tenía alguna oportunidad con ella; por primera vez desde que su mundo dio un giro abrupto involucrándose con la extinta Umbrella, Claire se cuestionaba si a Neil Fisher, ese atractivo hombre de trato amable e inteligente como pocos, también le diría que no deseaba sostener una relación… Lo había hecho ya con tantos otros que a veces pensaba que algo se había roto dentro de ella de forma irreparable…

Pero ese era otro tema, en ese preciso momento debía despachar a ese individuo.

-Gracias, pero no hablo español… -contestó en inglés tratando de marcar un límite. Era ventajoso que ella hablara con fluidez cinco idiomas, entre ellos español, pero simplemente no quería tener que ver nada con ese hombre.

-No te importa si me siento, ¿verdad? –Hablo él en un inglés bastante correcto.

Claire se dio una cachetada mental. Diablos, no sería tan fácil; debió responder en japonés o alemán, era menos probable que la gente manejara esos idiomas en América. Buscaba afanosamente el modo menos hostil de pedirle al sujeto grandote que se largara. No le gustaba ser grosera, pero tampoco quería que el tipo se instalara en la mesa. Antes de poder responder, unas cálidas y firmes manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, cubiertos únicamente por los finos tirantes de su blusa, mientras escuchaba muy cerca de su oído:

-Claire, lamento la tardanza, pero tuve un inconveniente…

¡Esa voz! Inconfundible. Varonil, grave, seria, y a la vez, cálida. ¡No podía ser cierto! Se quedó embobada al girar su rostro hacia la derecha y mirarlo en toda su magnificencia. Leon Scott Kennedy. Luego de haberse inclinado para hablarle, su postura se volvió rígida. Su impecable cabellera lucía tal y como la recordaba. Esa camisa azul amoldándose a todos y cada uno de los músculos de su pecho, con ese pantalón caqui suelto, y su fresco calzado veraniego lo hacían verse… Wow.

-Hola, Claire. Tuve que traer a tu novio casi de la mano… -comentó la rubia, poniendo especial énfasis al pronunciar la palabra "novio"- ¿Puedes creer que su sentido de orientación es patético? Irónico, si piensas que sabe manejar casi cualquier arma creada, particularmente los cuchillos.

Y su recién adquirido novio sonrió. El serio e inmutable agente sonrió. Dios, se veía terriblemente atractivo así. No era de sorprender que hubiese quedado muda.

-¿Quién es el caballero? –Interrogó Leon mirando fijamente al hombre, quien al toparse con la dura mirada del agente Kennedy se sintió extrañamente intimidado. El grandote era un sujeto de más de dos metros y definitivamente pesaba más de 120 kilogramos. Leon con una altura de 1.84 m. y 81 kilos lo había amilanado- ¿Conoce a mi prometida?

Claire casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar semejante frase. Miró al grandulón, quien ni siquiera se dio a la tarea de buscar en la mano izquierda de la angelical mujer una sortija, sólo supo que aquel no era su lugar, porque ya alguien estaba marcando su territorio.

-No, yo sólo… Sólo… ¡Vine a preguntar por su platillo! Parece delicioso. Bueno, me retiro. Gracias por todo, señorita.

Claire no tuvo oportunidad de responder, aún cuando hubiera recuperado el habla, ya que, como perro con la cola entre las patas, el enorme sujeto se alejó a toda prisa. Leon quiso echarse a reír a carcajadas, pero perder el hábito de mantenerse ecuánime era algo difícil. Sherry, sin embargo, no pudo contenerse.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No puedo creerlo. Tan grandote y tan cobarde. No cabe duda de que eres de los buenos, Kennedy. Una mirada bastó para que saliera corriendo. ¡Ay, Claire! La próxima vez consíguete pretendientes con agallas.

-Gracias por tus sabios consejos, Sherry. Te aseguro que los tendré en cuenta -respondió con sarcasmo ante el comentario de la rubia. Al menos con eso comprobó que su cerebro aún funcionaba.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿No piensas saludar a nuestro invitado ahora que puedes hablar?

-Claro. Leon, que sorpresa verte aquí… Toma asiento, por favor. Sherry, ¿de dónde lo trajiste? Esto es parte del plan que armaron para que tomara unas vacaciones, ¿cierto?

Leon deslizó primero la silla de Sherry y procedió a hacer lo mismo con la suya mientras le respondía a su vieja amiga.

-Es un gusto volverte a ver, Claire. Sé que no es muy común que tú y yo nos encontremos sin zombies y monstruos a nuestro alrededor, pero por primera vez, aquí estamos sin tener que salir corriendo.

-¡Y juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con este encuentro! –Respondió la rubia subiendo los hombros y colocando las palmas de su mano hacia fuera moviéndolas frenéticamente unas cuantas veces para enfatizar su inocencia.- Él entró hace dos minutos y lo vi por casualidad.

El mesero hizo su aparición en ese momento, solicitando la orden del joven.

-Langosta a la catalana, por favor. Deduzco que Sherry tiene la edad suficiente, así que Claire, ¿te molesta si brindamos con champaña por este grato encuentro?

-¡Me parece una excelente idea! –respondió con una sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos azules rebosantes de felicidad. Leon sonrió en respuesta, era casi un acto reflejo ante la bonita expresión de Claire.

-Traiga la mejor botella, entonces.

Después de tres horas y dos botellas de fina champaña, las risas no cesaban en la mesa.

-Entonces, mi amiga, con el flequillo cortado de la forma más horrible que he visto en la vida y transmitiendo el tutorial en vivo, gritó a todo pulmón. Yo me preocupé por ella y entré corriendo a la habitación con mi bata, una mascarilla de aguacate por todo el rostro y los tubos que debía usar para rizar mi cabello porque al día siguiente tendría una exposición sumamente importante, totalmente a cuadro. El video aun circula por _You Tu_ , por si alguien gusta sumarse a los millones que lo han visto.

Leon y Claire reían a carcajadas. Sherry cerraba la ronda de historias vergonzosas que estaban contando. Los tres estaban bastante alegres debido al alcohol que habían consumido.

-Chicos, no sé ustedes, pero creo que empiezan a vernos mal en este restaurante –susurró Claire arrastrando ligeramente las palabras.

-Debe ser porque nunca han visto personas felices en este lugar tan pretencioso –respondió Sherry apoyando el comentario de la pelirroja.

-Si a ninguna le gusta los sitios como este, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?

-Estábamos celebrando. Sherry cerró este periodo en la Universidad con las mejores calificaciones.

-¿Eres la mejor de tu clase?

-¡De todo el Campus! –Respondió la ex activista con absoluto orgullo, lo cual causó que Sherry se ruborizara aun más.

-No es para tanto –murmuró avergonzada.

-Claro que lo es –respondió Leon-. Eso en verdad merece una celebración. Yo jamás llegué ni a los diez mejores cuando fui estudiante.

-Pero ahora eres el Agente 007, así que no seas modesto –comentó Claire.

-Oh no, preciosa. El 007 sería mi Padawan. Soy el maestro Yoda.

-¡Petulancia: tu nombre es Leon!

Sherry sonreía fascinada por ver a Claire tan feliz intercambiando frases con Leon. ¿De verdad ellos no se daban cuenta de la complicidad que irradiaban, a pesar de haberse alejado uno de otro durante años?

-¡Y lo dice la "novia fugitiva"!

Claire dejó de sonreír. Hacía no mucho se había enterado de que ese era el apodo que le habían puesto en Terra Save, y que tuvo durante años, sin que ella se enterara. Y por supuesto que éste había sido bien ganado tras evadir todas las citas que pudo durante su estancia en la Organización.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-Claire "modesta" Redfield, tienes un apellido reconocido y una fama que rebasa muros. Dejaste demasiados corazones rotos a tu paso por Terra Save, y los rumores cuentan que estas dispuesta a poner a prueba tu propio récord en la ONU.

Fue el turno de la pelirroja para que su rostro se tornara del mismo color que su cabello. Cielos, jamás había imaginado que semejantes rumores corrían sobre su persona. ¿Entonces Chris también sabía de eso? ¿Y Neil?

-Y por curiosidad –comentó Sherry-, ¿no te interesaría cesar esas habladurías, agente Kennedy?

-¡Tengo que ir al baño! –dijo a toda prisa Claire mientras se ponía de pie de forma precipitada, con tal de evadir lo que venía. No estaba huyendo, no era una cobarde. Simplemente era un… movimiento estratégico. Pero lo único que ganó fue un fuerte mareo.

Los reflejos de Leon, aunque entorpecidos por la bebida, se mantenían bastante bien, así que sin perder un segundo se paró y sujetó a Claire por la cintura evitando que ella cayera.

-¿Estás bien? –musitó en voz baja mientras caía en la trampa que suponían esos hermosos ojos celestes de la pelirroja.

-¿S-sí? –respondió ella en voz baja. Aunque el iris de los ojos de él también eran azules, tenían un tono completamente diferente a los de ella. Su mirada parecía hecha de hielo, pero ella sentía un delicioso calor corriendo por su cuerpo. Buscando algo de equilibrio tras el mareo, recargó s anatomía sobre la sólida y fuerte figura de Leon, a la par que sus manos se sujetaban de la camisa de él.

-¿Esa fue pregunta o afirmación?

-A-afirmación.

Sherry contuvo el aire, atenta al siguiente movimiento de ambos.

-Yo… Claire… Tú…

-¿Sí? –murmuró ella.

-¿Ne-necesitas ayuda?

-¿A-ayuda? ¿Para qué?

-Para… ¿caminar?

-No creo, ¿por qué?

-No sé…

Ambos, envueltos en su burbuja, hubieran permanecido uno en brazos del otro si…

-Buenas tardes. Fue un placer atenderlos, aquí tienen la cuenta…

Y el hechizo se rompió, pues el mesero, pensando que se habían puesto de pie para retirarse, intervino. Sherry nunca antes había deseado asesinar a alguien.

Claire carraspeó y con suavidad dio un paso hacia atrás hallando su propio balance. Leon, aún inseguro sobre si debía soltarla, mantuvo su mano en la cintura de ella, saliendo del trance lentamente. Parecía que unos minutos en compañía de su pelirroja favorita bastaban para atontarlo.

Claire, intentando hacer algo para no volver a perderse en esos hermosos ojos, metió la mano en la pequeña maleta que colgaba de su cadera para sacar su tarjeta de crédito, pero Leon comprendió lo que trataba de hacer, así que soltó la cintura de ella y con un movimiento fluido puso en manos del mesero su tarjeta de crédito de color negro.

-Leon, no. Por favor, déjame pagar. Recuerda que Sherry y yo estábamos celebrando.

-Y yo me sumé a sus planes sin consultarlas, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es invitarlas para agradecerles por eso.

-¡No, de ninguna forma!

-Preciosa, no discutas conmigo. Ha sido un privilegio estar conti- con ustedes. Simplemente déjame ser amable…

-Pero…

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, perdidos en la pequeña discusión que sostenían, Sherry hizo gestos al mesero para que se alejara e hiciera el cargo a la tarjeta que ya tenía en la mano. En su privilegiada mente un plan ya comenzaba a maquinarse, así que intervino:

-Ya que el mesero te cobrará la cuenta, Leon, propongo que, para que esto sea justo, mañana volvamos a comer y nos permitas invitarte algo –comentó Sherry con una enorme sonrisa.

-No, no me agrada la idea –respondió Leon, mientras Claire sentía un leve pinchazo en su corazón ante el rechazo-. Pero tengo una contrapropuesta: Les permitiré pagar mi desayuno si mañana me dejan secuestrarlas todo el día e invitarlas a comer. Tengo planeado visitar una de las siete nuevas maravillas del mundo y me han dicho que hay sitios magníficos para probar comida exótica, ¿qué les parece?

-¡Por mí encantada! –Respondió con sincera emoción Sherry.

Una vez recuperada de la decepción que le causaron las primeras palabras de Leon, Claire asintió.

-Trato hecho.

-Entonces, si están de acuerdo, ahora mismo podríamos dar un paseo por la playa para despejarnos un poco por la bebida –comentó Leon mientras firmaba el ticket de la cuenta. Tan pronto como Sherry se puso de pie, se encaminaron hacia la salida tras agradecer al camarero con una generosa propina su atención.

-Sería perfecto.

-¿Por cierto, dónde debo recogerlas mañana? ¿Se están hospedando cerca de aquí?

-Oh no. Esta es la zona de lujo –contestó Sherry-. Nosotros elegimos un Hotel un poco menos pretencioso que los que hay por aquí… ¿Tú dónde te estás quedando?

-En uno de los Hoteles más pretenciosos de por aquí.

Sherry se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero en su defensa intervino Claire.

-Típico del Súper Agente.

Leon respondió con un falso tono ofendido.

-Oigan señoritas, denme un poco de crédito. Merezco consentirme tomando en cuenta lo que he hecho durante los últimos años, ¿o no?

-Y además, puedes pagártelo, así que supongo que está bien –dijo Sherry con una sonrisa.

Leon sonrió y subió sus hombros, restándole importancia.

-Bien, mi auto está cerca. ¿Quieren estar en estas playas atestadas de adolescentes o las invito a la playa privada de mi hotel?

-Privada, por favor. Aunque sea una desertora de mi generación, juro que no quiero tener que ver con los dementes estudiantes.

-Mi pequeña, eres una estudiante –comentó Claire con una sonrisa y un bello gesto que a Leon dejó ligeramente embobado-. Siendo justos, tú también deberías estar divirtiéndote con ellos, no con un par de casi ancianos…

-Bueno… Nunca he sido muy normal que digamos. No le encuentro sentido a embriagarse y perder todo lo humanamente posible con un desconocido.

Leon sonrió al escucharla hablar. Era gracioso, cuando él fue joven pasó por lo mismo. Jamás fue un adolescente con hormonas desquiciadas. Era bastante antisocial y prefería enfocarse en sus estudios o en pasatiempos antes que en relaciones fugaces. Quizá era porque él mismo había perdido a sus padres a temprana edad, y si bien su tío lo crió, fue difícil hallar en él a la figura de padre amoroso y comprensivo. Por lo que recordaba de sus charlas con Claire, durante las noches de insomnio luego de lo que Raccoon City, ella fue un poco más liberal, pero también tenía que ser juiciosa, pues solo tenía en el mundo a su hermano mayor y lo que menos deseaba era ser una carga para él.

Era increíble hasta qué punto podía ser similar la vida de tres personas que se conocieron por pura casualidad en una noche terrorífica. A pesar de que jamás deseó la vida que llevaba, siempre agradecería haberlas conocido aun en esas terribles circunstancias. Aunque no las frecuentaba, mantenía a esas mujeres dentro de su vida. Ellas le daban ese pedazo de humanidad que a veces sentía que perdía al concluir cada misión.

-Apoyo a la desertora –comentó el agente con una ligera sonrisa-. Vamos a caminar y divertirnos un rato en el mar. Después de lo que comimos y bebimos, a los tres nos caerá bien nadar un poco…

-Eh… Leon, no trajimos los trajes de baño.

-Pequeña pelirroja, esas son pequeñeces. Compremos unos y listo…

Con situaciones parecidas, los días pasaron rápidamente, seis días de paseos, risas y un extraño calor de hogar los albergó durante esa semana que estuvieron conviviendo. Leon jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que podría compartir tiempo de ese modo con Claire. Pasaba todos los días al hotel de las chicas para ir a desayunar, y durante la tarde, se dedicaban a explorar las playas y los centros turísticos. Cierto que su interés principal estaba enfocado en su amiga, pero de ninguna manera le incomodaba la presencia de Sherry. Al contrario. La jovencita lo impregnaba todo con su alegría. De pronto, sintió que en esa Sherry que ahora veía, estaba viviendo la pequeña niña de doce años a la que había conocido.

La más joven del trío estaba feliz. Adoraba a Claire y Leon había significado una parte muy importante durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos alejándose de Raccoon City. Fueron pocos días los que estuvo con ellos antes de ser enviada con su tía, buscando en todo momento mantenerla lo más alejada del peligro. En aquellos tiempos, ella ya había desarrollado cierto apego por la pelirroja y sus maternales cuidados.

Por otro lado, era imposible no sentir la afinidad que emanaba ese par. Y a pesar de lo absurdo que pudiera parecer por la corta diferencia de edades que había entre ellos, Sherry tenía la sensación constante de estar en compañía de sus padres. No los que murieron en Raccoon... Esa pareja que no tenía tiempo para su hija. Ellos no. Sino los que debieron ser. Probablemente, esa felicidad que crecía y crecía en su interior, era lo que la gente común experimentaba al pasar tiempo en familia.

Para Sherry no pasaba desapercibida la alegría que Claire irradiaba. Ella siempre era gentil y sonreía, pero ahora veía un peculiar y hermoso brillo en su mirada. A veces incluso parecía soñar despierta, y eso sí que era extraño. En cuanto a Leon, a él había dejado de verlo desde hacía mucho años, pero Claire le había hablado de su encuentro en el aeropuerto de Hardvarville y de cuánto había cambiado. De la seriedad que siempre mostraba y que la misma Sherry pudo constatar en el restaurante, pero en el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, Leon había sonreído muchísimas veces, y el 90% de esas sonrisas habían sido por y para Claire.

La pelirroja no cabía en sí de felicidad. Sus planes, claro está, se habían ido por la borda con la aparición de Leon, pero eso no le causaba conflicto alguno. Al principio se había sorprendido bastante al verlo, pero pronto entendió que lo que estaba sucediendo difícilmente se repetiría en la vida, así que lo disfrutaría y atesoraría esos recuerdos por siempre.

A veces se sentía ofuscada al captar las indirectas que Sherry les lanzaba a Leon o a ella de vez en vez. Aunque tuvo más de una oportunidad de encararla, la realidad es que no quería enfrentarse ni con ella misma. Sherry la conocía como nadie más y podría llegar a acorralarla. Debía dejar para después esa conversación, cuando estuvieran ellas dos y sin Leon a los alrededores.

Además, le estaba resultando tremendamente divertido ver a su viejo amigo desconcertado ante las preguntas tan directas que la jovencita le hacía; por ejemplo, si tenía novia, esposa, amante o algo parecido. Gracias a esos interrogatorios supo que él aún estaba soltero y sin novia. Por su parte, Claire mantuvo su teléfono celular apagado la mayor parte de día. Ya había recibido un par de llamadas de Neil, quien le comentaba que había tratado de localizarla, sin éxito, a lo que ella argumentaba que debía ser porque en algunos centros turísticos la recepción de señal era malísima…

No se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por mentir de semejante forma. Al llegar a Cancún sabía que sentía algo muy fuerte por Neil, y planeaba darle una oportunidad a su regreso. Pero las cosas habían cambiado ahora… Es decir, tenía claro que Leon era sólo su amigo y así sería para siempre, pero necesitaba que alguien le explicara eso a su idiota corazón que había decidido latir precipitadamente cada vez que lo veía acercarse, y ni qué decir cada que él le sonreía.

Se repetía que debía ser racional y entender que en cuanto las vacaciones terminaran todo volvería a ser como antes, pero no podía.

El sexto día de esas vacaciones, Sherry pensaba en lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Tendría que volver a la Universidad en dos días, por lo tanto, tomaría el vuelo de regreso a casa al siguiente día por la tarde. No le agradaba la idea de marcharse, pero si tenía que hacerlo, ella sería el detonante para que ese par finalmente tuviera un inicio. Quizá al principio había tomado como mero capricho juntarlos, pero al cabo de los días se dio cuenta de que entre ellos había algo. Tenían una complicidad difícil de explicar, sólo era cuestión de darles un empujoncito…

Estaban en la playa más cercana al hotel de Claire y Sherry. Iban a dar las diez de la noche cuando la hermosa rubia les informo que, para cerrar con broche de oro sus vacaciones, por primera vez en su joven vida iría a un antro que le habían recomendado algunas chicas de la escuela cuando les comentó del viaje.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a los mayores. A Leon le encantó volver a ver a esa Claire maternal, dando consejos a la rubia. Cuando la jovencita se retiró para cambiarse antes de salir, el agente no pudo evitar comentar:

-Ha cambiado mucho. Me cuesta creer que sea la misma niña que conocí en Raccoon City.

-Lo sé. Mi hermano, Jill y yo estamos orgullosos de ella. No solo es la mejor en su clase, también es una chica muy prudente. No te dejes llevar por la apariencia de impulsividad que causa a primera vista.

-Claire, aquí la única impulsiva eres tú –la pelirroja sonrió ante la afirmación de su amigo, no podía negar lo evidente-. Y de hecho, pienso que es bueno ese cambio en Sherry. Tengo muy fresca en mi memoria sus expresiones cuando la conocí en el tren. En aquel momento, esa pequeña temerosa y triste parecía cincuenta años mayor de lo que era. Ha recuperado su juventud, y creo firmemente que tú eres la causante.

-Ella era una niña, después de todo. Sólo tenía doce años y vivió esa pesadilla. Pero no sólo fue lo que sucedió esa noche. ¿Sabías que nunca había tocado un videojuego? Sus papás le compraban cualquier cantidad de cosas para que no se sintiera sola, pero en realidad ella siempre lo estaba. No tuvo una infancia normal. Chris y yo perdimos a nuestros padres cuando éramos muy pequeños, y luego a nuestros abuelos, pero con mi hermano nunca me sentí sola. Aún en nuestras circunstancias él no permitió que me perdiera de ninguna etapa. Gracias a mi hermano fui por primera vez a un bar y él me ayudó a ahorrar para comprar mi motocicleta. No entiendo por qué los padres de Sherry, teniendo a una maravillosa hija, la ignoraban –Claire movió la cabeza con un gesto de desesperación, pero no queriendo abrumarse cambió de tema-. Por eso, cuando regresé a la Universidad, la visitaba con frecuencia y el lazo que creamos se hizo más estrecho…

-Algo me dice que la ves como una hija.

Redfield rió, y a Leon se le antojó el sonido más hermoso que pudo haber escuchado en su vida. Esos ojos azules de Claire, tan peculiares, se iluminaron al responder:

-Es absurdo, ¿no? Soy sólo siete años mayor que ella y no puedo evitar verla como una niña. Como la pequeña que conocí aquella noche, asustada, pero a pesar de todo, con las agallas suficientes para buscar el modo de sobrevivir en lugar de acobardarse.

-Tú también eras una niña, Claire. Una chiquilla que buscaba a su hermano.

-Oh, por favor, señor "soy todo un adulto". Tú sólo tienes un par de años más que yo. Y como diría alguien que conozco, eras un joven novato.

El antiguo policía no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Ya tenía tiempo que no me llamaban así. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Chris?

-De maravilla. ¿Sabías que Jill está embarazada?

-Algo escuché…

-¡Pues en unos meses seré tía!

-Y niñera del pequeño Redfield, supongo.

-¡No lo dudes! ¿Te imaginas? Un bebé en casa. Bueno, Jill será madre primeriza, así que tal vez no querrá apartarse mucho del pequeño, pero cuando lo haga…

-Claire, -la interrumpió con suavidad Leon- dime, si te gustan tanto los niños, ¿por qué no has tenido uno?

El comentario la hizo ruborizarse hasta las orejas. A Leon le pareció que eso era lo más encantador que había visto en mucho tiempo. Quiso tomar sus mejillas para percibir con sus propias manos la elevada temperatura que indicaban, pero si hacía eso, no podría detenerse luego…

-Bueno, no sé si sabes, Leon, pero no es como si pudiera pedírselo a Santa en Navidad. Los bebés no aparecen por generación espontánea. Ah, y por cierto, no los trae la cigüeña desde Paris.

-Pero imagino que hay sujetos, como el del restaurante del otro día, o alguno de los muchos que te miran, más que dispuestos a ayudarte en la labor.

El tema le estaba resultado escabroso a Claire, así que se salió por la tangente.

-Pues yo no veo ninguno ahora mismo. Además… -bajó su mirada con rapidez, pero él notó que ésta se entristeció momentáneamente; sin embargo, en menos de un segundo sonreía al agregar- Como sea… Mejor dime, ¿qué planes tienes para la cena? Si no estás ya fastidiado de mí, podríamos buscar un nuevo restaurante o ir a algún bar.

La voz de Sherry, quien venía corriendo con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, señal de algo estaba planeando, llegó hasta ellos dos, antes de que Leon pudiera responder.

-¡Claire, se me ha ocurrido una genial idea!

-Ay no, desde la última vez aprendí que tengo que esconderme bajo la cama cuando empiezas con eso…

-Oh, Claire, no seas aguafiestas. ¡Leon, ayúdame a convencerla!

-Pero aun no has dicho cuál es tu plan.

-Cierto. Bien, ya que Chris no aprobaría que esté yo sola en un antro de mala muerte, como él lo llamaría… ¡Vendrán ustedes conmigo!

-¿Perdón? –Interrogó la pelirroja, incrédula.- Jovencita, ¿en qué momento supusiste que deseamos fervientemente asistir a un lugar repleto de adolescentes desquiciados?

-Bueno… a Chris no le gustaría saber que su pequeña Sherry fue a un lugar de esos, sin la compañía de un adulto responsable, así que creí…

-¿Sherry Redfield, pretendes chantajearme, niñita?

Leon estaba más que divertido al verlas discutir, pero sabiendo que Claire podría zafarse de la situación, le pareció entretenido dejar completamente acorralada a su amiga.

-A mí no me molestaría ir… -comentó él mirando con una sonrisa de complicidad a Sherry.

-Leon Scott Kennedy, ¿dices que quieres ir a un sitio donde los jóvenes universitarios arman destrozos y se divierten de formas cuestionables? –Interrogó asombrada Claire.

-Razón de más para que Sherry no vaya sola –A Leon no le importó sonar como un padre sobreprotector mientras agregaba-. Y tampoco me agradaría que únicamente vayan tú y ella.

Claire tenía un punto para discutir, y abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero Sherry se le adelantó al decir:

-¡Y no pretendas que vaya yo con Leon porque haría que el pobre se aburriera horrores! Además, si tú no vas, él no querrá ir.

Claire lo miró con la esperanza de que él la ayudara, pero su amigo únicamente subió los hombros y asintió. Sí, había acorralado a Claire. Y su rostro resignado era fascinante.

-Bien, bien. Ya que no me dejan de otra, iremos. Pero ya que me están obligando a ir, no esperen que me divierta. Les aviso que estaré allí cual ostra…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"¿Desde cuándo las ostras bailan como Claire lo hace?" –se preguntó Leon mientras veía a las Redfield moviéndose sincronizadamente ante la estruendosa música en la pista de baile. Ellos se habían ubicado en el primer piso, donde estaba a zona VIP del antro, por lo cual, Leon tenía una excelente vista de la planta baja. Él se había quedado en la mesa, luego de haberse negado rotundamente a bailar. Sabía hacerlo, pero no le agradaba demasiado.

De pronto halló un inconveniente ante el hecho de haber permanecido sentado: detectó que él no era el único embelesado con la hermosa figura de Claire. Muchos hombres en las mesas de los alrededores casi babeaban, lo cual no era extraño, en realidad, pocas mujeres podían lucir unas piernas como las de ella. Ese mini vestido negro dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, pero no era para menos estando un lugar tan caluroso. Se abrochaba al cuello, lo cual agradó a Leon, porque podía ver toda la extensión de los brazos, y parte de la sensual espalda de Claire. Al menos Sherry tuvo la consideración de permitirles cambiarse de ropa antes de secuestrarlos. Leon se sentía cómodo con esos pantalones blancos y su camisa azul, ajustada cada músculo de su pecho y brazos.

Si bien la atención del ex policía estaba centrada en su amiga, no podía negar que la pequeña Sherry era bastante bella. Era gracioso que a él le pasara lo mismo que a Claire. Aún veía a la niña de doce años que conociera en Raccoon City. Pero obviamente, los demás veían a la beldad rubia que bailaba en el centro de la pista. Y no era de admirarse que fuese linda. Llegó a conocer a Annette Birkin, y a pesar de las circunstancias de aquel encuentro, era imposible no darse cuenta del atractivo de la científica. Su descendiente tenía mucho de ella. Era de esas rubias que llaman la atención a primera vista...

Su imaginación le jugó una pesada broma, pues de pronto viajó rápidamente, y cayó en cuenta que muy probablemente tendría serios problemas al alejar a los pretendientes de Sherry… y de la hija que aún no tenía… Especialmente si esa niña se pareciera a Claire.

Claire… prácticamente suspiraba al pensar siquiera en su nombre. Ella era diferente. A pesar de los años transcurridos, conservaba ese aire angelical imposible de explicar. Reflejaba inocencia y eso que sus movimientos de cadera poco o nada tenían de inocentes. En una de las muchas conversaciones que sostuvieron al permanecer con los STARS restantes, Becky, John y David, cuando salieran heridos de Raccoon City, ella le comentó que adoraba bailar y que en la universidad practicaba atletismo, lo cual explicaba esa figura tan deportiva. Suponía que Claire aún se mantenía en forma, pero no de modo tan exhaustivo. Su cuerpo había adquirido ciertas curvas que a los 19 no tenía, y eso la hacía verse asombrosa.

Esos días a su lado lo habían hecho despejar las dudas. Ahora tenía una certeza que le quemaba el corazón: Quería a Claire. ¿Amarla? Bueno, de eso no estaba tan seguro. Aun no tenía bien claro qué sucedía con Ada. No había hablado de eso con nadie. No había exorcizado ese demonio aún. Pero en definitiva, necesitaba una oportunidad con la pelirroja de sus sueños. Era necesario dejar de fantasear y ver si había un futuro para ellos, algo tangible. Disponía del tiempo para buscar esa oportunidad, y lo aprovecharía.

Bebía de su cóctel cuando, a su espalda, una voz que reconocería en el mismísimo infierno lo llamó:

-Jamás imaginé que encontraría al Agente Kennedy en un sitio de estos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Inicio

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A:**

 **Shinobu Echizen.**

 **Muchas gracias por la motivación, saber que te gusta lo que estás leyendo me incentiva a esforzarme para mejorar cada día.**

 **CAPÍTULO III… INICIO.**

Leon se giró para mirar a su interlocutora, y procuró que sus ojos no evidenciaran la sorpresa al ver a esa mujer justo en ese lugar y en esos momentos. Era como si la hubiera atraído con el pensamiento, aunque en ese preciso momento él no la quería cerca. Debía ser una enviada de Satanás y seguramente tenía un pacto con él, porque seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba. Su perfecta silueta estaba enmarcada por un corto y entallado vestido rojo, su color favorito. Usaba unas zapatillas de tacón en exceso alto y su cabellera negra y corta brillaba con las luces neón del lugar.

El shock pasó de inmediato en cuanto un par de ojos azules y dulces como ningunos regresaron a su memoria. Era mejor deshacerse de esa hermosa mujer oriental antes de que Claire volviera a su mesa.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, Ada Wong.

Ella sonrió. Esa sonrisa, que en algún tiempo podía hacer de él un pelele, se mostró una vez más, pero ésta no llegaba a su mirada y en ese momento entendió que ella ya no ejercía el mismo poder que antaño sobre su persona. Sus ojos oscuros siempre permanecían fríos e inmutables, nada que ver con la expresión de esa dama que permanecía constantemente en su mente.

-Ya me conoces, estoy llena de sorpresas… ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí?

-Puedes preguntar lo que desees. Pero no pienso responderte, así que eso es todo. Adiós Ada.

Ella hizo caso omiso y se sentó en la mesa mientras sonreía con una mueca de desdén. Resultaba evidente que él no estaba solo. De inmediato notó otras dos bebidas y un par de bolsos femeninos. Viendo lo atractivo que siempre había sido Leon, le parecía normal que las mujeres se le lanzaran encima, por eso no le preocupó tener un poco de competencia. Sabía que ella era mejor que cualquier otra mujer que él conociera. Nadie comprendería su vida como ella.

-Así que tienes compañía. Y no sólo una chica. Te felicito, Leon. Pero será mejor que las despidas, porque a partir de ahora yo sola ocuparé el lugar de ambas.

Previamente, Ada había hecho averiguaciones sobre el paradero de Leon. No le fue difícil rastreando su cuenta bancaria. Esa misma tarde ella había llegado a ese país con la firme decisión de hallar a Leon y finiquitar ese asunto pendiente que tenían. Muchos hombres habían pasado por su vida, pero desde su reencuentro con él, era a ese ex policía de ojos azules a quien veía en sus otras parejas. Lo deseaba, y lo tendría todo el tiempo que necesitara para saciarse.

-Bien, ya que eres sincera, seguiré tu ejemplo. Ada, ¿qué te hizo creer que tengo el mínimo interés en gastar tiempo contigo? Estoy perfectamente acompañado y no necesito de tu presencia, ni ahora, ni nunca. Tú finalmente tienes lo que deseabas, imagino que la cantidad que obtuviste por los "trabajos" realizados tiene muchos ceros, pero yo también he obtenido lo que quiero. Así que desaparécete, como lo has hecho desde que te conozco, y asegúrate de que esta vez sea para siempre.

Ada se sintió terriblemente ofendida. Llevaba años esperando encontrarse en un contexto propicio con el hombre que la protegió con su propia vida en Raccoon City. Esa no debía ser la actitud de él. Algo estaba mal. ¡Él debería correr a sus brazos y besar el suelo por donde ella caminara!

El destino es caprichoso, y justo en ese momento la sed hizo que Claire y Sherry regresaran a su mesa, riendo entre ellas. La primera en percatarse de la presencia de la mujer de rasgos orientales y de la fiera mirada que le dirigía a Leon, fue Claire, aunque no tenía la más remota idea de quién era ella.

-¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó Claire a Leon, permitiendo de ese modo que ambos notaran su presencia y la de Sherry, lo que provocó que el único hombre en ese cuadro se pusiera de pie, sospechando lo que podría pasar.

Ada la reconoció de inmediato. Al contrario de Claire, la espía tuvo a su disposición informes desde el momento en que aceptó el trabajo en Raccoon City. Wesker, quien vigilaba todo desde una sana distancia, le había ordenado hallar a la niña Birkin y deshacerse de cualquier obstáculo, entiéndase, Claire Redfield y Leon S. Kennedy. Las cosas en aquel momento se dieron de tal forma que ella se topó con el policía y nunca con la colegiala y la mocosa. Aceptaba, muy a su pesar, que Leon había movido muchas fibras en su interior.

Recordaba perfectamente ese día: Cuando ella huía del laboratorio, luego de fingir su muerte con una magistral actuación, vio que la pelirroja estaba herida y acorralada por el Tyrant, al que Claire denominó "Señor X". Sintió lástima por esa chiquilla, el tren ya casi estaba en marcha, si vencía a ese monstruo lograría escapar. Se lo debía a Leon. Decidió darle una pequeña ayuda y le arrojó el lanzacohetes.

¡Las vueltas que da la vida! En ese momento deseó desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a esa mustia. Comprendió todo con esa poderosa capacidad de análisis que poseía. La hermana menor de Chris Redfield había escapado junto con Leon de Raccoon City. Evidentemente, ellos debieron hacer algo más que curar sus heridas físicas mutuamente.

-¡Claire Redfield en persona! Vaya, qué honor conocer a la cobarde que decidió alejarse del peligro para resguardarse detrás de su hermano y sus amigos.

Sherry sintió que sus venas se llenaban de fuego. No sabía quién era esa pedante tipa, pero ¿cómo se atrevía a meterse con Claire? Normalmente no era irrespetuosa con nadie, pero por defender a quien amaba como a una madre, haría una excepción.

-Mira, no sé de cuál esquina acabas de retirarte, pero te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu trabajo antes de que aprendas por las malas a no meterte con Claire.

Ada tampoco tardó mucho en reconocer a la joven rubia. Esa chiquilla no era otra que la única descendiente del matrimonio Birkin. El parecido con esa perra que había intentado matarla era asombroso.

Leon se movió, acercándose a su amiga. Las cosas podían ponerse feas; no al grado de lo que ellos habían vivido, pero conociendo en carne propia las habilidades de Ada en el combate, por precaución mantuvo a Claire a sus espaldas, esperando la oportunidad para hacer lo mismo con la pequeña Sherry.

-¡Qué ternura! Esto parece un club de huérfanos protegiéndose. Dime, Sherry Birkin, ¿qué se siente saber que por la culpa de tus padres millones de personas han muerto?

La jovencita se puso pálida en un momento y roja al siguiente. Muy pocas personas en la tierra conocían esos datos de su pasado. Su tía, Claire y sus amigos de la BSAA se habían encargado de borrar cualquier antecedente que la vinculara con la catástrofe de Raccoon City, particularmente con el virus G y la infección que sufrió. Desafortunadamente, el matrimonio Birkin figuraba en algunos reportes por su ineludible participación en el desarrollo de dicho virus y su vacuna. Por un momento no supo qué responder, pero buscó la mirada de la única persona en quien confiaba ciegamente.

Al revelar esa información, Claire supo que quien estaba ante ella era nada más y nada menos que Ada Wong. La famosa Ada Wong. La intrépida, hábil, inteligente y sobre todo, hermosa mujer de quien Leon le había hablado durante aquellos días como prófugos. Su seguridad y porte rebelaban la fuerza que poseía. Cierto, se sentía un tanto eclipsada por la presencia que la oriental emanaba, pero lo que jamás permitiría era que dañaran a su niña.

Se desbloqueó de Leon, quien dudó un momento antes de hacerse a un lado; pero cuando él miró el fuego en sus ojos supo que era tarde para arreglar el problema por su cuenta.

-"Señorita" Wong, ya que conoce nuestro pasado con tanta precisión, está al tanto de que Sherry tiene una familia y amigos que la aman y la protegerán de cualquiera que si quiera piense en hacerle daño. Y mi pequeña es tan inteligente, que sabe que lo que sucedió en Raccoon City no tiene nada que ver con ella. A diferencia de usted, que ha realizado trabajos cuestionables para gente despiadada. Respóndeme algo Ada. ¿Puedo tutearte, cierto? ¿Puedes descansar por las noches pensando en todas las víctimas que Wesker, ayudado por ti, dejó a su paso? ¿No escuchas los lamentos de esos zombies, quienes en su mayoría solían ser buenas personas, persiguiéndote cuando vas a dormir? Te diré algo: yo los escucho casi cada noche, y apuesto a que Leon, mi hermano y Sherry también. Pero nosotros fuimos víctimas. No quisiera estar en tu lugar sabiendo que parte de esa responsabilidad recae en tus hombros.

Ada sonrió. Nunca le demostraría cuán hondo le calaron esas verdades. Sabía que probablemente pagaría toda su vida por su ambición; pero el mayor peso con el que cargaba era saber que Leon, el único hombre que le interesaba, quizá el único al que amaba, no pasaría por alto sus pecados. Finalmente, había reconciliado su pesar con su realidad decidiendo que únicamente obtendría de Leon lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Él no era quien para perdonarla o castigarla, y ella nunca había creído en la existencia de un Dios.

-¡Qué tenemos aquí! La gatita saca las garras. Pero doy por hecho que sabes que soy una maldita perra. Escóndete todo lo que quieras tras tu valiente hermano o detrás de Leon, pero recuerda que soy mejor que tú.

-¿Debo tomar eso como una amenaza?

-No, Redfield. Yo jamás amenazo. Nunca le daría a mis oponentes la oportunidad de huir, lo que parece ser tu estilo. Y para empezar, tú no eres un rival digno de mí. De todos tus amigos, eres la más insignificante. Valentine es merecedora de su fama, incluso admiro la inteligencia de Chambers. Pero tú no eres nada. Hiciste bien en huir del peligro y hacer tus intentos de ayuda humanitaria. ¡Un trabajo para cobardes! No tienes la fuerza ni la inteligencia para estar a mi altura.

Las palabras de Ada enfurecieron a Leon como nada. No podía permitir que insultara a la mujer más valiente y noble que conocía.

-Esta conversación se termina aquí y ahora –dijo con la voz cargada de autoridad mientras daba un paso hacia adelante encarando a la mujer que durante años fue su tormento-. Claire no te responderá como debería, pero te advierto que yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Ada rió una vez más. Leon, el caballero andante en brillante armadura, queriendo proteger damiselas desvalidas. Era evidente que le tenía lástima a la inútil Redfield, de otra manera, no comprendía por qué la defendía con tanta vehemencia.

-No te alarmes, guapo, no he venido a hacerle daño a esta mujercita -miró despectivamente a Claire y añadió-. Tú no eres de mi interés. Vine por Leon y lo obtendré. Acepta mi consejo y retírate, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Claire estuvo a punto de responderle: "Pues intenta llevártelo", pero Sherry se le adelantó y plantándose frente a Ada dijo:

-Si eso fuese cierto, si Claire verdaderamente no fuese una amenaza para ti, no entiendo por qué pierdes tu tiempo. Es obvio que ya notaste que Claire y Leon no son sólo amigos, o de lo contrario él ya ni siquiera estaría aquí. Tal vez no sabes que desde hace un tiempo, él forma parte de mi familia.

Asombrada al ver que su joven protegida estaba mintiendo de semejante forma por defenderla, Claire decidió detener lo que aún no pasaba a mayores, especialmente porque temía a la reacción de Ada ante esa falsedad. Para ello, dio un paso tratando de evadir a Leon, mientras musitaba un "Sherry, no…", pero él la tomó de la cintura y negó con cabeza, acercando el cuerpo de Claire hacia el suyo. Se inclinó hasta rozar el oído de la castaña con sus labios y le dijo:

-Si interfieres, la avergonzarás. Está haciendo esto por ti –y en voz alta agregó-. Y ya no hay motivo para ocultar lo nuestro…

Claire le devolvió la mirada con cierta angustia, cuestionando mediante sus ojos su actuar. Los fríos orbes de Leon transmitían serenidad, además, le obsequió una leve sonrisa, pidiéndole de este modo que confiara en él. Claire no tuvo más alternativa que hacerlo, así que asintió con cierta reserva.

-¿Estás diciendo que tú y "la mosquita muerta" están saliendo? ¡Por favor! Claire Redfield es demasiado insignificante para estar contigo, Leon.

Ada retrocedió un paso al sentir la mirada que él le estaba dirigiendo. Sus ojos parecían querer desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra. Ni siquiera en la misión en España había visto esa llamarada en sus ojos azules. No quería, no deseaba comprobar que lo dicho era cierto. No quería corroborar que podría haber perdido a Leon para siempre.

-Lárgate Ada Wong. No quiero verte nunca más.

Eso debía ser mentira. Leon no la estaba tratando de semejante forma. Su ego le impedía aceptar que Claire, con todo y su poca capacidad y evidente inferioridad, podría tener lo que ella jamás obtendría de Leon: su corazón. Esa inmensa inteligencia que la ayudaba a realizar misiones con rotundo éxito no la ayudó a ver la irrefutable atracción que había entre ellos.

Ada no lo supo, pero sus siguientes palabras definirían el curso del destino:

-Bien, hagamos un trato. Me iré de aquí y no volveré a aparecerme en tu vida si me demuestras que en verdad ustedes son amantes. Pero si no es así, Claire Redfield y su mocosa se largarán ahora mismo y tú y yo cerraremos nuestro asunto pendiente.

Él sonrió. Alguien en las alturas lo había escuchado. Esa era su oportunidad; no como él hubiera querido, pero tomando en cuenta lo lento que se había movido respecto a Claire, no estaba para remilgos.

-Con gusto -fue lo único que Leon respondió.

Claire estaba por reclamar, cuando sintió que el brazo que Leon había mantenido en su cintura durante un buen rato la rodeó con mayor precisión, acercándola todo lo posible a él. Intentando procesar lo que estaba haciendo, apenas notó cuando la mano de Leon se posó en su barbilla, subiéndola. Después, su vista se nubló al sentir unos fuertes y cálidos labios sobre los de ella.

Al principio se quedó pasmada, pero esa sensación que circulaba desde sus labios hasta su estómago, con millones de mariposas revoloteando, hizo que cerrara los ojos y sus manos cobraran vida propia rodeando el cuello de Leon, devolviéndole el beso. Ambos dejaron de pensar. Ni siquiera les importaba saber dónde estaban o qué estaban haciendo. Se olvidaron de Ada y de Sherry. Olvidaron los problemas y que ese beso era una "demostración" para la espía. Se estaban besando y él estaba siendo tan dulce. Ambos participaban y eso era lo más importante…

Leon se sentía pletórico. Los dulces labios de Claire eran aun mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Eran cálidos y suaves, y se movían sobre los suyos con sutiliza y pasión. La figura femenina de la pelirroja se sentía tan apropiada entre sus brazos, como si ese cuerpo armonioso hubiese sido creado exactamente para unirse con el de él. ¡Dios! Jamás había sentido semejante calidez en su ser.

Claire estaba en similares circunstancias. Desde hacía mucho sabía que los sentimientos que guardaba por Leon no sólo eran amistosos. La realidad es que él le había gustado desde que lo conoció, y al paso del tiempo supo que también lo quería, aunque se obligo a etiquetar ese cariño como el que una amiga siente por un amigo. Pero ahora tenía la certeza de que no era así. Leon la estaba haciendo flotar con un beso y un abrazo… ¡Pero qué beso! Nadie la había tocado así. Con nadie se había sentido tan… en casa.

La íntima caricia entre ellos no podía durar para siempre. El aire fue haciendo falta de a poco, y al separarse con una lentitud que dejaba claro que ninguno quería dejar de tocarse, Claire notó que entre su cuerpo y el de Leon el espacio era nulo. Ella estaba sobre él, así que, contra lo que en realidad quería, retrocedió un paso para alejarse, pero la mano de él en su cintura no se lo permitió del todo.

-La zorra huyó al fin. ¡Qué actuación, chicos! Parece que la convencieron –dijo una eufórica Sherry.

Cuando Leon miró a la rubia, su enorme sonrisa le recordó al gato de Chesire y en acto reflejo, él también sonrió. Se miraron con complicidad, pues la jovencita entendía que las cosas entre ellos cambiarían bastante y aparentemente, era justo lo que deseaba.

¿Quién diría que la ambiciosa y altanera Ada Wong ayudaría a que sus planes se realizaran? Claire se veía ligeramente aturdida, pero Leon parecía bastante satisfecho y su voz sonó fuerte y clara cuando dijo:

-Será mejor irnos, Sherry se ha divertido lo suficiente, ¿cierto?

La chica le volvió a sonreír y asintió; enseguida bebió lo que quedaba de su vaso decorado con una sombrillita de un solo trago, y tomando su bolso y el de Claire, les dijo:

-Me iré adelantando hacia la salida, yo pago los tragos esta noche. Los veo afuera.

Leon enfocó entonces su mirada en la pelirroja que aún estaba entre sus brazos. No estaba muy seguro si había escuchado la conversación. Parecía que su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Ni siquiera ver zombies, al Señor X, o a todos esos malditos monstruos de Umbrella y WilPharma la habían dejado tan torpe como el delicioso beso que acababan de compartir. Él supuso que ésa era una buena señal, pero quiso comprobarlo:

-¿Estás bien? –murmuró sosteniéndole la barbilla para poder verla a los ojos.

Ella lo miró un tanto atontada, pero enseguida movió la cabeza afirmativamente un par de veces.

-¿Y Ada? –preguntó Claire después de unos segundos tras notar la ausencia de la pelinegra.

-No tengo idea. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que no tiene nada qué hacer aquí.

-¿Crees que se rindió?

-Eso espero.

La sonrisa de Leon tenía el mismo efecto que sus besos, así que no era de sorprenderse que las piernas de Claire se negaran a cooperar para poder salir de ese sitio. Leon sonrió con bastante satisfacción y sosteniéndola con firmeza, la ayudó a avanzar, guiándola hacia la salida.

Al dejar atrás el ruidoso sitio no vieron a la rubia por ningún lado, lo cual sacó de su aturdimiento a Claire. Leon sospechaba algo, que fue confirmado cuando un Valet Parking le dio a Claire una nota. Mientras Leon entregaba su ticket para que trajeran su auto, la joven mujer desdobló el papel y reconoció la caligrafía de su pequeña, quien aparentemente, escribió a toda velocidad.

Un tanto avergonzada, leyó en voz alta.

" _He tomado un taxi. Me adelanté al hotel para preparar mi equipaje. Claire, tómate tu tiempo. Leon, suerte._

 _Con amor: Sherry R."_

-Bien, le tomaré la palabra a la pequeña Sherry. ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? –preguntó Leon tan pronto ella dejó de leer.

Pero la mujer en cuestión parecía que se había quedado pegada al papel, puesto que no apartaba su mirada de la hoja. Con voz cautelosa respondió:

-A mi hotel, por favor.

El auto de Leon fue entregado en ese momento, por lo que él no respondió; y a decir verdad, tampoco sabía qué debía hacer ahora. La actitud de Claire no dejaba en claro nada. Pero asintió y abrió la puerta del copiloto permitiéndole a su amiga el paso.

Al tomar la ruta de regreso, ambos iban tan enfocados en sus propios pensamientos que ninguno se percató que en cuanto salieron un auto los seguía. Ada sabía que había momentos en los cuales lo correcto era retirarse. Se perdían batallas, pero en lo que a ella concernía, la guerra aun no empezaba. Esa simulación de beso que Leon hizo le desagradó, pero fue evidente que su fin únicamente era evitar un escándalo. Los seguiría un rato, estaba completamente segura que ahora él dejaría a Claire en su hotel, y cuando estuviera solo, ella le enseñaría lo que una verdadera mujer hace con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

El agente no dejaba de pensar en la sensación que lo embargó en cuanto acarició los labios de Claire con los suyos. No, las cosas no podían quedarse así. Era momento de jugarse el todo por el todo y revelar lo que pensaba, y mejor aún, lo que sentía.

Claire se sorprendió ante el abrupto movimiento y al escuchar las llantas del auto rechinando cuando Leon se estacionó en el mirador que quedaba camino a su hotel. El panorama desde el sitio era inigualable, pues las luces del cielo y el mar formaban un bello espectáculo; además, la luna en cuarto creciente confería un toque mágico. Y por si eso fuera poco, el rumor del mar se escuchaba como una deliciosa melodía. Ella había deseado detenerse cuando iban hacia el antro, para recrearse un poco, pero al ver el anhelo de Sherry por divertirse, prefirió seguir de largo y no hacer ningún comentario.

-¿Qué sucede? –interrogó ella mientras lo miraba.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Claire dejó salir un suspiro, asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza y luego de desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad salió del auto. El lugar estaba desértico, pero las luces los faros alumbraban bastante bien. Leon la siguió con rapidez, y rodeando el vehículo, pronto estuvo frente a ella.

-Conozco esa mirada tuya, Claire. Quieres decirme muchas cosas y por alguna extraña razón, no dices nada. Adelante, hazlo, porque después tú tendrás que escucharme.

La estaba sitiando. No había más opción que hablar en lugar de soslayar lo sucedido. Dado que no tenía más opción, se preparó para decir lo que pensaba, pero a pesar de su valor, no podía hacerlo mirándolo a los ojos, por lo que su vista se mantuvo fija en el piso mientras con voz trémula decía:

-Bien, si eso quieres. Leon, yo sé… sé que Sherry se pasó de la línea cuando mintió de esa manera. También sé que lo que… que lo que hiciste… ese beso fue por una buena causa, así que…

-¿Buena causa? –interrumpió él verdaderamente sorprendido.

-Sí, tú sabes, para evitar que el asunto con Ada llegase a mayores… -respondió ella mientras caminaba dos pasos, alejándose de él y evadiendo esos ojos azules que la miraban con una profundidad que le causaba escalofríos.

Leon no le permitió dar un tercer paso, y tomándola del brazo la acorraló, haciendo que la espalda de la chica chocara contra la puerta del auto, colocando estratégicamente su cuerpo frente al de ella.

Claire abrió los ojos, completamente atónita por trato brusco que recibió de Leon y lo miró buscando una respuesta. No se lo esperaba. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron deseó no haberlo hecho. Él estaba serio. Demasiado serio. Sus ojos azules reflejaban la tormenta que se desataba en su interior. Se sentía intimidada pues su amigo lucía sumamente alterado, casi furioso a juzgar por la forma en la que contraía su mandíbula. Sabía que él nunca la dañaría, pero no le agradaba que la mirara así.

-En verdad que me siento un novato en esto… –Dijo él, quien a pesar de su furia, hablaba con voz baja, lo cual era aún más inquietante para Claire-. Pensé que las cosas habían quedado medianamente claras entre nosotros. Y pensé que sabías que jamás te besaría si no me apeteciera hacerlo.

-¡¿Tú querías besarme?! –Preguntó aun más extrañada.

-¿Por qué demonios pareces tan sorprendida? Claro que quería hacerlo –fue bajando el volumen de su voz mientras sus labios se acercaban a los de ella-. Y en realidad… quiero seguir haciéndolo… -inclinó su rostro y sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los de ella, su mirada iba entre esos hermosos ojos azules y los labios de ella. Claire percibía el cálido aliento de Leon y comenzó a sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba y las piernas le temblaban-. La pregunta aquí es: ¿quieres que lo haga?

-No –respondió en un susurro. Leon se alarmó un instante, pero para su completa felicidad, las manos de Claire se posaron en sus mejillas, manteniendo el rostro de Leon cerca del suyo, y de inmediato agregó-. Ahora quiero besarte yo.

Y en este contacto las dudas no tuvieron lugar, tampoco las inhibiciones. Ambos lo deseaban desde hacía años, aunque habían sido bastante buenos manteniendo sus ambiciones controladas por temor a arruinar una amistad que estaba naciendo, y después, por las complicaciones en las que se vieron envueltos. Pero si la vida les había enseñado algo era que los momentos deben de aprovecharse al máximo, porque nunca sabrían si al día siguiente seguirían respirando.

Leon empezó con un beso suave, quería que ella estuviera cómoda, así que colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla de la chica, tocándola con cuidado, la izquierda se detuvo en la estrecha cintura de la joven. Sin embargo, Claire no tenía lo mismo en mente. No tenía nada en mente para ser más precisos, pues de pronto abrazó a Leon estrechándolo con vehemencia contra ella.

¡Dios! Deseaba eso desde hacía tanto que no le importaban las extrañas circunstancias. Sentirlo junto a su piel, descubrir su sabor y sentirse envuelta por su calidez era lo verdaderamente importante. Leon no se opuso, pues de inmediato se acercó tanto a ella, que ni siquiera un alfiler tendría cabida entre sus cuerpos. La mano que estaba cerca de su rostro se movió hasta sujetar la sedosa cabellera rojiza, lo cual volvió aún más sensual el momento.

Él la sentía estremecerse, y se preguntaba si ella podía sentir lo mismo de él. Y es que ni en sus más vívidas fantasías habría imaginado que los labios de ella pudieran tener semejante efecto sobre su propio cuerpo. Cuando ella lo incitó con su lengua a que el beso fuese más profundo, Leon gimió y dejó caer todo su peso al presionarla contra el auto, permitiéndole saber cuán extasiado se sentía. Su boca degustó cada rincón de la de ella y sus lenguas se acariciaron con una sensualidad que hasta entonces ella desconocía.

Claire perdió todo control cuando la mano de Leon, que había permanecido en su talle, comenzó a subir lentamente; él se detuvo un momento justo debajo de su busto. El beso se hizo más erótico, lo cual provocó en ella un estremecimiento. Cuando él dejó a un lado las dudas y extendió su mano justo encima de su pecho derecho, comenzando a masajearlo con suavidad, la espalda de ella se arqueó a causa del placer y en medio del beso dejó salir un suave gemido.

Leon se sentía igual o más excitado que ella. Deseaba tocar esos pechos desde que la vio luciendo maravillosamente el escote del vestido, y ahora que sentía cómo sus pezones se erguían bajo su tacto, el placer comenzaba a rebasar su cordura. Los labios de Leon se separaron de los de ella y comenzaron a deslizarse por su cuello, deteniéndose unos momentos el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual atrapó y comenzó a mordisquear con exquisitez. Claire no podía más con tantas sensaciones. Escuchaba los roncos jadeos de Leon y en respuesta sus caderas comenzaron a moverse sin que ella se diera cuenta, intentando restregar su palpitante centro del placer con la evidente erección de Leon. Ella se estaba excitando a niveles insospechados, comenzaba a sentir algo muy húmedo en su epicentro, así que jadeó buscando un poco de aire ante el calor que la rodeaba.

Él estaba en iguales circunstancias. Por su cama habían circulado ya muchas mujeres, pero jamás había sentido semejante excitación. Quería tocar cada milímetro de la sedosa piel de Claire, quería conocer el sabor de su sitio más íntimo y tener la certeza de que sus gemidos eran por él y para él. Las manos de Leon, grandes y poderosas, se encaminaron hacia las piernas de Claire para separarlas un poco, así, haciendo un mínimo de esfuerzo, la tomó de las caderas y la levantó, instalándose en su sensible centro, haciéndola sentir tan plena como jamás lo había sido.

Pronto regresó para apoderarse de los labios de su pelirroja. Se estaba descontrolando, como si fuera un principiante en las artes amatorias. Su dulce aroma lo embriagaba, estaba a punto de perder la cordura, deseaba sentirla completamente, deseaba su cuerpo, su ser, su alma. Si permanecían así él no podría detenerse, así que con la voz teñida por cierto tono áspero que ella nunca le había escuchado, y que descubrió le fascinaba, susurró:

-Vamos a otro sitio, por favor… No quiero continuar aquí. Claire… tú decides.

Si bien el fuego seguía ardiendo al rojo vivo en su ser, sus palabras dejaron salir a la voz de la razón que se había adormilado por las emociones que él despertaba. Abrió los ojos en más de un sentido y miró directamente a los de él… Dios, Leon era en verdad atractivo. ¿Qué hacer? Quería y podía cumplir una de sus más caras fantasías esa misma noche… ¿Pero sería suficiente?

Lo sería si no hubiera otra posibilidad, aunque en ese momento, ella no sabía si era prudente o no esperar algo más de él. Leon era demasiado hermético en lo que refería a su propia vida. Pero Claire tenía perfectamente claro que existía una mujer en su pasado y por lo que sus ojos presenciaron hacía unos minutos, también en su presente. Y no debía olvidar a Neil. Lo que estaba haciendo con Leon no era correcto por donde se mirara. Cierto que aun no estaba saliendo con el castaño, pero lo dejó en New York con la sensación de que tenían muchas posibilidades de iniciar una relación, prueba de ello era que él le llamaba cada noche para saber si estaba bien. Necesitaban discutir tantas cosas para aclarar el panorama antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

A pesar de lo que sentía, tuvo que darle más peso a lo que pensaba, por lo que, con cierta dificultad, pues también a ella la voz se le había vuelto ligeramente más ronca, murmuró.

-Aún hay mucho de qué hablar…

Leon no necesitó más para comprender que hasta allí habían llegado sus avances, al menos por ahora. Con desgano, bajó a Claire lentamente, negándose abandonar el calor que ella le proveía; recargó la palma de sus manos en la puerta, entre la cintura y los brazos de ella. Su cabeza reposó sobre el hombro izquierdo femenino, mientras la pelirroja acariciaba el torso perfectamente definido de su amigo e inhalaba todo el aire que podía, aspirando así el aroma tan varonil propio de él. Leon dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio intentando desacelerar su corazón y minimizar su erección antes de decir:

-Está bien, sé a lo que te refieres. ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi habitación?

-Yo… pienso que si nos quedamos en un espacio cerrado, difícilmente hablaremos. Quizá, ¿podríamos ir a la playa privada que hay en tu hotel? La noche está deliciosa y no habrá tanto bullicio como seguramente encontraríamos en otro lugar.

-Como gustes –respondió con la intención de alejarse, pero los labios, ahora enrojecidos de Claire a causa de sus besos, lo atrajeron una vez más. No se negó ese manjar por unos minutos, y ella respondió favorablemente. Se separó con reticencia y abriendo la puerta del copiloto, Leon esperó a que Claire estuviera instalada, posteriormente la cerró y se dirigió a su lugar. Puso en marcha el auto sin decir una palabra.

Ada había visto todo y esa rabia que circulaba por su cuerpo parecía que ardía en sus venas. No, las cosas no podían ser así. Leon no podía querer a esa mojigata. No pudo dejar de desearla y fijarse en esa insignificante y cobarde mujer.

Cuando se percató que ellos se orillaban y detenían en el mirador una alarma sonó en su interior. También orilló su auto y en seguida apagó el motor y las luces. Años de entrenamiento y práctica hacían que se moviera sin emitir un solo sonido a pesar de los tacones que usaba.

Se acercó lo suficiente a la pareja como para escuchar a Claire preguntando a viva voz "¿querías besarme?". Por un breve momento la calma regresó a su interior. Todo había sido una charada, como ella lo había pensando. Pero las siguientes palabras de Leon aniquilaron sus esperanzas.

No pudo escuchar lo último que dijera, ya que pese a la distancia, Leon susurró. Pero con claridad vio cuando el beso entre ellos inició. Y ese no era actuado o forzado. Redfield, con todo y su cara de ingenua, sabía hacer lo suyo y él no se quedó atrás. Ese ósculo que sus ojos atestiguaban de ninguna manera era de amigos. Tomó todo su autocontrol no lanzarse hacia ellos y separarlos a la fuerza, para luego aprovechar la oportunidad de arrojar a la pelirroja por la borda del mirador.

"Dos fracasos en la batalla no significa que hayas perdido la guerra" se repitió constantemente. Por el momento debía actuar desde las sombras. Una confrontación directa con Claire para eliminarla pondría en evidencia su participación. Y de nada serviría eliminarla de la ecuación si ella no obtenía lo que quería.

¡Deseaba tanto matarla con sus propias manos! Pero si algo tenía claro Ada era que su rival contaba con una apabullante ventaja numérica y estratégica. Sabía que ante cualquier amenaza su hermano, los fundadores de la BSAA, quienes por cierto eran sus amigos más cercanos, y el mismo Leon, saltarían para protegerla. Y tampoco debía olvidar a los múltiples contactos que tenía en diversas organizaciones, gracias al trabajo que realizaba para la ONU y TerraSave. Claire Redfield no estaba sola. Ella tenía amigos que responderían en cualquier caso. Tenía una familia que la cuidaba. Y ahora también tenía a Leon…

Vio que ellos se separaban y algo susurró el atractivo agente. De nuevo se besaron con esa pasión que ella deseaba enfocada en su persona; en seguida, ambos subieron al auto y se alejaron. Esta vez no los siguió. No le hacía falta ver lo que vendría, sucediera lo que sucediera. Tenía perfectamente claro cuál era su blanco y no descansaría hasta desaparecerla.

¿Podía llegar a detestar aun más a esa perra de lo que odió a Wesker? Sí, definitivamente la odiaba mucho más. Pero el odio no nublaría su inteligencia. Debía pensar muy bien su siguiente movimiento. Ada Wong simplemente era la mejor y lo demostraría deshaciéndose de ese estorbo, el cual ni siquiera el mismísimo Wesker pudo eliminar. Sola difícilmente lo conseguiría, pero ella también conocía demasiada gente… había alguien que disfrutaría tanto o más que ella ver tres metros bajo tierra a alguno de los Redfield. Además, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para actuar. Tal vez tendría que esperar algunos años para el desquite. Pero después de todo, la venganza es un plato que se disfruta aún más frío.

CONTINUARÁ…

Mis queridos lectores, estoy tan feliz. No saben cuánto les agradezco el apoyo que me han dado en esta edición. Al eliminar la historia pasada, de pronto me asaltaron las dudas pensando que quizá ya nadie leería mi fic. Gracias de todo corazón por seguir aquí.

A continuación, responderé reviews, como corresponde:

Shinobu Echizen, muchísimas gracias por la presión, y lo digo de verdad. A veces el tiempo se me pasa rapidísimo y no hallo oportunidad de subir los capítulos, pero el saber que estas esperando afanosamente un capítulo nuevo hace que me esfuerce no solo por subirlo, sino por hacer algo de calidad que satisfaga tus expectativas. Nos leemos pronto.

Lexugim Greyrat: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado esta historia desde la vez pasada. Moría por responder tu review, porque, con la mano puesta sobre mi biblia digital, JURO QUE JAMÁS HARÉ QUE LEON PERSIGA AFANOSAMENTE A ADA WONG y hay una poderosa razón: DETESTO A ESE PERSONAJE. En serio, jamás, ni por un momento desde el año 1999 que conocí Resident Evil, jugando el 2 con mi hermanito y aterrándome con el bastardo del señor X, Ada Wong me pareció un personaje aceptable. En aquél tiempo aún no revelaban los nexos que tuvo con la venta de virus, pero algo (intuición femenina, ja) me decía que ella escondía muchas cosas. Todo lo contrario sucedió con Claire. Ella tiene buen corazón y como sabemos, si se metió en todo ese embrollo sólo porque buscaba a su hermano mayor. Pero lo que detonó mi fanatismo Cleon fue ver la película Degeneration, casi de inmediato comencé a escribir este fic. En aquél tiempo la historia fue dulce a más no poder, quise reivindicarme con "El último enemigo", pero ahora que ha pasado el tiempo, creo que Leon debe esforzarse un poco más por convencer a la "novia fugitiva". Gracias por tomarte el tiempo y dejarme saber tu opinión, espero seguir en contacto. Besos.

Rose: Amé tus reviews. Ese es el alimento de los escritores de F.F. net. Te agradezco muchísimo las hermosas palabras que escribiste. En cuanto al aviso que me diste, te confieso que pasé por las etapas del duelo, jajajaja. En serio me sorprendió que anden por ahí pirateando el trabajo ajeno. Ya sé que no gano dinero con mi adorado pasatiempo, pero son payasadas que roben lo que no les pertenece. Durante un rato consideré ir a echar pleito a Wattpad, pero luego me acordé (como el meme de la Rana René) que ni siquiera uso esa app. Y si ese individuo está tan falto de imaginación, pues que se consuele robando. Por otra parte, perdón por demorarme un poco con la actualización, pero aquí la tiene usted entre sus manos. Nos leemos la próxima semana, si todo sale bien.

Guest: Santa madre, ¡en serio recuerdas el fic! Espero que estos cambios te gusten. La estructura en general no cambiaría en un inicio, pero tras meter a cierto personaje, ya me salió un capítulo de más, ya verás por qué. En teoría, debería editar también EUE, por el dato del color de ojos de Claire, pero ese fic está más rudo que este. Lo tomaré como proyecto para el año que viene. La pareja Shake también me encanta, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, quedan hermosos juntos, pero necesito leer más sobre ellos para poder hacer algo de calidad. No creo meterlos en EUE, pero puede que si haga un oneshot de ellos. Gracias por leerme y por alentarme a seguir, te prometo que leerás el final de esta historia nuevamente. Te mando muchos abrazos.

GeishaPax: ¿Qué puedo decirte que no sepas ya? Si hay una culpable de que el vicio de escribir regresara con fuerza demoledora, esa es usted señorita. La verdad es que este periodo de ausencia fue para reencontrar muchas cosas en mi vida, y sin lugar a dudas, todo se ha ido poniendo en su sitio. Los planes se han ido esclareciendo y ahora puedo volver a leer mis fics sin las sombras que invadían a algunos de ellos por los momentos en mi vida en los que lo realicé. Lo que confieso es que es difícil hacer edición. Después de esto, creo que podría aventarme uno inédito en una sentada, jajajaja. Gracias por estar al pendiente y ya sabes que por FB nos estaremos viendo. Esa es una ventana maravillosa para mantener el contacto. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Nicol Redfield: Gracias a ti por leerme después de tanto tiempo. Espero que te siga gustando el fic con todo y los cambios que he hecho. De que habrá amor aquí, habrá amor, eso no lo dudes. Esta es una de mis parejas Crack preferidas y siempre los dejaré juntos y enamorados como tortolitos. Espero te guste esta capítulo y prometo actualizar a la brevedad. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer, les mando un beso y nos vemos muy pronto.

Pily-chan.


	4. Reminiscencias

**CAPÍTULO IV... REMINISCENCIAS**

Leon conducía sumido de nueva cuenta en sus pensamientos. Era imposible negar la terrible frustración que sentía. Todo cuanto quería estuvo, literalmente, al alcance de su mano. En los instantes en que Claire se estremeció al tocarla, estuvo seguro de que ella también lo deseaba, y quizá lo hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás, sin que él se diera cuenta, ¡qué idiota había sido al no ver lo obvio!

De haber continuado, estaba seguro que en ese momento hubiesen podido estar en el asiento de atrás conociéndose más íntimamente, él estaría en la gloria al poder tocarla y sentirla completamente suya. Pero a pesar de su malestar, debía reconocer que su amiga tenía razón. Había muchas cosas que debían aclarar entre ellos.

Ella podía tener muchas dudas respecto a la vida de él. Pero siendo justos, Claire tampoco era demasiado comunicativa, o al menos no lo había sido durante la semana que llevaban viéndose a diario. La información que tenía de los últimos años la había adquirido por terceros. Esos datos revelaban que ella no se había casado, aunque oportunidades le habían sobrado, que no tenía hijos y que estaba totalmente entregada a su trabajo, sin embargo, él desconocía si ella estaba enamorada de alguien más en esos momentos...

¿Lo estaría? ¿Alguien más la había besado como él y tendría el placer de escuchar esos suaves gemidos? ¿Alguien antes que él había conocido milímetro a milímetro ese maravilloso cuerpo de Diosa? ¡Detestaba esa idea! Como acto reflejo, presionó el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. No tenía sentido darle vueltas al tema, por lo que hizo un par de ejercicios de respiración. Debía calmarse. Las cosas entre ellos se aclararían a la brevedad, y así, finalmente, Leon podría decidir cuál sería su siguiente paso…

Llegaron más pronto de lo que esperaban al hotel, y sin intercambiar una sola frase. El silencio no fue incómodo, al contrario, ambos lo necesitaban. Acomodar sus ideas, saber qué preguntarían era prioritario. Esa noche sería crucial y ambos estaban a la expectativa.

El auto fue entregado al valet mientras Leon tomaba la mano de una sorprendida Claire, quien a pesar de todo, sólo se dejó llevar; ambos se encaminaron hacia la playa privada del hotel. Las deducciones de la pelirroja eran ciertas, no había gente cerca, especialmente por la hora. Pasaban ya de las 3:00 am, pero ninguno de los dos tenía idea de eso.

Él la llevó hasta la costa. Las olas llegaban a un par de metros de donde ellos caminaban y el clima era inigualable. La pelirroja había viajado ya mucho, pero el delicioso clima que hallaba en esas playas, no lo podía comparar con ningún otro sitio. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, ella se detuvo y se sentó en la orilla. Él la imitó, y a pesar de su intenso monólogo interior, ninguno encontró las palabras adecuadas para iniciar esa conversación.

Claire esperó mirando las olas del mar acariciando la arena, igual que él, pero al notar que ninguno hablaría buscaron sus miradas. Una sola pregunta era la que importaba, y Leon habló primero.

-¿Hay alguien en tu vida? ¿Estás enamorada de alguien más?

Claire dudó. Jamás esperó que Leon preguntara justamente eso… ¿Había alguien en su vida? Una sola palabra apareció en su mente: Neil. Pero, ¿eso era cierto? No tenía nada con el castaño… Aún… Él le había pedido una oportunidad y ella no lo había rechazado, pero tampoco aceptó. Finalmente, no tenían nada.

Leon estaba ansioso, la respuesta de Claire era sumamente importante. Si ella fuera cualquier otra mujer, a él no le importaría que hubiese algún otro compromiso. Por lo general, cuando se involucraba con mujeres, no se tomaba la molestia de indagar en su pasado, presente o futuro. ¿Para qué? Si únicamente serían un acostón y listo. Las reglas del juego las dejaba perfectamente claras desde el inicio, así, por lo general, no había malos entendidos. Aunque claro, en un par de ocasiones las mujeres en cuestión estaban dispuestas a seguirlo hasta el mismo infierno, en cuyo caso, él desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Pero Claire no era cualquier otra, no era una más. Era Claire. Su amiga, cómplice, camarada, compañera del crimen. Era su Claire. Si iba a rebasar la línea, no sería por una aventura con quien significaba tanto en su vida.

-No estoy saliendo con nadie, si eso preguntas. En cuanto a lo de enamorada… no lo sé. Ahora mismo no lo sé. Hace una semana creía que no. Hace casi diez años probablemente lo estuve, pero ahora no lo sé.

Leon no tenía del todo claro lo que ella quería decir. ¿Hace diez años estuvo enamorada? ¿De quién? ¿Alguien de la universidad…? ¡Al carajo! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué más daba de quién demonios había estado enamorada una chiquilla universitaria? En ese momento no había nadie más que él peleando por su corazón… Y por lo que había entendido, parecía que él ya tenía algo de terreno ganado.

-Comprendo –asintió él mirándola con seriedad, pero Claire pudo detectar cierto alivio en su mirada.

-Sin embargo, en tu vida sí hay una mujer. La hubo en Raccoon, y después, aunque la creíste muerta. Regresó de la tumba en España y esta noche tuve el honor de presenciar su reaparición desde el más allá.

Leon suspiró, miró el mar y respondió.

-Parece que ha llegado el momento de hablar sobre eso. Sacaré el veneno de esa serpiente de mi cuerpo, de una vez y para siempre.

-Debió ser así desde el principio –murmuró la chica mirando hacia el mar.

-No, no podía ser así. En aquel momento no podía, y menos contigo. No cuando era un policía novato a quien le habían cambiado el mundo que creía conocer. No cuando, luego de compartir un par de días contigo, te necesitaba como al mismo aire. No podía separarme de ti, y cuando eso sucedió, cuando fuiste secuestrada, casi enloquecí. En ese momento no podías ser tú mi heroína… -buscó los ojos azules de su amiga y cuando los halló, presionó la mano de ella, para enseguida agregar- Pero ahora las cosas son muy diferentes. Claire, necesito de tu ayuda. Necesito de ti.

¡Dios! Algo revoloteó en el vientre de la pelirroja, mientras la invadía un calor abrumador. Ella devolvió la presión en la mano de Leon y con total convicción le respondió:

-Estoy aquí, contigo, y te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario.

-Lo sé, y sé también que nadie más podría ser mi salvadora. No podría confiarle esto a cualquiera, porque no lo entenderían. Y ya no me preocupan las heridas que podría causarte, pues sé cuán fuerte eres. Pero sobre todo, sé que no podría dañarte porque el veneno, aunque sigue aquí, ha perdido su efectividad.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

Él dejó salir un suspiro y regresó su mirada hacia el mar tratando de explicar lo que su corazón sentía.

-Es imposible amar a quien no conoces. Ada Wong fue una extraña y misteriosa mujer con quien crucé la ciudad a través de las alcantarillas en medio de un escenario apocalíptico. Pero cada frase de ella fue una mentira, y a pesar de eso llegué a sentir algo. Y creí que ella lo sintió. A juzgar por lo que pasó hace rato, tal vez mi percepción no fue errada, pero en aquel entonces no hubo tiempo para nada. Durante años pensé que ella se había sacrificado por mí, y cuando entendí que su muerte había sido perfectamente realizada para tomar la muestra del virus G, me decepcioné terriblemente.

-Cuando la volviste a ver en España, ¿qué sentiste?

-Sorpresa. Eso fue lo único que sentí. Sé que le debo la vida, pues gracias a su ayuda sigo aquí. Pero esa misión por mucho ha sido la peor de todas. Fui infectado por el virus de Las Plagas, descubrí la traición de un camarada y vi resucitar a alguien de entre los muertos. –Leon dejó salir una risa al añadir-. ¿Sabes? Al terminar con aquel episodio en España, Ashley Graham me preguntó que quién era la mujer de rojo. Yo le respondí que era una parte de mí que no podía dejar ir. No, no podía en aquel momento –tomó la mejilla de Claire y la acarició mientras añadía con voz suave-. Sólo tú y tu luz podían eliminar esa oscuridad de mi vida.

-Y haré todo lo posible para que así sea.

-Ya lo has hecho.

Ella sonrió, quería volver a sentir el calor de Leon rodeándola, pero aún tenía algunas dudas.

-Cuando… Cuando estuvimos con Rebecca y los demás, dijiste que ella te había salvado la vida. Que murió por proteger la tuya. Pero nunca mencionaste si pasó algo entre ustedes, yo… deduje que así fue.

El se separó para continuar hablando:

-Un beso. Eso es todo lo que tengo de Ada Wong y es con lo único que me quedaré. El joven policía que conoció a una sensual mujer en una ciudad llena de muertos vivientes quedó sepultado hace mucho. Al paso de los años he analizado con profundidad todo aquello, entendí que planear un futuro con ella fue la forma que encontré para salir vivo de ese horror. Tenía que aferrarme a algo...

-¿Y ahora qué sientes?

Él dejó salir un suspiro. ¿Qué sentía? La miró nuevamente para responderle con una sonrisa, la más sincera que Claire había visto en él desde que se conocían.

-De no haber sido por los virus de Umbrella, Ada jamás se hubiera cruzado en mi camino. Sin embargo, en un mundo donde nada de lo que vivimos aquella noche en que nos conocimos hubiese ocurrido, estoy convencido de que, si Chris trabaja para los S.T.A.R.S de Raccoon City, hubiésemos compartido la estación de policía, quizás hasta seriamos amigos. Tú acostumbrabas visitarlo, ¿cierto? Nuestro encuentro hubiese sido inevitable… Tú ya eras parte de mi destino, Claire Redfield.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Leon comprendió que ella había llegado a conclusiones muy similares. Era curiosa la forma en la que ambos podían entenderse. Era como leer un libro abierto.

-Leon… has pensado, bueno, no sé, si lo del virus no se hubiese podido evitar. Si aquella noche en la que llegamos a la ciudad, no nos hubiésemos separado, posiblemente eso que viviste con Ada…

-Hubiese sucedido contigo…

-¿Y entonces…?

-¿Me hubiese sentido atraído por ti? Ésa es la parte graciosa de esto. En Raccoon City sólo estuvimos juntos al inicio y al final de la pesadilla. Luego convivimos como prófugos. Ni siquiera en "El planeta" en Utah estuvimos en el mismo lugar, y a pesar de todo comencé a sentir algo muy poderoso hacia ti. Lo mismo sucedió en Harvardville. Es cierto, sobrevivimos, los dos. Pero la fuerza que me atrae hacia ti es más fuerte que "estrés postraumático" como quise hacérmelo creer en su momento. El tema de Ada Wong fue más complejo, porque yo creía que ella había muerto protegiéndome.

Con el último comentario Claire recordó a alguien, y no pudo evitar hacérselo saber a Leon.

-Yo… después de mi secuestro en Paris, entendí lo terrible que es el que alguien sacrifique su vida por ti.

-Steve Burnside -musitó él con cansancio-. ¿Sabes que él fue otro de los motivos por el que acepté el trabajo para el Gobierno?

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó completamente sorprendida.

-Claire, si hubieras visto tu semblante cuando Chris te trajo de vuelta. En Raccoon City viviste cosas espantosas, pero ni lo de Irons o lo que vivimos en Utah te había marcado tanto como lo que sucedió con ese niño. No podía permitirme ser un estorbo para ti, Claire…

-¿Tú? ¡No! Pensé que el estorbo…

-¿Cómo podrías estorbarme, preciosa? ¡Eres la mujer más aguerrida que conozco! Me fui porque vi el dolor en tus ojos cuando me contaste que ese chiquillo te había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, y que además, había sido asesinado por Alexia Ashford luego de haber mutado, negándose a atacarte. Para aquel momento, lo que sentía por ti era intenso… Incluso tu hermano se había percatado de eso, pero no quería ser el responsable de que tus ojos lucieran como en aquel momento si algo llegase a ocurrirme. Ahora me doy cuenta que esa ha sido la mayor estupidez que he hecho. Debí quedarme contigo. Si la luz de tus ojos estaba apagada cuando regresaste, yo debía hacer que se iluminaran nuevamente. Debí quedarme junto a ti y que juntos afrontásemos lo que viniera... Pero me acobardé…

-¡No eres un cobarde! Leon, tú eras tan nuevo en ese lio como yo. No supiste cómo reaccionar, y yo tampoco. De hecho, yo pensé que era un obstáculo para ti. Por eso, aunque una enorme parte de mi corazón deseaba que te quedaras, no te lo pedí por temor a que me rechazaras. Después de verte partir, tomar la decisión de alejarme de los ex STARS fue algo sencillo. Terminé la universidad y me uní a TerraSave determinada a encontrar mi camino. No podía ser una carga para ti y para mi hermano.

-Pero jamás lo fuiste. De haber sido una carga, algo que lo que uno quiere deshacerse a la brevedad, ¿crees que hubiera continuado investigando sobre ti?

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Lo sigo haciendo. Hunnigan, mi contacto y respaldo con el gobierno durante las misiones, ha hecho que no pierda la pista de los Redfield. Después de que formamos la BSAA, supe de aquel enfrentamiento de Chris y Jill con Wesker en la mansión Spencer y que a ella la dieron por muerta luego de no hallar su cuerpo. También me enteré de su reencuentro en África. Y sé que Sheva Alomar fue la compañera de tu hermano en esa misión. Fui de los primeros en saber que Albert Wesker fue eliminado.

-Wesker… Puedo recordarlo perfectamente. Cuando lo conocí era un verdadero monstruo. Robó el cadáver de Steve y nunca pudimos averiguar qué hizo con él. Además, los golpes que me dio tardaron mucho tiempo en sanarse e incluso se atrevió a llamarme "mi amor" –Leon apretó los puños. Claire no había sido muy específica al contar lo sucedido durante su secuestro el día en que Chris la rescató, enterarse ahora de que ese desgraciado le había puesto las manos encima lo encolerizaba-. Fue terrible para mi hermano enfrentarse con semejante abominación en esta última ocasión. Pero pudo salvar a Jill y Wesker ha salido de nuestras vidas para siempre.

-Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ese malnacido tuviera su merecido. Tenía muchas cuentas pendientes y muchos queríamos su cabeza…

-Imagino tus motivos.

-¿Mis motivos? Claire, él hizo nuestras vidas miserables con sus dementes planes para dominar el mundo. Mis motivos no son diferentes a los tuyos.

-Sé… sé que no me incumbe, pero me enteré de la relación que Ada Wong y Wesker sostuvieron. Imagino que por eso debiste odiarlo aún más. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo tomaste?

-¿Conoces esa parte de la historia? Eso no estaba incluido en mi reporte para la BSAA. Sólo un individuo sabía de eso y fue porque se lo dije en persona.

-Ahm… bueno… yo… tú sabes. No eres el único con "fuentes".

-Obviamente fue Chris.

-No. De hecho él, aunque fue el primero en enterarse, no quiso decírmelo.

-¿Jill?

-Mm... Sí y no... –Leon la miró con esos profundos ojos azules, no estaba conforme con esa explicación. Claire suspiró, no le quedó de otra más que confesar, así que tomó aire para dar esa larga explicación-. Bien… ¡Te lo diré! Según sé, Chris le dijo a Barry, ambos le dijeron a Jill y ella le dijo a Carlos, quien le comentó a Ark, y Ark le dijo a David, quien a su vez le dijo a John, quien le contó a Becky y ella nos comentó a Billy y a mí, que Ada trabajó para Wesker, y que probablemente, su relación no sólo era laboral…

-¡Vaya! Esas sí son fuentes; los fundadores de la BSAA saben guardar secretos. Tendré que recordar eso –sonrió mientras comentaba con un tono que hablaba por sí mismo.

-Lo sé, y lamento mucho que se haya dado esa fuga de información. Pero no respondiste mi pregunta.

Ahora fue el turno de Leon para suspirar:

-Bien… Cuando supe que Ada trabajó todo ese tiempo para Wesker… Ya sospechaba algo, ¿sabes? Había rumores de que Ada Wong no había muerto en la explosión de Raccoon City. Yo fui la última persona que la vio, y aunque ante mis ojos era irrefutable su muerte, la duda hizo mella en esa certeza. En mi nuevo empleo comencé a hacer averiguaciones y concluí que si en verdad ella había escapado de la ciudad era sólo porque alguien con bastante poder pudo haberla contratado... Luego de España comprobé que ella era espléndida en su trabajo, y por ello costosa. Conforme pasó el tiempo fui conociendo más y más de los movimientos de la gente de Umbrella que quedaba con vida. Al verla en España me sorprendí, pero una parte de mí había aceptado que esa mujer era una mentirosa profesional; así que, de pronto el rompecabezas estuvo armado. Es cierto que ella me ayudó en un par de ocasiones, pero al regresar a Estados Unidos confirmé que mis sospechas: ella trabajaba para Wesker desde el caos de Raccoon City. Y su relación era mucho más que laboral…

-¿Y estas bien con eso?

-Lo estoy. De hecho, para cuando tú y yo nos reencontramos en Harvardville, la herida había cerrado por completo.

-No lo dudo. Viene a mi mente la clara imagen de Ángela Miller despidiéndose de ti. Supongo que después fueron a bucear, ¿no Kennedy?

Leon sonrió; pese al intento de broma, había detectado en el tono de voz de Claire algo muy similar a los celos, y eso le gustó demasiado. Pero no permitiría que hubiese dudas o espacios en blanco entre ellos, así que se giró para mirarla de frente y decirle con total sinceridad:

-A Ángela no he vuelto a verla desde lo sucedido. Y Ada ha reaparecido esta misma noche. Tienes razón, hubo mujeres en mi vida buscando más que amistad y menos que compromiso. Y si bien es cierto que tengo un historial, para mi fortuna o desgracia, por lo general no soy partidario de las relaciones carentes de afecto. Escucha esto Claire: cuando me dirigía al que sería mi primer día de trabajo en Raccoon City, tenía perfectamente definido lo que quería. Me establecería en esa ciudad, trabajaría duro para tener un futuro e indudablemente, allí conocería a la mujer que sería mi compañera de por vida. No esperaba menos. No quería menos.

-Pero a veces la vida no es lo que uno espera o quiere...

Leon subió los hombros y respondió.

-Las cosas suceden, aunque a veces no del modo que deseamos. Matar zombies y abominaciones no tenía nada que ver con tranquilizar peleas de adolescentes saliendo de los bares o detener a algún asaltante. Pero eso me llevó de ser un Policía más a convertirme en Agente del Gobierno. Yo no lo pedí y me fue dado.

-¿Y no te importa el costo?

-Me importó durante mucho tiempo, pero el tiempo también se encargó de aminorar esa carga. Al final, sólo me queda un precio que ha sido alto, demasiado alto.

-¿Cuál?

-Tú. Han pasado casi diez años y no puedo evitar pensar que nuestra vida como pareja pudo haber comenzado hace mucho. Incontables veces he fantaseado con esa realidad alterna en la que, luego de nuestro primer encuentro, y elige el que gustes, el que pudo haber sido, o el que fue, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que formalizáramos nuestra relación. Si esos malditos no te hubieran secuestrado en Paris, eso pudo haber sucedido.

Leon estaba siendo perfectamente claro respecto a sus intenciones, Claire debía seguir su ejemplo.

-Pero tienes razón, aquel viaje lo modificó todo. Por primera vez vivía una pesadilla y tú no estabas cerca. En Raccoon City y "El Planeta" sabía que alguien me esperaba. Sabía que estabas allí y que tenía que verte al final de todo. Enviarte aquel correo desde la isla Rockfort, fue como hacerles a ti y a Chris la promesa de que me mantendría viva hasta salir de eso. Pero nunca conté con el papel que Steve desarrollaría en esa historia…

El ojiazul sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Otra vez ese niño aparecía. A pesar de los años transcurridos ¿él sería un impedimento?

-Claire, ¿te enamoraste de él?

-Leon, tú… -Claire miró la arena sobre la que descansaban sus piernas, había llegado el momento de soltar lo que ni siquiera Chris sabía- Tú has tenido la confianza de decirme lo que nadie más sabe. Y ahora es mi turno. En su momento callé porque estaba horrorizada. Me sentía culpable y aun no logro perdonarme del todo por lo que pasó –sus ojos se humedecieron en ese punto, pero no dejó escapar ni una sola lágrima-. Él era tan joven. Era sólo un niño... Es cierto que sentí algo muy especial por Steve. Algo más que gratitud, pero no me es posible llamarlo amor. Cuando… cuando Steve murió… Sus últimas palabras fueron "Te amo, Claire". Tal vez por eso me siento culpable. Él se sacrificó por mí, y yo no lo amaba. Lo que sentí no pudo ser amor, al menos no del tipo que él sintió; cuando él me protegía, yo no dejaba de pensar en ti. Debo tener serios problemas psicológicos, porque, como a Sherry, también quise cuidar de Steve, pero él no me lo permitió; al contrario, quiso hacerse el valiente y actuar como un macho alfa. Aunque Ada Wong me ha llamado cobarde, sé que yo no soy el tipo de mujer que espera pacientemente a que alguien llegue a rescatarla.

-Jamás he pensado eso. Va en contra de todo lo que he conocido de tu persona. ¿Y sabes? El hecho de que no cubras el estereotipo de damisela en apuros es lo que más me gusta de ti. –Leon decidió aligerar la tensión. Verla sonreír sería el mejor premio que podría obtener ahora que le habían quitado un peso de encima-. Eres el tipo de chica que sólo necesita un arma en sus manos para comenzar a patear traseros.

-¿No te molesta eso? ¿No preferirías a una mujercita dulce y apacible, a la que pudieras rescatar? –preguntó Claire con sus ojos azules llenos de consternación.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Claire, tú lo tienes todo! Eres una persona que irradia calidez, por eso has cultivado verdaderas amistades por doquier. Y no sé si lo sabes, pero no hay demasiadas heroínas sexys –Claire se ruborizó con el comentario, pero Leon no lo notó, pues miraba hacia al cielo remembrando-. En el aeropuerto de Harvardville te dije que habías dejado de ser una luchadora, para ser una salvadora, pero en realidad, has sido ambas cosas desde el inicio. ¿Y sabes qué? –Viró su rostro para verla a los ojos, sonriéndole- Creo que sí tienes problemas con eso de proteger a otros…

Claire rió abiertamente, le alegraba que Leon tomara más a la ligera todo ese asunto.

-No puedo evitarlo. En mis genes está cuidar de los pequeños.

-Debiste ser maestra de Kínder Garden.

-Tal vez lo hubiera sido… ¿Quién sabe? Pudimos haber vivido en Raccoon City. Tú serías un atractivo oficial salvando vidas…

-Y tú una sexy profesora en un Preescolar, llegando a dar clases sobre una Harley –otra vez se puso roja-. ¿Te habrían permitido dar clases con ese atuendo con el que te conocí o con un ajustado traje de motociclista? No, mejor que no. Los padres de esos niños hubieran inventado cualquier pretexto para ir a hablar con la hermosa maestra de sus hijos.

-Oh, mira que tenemos aquí… ¡El Agente Kennedy es celoso!

-¿Y no debería? No sé cuándo fue la última vez que te miraste en un espejo, Claire Redfield, pero déjame decirte que dejas sin aliento. Debió ser difícil para Chris mantener alejado a los imbéciles cuando creciste.

Claire rió con ganas, y aun sonriendo lo miró para responder.

-No realmente. Chris es seis años mayor que yo, y con facilidad hacía que los niños le tuvieran miedo. Y a los que no asustaba Chris, los asustaba yo.

-Permíteme dudar de eso…

-No lo hagas. Mi hermano me enseñó cosas que generalmente las chicas lindas, populares y dulces no saben. Usar un arma y tener buena puntería es una de ellas. ¿Tú crees que los chicos hacían fila para salir con alguien tan ruda?

-Ni siquiera pasó por mi mente eso cuando te conocí. Luces con un verdadero ángel.

Ante el halago, una vez más se ruborizó. Pero la mirada de Leon cambió. No quedaban restos de ese Leon bromista de hace unos segundos. Ahora, parecía decidido a hacer algo, ya no por impulso, como en el antro, o inseguro, como en el mirador. Prueba de ello fue el que se colocara en cuclillas frente a ella y la tomara por los hombros antes de decir:

-Déjame aclarar algo y grábatelo bien, Claire: Tú nunca serás la culpable de las decisiones de otros. No eres culpable de lo que ese niño, Steve Burnside, pudo sentir. Fue su elección salvarte. Agradécelo, si tienes que hacerlo, y sigue adelante. Hasta ahora, parece que lo has hecho bien, pero no te liberarás del pasado si no comienzas por darte cuenta que nada tienes que perdonarte, porque no eres culpable de nada.

Claire lo miró con los ojos cristalinos. Sólo una palabra se formó en sus labios y casi con un susurro se la dijo:

-Gracias.

-Estaré para ti siempre, Claire –murmuró en el oído de ella luego de que la abrazara con fuerza. Pasaron unos segundos y agregó-. Pero ahora, déjame recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido. Quiero sentirte… Por favor, déjame hacerlo.

¿Cómo negarse a esa petición? Pero Claire tenía un nudo en la garganta. Leon supuso lo que sucedía y la apartó de sí apenas unos centímetros para poder verla a los ojos. Un breve asentimiento de parte de ella fue todo lo que él necesitó. Y ese beso fue nuevo también. Leon se permitió degustar de los labios de ella con calma. Ya no había nadie en los alrededores. Sólo la Luna y el relajante sonido de las olas los acompañaba. Tantas veces había soñado y anhelado con tener un momento así con ella.

Claire sentía que estaba perdiendo sus sentidos. Pero es que el delicioso aroma de él la estaba embriagando. Y sus besos, tiernos y dulces, acariciando los labios de ella con movimientos suaves, con sensualidad, succionando el labio inferior y el superior con total calma la hacían desear cada vez más. Y lo obtuvo. Eventualmente los roces se hicieron apasionados y exigentes. Leon pidió con la punta de su lengua el acceso total a ella, quien lo consintió liberando el mismo deseo que dormía en su interior.

Claire perdió la noción de tiempo y espacio. No supo cuándo, cómo o porqué, pero de pronto, cayó en cuenta que ya no estaba sentada, sino cómodamente acostada sobre la cálida arena con el cuerpo de Leon sobre el de ella, con la lengua de Leon jugueteando con sensuales movimientos con la de ella, con las manos de Leon acariciando el cuerpo de ella.

Él no dejaba caer todo su peso, pero sí lo suficiente como para que ella percibiera lo moldeado de sus abdominales, pectorales y brazos. Una pierna de él estaba entre las de ella y de pronto, él la flexionó, haciendo que su rodilla tuviera cierta fricción con la entrepierna de Claire. Eso disparó una tremenda descarga de adrenalina y excitación en su cuerpo. Por si eso no fuese suficiente, la evidente prueba de que él la deseaba se restregaba en su cadera, haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte. Sí, comenzaba a perder la conciencia, pero se despertaba un calor abrasador, poderoso, y excitante que le era desconocido. Respirar se le estaba haciendo increíblemente difícil.

Leon disfrutaba lo indecible sintiendo las femeninas curvas del cuerpo de Claire debajo de él. Pero en algún punto que no alcanzaba a precisar, el placer fue tornándose en dolor ante las nuevas exigencias insatisfechas de su libido. Quería más, pero no podía permitirse presionarla. Quizá en ese momento ella también lo deseara, pero al amanecer las cosas serían diferentes.

Le costó más esfuerzo del que pensó comenzar a separarse de ella. Y cuando vio el destello que esos hermosos ojos mostraban, se quedó embelesado.

-¿Tú también lo quieres? –preguntó Claire con su voz ligeramente ronca.

-Sabes que sí.

-Vamos a tu habitación.

-¿Estás segura? Te deseo tanto que no sé si podré detenerme si es que cambias de opinión.

-No podría arrepentirme, Leon. Deseo esto desde hace mucho. Por favor, dame esta noche.

Esas palabras lo desarmaron por completo. No debía ni podía negarle a ella lo que él mismo deseaba. Aunque le apeteció volver a besarla y hacerla suya en ese momento y en ese lugar, se apartó de ella para ponerse de pie. Ella se incorporó, y como le era habitual, él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero, al contrario de otras veces, él ya no la soltó.

Caminaron así, tomados de la mano, a través de la playa. Al entrar al hotel, se dirigieron a los elevadores; el encargado del mismo los llevó hasta el piso 15, donde se hallaba la suite del ex policía. A pesar del deseo de seguir besándose y tocándose, ambos aparentaban serenidad.

Al bajar del ascensor, no había nadie en el pasillo, cosa normal considerando que sólo había dos habitaciones de lujo en ese nivel, y sobre todo, por la hora. Leon no podía más, así que con un rápido movimiento, recargó la espalda de Claire contra la pared y continuó besándola, como si no hubiese pasado ni un minuto luego de estar recostados en la playa. Claire ardía. Necesitaba sentirlo, así que un par de gemidos se escaparon sin poder controlarlos.

Les urgía llegar a su habitación, así que moviéndose lentamente la llevó contra el muro de su suite y aún besándola, rebuscó en el bolsillo de su camisa la cardkey. Al hacerlo, sin querer tocó el pecho de Claire, lo cual volvió a hacerla gemir. Él no podía más, se separó a regañadientes, con la respiración tan agitada como la de ella, y deslizó la tarjeta por la ranura, la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Hecho lo anterior, miró a Claire y con total seriedad dijo:

-Aun no es tarde para que cambies de opinión…

Ella lo interrumpió, silenciándolo al besarlo con la pasión que la estaba consumiendo.

-Lo deseo. Te deseo, Leon...

CONTINUARÁ…

Chicos, qué honor que continúen con la lectura. Como ya sabrán, este fic tenía contenido no apto para menores, y desde luego que no cambiaré eso. El ranking de esta historia cambiará a partir del próximo capítulo, donde describiré con lujo de detalle las cosas de adultos que hacen los protagonistas.

Espero que hasta aquí les vaya gustando la edición. Les agradezco totalmente a quienes están volviendo a leer la historia y a los nuevos lectores.

Antes de agradecer a cada uno por sus críticas, tengo que compartir con ustedes lo que ha pasado con el plagio de esta historia y "El último enemigo". Mis fics, subidos en esta página desde hace mucho tiempo (si mal no recuerdo, "Encuentros Inesperados" había sido subida por ahí del 2010 o 2011), fueron compartidos sin mi autorización por un usuario de Wattpad, quien además, se atribuía la autoría. Rose me hizo el favor de ponerme sobre aviso y mi querida GeishaPax fue a cuestionar al individuo. Al principio, con apatía, pensé en dejar las cosas por la paz, pero bastó con leer mis palabras publicados con el nombre de otra persona, para que la bruja que hay en mí se apoderara de la situación.

Pedí apoyo a un grupo de FB de escritores, y algunos me hicieron el favor de ir a comentar y pedir que mis historias fueras borradas, o incluso, que fuese borrada la cuenta de ese sujeto. Pero hasta donde entiendo, al no haber registro de propiedad de una obra, ésta puede ser copiada y distribuida. En tal caso, por haber borrado "Encuentros Inesperados" de la página, pues ahora puede pensarse que quien está plagiando soy yo, jajajaja (¡qué irónica es la vida!), por fortuna, cuento con ustedes, quienes saben hace cuánto tiempo subí este fic.

Pues, en vista de que ya no hay mucho qué hacer respecto a la gente que roba historias impunemente (coff, coff, el Presidente de mi país lo hizo para obtener su título universitario), yo seguiré haciendo lo que me apasiona y realmente creo que el karma pone a la gente en su sitio.

Ahora sí, vamos con los reviews:

Shinobu Echizen: Es horrible cuando la tecnología está en nuestra contra. Independientemente de la longitud del discurso, mi agradecimiento hacia ti sigue intacto. Gracias por continuar apoyándome y leyendo el fic como si fuera la primera vez. Por un tiempo, creí que era la única en detestar el personaje de Ada Wong. No sé en quién demonios se basaron para crearla, pero me molesta que la sigan incluyendo en la saga. Basta con saber que ella saldrá en algún videojuego o película para que no lo compre. Por eso, saque mi coraje en EUE. El capítulo donde tiene sus "queveres" con Leon tardé demasiado en escribirlo. No podía continuar. Ella es todo lo que me molesta de cierta gente. Déspota, soberbia, altanera, frívola, mentirosa. No, no puedo con ella… ¡Gracias a Dios que no soy la única! Y de nuevo, gracias por hacerme saber que este fic sigue gustándote pese a los cambios. El próximo capítulo quedará casi intacto, así que espero subirlo lo antes posible. Te mando un fuerte abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Konan Angel: ¡Gracias por regresar! Me hiciste sumamente feliz con tus comentarios en EUE y ya sospechaba que el review anónimo pasado debía ser de un fiel lector, me da mucho gusto que sea tuyo. Podríamos formar nuestro grupo en FB anti Ada Wong, por más que he intentado hallar algo positivo en su personaje (y Dios sabe que reconozco sus habilidades y talento), en cuanto sé que ella sale en algún videojuego o película, pierde todo mi interés. Nadie sino ella podía ser la más mala del mundo... Por otra parte, en el siguiente capítulo prácticamente quedarán las cosas iguales, el cambio vendrá un poquito más adelante, y de hecho, esta vez habrá un capítulo extra. No pude evitarlo, Neil tendrá participación activa. Acabando la edición del fic, veré qué tal me sale un Shake contextualizado en EUE. Y obviamente, será dedicado a ti. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Dartz zeta: Muchas gracias por volverme a leer. Yo también amaba el otro fic, pero me entró el gusanito por hacer sufrir un poquito al Agente más guapo del mundo, y salió esto. Espero que a pesar de los cambios este fic siga gustándote. Cualquier cosa que no te agrade (o que te guste), no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

GeishaPax: Ya no sé cómo decirte, querida amiga, cuánto agradezco lo que has hecho por defender la historia y a mí. Este país, que está en el hoyo, tiene esperanza por personas como tú, con los cojones bien puestos para decir lo que piensa y levantar la voz por injusticias. Creéme, es un honor conocerte. La vida es curiosa, hace que en los lugares más insospechados conozcamos maravillosos seres humanos. Además, debo agradecerte enormemente que me hayas empujado a volver a escribir. Para mí esto es terapeútico y me libera de muchas formas, cada que lo dejo me pongo toda loca. Como te decía en un review, tengo un par de asuntos pendientes que, al no poder enfrentarlos como se debe, provocan que esté somatizando. Pero como por arte de magia, escribo y se acabaron las enfermedades. El oneshot del que te había contado ha tenido que posponerse por este proyecto de edición, pero aquí lo importante es escribir. Gracias señorita actriz, escritora, cantante y… no me acuerdo cuál es tu carrera… jejeje… Pero el mensaje sigue siendo el mismo: Gracias por ser auténtica y estar en mi mundo. Te mando un abrazote.

Nicol Redfield: Mejor aún que no recuerdes la otra historia, así podrás sentir todo como si fuera nuevo. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, y si te gustó el lime del mirador, espérate a ver qué tanto harán nuestros protagonistas en el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.

Alice Marie Fray: Por tu nickname, creo que eres nueva lectora y eso me pone muy feliz. Al escribir mis fics he descubierto que podríamos formar un grupo anti Ada. En serio que es un personaje despiadado. Su único punto débil desde su aparición ha sido Leon y aún así ella no se angustia demasiado si tiene que amenazarlo con un arma para obtener lo que quiere… Si eso es amor, deseo nunca conocerlo. Ojalá pueda seguir contando con tus comentarios para los siguientes capítulos. Hasta la próxima.

Rose: Gracias infinitas por lo que hiciste en Wattpad. Para empezar, te agradezco que reconocieras mi historia y me pusieras en aviso. Simplemente no puedo creer cómo alguien, así tan fresco, puede adjudicarse la autoría de algo que no le pertenece. ¿Viste que en su perfil dice que "no sabe escribir"? Bueno, si ese es mi caso y una historia me gusto, voy y le digo a quien la escribió que me dé chance de publicarla, no me robo los capítulos, les quito los reviews y comentarios de la autora, y voy gritando que es mío y agradeciendo a quienes leen. En serio, ¿en qué bendita cabeza cabe? Y ¿de verdad creyó que el fandom no se enteraría? Estamos en la calle de la tristeza, caray. Pero lo que sí me hace inmensamente feliz es que te siga gustando el fic. Cuando lo escribí era bastante novata en relaciones de pareja, hoy en día puedo agregar más y describir a un Leon por el que todas moriríamos. Y esta vez, no quiero que Claire sea del todo ingenua. Pero habrá cosas, situaciones que no cambiarán, después de todo, los Redfield siguen siendo los mismos fanáticos de proteger a los desvalidos desde el RE1 hasta RE6, así que eso es lo que quiero reflejar en esta historia. Y por favor, tú puedes dejarme los reviews más largos del mundo, porque simplemente me hace muy feliz leerlos. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega. Te mando un abrazotototote.

Kill Jill: Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic y tomarte la molestia de dejar un review en cada capítulo. Creo que eres de las nuevas lectoras, así que bienvenida y me alegra que te des la oportunidad de leer una historia en proceso. Actualizaré de ser posible cada semana, pero todo depende de mis actividades. Te envío un fuerte abrazo y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí.

Uminekofuuhikaru: Déjame adivinar, ¿fan de Magic Knight Rayeart (o las Guerreras Mágicas)? Confieso que yo lo soy. Me quedé con ganas de publicar algo lindo de Umi y Clef, solía ser fanática de esa pareja. Lástima que con las CLAMP nunca le he atinado al romance (en Card Captors Sakura quería que Tomoyo se quedara con Eriol y en Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoir, que Tomoyo-Hime se quedara con Kurogane y nomas no pasó nada de eso) Discúlpame por sacar mis frustraciones contigo. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí a pesar del tiempo que pasó desde que publiqué el fic por primera vez, espero que los cambios sean de tu agrado y continúes leyendo las actualizaciones. Te envío un abrazo y por aquí nos vemos la próxima semana.

DESTACADO117: Con ese nickname, jamás olvidaría un review tuyo. Me di una vuelta por tu perfil y ya vi por qué lo elegiste, la verdad es que a mí me gusta. Es inolvidable. En serio que soy la persona más feliz del mundo cada que alguien menciona por qué no le simpatiza Ada Wong. ¡CLAIRE ES LA MUJER IDEAL PARA LEON! Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, deberían tener como 15 hijos. Así que también has visto el video del RE7… Y lo que imaginas haría que no pidiera nada más en este mundo. La voz de Claire diciendo: Agente Kennedy se escucharía hermosa… ¡Sería orgásmico! ¿Por qué no te avientas a escribirlo? Yo sería la persona más feliz del universo leyendo el por qué se lanzó a ser Agente y por qué ahora su apellido es Kennedy… Si te decides, avísame para echarte porras religiosamente en cada capítulo. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.


	5. Consumación

ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo con contenido lemon, así que cambia el fanfic cambia el ranking a M. Menores de edad o lectores de mente pura y limpia, aléjense por favor, sobre advertencia no hay engaño, no doy terapias gratis, ¡eh!

 **CAPÍTULO V… CONSUMACIÓN.**

 _-Aun no es tarde para que cambies de opinión…_

 _-Ella lo interrumpió, silenciándolo al besarlo con la pasión que la estaba consumiendo._

 _-Lo deseo. Te deseo, Leon._

Y él no tuvo nada que objetar, al contrario. Si de pronto ella le hubiera dicho que no estaba interesada en avanzar al siguiente nivel, estaba seguro que él se hubiera echado a llorar como un crío, o hubiera implorado por una oportunidad. Pero Leon le agradecía a quien fuese que le estuviera enviando semejante buena fortuna.

Si su Claire estaba lista, ya nada cambiaría lo que sucedería a continuación. Tomándola por sorpresa, colocó un brazo en su espalda y otro bajo sus rodillas, cargándola a la vieja usanza. Colocó el letrero de "NO MOLESTAR" afuera de la puerta y procedió a seguir con lo que dejaron pendiente en la arena.

Si Claire quiso decir algo, no pudo porque los labios de Leon atraparon los de ella rápidamente. Y una vez que los tuvo no los soltó. Ella cerró los ojos y enroscó sus brazos en el cuello de él pegando su torso con el suyo. Se sentía tan bien tener a Leon así, solo para ella.

Leon conocía a la perfección el camino hacia la habitación. Podía encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados, y de hecho prácticamente tuvo que hacerlo así, porque en cuanto el cuerpo de Claire hizo contacto con el suyo, él únicamente fue consciente de cerrar la puerta y caminar guiado por su instinto a la recamara, ni siquiera encendió una luz en el proceso.

Al llegar a la habitación, se sentó en la cama teniendo a su preciosa carga en su regazo. Se separó un poco para verla a los ojos. Necesitaba hacer eso para continuar. Y Claire no lo decepcionó. Ella parecía estar confundida al ver la habitación. Se había perdido en el beso, y él empezaba a comprender que eso era una buena señal.

-¿Cómo se dice en estos casos? ¿Al fin solos? –interrogó él sonriendo de lado.

-Eso se dice en la Luna de Miel.

-Tomaremos esta como nuestra primera. La primera de muchas…

La joven mujer vio algo que no pudo describir en la mirada de Leon al pronunciar lo anterior. Sus azules y normalmente helados ojos, estaban cargados de un matiz que ella no podía identificar. Pero en definitiva le gustó.

Leon no podía esperar más para explorar la piel de seda de Claire. Se levantó de la cama y la recostó. Claire se dejó llevar, pero antes se apoderó de la camisa de Leon para no despegarse de él. No podía estar apartada del calor de ese hombre. En esos momentos, él era todo cuánto quería.

Leon estaba fascinado, era arcilla entre las manos de esa mujer. Le importaba, y demasiado, que Claire disfrutara al máximo de esa experiencia, después de todo, habían esperado demasiado tiempo para poder consumarla.

Ella estaba ligeramente tensa, aunque no fuese una novata en esos caminos, ciertamente había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que estuvo con un hombre. Y la última vez no se había sentido nada bien después del evento.

En aquel momento ella había bebido de más, coqueteó con alguien en un bar, a donde había ido tras haber sido fuertemente regañada y castigada con una acta administrativa por no haber cedido ante el gobierno de algún país de oriente medio, quienes exigían que otro colaborador, que no fuera mujer, hiciera los convenios para acordar las condiciones sobre la entrega de ayuda humanitaria. ¿Qué carajos tenía que ver que fuese mujer? Estaba furiosa, así que cuando se acercó ese rubio, con unos ojos azules que, ahora entendía, le recordaban a los de Leon, ella ya estaba bastante alcoholizada.

Cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente, con la cabeza taladrándole y un horrible sabor en la boca debido a las nauseas, completamente sola en una habitación bastante simple de hotel, Claire juró que jamás se permitiría colocarse en ese tipo de situaciones nuevamente.

Pero el que estaba ahí mismo con ella no era ningún desconocido. Era el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, además de su hermano, en quien ella confiaría su vida ciegamente. Y él estaba siendo tan gentil, como jamás creyó que podría serlo.

Leon se estaba tomando su tiempo con los besos. No tenía ninguna prisa. La mujer más dulce y aguerrida que él conociera, estaba entre sus brazos, debajo de su cuerpo, dejándose explorar por él, y con Dios como testigo, no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Si a Claire la estaba dominando la audacia con la que Leon movía sus labios, apoderándose de los suyos con maestría, el aroma tan varonil que emanaba y la firmeza con la que sus manos la tocaban, la estaba enloqueciendo. Ella movía sus manos, desplazándola por los poderosos hombros de él y subiéndola hasta acariciar los suaves cabellos de su viejo amigo. Pasaron un buen rato conociéndose y acariciándose sin ninguna prisa.

Claire trataba de no evidenciar su torpeza. A pesar de la confianza que había entre ellos, ella rezaba por estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Después de todo, Leon tenía una fama de Casanova que ella no ponía en duda.

Las manos masculinas pronto comenzaron a explorar por completo la piel de su amante, y comenzó por acariciar sus brazos y espalda; al cabo de unos minutos fueron descendiendo hasta posarse en la cintura de ella y se deslizaron hacia sus muslos y sus piernas. Consiguió lo que deseaba, Claire gimió y eso fue como música para sus oídos.

Regresó en camino ascendente, llevándose de paso el vestido de Claire, revelando esa coqueta ropa interior negra de encaje que ella usaba. Se preguntó si el sostén estaba a juego, por lo que la tomó de la espalda y la ayudó a incorporarse. Estando ambos de rodillas, sobre la cama, continuó recorriendo la tersa piel de su cuello con sus labios. Mientras su mano derecha subió hasta desatar el nudo del vestido colocado en su cuello, la izquierda la aferraba de la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo. Las manos de Claire no podían estar quietas y acariciaban el perfectamente definido pectoral de Leon. Tan pronto como los finos lazos estuvieron sueltos, se permitió dejar de besarla unos segundos para poder quitarle el bendito vestido de una buena vez, el cual por cierto, arrojó al piso sin ningún cuidado.

Fue su turno para liberar un gemido cuando vio ese hermoso sostén negro de encaje que cubría los blancos montículos de su amiga. Si no la conociera como lo hacía, hasta podría pensar…

-Señorita Redfield, ¿esperaba compañía esta noche? –preguntó juguetonamente mientras mordía el labio inferior de la pelirroja.

-No creí que la tuviera. Pero sí, deseaba tu compañía…

-Buena respuesta –dijo mientras la premiaba con un húmedo y profundo beso, luego de unos instantes musitó- ¿Me permites decirte que tienes excelente gusto en ropa íntima? –interrogó en un sensual susurro.

-¿Gracias? Tengo la experiencia de toda una vida en compras. Ahora, veamos qué esconde Leon S. Kennedy tras esos pantalones.

La voz de Claire, cargada de una voluptuosidad nueva, completamente acorde con la mirada traviesa que le dirigía, lo excitó más de lo que cualquier otra cosa en su vida lo había hecho.

Él se dispuso a desabotonar su camisa, pero Claire le tomó las manos, y con un suave beso en los labios, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, solicitó ser ella quien lo hiciera. La suavidad y lentitud de su pareja para hacerlo lo deleitaban aun más. Eran cinco botones que, entre los besos de ella y sin que él se percatara, fueron abiertos del modo más erótico que hubiera imaginado. Las acciones de Claire le estaban resultando más eficaces que un afrodisiaco.

Él terminó por deshacerse de esa estorbosa tela y le devolvió la sonrisa a Claire cuando ella le miró luego de haberse quedado un tanto perdida observando su trabajado pectoral. Leon la tomó de las manos y besó ambas antes de colocarlas en botón de su pantalón.

Claire ensanchó su sonrisa al comprender. Leon sonreía de lado y en su mirada había reto. Él dudaba que ella se atreviera a hacerlo… ¡Cómo si hubiera algo de lo que ella no fuera capaz! Claire lo desabrochó con presteza y procedió a deslizar el cierre sin apartar ni un instante los ojos de Leon. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar tocar la firmeza del miembro masculino, perfectamente listo para dar batalla. Ella sonrió victoriosa. Leon sonreía aún más, y no rompió el contacto visual mientras bajó de la cama para deshacerse de su calzado y pantalones.

Ella lo esperó sentada en la cama, con sus piernas dobladas a un lado, mirándolo con devoción. Aprovechó esos instantes para deshacer su peinado, dejando que su rojiza cabellera cayera sobre sus hombros. Leon quedó fascinado al verla con el cabello suelto, pero notó que ella aun traía puestas sus zapatillas, ya que éstas tenían una pulsera en los tobillos. Se puso de cuclillas y con la mirada solicitó el permiso de Claire para ser él quien la despojara de ellas.

La joven mujer movió sus piernas y él tomó la derecha desabrochando con agilidad el calzado; al hacerlo con la zapatilla izquierda, fue poniéndose de pie a la vez que besaba la pierna de ella. Claire se dejó caer hacia atrás, recargando su peso sobre los codos, y su cabeza cayó también ante la satisfacción que sentía. Leon recorrió la piel de ella con sus labios, permitiendo que sus manos disfrutaran también del placer.

Al encontrarse de nuevo con sus labios, Claire le miró y susurró:

-He deseado tanto esto, que no acabo de creer que en verdad esté sucediendo.

-No te preocupes preciosa, te demostraré cuán real es.

Él continuó explorando esa piel de porcelana. El cuerpo de Claire estaba enloqueciéndolo. Era hermosa por fuera y por dentro. Ella no se sentía diferente. Agradecía infinitamente que el físico de Leon fuese más que atractivo, pero lo que en verdad adoraba era el trato tan delicado que le daba. Estaba cuidando de ella en todo sentido. Sentía que el calor que abrasaba su cuerpo se hacía más y más intenso.

En los besos de Leon sentía el sabor salado de su sudor, y su propio cuerpo también estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de transpiración. Las varoniles manos de Leon, grandes y aun así suaves, tocaban cada centímetro de su piel, avivando esa llama en su interior que amenazaba con consumirla. Pero cuando se posaban en sus pechos, rodeándolos con su calor a pesar de la fina tela que aún los cubría, la excitación corría desde allí hasta su entrepierna, deseando que él pudiera tocarla en ambas partes. Respirar también se le estaba haciendo tremendamente difícil.

Él se deleitaba al verla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, escuchando sus gemidos y a su vez, sintiendo como ella se entregaba por completo en los besos y las caricias. Pese a que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, Claire no era experta en esas artes, y si a eso se le sumaba el tiempo que llevaba en abstinencia las cosas se complicaban, pero su inocencia hacía que sus movimientos fueran espontáneos y naturales, haciéndole bajar la guardia por completo.

-Dios, Claire –murmuró entre besos-. Me volverás loco. Eres tan hermosa.

Ella no resistiría más. Leon besaba su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura. Pero todo fue aun peor cuando él desabrochó el sostén y con sus labios se dedicó a explorar más detenidamente los montículos de Claire, poniendo especial cuidado en succionar con placenteros movimientos sus rosados pezones. Ella estaba ardiendo. Respirar parecía imposible. Una corta explosión pronto hizo que su espalda se curvara, presa de un espasmo. Leon sabía lo que había hecho y no pudo evitar incorporarse sobre sus codos, para verla regresar del limbo donde él la había enviado.

En cuanto Claire lo miró, con los ojos entreabiertos, pensó que cualquier Dios Griego envidiaría a Leon por lo guapo que era. Pero a pesar del orgasmo, ella necesitaba más. ¿Cómo pedirle que terminara de una vez por todas con esa deliciosa tortura? Antes de poder responder esa pregunta, se encontró repitiendo frenéticamente el nombre de su amigo, cuando él se apropió de su cuello y comenzó a repartir besos y ligeros mordiscos.

Leon entendió perfectamente el mensaje, su espera no podía durar más. Él también estaba listo para consumar el acto, y necesitaba hacerlo con urgencia. Su mano bajó rápidamente hacia el epicentro de ella. Introdujo su mano derecha dentro de la fina ropa interior que aún cubría la sensitiva fuente de placer de Claire. Deslizó lentamente sus dedos hacia el fondo de ella, dándole tan solo una muestra de lo que vendría. A su vez, estaba asegurándose de que estuviese preparada para tenerlo dentro de sí. Lo que sintió le arrancó una sonrisa. Ella estaba más que lista a juzgar por la humedad que halló.

Claire se quedó sin habla, y su cuerpo se arqueó a voluntad al sentir a Leon hurgando en su intimidad. Sabía que vendría mucho más que ese toque cuando él iniciara con ese perpetuo baile en su interior, la fuerte erección de él chocando contra sus pierna era una promesa del placer que sentiría; pero las íntimas caricias que él le prodigó la hicieron gemir tan fuerte que por un breve instante temió que su voz traspasara los muros de la habitación.

Ambos sabían que lo que estaba sucediendo era mucho más que un encuentro sexual furtivo. El sexo cambiaría todo, pero ese era un precio, fuese cual fuese, que estaban dispuestos a pagar. Simplemente ya no había marcha atrás.

Con movimientos precisos, pero aún así delicados, acariciando en el proceso las partes del cuerpo femenino a su alcance, fue despojándola de la última prenda. Claire le ayudó levantando las caderas y Leon ya no podía contenerse más. Si por él hubiera sido habría entrado en ella en ese preciso momento, pero no podían arriesgarse.

-Espera un segundo –susurró con la voz sensualmente ronca en el oído de Claire y ella entendió lo que sucedía. Finalmente, la consumación llegaría. Mientras él sacaba algo del buró, ella cerró sus ojos y trató de serenar su agitada respiración a la par que intentaba que su bajo vientre disminuyera las pulsaciones por el deseo que sentía.

Leon se apartó de Claire unos instantes. Tomó uno de los preservativos que halló desde el primer día en el cajón y luego de quitarse su bóxer se lo colocó. Buscó la mirada de Claire antes de entrar en ella, temiendo hallar dudas o miedo. Pero lo que encontró fue pasión. Llamas de deseo ardiendo en esos ojos azules que lo incitaban a terminar lo que había empezado.

-Sabes lo que viene, ¿cierto? –Ella asintió una sola vez mientras sonreía-. ¿Estás lista? –interrogó de nuevo.

-Claro que lo estoy –respondió Claire antes de atrapar la nuca de Leon y besarlo con ternura-. Ni se te ocurra escapar Kennedy. Hazme el amor, por favor.

Él negó un par de veces con una sonrisa y pronto le devolvió el beso con sensualidad. Definitivamente se lo haría, y estaba seguro que una sola vez no les bastaría. Tal y como había sucedió cuando le dio aquel beso en el mirador, quiso ser suave en un inicio, permitirle a su compañera ajustarse a él, pero en cuanto sintió su humedad y estrechez no pudo limitarse. De un golpe, rápido y decidido, entró en ella. Claire dejó escapar un gemido. La humedad había hecho mucho más sencilla la entrada y aunque el baile apenas empezaba, ambos comenzaban a sentir el paraíso.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? –la áspera voz de Leon, preocupado, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No, no. Sólo… Eres grande, vaquero…

Leon sonrió. Dios. Jamás, con ninguna mujer se había sentido tan en confianza… Tan en casa. A ella le tomaría unos momentos acostumbrarse… Mientras tanto la besó, acariciando esos carnosos labios, saboreándola, sabiendo que finalmente Claire era suya… Suya y de nadie más…

Cuando sintió que ella se relajó, movió un poco sus caderas tanteando el terreno. Ante el primer gemido de su preciosa pelirroja, él empezó a salir de ella lentamente y en seguida volvió a entrar, permitiéndose sentir por completo la dicha de estar en ese cálido y húmedo interior.

Claire también empezaba a verdaderamente disfrutar del acto, pues su cuerpo ya se había adaptado a las dimensiones de él. A pesar de la ligera molestia que sintió en un inicio, quiso sentirlo más dentro, así que con sus largas piernas, rodeó la cintura de Leon, acercando sus caderas a las de él más y más.

Él se extasió por ese movimiento, y gimió para tomar un respiro, debido al esfuerzo que realizaba al introducirse una vez más en ella. Claire jadeaba cada que el miembro fuerte y vigoroso de Leon la invadía.

Él nunca antes se había sentido así. Jamás había experimentado una comunión en el sexo como la que tenía con Claire. Y sabía que eso era porque lo que estaban haciendo no era sólo sexo. Por primera vez en su vida se estaba uniendo a una mujer, no sólo en carne, sino también en alma y mente. Claire era suya y eso nadie se lo quitaría.

Ese pensamiento hizo que sus entradas fueran más potentes. Más rápidas. Más intensas. Claire se lo agradeció besándolo mientras tuvo el aliento para hacerlo, porque el aire se le fue agotando y tenía que jadear para poder respirar. Apenas era consciente de que Leon hacía lo mismo.

Claire no pudo saber cuánto tiempo o cuántas veces entró en ella, pero lo que sí sintió fue esa sacudida en su interior. Ese fuego intenso quemándola, devastando todo pensamiento. Sintió que nada más en su cuerpo importaba sino ese absoluto placer que la estaba llevando a otro sitio, a otra dimensión, a otra realidad. No fue consciente de que su espalda dejó de tocar el colchón al haberse enderezado víctima de la descarga eléctrica causada por su culminación.

-Claire, Claire… -fue lo único que pudo susurrar él al escuchar los gemidos de su pareja y sentir las involuntarias y deliciosas contracciones de ella. La mente se le estaba poniendo en blanco, percibía el orgasmo de Claire y eso provocó su propio éxtasis. Nunca antes le había sucedido eso.

Se dejó ir en el interior de esa cavidad, liberando a su cuerpo y a su mente. Cayendo sobre el cuerpo de ella y a su vez, elevándose hacia una cumbre que creyó imposible alcanzar.

Los brazos de ella lo recibieron con ternura. Él descansó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, impidiéndose a si mismo dejar caer todo su peso sobre el frágil cuerpo de Claire. Ella sudaba, él también. Y simplemente no podían ser más felices.

-Te amo, Claire –susurró él.

-Y yo a ti –musitó ella acariciando el húmedo cabello de su amante.

No hubo más palabras. Él hubiera deseado durar más, lograr más placer para Claire, pero al mirarla, ella parecía bastante feliz, pues la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro. Él la besó dulcemente y se acomodó junto a ella; la estrechó contra sí y ella recargó sus manos en el varonil pecho de Leon, escuchando el latir de su corazón, que poco a poco volvía a su ritmo habitual. Unos minutos de descanso, de un ligero sueño, fueron necesarios antes de que la pasión hiciera acto de presencia nuevamente…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando se despertó, por un momento se sintió desorientada. Esa descomunal cama y la enorme habitación no le resultaban familiares. Pero la memoria regresó a la brevedad cuando su desnudo cuerpo empezó a recordarle con leves dolores lo que había sucedido.

Casi había olvidado los malestares que se sentían el día después de un maratón sexual. No era para menos, habían pasado ya más de diez años desde el único que tuvo con Dylan, su primer novio con quien salió por dos años. Él fue el primero en su vida en muchos sentidos, desafortunadamente, sostener una relación a larga distancia no era tan sencillo como lo planteaban las novelas románticas luego de que concluyeran el bachillerato y él fuese admitido en una prestigiosa universidad de la costa Este. Recién cuando ella cumplió 19 años terminaron su noviazgo y sus caminos jamás volvieron a cruzarse. Luego de Rockfort Island Claire ya no estuvo interesada en buscar una relación con nadie.

Se preguntó qué hora sería. El sol estaba bien alto, según pudo apreciar por los pocos rayos que se filtraban a través de la ventana. No podía adivinar la hora por ese medio, pero tuvo la certeza de que debía volver con Sherry a la brevedad; seguramente estaba muy preocupada al no saber de ella. En ese momento suspiró por no haber llevado consigo su bolso. Allí estaba su celular. De cualquier forma tenía que regresar al hotel, pues su pequeña partiría de regreso a casa por la tarde. Ahora más que nunca se lamentaba de no haber memorizado el número de celular de Sherry. Y por supuesto que tampoco sabía el del hotel. En momentos como ese es cuando uno se percata que con el uso de la tecnología, memorizar números telefónicos se volvió irrelevante. En su defensa podía decir que el hecho de que su pequeña cambiara de número telefónico frecuentemente empeoraba la situación.

El atractivo cuerpo junto a ella se movió un poco y ella giró su rostro para verlo…

-Leon… -murmuró.

Él seguía profundamente dormido justo a su costado. Se veía adorable y tan guapo. Acarició su mejilla y retiró un mechón de su cabello. Dormía en paz, y eso era algo invaluable para alguien que había visto horrores a lo largo de su vida.

Era gracioso que habiendo tanta cama él estuviese tan cerca de ella. Pero no lo culpaba, al contrario, ella deseaba quedarse todo el día y la siguiente noche, y los días venideros junto a él. Pero no era posible... Esperaba que un día, todos los días, lo primero que viera al despertar fuera el perfecto rostro de Leon durmiendo a su lado, sintiendo, como ahora, su calor y poder acurrucarse entre sus brazos…

-¡Despierta, Claire! Sherry te está esperando.

No demoró más, se levantó con todo el sigilo que pudo sabiendo que el sueño de Leon, como el de ella misma, era ligero. Aun desnuda, pues no halló con qué cubrirse, recogió su ropa interior, vestido y zapatillas que habían quedado regados por la habitación y se encaminó hacia el baño. Pero la puerta que abrió no era la del baño, sino de un enorme armario. Cuando finalmente halló la puerta correcta se deslizó a su interior, y lo más rápido que pudo se duchó y lavó los dientes con un cepillo empaquetado que halló junto al lavabo. Ese cuarto de baño parecía más bien un Spa. ¿Cuánto le estaría costando a Leon semejante suite? Era evidente que el Gobierno pagaba bien.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, usó un par de las muchas toallas que encontró dobladas en una repisa, secó su cuerpo y su cabello lo mejor que pudo, tomando en cuenta que no disponía de mucho tiempo. Por esa misma razón, se vio en la necesidad de dejar su larga cabellera suelta, además por supuesto de que no tenía ni idea de dónde había quedado la liga con la que solía atarla. Al menos su cabello se secaría rápidamente. Salió del baño caminando en puntas, con las zapatillas en su mano, pues cuando lo pensó mejor, decidió que se las colocaría fuera de la habitación, así evitaría hacer ruido.

Su mente trabajaba incesantemente en un plan. ¿Cómo haría para llegar a su hotel si no llevaba nada de dinero encima? Tratando de hallar una solución, se llevó un susto de muerte cuando una figura alta, cubierta de la cintura para abajo por un bóxer que ella no había visto antes, bloqueó su camino.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡Leon, me asustaste! –respondió llevándose las manos al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía al doble de su velocidad normal.

-¿A dónde vas? –Volvió a preguntar con esos penetrantes ojos azules traspasándola. Extrañamente, Claire se sintió un tanto culpable.

-¿A mi hotel? –preguntó mirándolo con inocencia.

-¿Escabulléndote como ladronzuela? –interrogó el ex policía dando un intimidatorio paso hacia ella, el cual funcionó, pues Claire retrocedió por puro reflejo, pero la pared se interpuso en su camino, chocando con ella de espaldas.

-B-bueno, eso tiene una explicación –comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, sin saber si quiera por qué-. Estabas tan plácidamente dormido, que no quise molestarte.

-¿Y preferiste que cuando despertara me carcomieran las dudas pensando por qué el ángel que compartió una maravillosa noche conmigo se esfumó? Muy considerado de tu parte, Redfield –replicó él recargando sus brazos en la pared a la altura del rostro de ella, a la vez que se acercaba a la joven mujer.

-Bien, confieso que no había pensado en eso. Pero Sherry me está esperando. Anoche ni siquiera le llamé. Además, recuerda que hoy regresa a USA… -Fue un verdadero milagro que Claire coordinara ideas tomando en cuenta que Leon estaba prácticamente sobre ella.

-¿Y pensabas irte sola? Mal, mal, mal –movió la cabeza negativamente un par de veces, para enseguida agregar-. En cinco minutos estaré listo. Espérame.

Y como si quisiera convencerla de que se quedara, la besó de un modo tan delicioso que ella sólo pudo entregarse. Una mano de Leon se enredó en su húmedo cabello mientras la otra se aferraba a la cintura de Claire, acercándola todo lo posible a su fornido cuerpo. Ella soltó las zapatillas y se recargó en el torso desnudo de él tratando de hallar algo de equilibrio. Involuntariamente, sus manos comenzaron a subir por su nuca, consiguiendo que Leon emitiera un leve gruñido. Él se separó apenas unos milímetros de sus labios para susurrar.

-Sigue con lo que estás haciendo, y tardarás un par de horas más en ver a Sherry.

Claire detuvo la labor con bastante esfuerzo. ¿Cómo es que los besos de ese hombre podían atraparla con tanta facilidad?

-Eso suponía –musitó él con algo de frustración al notar la parálisis de la pelirroja-. Dame unos minutos. Si quieres comer algo, toma lo que gustes del Frigo bar. De cualquier forma, no tardaré.

Ingresando por la puerta que momentos antes ella usara, Leon desapareció de su vista. Pero a Claire le faltaba coordinación motora, porque se quedó extasiada mirando hacia la nada, aún recargada en la pared con una estúpida sonrisita en el rostro. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo tonta que seguramente parecía, recogió su calzado y echó un vistazo hacia la cama… En alguna parte tenía que estar su liga para el cabello. Removiendo las cobijas no tardó ni un minuto en hallarla, se detuvo un instante en acariciar el colchón, sonriendo en el proceso. ¡Ese hombre era un Dios en la cama! En ese momento dirigió sus pasos hasta el living. Abrió las cortinas de la terraza, donde ahora se daba cuenta había una gran piscina con vista a la playa, para dejar entrar la luz.

La noche previa no había podido apreciar el lugar, pero en verdad que era lindo y espacioso. Nada que ver con la habitación que ella y Sherry compartían. Y ni qué decir de la vista. Se dio un tiempo para apreciar el hermoso océano azul que se abría ante sus ojos…

Mientras tanto, Leon sentía el agua fría caer por su cuerpo mientras luchaba por mantener sus pensamientos en blanco y no dibujar en su mente la gloriosa figura de Claire y lo que sintió al tenerla entre sus brazos. Esa experiencia había sido inigualable. ¿Por qué no podía parar de sonreír como adolescente enamorado? Él sabía perfectamente que ya no era un niño, pero ¿enamorado? Quizá…

Al abrir los ojos deseó hallar entre sus brazos a la pelirroja que estaba enloqueciéndolo, pero al sentirse solo en la cama, de inmediato se incorporó y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. El calor junto a él aun se percibía, tenía poco que ella se había levantado… ¿Se habría ido ya? En ese momento escuchó ruidos en el baño y él no perdió un segundo. Se puso de pie y cogió su bóxer.

Al verla salir con sus cosas entre las manos, supuso que ella estaba tratando de huir… ¡Sobre su cadáver! Si ella había conocido hombres sin las agallas para pelear por ella y terminar con los fantasmas que merodeaban, eso había terminado en cuanto sus labios se unieron. Esa preciosa pelirroja no lo echaría de su vida como lo había hecho con los otros.

Tras afeitarse lo más rápido posible y cepillarse sus dientes, Leon no demoró mucho más en salir. Una parte de él temía que Claire no cumpliera su palabra y se fuera sin más.

Pero la aguazul no tenía intención de huir; en ese momento su estómago le recordó que no había comido desde el día anterior, pero acababa de lavarse los dientes, así que no saborearía lo que pudiese llegar a encontrar. Sin embargo, no sólo el hambre era lo que tenía a su estómago en movimiento incesante. Aun no acababa de creer lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Había compartido con Leon el momento más maravilloso de su vida. Cierto que su cuerpo estaba adolorido e incluso se sentía cansada. Pero era un precio justo por todo lo que él le había hecho sentir. Había alcanzado quien sabe cuántos orgasmos en una noche. Ese estallido en su interior, los espasmos que sacudieron su cuerpo, el fuego que quemó todo y dejó su mente en blanco habían sido increíbles.

Pero una duda la estaba carcomiendo… Recordaba vagamente que Leon dijo un "te amo", y ella respondió de la misma forma. No dudaba que en ese momento esa frase fue dicha con total sinceridad, pero ahora que el fuego se había consumido, ¿dónde los dejaba eso? Preguntarle directamente parecía el camino más obvio, pero no deseaba hacerlo... A pesar de su valentía para enfrentar monstruosidades y seres aberrantes, era una verdadera gallina en lo que concernía a las relaciones de pareja.

E independientemente de eso… ¿Qué eran? ¿Amigos, amantes, novios, amigos con derechos? Quizá debió aclarar ese punto antes de tener un avance de esa dimensión con él. Por ejemplo, un buen momento hubiese sido cuando estuvieron en el mirador. ¿Pero quién podría culparla por sucumbir ante esos celestiales besos? Es que ese hombre no era normal. Lo que podía hacer con sus manos, sus labios y su lengua… y otras partes de su cuerpo, definitivamente era supremo.

Había algo en su interior que se alteraba cada que él estaba cerca, pero tenía que controlar ese caballo desbocado que eran sus sentimientos. Él no había mencionado nada a largo plazo. Lo más probable es que la aventura fuese sólo eso. Y con un límite de tiempo aun no establecido.

Cerró los ojos, mientras dejaba salir un sonoro suspiro, recogió sus descalzos pies en el sillón, haciéndose un ovillo y un segundo después, dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo, aun con los ojos cerrados.

De pronto, uno labios se unieron a los de ella. La frente de ella estaba bajo la barbilla de él, pero la posición no demeritaba al placentero beso que él le estaba dando. Su olfato de inmediato detectó el delicioso aroma de la varonil loción de Leon. Sus labios se separaron un momento, para que él brincara el sillón, y una vez junto a ella, la estrechara por la cintura para seguir besándose. Claire podía sentir que su estómago desaparecía, y su corazón latía más y más rápido, deseando que las cosas no sólo se quedaran allí. Lo peor es que su cuerpo parecía autónomo, porque cuando Leon se separó se dio cuenta que sus piernas estaban sobre las de él, y su vestido apenas y cubría lo necesario, ya que las manos de él habían recorrido ese camino.

-Tal parece que no puedo separarme de ti –dijo ella en un susurro.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra eso, porque aparentemente yo tampoco puedo quitarte las manos de encima –Dios, él estaba usando ese tono de voz, carente de frialdad y moderadamente bajo. ¡Y lo usaba sólo con ella! Besarse nuevamente fue inevitable. Para Claire hubiera sido tan sencillo quedarse así, con él, entre sus brazos…

-Pero… debo ir… con Sherry –musitó con dificultad.

-Lo sé. Dejaremos pendiente esto. Más tarde podremos continuar…

-Quieres decir que… que… lo que pasó…

-¿Pensabas que sólo fue cosa de una noche? –Adivinó él-. ¡De ninguna manera! Me tomará mucho más que una sola vez para saciarme de ti.

-Mmm... Bueno, no sé si lo olvidaste, pero técnicamente no fue "una sola vez" –respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Pues serán tantas más, que perderás la cuenta.

-No pretendía hacer cálculos, super agente Kennedy.

-Bien, señorita Redfield, porque después de hacer el amor tanto como nos plazca, dudo que nos queden energías para las matemáticas.

Con un beso lento, pero sin pretender llegar a algo más, Leon la acercó más a su cuerpo. Luego de unos minutos, fue separándose de ella, quien se quedó aturdida un momento, pero providencialmente recordó que aun estaba descalza, por lo que se colocó las zapatillas en su sitio. Él observó cada movimiento con fascinación, pero al darse cuenta de que tenía la mandíbula suelta, avergonzado, y rezando para que ella no se hubiera percatado, se puso de pie con presteza y dándole la mano, la ayudó a levantarse.

-Vamos.

Al salir del hotel, Claire se sintió un tanto observada. Era evidente que Leon ya tenía algo así como un grupo de fans; pudo notar que varias mujeres los seguían con la mirada, y por consiguiente, si las miradas mataran, ella ya estaría varios metros bajo tierra. Quizá era porque iban tomados de la mano. Pero es que él no la soltaba, claro, no era como si ella se hubiese esforzado mucho en zafarse. A decir verdad, le gustaba muchísimo sentir la varonil mano de él entrelazada con la suya. Esas manos que, ahora sabía podían obrar milagros.

No cabía duda que Leon había sido criado a la vieja escuela, prueba de ello era que siempre les abría la puerta a ella y Sherry, tal como lo hizo en ese momento. Tan pronto como emprendieron marcha hacia el hotel, Leon inició con la charla:

-¿Qué planes tienes ahora que Sherry regresará a USA?

-Honestamente, no tengo. Mis vacaciones escolares también han terminado, y tengo que enviar los trabajos del doctorado a mi asesor. Pero aquí entre nos, ¡el Internet del hotel es horrible! Tardo años en tener acceso a las páginas que necesito y ni hablar del envío de archivos… Creo que mi plan de datos se terminará antes de tiempo.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?

-Armarme de mucha paciencia, prepararme para la factura telefónica por exceder el límite, o buscar un ciber café.

-En mi hotel la conexión es excelente…

-Por lo que pude ver, créeme, sería absurdo que no la tuviesen.

-Podrías enviar tus trabajos más rápido desde allí…

-¿Me estas invitando a usar tu habitación como biblioteca llevando mi computadora todos los días por el resto de nuestras vacaciones?

-No. De hecho, de forma bastante torpe, intenté proponerte que te quedes conmigo en la suite, todos los días, por el resto de las vacaciones. En cuanto al uso de la habitación, creo que eso tendríamos que discutirlo. No estoy muy seguro de querer usar la cama y los sillones sólo para actividades escolares. -Eso la dejó muda. Leon aprovechó el semáforo estaba en alto para voltear a verla. Ella le devolvió la mirada intentando decir algo, pero sin saber qué-. Hey, relájate Claire. No pienses que estas obligada a nada. Si necesitas pensarlo, adelante.

-Leon, sólo déjame hacerte una pregunta: cuando terminen tus vacaciones, volverás al servicio del gobierno, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Y eso significaría no verte en otro largo periodo…

Esa no fue una pregunta, pero Leon prefirió ser completamente honesto.

-Eso dependerá de mis subsecuentes asignaciones… Pero sí, es probable que nuestro siguiente encuentro demore un poco.

-Eso facilita las cosas. Si todo lo que puedo tener de ti es este mes, entonces no tengo nada que pensar.

-Claire, no quiero ni pretendo que lo nuestro caduque junto con nuestra estadía aquí… Ten la plena seguridad de que no es fácil deshacerse de mí. Pero si tú quieres que vayamos paso a paso en esta relación, así lo haremos…

-Yo… En verdad que no tengo nada en mente. No soy experta relacionándome a este nivel con mis amigos, así que ahora mismo no sé qué debería pasar. Sólo sé que he compartido contigo más cosas que con nadie en mi vida entera. Dormir juntos podría ser un enorme paso para una mujer que no te conociera como yo lo hago. Para mí, será… una especie de obsequio.

Por toda respuesta él sonrió, tomó la pequeña mano de Claire y la besó. El rostro impasible con el que Claire se encontró en el accidente del aeropuerto años atrás no estaba más en las facciones de él. Ahora sonreía, y esa sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos azules. Le recordó al muchacho de 21 años, al asustado novato que conoció cuando él llegaba a Raccoon City en su primer día de trabajo. Recordó también su propio temor y que ese joven policía tuvo el valor suficiente para tratar de encontrar una salida.

-Por cierto, ¿estás preparado para el acoso al que te someterá Sherry?

-Puedo imaginar su reacción; esa niña es alguien muy especial. Por más que he intentado, no logro verla como la adulta que ahora es.

-Ya veo. ¿Tú también tienes el complejo de padre frustrado precoz?

Leon se echó a reír y estrechando la mano de ella que permanecía entrelazada con la suya, respondió.

-No sabía que la psicología estaba entre tus asignaturas de doctorado. Y sí, creo que padezco de ese trastorno. Podríamos formar un club, ¿sabes? Chris, Jill, tú y yo tenemos los síntomas. Aunque ahora que ese par serán padres, creo que quedarán excluidos… Por cierto, ¿ya conocen el sexo de su bebé?

-No, Jill se ha negado rotundamente a hacerse un ultrasonido para saberlo. Es cierto que ha subido unos cuantos kilos, pero ella dice que ningún doctor verá su enorme cuerpo casi desnudo; y Chris está de acuerdo con eso. Puede llegar a ser verdaderamente celoso.

-Me lo imagino; pero, ¿un ultrasonido no es necesario en los embarazos? Especialmente tomando en cuenta los antecedentes médicos de Jill.

-Lo es, sólo que hasta ahora nadie ha podido convencerlos. Sé que terminarán dando su brazo a torcer cuando Becky los lleve por la fuerza a la clínica.

-¿Y tú qué sexo preferirías?

-Pues… sería adorable tener un pequeño Chris rondando por mi departamento.

-Y destruyéndolo todo.

-Sí, definitivamente un hijo de Chris y Jill haría mil destrozos…

-Pero su tía lo mimaría.

Claire rio abiertamente mientras le respondía:

-Se ve que me conoces.

-¿Y si fuera niña?

-Sé que me volvería loca comprándole miles de cositas. ¿Sabías que hay más artículos en el mercado para las niñas? Pero viendo lo bella que es Jill, yo más bien me preocuparía por Chris…

-No comprendo…

-Pienso que mientras la pequeña adorase a su papá, él sería completamente feliz, pero cuando ella creciera, mi celoso hermano sufriría lo indecible tratando de contener a los pretendientes de su hija.

-Te olvidas de los genes Redfield. Mirándote, no dudo que la niña tuviera la belleza y el encanto de su tía. En serio que Chris sufriría bastante. Pero también creo que tus genes harían que esa niña fuese lo suficientemente inteligente y hábil como para patear el trasero de los patanes.

-Sería lo primero que le enseñaría. Y sé que su mamá también lo haría.

-¿Sabes? Cuando tengas un bebé serás la mamá más consentidora del mundo.

Claire se ruborizó mientras respondía.

-Suponiendo que eso llegue a suceder…

En ese momento llegaron al hotel de Claire. El auto fue estacionado y Leon rodeó el carro para encontrarse con Claire.

-Sucederá, confía en mí –respondió él mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella.

Claire no supo cómo interpretar esa oración, así que no dijo nada. Entraron al hotel de esa forma y cruzaron la recepción. Al llegar a los ascensores, él le dijo:

-Tú y Sherry necesitaran un momento de privacidad, ¿qué te parece si cancelo tu habitación mientras tú hablas con ella? Subiré tan pronto como pueda para ayudarte a empacar.

-Está bien. Sólo dame unos minutos para ir por la tarjeta de crédito y la cardkey.

-¿Para qué necesitas la tarjeta de crédito?

-Para saldar la cuenta.

-Claire, yo me encargo de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Y recuérdame que necesitamos tener una larga charla sobre los asuntos financieros de nuestra relación.

-Leon… suena… extraña esa palabra –dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

Kennedy se preocupó un poco, ¿estaba avanzando muy rápido?

-¿Cuál? ¿"Relación"? –Ella asintió-. ¿Cuál usarías tú?

-No tengo ninguna en mente y tal vez es lo mejor por ahora. Tú y yo estamos más allá de cualquier título.

-Lo que tengo claro es que ya no somos solo amigos…

-Cierto, pero ponerle nombre no hará más sencillas las cosas, así que dejemos que el tiempo pase, ¿de acuerdo?

Leon tenía un par de puntos para discutir, pero realmente no quería presionarla. Claire era una mujer independiente desde muy joven, quizá si él le proponía algo ella se sentiría atada. El apodo con el que la llamaban lo tenía por alguna razón y él no estaba dispuesto a darle motivos para que saliera corriendo.

-De acuerdo –concedió Leon-. Por ahora solo somos Claire y Leon saliendo juntos, ¿te gusta?

Ella sonrió y de inmediato le echó los brazos al cuello. Respondió susurrándole al oído:

-¿Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche, tienes dudas de mi respuesta?

Él aprovechó que el cuello de ella estaba a su perfecta disposición, y besándolo con lentitud, contestó con el mismo tono de voz:

-No realmente.

Él le sonrió antes de besarla en los labios. La caricia fue sutil, pero lo suficientemente ardiente como para dejarla con la sensación de querer más. En ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron; salieron tres personas, quienes de refilón miraron a la cariñosa pareja. Dos de ellos, probablemente esposos, sonrieron; la joven mujer que iba sola los miró con un dejo de desprecio. Claire y Leon ni siquiera lo notaron.

-Subiré en unos minutos –murmuró él con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella.

-Te estaré esperando… -respondió Claire usando cierto tono cantarín y sugestivo.

-No lo digas así o tendremos que pedirle a Sherry que nos deje a solas un buen rato.

-Kennedy, quédate quieto –replicó en tono juguetón-. Pórtate bien frente a la niña, y más tarde tendrás tu recompensa…

-¿Lo prometes?

-Tienes mi palabra.

Para no tentar más a su suerte, Leon tomó la mano de la pelirroja y besó el dorso. Ese simple gesto mandó miles de chispas por todo el cuerpo de Claire, pero tenía que lograr autocontrol cuando él la tocara, o de lo contrario, muy probablemente se volvería ninfómana. Le sonrió, y se introdujo en la enorme caja metálica. Cuando las hojas de metal se cerraron, ambos volvieron a la realidad, y ligeramente avergonzados se preguntaron cuánta gente fue testigo de esa muestra de afecto entre ellos. Pero muy pronto, llegaron a la conclusión de que no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

Leon dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la recepción para hacer los trámites necesarios. Para su mala suerte, quien lo atendió fue el joven recepcionista al que Claire había cautivado con una sonrisa. El joven recordaba a la perfección a las Redfield, por lo cual, cuando Leon quiso hacer la cancelación, el chico se negó rotundamente reiterando que sólo la señorita Redfield podía hacerlo.

El ojiazul dejó salir un suspiro y dio media vuelta, resignado a que el trámite tuviera que esperar. Cuando se detuvo frente a los ascensores se dio cuenta de que uno iba en el sexto piso en orden ascendente, y el otro descendía, pero a penas iba por el piso 10. Decidió que subir nueve pisos por las escaleras no era tan agotador, y después de todo necesitaba hacer ejercicio antes de que todos sus músculos se oxidaran. Aunque siendo honestos, si durante el resto del mes hacía el ejercicio al que se había sometido con Claire la noche anterior, no tenía que preocuparse en lo más mínimo por perder condición física. Y en definitiva, ese deporte le resultaba mucho más placentero que cualquier otro. Le fue imposible reprimir esa sonrisa traviesa al recordar a Claire y las maravillas que sabía hacer con sus manos…

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Mis amados lectores, muchas gracias por seguir aquí! Como parte de la sección de avisos, les notifico que estoy editando los capítulos para comenzar a subirlos a WattPad, así que cuando quede listo el primero, les avisaré para quien tenga cuenta por allá vaya a dar una leída.

Como vieron, los cambios se van viendo un poco más, porque Claire ya no es la niña inocente que describí en la primera historia. Y Neil tendrá una interesante participación que le pondrá los pelos de punta a mi querido Leon.

Ahora vamos con los agradecimientos personalizados:

GeishaPax: Mi amiga vedette, aprobada por Niurka, estoy haciendo los arreglos necesarios para subir la historia a WattPad; honestamente, pensé que nunca haría uso de esa plataforma, pero tienes toda la razón, si ya se logró que el fulano eliminara uno de mis fics, vamos por el otro. Mujer, no sabes cuánto te admiro y te respeto, pues no imagino puedes actualizar con tanta frecuencia con dos historias, te juro que los tiempos se me vienen encima con esta, y solo es una edición. Usted si es una escritora. Y haciéndote spoiler… Sí, habrá un pleito por nuestra linda pelirroja. Moría por ver a un Leon celosillo (y contra un mortal como él, no como pasó con Steve). Por ahora, me despido esperando que te hayan gustado esos cambios en el lemon, ahora Claire tiene un pasado en ese tema. Y estoy bien al pendiente de tus actualizaciones, mis reviews van en camino. ¡Nos leemos pronto mi amiga!

Nicol Redfield: Yo tampoco entiendo por qué Capcom no ve lo que nosotros observamos con tanta claridad, Leon y Claire son buenos amigos, juntos patean traseros de lo lindo, sus hijos serían una chulada… ¿Qué más necesitan para hacer un videojuego o película donde quede claro que son el uno para el otro? Por fortuna tenemos fanfics donde podemos hacer lo que nos venga en gana. Yo siempre me quedé con las ganas de hacer uno sobre su encuentro en Raccoon City sin la infección. Algunas ideas me vinieron a la cabeza, pero me fue muy difícil concretarlas. Ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado con todo y los cambios. Seguimos en contacto.

KonanAngel13: La que brinca de emoción cada que lee un review tuyo soy yo. Han pasado ya muchos años desde que me haces el favor de leerme y dejarme tus críticas, así que en esta etapa de edición valoro mucho tus comentarios. Vamos a hacer una coperacha para comprar los derechos de Leon y Claire, por lo menos. Las otras parejas que me gustan son el Valenfield y el Shake, y esas están más cerca de ser cannon que la nuestra. Me emociona mucho recibir tus reviews porque me transmites tu emoción al leer de nueva cuenta el fic. Si te hago feliz, creo que he logrado lo que quería. Creo que ya lo había mencionado pero dentro de las modificaciones que hice en la historia está el pasado de Claire. Muchos de nosotros hemos madurado, así que una Claire virgen e inocente de 28 años, y en EU, me parece hoy en día bastante improbable, así que adecué las escenas en ese contexto. Gracias por tu paciencia y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Te mando muchos abrazos.

DESTACADO117. De verdad que amo tu idea, Dios, sería casi orgásmico ver una escena como la que describes, con una pelirroja Kennedy en la familia. Es cierto, Claire cobrará pensión de TerraSave, y aquí entre nos, dudé en cambiar ese dato en este fic, pero en El último enemigo ya estaba planteado que Claire trabajaba para la ONU, así que no me fue posible cambiar ese dato. La interacción que mencionas durante el RE 2, yo también la vi, pero lo que me convenció de que ellos podían ser más que amigos, fue la película Degeneration (aunque detesto la participación de la pechugona Angela Miller), por eso me doy de golpes en la pared cada que Ada Wong aparece y Leon va corriendo tras ella como perro faldero. Pero da gusto contar con lectores como usted, que valoran a un personaje como Claire Redfield. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado con todo y los ajustes. ¡Nos leemos la próxima!

Alice Mary Fay: Gracias por leer este fic, en realidad no hubo demasiado cambios hasta ahora, pero si he tenido que añadir un capítulo por la aparición de un personaje que en la historia pasada no existía. Como comenté, la vez pasada Claire era un derroche de inocencia, pero en esta versión he dado un ligero cambio en esa parte de su personalidad. Y la verdad, me está gustando mucho más este giro que el pasado. Gracias por continuar leyendo y por el apoyo. Estoy metiéndole velocidad a este fic para que puedas leer El último enemigo. Te envío un fuerte abrazo y seguimos en contacto.

Uminekofuuhikaru: No quiero hacerte spoiler, pero Ada, en esta primera parte, ya no tiene mucho que hacer, pero aún así, mi bien amado Leon sufrirá un poco en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por continuar leyendo y ojalá que este lemon te haya gustado. Te juro que quiero hacer un UmixClef romántico hasta la médula, pero necesito ver las OVA para inspirarme, pues ahí me gustó mucho la interacción que hubo entre ellos. Hasta la próxima.

Nayaa: Lei tu review con una enorme sonrisa, y lo respondo de la misma forma. Me sorprende que recuerden los detalles de esa historia, tomando en cuenta que ya tenía mucho tiempo en la página. Básicamente la historia no se verá alterada, pues existe una secuela y ya no me da la vida para hacer una reedición de esa historia al nivel de la que estoy haciendo con esta. La escena del restaurant la escribí con ciertas dudas, pero yo quería algo más de interacción entre ellos para que Sherry tuviera la pauta de hacer magia. En este capítulo ellos empiezan de forma más tangible su relación, pero aún así Leon tendrá que sufrir un poco para lograr atrapar a la escurridiza Claire. Espero poder contar con tus comentarios y si algo no te agrada del todo, por favor, házmelo saber. Te envío un fuerte abrazo.

Xaori: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, justamente son ustedes, mis lectores, los que me motivan a continuar escribiendo a pesar de que había dicho que ya me iba a desaparecer. Una parte del plagio quedo solucionado, pero como le comenté a mi amiga GeishaPax, creo que la mejor solución es que suba todo el fic con los respectivos links a esta página para que los nuevos lectores corroboren que soy la autora. Y justamente lo que pides es lo que les daré. Mi perspectiva desde que escribí el fic por primera vez a ahora ha cambiado bastante, así que Claire ya no será la dulce virgen que conocíamos, como pudiste leer en este capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado, y no dudes en dejarme tus críticas. ¡Hasta pronto!

Rose: Ya no sé qué palabras dedicarte por lo que has hecho por mí y mis historias. Eres muy valiente y por eso mi fe en la humanidad prevalece. De ese sujeto no espero que tenga la decencia de admitir lo que hizo. Pero por lo que vi por lo menos ha eliminado una de dos. Vamos a ver si logramos que quite EUE Y respecto al fic, ¿te digo un secreto? Eres adivina, lo que comentaste respecto a Neil y Leon pasará, porque alguien está cometiendo algunas omisiones. Y también explicaré sus razones para hacerlo, porque no lo hace de gratis ni por tener un plan malévolo. Quiero plantear personajes más humanos, menos ciertos en que su "destino" es estar juntos. Los quiero hacer sufrir un poquito, pero tendrán su recompensa, lo prometo. Y ojalá que estos cambios en el lemon te hayan gustado. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos y nos leemos pronto, lo prometo.

Kill Jill: Te juro que no te juzgo, jajajaja. Me pasa muy seguido enviar mensajes sin remitente y esas cosas. Y lo de Poly ya me había pasado. En un curso una compañera me mandaba mensajes con ese nombre, porque me decía que el autocorrector lo cambiaba las primeras veces, y después ya lo dejaba así. Pero lo más importante es que te agradezco el que continúes con la lectura y te tomes la molestia de dejarme tus críticas. Espero que hasta ahora todo haya cubierto tus expectativas. Nos leemos pronto y te envío un caluroso abrazo.

Asuka Halliwell: Awwww… Muchísimas gracias por volverme a leer. Espero que hasta ahora esto te siga gustando y que los cambios los veas con buenos ojos. Lo del plagio va caminando, pero de verdad que el karma hace su trabajo, aún así, subiré la historia en esa plataforma y a ver qué pasa. Te envío muchos abrazos y por aquí nos seguimos leyendo.

Shinobu Echizen: Gracias por seguir por aquí. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto.

Dartz zeta: Un millón de gracias por seguir aquí. Amo a estos dos. Realmente no los concibo uno sin el otro, quizá por eso Ada Wong me arruina la vida. Acabando esta edición haré un oneshot que tengo pendiente de ellos más contextualizado a su desarrollo en los videojuegos. Espero que los cambios te gusten y me dejes saber tus opiniones. Te envío muchos besos y abrazos.

Chicos, los quiero montones. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Pily-chan.


	6. Amenazas

**Capítulo VI… Amenazas.**

Claire llegó a la habitación del hotel con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, de haber podido, quizá hubiera dado saltitos de felicidad, recordando lo bien que sabían y se sentían los labios de Leon sobre los suyos, pero también rezando para que Sherry estuviera allí, porque evidentemente ella no tenía la cardkey y no quería bajar a pedirle una copia al recepcionista. Tocó un par de veces antes de que la rubia, completamente emocionada, se arrojara a sus brazos, y jalándola hacia el interior de la habitación, cerrara con un portazo.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo! No quiero resúmenes ni versiones de adolescentes… Dime, ¿valió la pena esperar? ¿Fue tal y como lo esperabas? ¿Fue gentil? ¿Fue sexo loco? ¡Déjame verte entera! Bien, vienes completa y no hay hematomas a simple vista. Dime, ¿tiene tan buena condición física como aparenta? ¿Ya son novios? ¿Dónde rayos esta él? ¿Acaso no te trajo hasta aquí? ¡Qué desconsiderado!

-¡Sherry, por el amor de Dios, contrólate! No sabes cuánto me alegro de que Leon no haya presenciado esta escena…

-¡Pero dime qué sucedió! No entiendo nada. ¡Él debería estar aquí, contigo! –Comentó la rubia desconcertada-. Ay, por Dios, Claire. ¿No me digas que saliste huyendo?

-No, claro que no –respondió avergonzada, y un tanto angustiada de que Sherry la conociera tan bien, pues eso era justo lo que había intentado hacer-. Leon está en la recepción…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sherry con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Está cancelando la habitación, así que tengo que hacer mi equipaje en tiempo récord... –contestó mientras sacaba su maleta del closet y comenzaba a acarrear su ropa hasta la cama.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Volverás a EU conmigo? ¡Pero eso no puede ser! ¡Aun te quedan tres semanas! ¿A qué rayos tienes que regresar? No me digas que… Argh, pero si tu propio jefe fue quien te obligó a tomar las vacaciones, y ahora el muy tirano te hace regresar… ¡Es increíble!

-¡Sherry! ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que pasó o no? –Comentó Claire interrumpiendo su labor y sentándose en la cama para enseguida sonreírle a su pequeña.

-¡Bien, bien! Cierro el pico.

-En primera: no regresaré a New York aun. Leon esta cancelando mi habitación porque me mudaré con él durante el resto de nuestras vacaciones.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué te vas a mudar? ¡Oh cielos, él te lo pidió!

-Sí, y yo acepté.

-Entonces, tú y él ya son…

-Somos algo –interrumpió la pelirroja colocando su mano derecha al frente para frenar el discurso de la más joven-. No sé qué somos y no quiero saberlo. Pero después de lo de anoche, creo que ya nada volverá a ser como antes.

-¡Y que lo digas! Pero… No entiendo, ¿por qué "son algo" y no son novios? ¿Ustedes no… hicieron?

-Sí, la respuesta es sí. Y sólo te diré que fue maravilloso.

-Entonces… Esto de "no ser novios" es cosa tuya, ¿verdad? ¡Claire Redfield! Deja de hacer eso ya –chilló Sherry mientras tomaba de los hombros a la pelirroja y la zarandeaba un poco.

-Oye, entiende la situación. Llevábamos, literal, años sin vernos. ¿Y tras una noche de sexo botaré todo y cambiaré mi vida? Las cosas no funcionan así.

-Claire, tú y yo sabemos que Leon es más que "una noche de sexo", así que eso de querer banalizar lo que pasó no funciona conmigo. Sé lo que sientes por él y creo saber que él siente por ti algo muy parecido. Entiendo que tengas reservas, pero… Por favor, date una oportunidad. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá todo lo que soñaste alguna vez está justo enfrente de tu nariz.

-Yo… creo que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significa para mí sino hasta que nos besamos. Y eso, mi pequeña, te lo debo a ti –abrazó a Sherry con efusividad, mientras la jovencita respondía el gesto del mismo modo-. Aunque al principio, deseaba ahorcarte con mis propias manos, ahora estoy en deuda contigo.

-¿Deuda? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Claire? A ti te debo la vida, y no sólo en sentido literal. Desde que te conocí me has dado todo el amor que mis padres no me dieron –los azules ojos de Sherry se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar esos momentos tan difíciles por los que había pasado en su infancia.

-Hey, nada de entristecerte, ¿de acuerdo? Debemos sonreír. Tienes razón, me merezco la oportunidad de vivir esta experiencia y te prometo que intentaré ir con todo... Pero debemos apurarnos, Leon llegará en cualquier momento y aun no estamos listas.

-Mi equipaje ya está arreglado y tú no eres tan desordenada como Chris, así que terminaremos pronto. Por cierto, deberías cambiarte de ropa y arreglarte un poco. No creo que quieras que Leon te vea con lo mismo que llevabas puesto ayer, ¿o sí?

Claire sonrió y rápidamente se dirigió al armario para elegir ropa interior limpia, luego escogió su atuendo. Algo sencillo: Un vestido ligero en tono azul cielo que le llegaba a medio muslo con sandalias al tono. Peinó su cabello como era debido, arregló sus ojos y se puso un poco de maquillaje con bloqueador. Si había dormido tres horas durante la noche había sido mucho, pero no había el menor asomo de aquellas ojeras que habían ido desapareciendo a lo largo de su estadía en Cancún.

Al salir del baño, Sherry ya había acomodado toda su ropa exterior. Claire sacó del cajón su ropa interior y la metió en su equipaje. La rubia se encargó entonces de los artículos personales distribuidos en el tocador-lavamanos y los metió en el neceser de la pelirroja; Claire mientras tanto metió su laptop en su maletín y acomodó su calzado.

Mientras se movían por la habitación, preparando el equipaje, Sherry siguió con la conversación.

-Claire, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-¿Cuán personal?

-Pues… ya que eres como una madre para mí, y ahora que tienes experiencia reciente en el terreno, sólo quiero preguntarte si es tan maravilloso como me han dicho que es.

Claire se ruborizó, pero como estaba a espaldas de Sherry, la rubia no lo notó.

-Bueno. El consejo que te di alguna vez sobre jamás hacerlo en estado de ebriedad, fue porque una vez yo hice esa barbaridad. De ahí en más sólo lo había hecho con quien estuve enamorada; no me arrepiento de mi pasado. Pero… Esta vez fue diferente… Fue… increíble. No siempre y no con cualquiera es así, pero Leon fue… fue tan gentil.

-¡Entonces valió la pena esperar por él!

-Bueno, no esperaba por él. Pero hace tiempo me prometí que no involucraría a nadie en mi vida a quien pudiera poner en riesgo con el bioterrorismo. Aún así yo… Yo quería sentirme deseada, quería a alguien que me viera como lo que soy. Él me hizo sentir ambas cosas y no sé cómo podré regresar a mi vida en tres semanas como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Leon no mencionó algo sobre… el futuro?

Unos breves toques en la puerta interrumpió a la rubia, quien de inmediato atravesó la habitación para abrir.

-¡Hablando del Rey de Roma! Déjame darte un abrazo, Leon. ¡Bienvenido a la familia Redfield!

Leon le devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo. Y buscó a Claire con la mirada, quien se había ruborizado al escuchar esa frase.

-¡Sherry! –exclamó Claire un tanto escandalizada.

-¿Qué? –Contestó Sherry soltando a Leon y subiendo los hombros mientras se giraba para mirar a la pelirroja. Kennedy se dirigió hacia Claire, besándole la frente cuando estuvo junto a ella-. De alguna u otra forma ustedes están saliendo, así que técnicamente, ya pertenece a la familia. Eso sí Leon, ten cuidado de Chris. No creas que porque ahora este casado y a punto de ser padre ha dejado de ser un hermano celoso y sobreprotector. Si los ve juntos, no dejará que se besen o se abracen…

-Por favor, no lo asustes. Por si no lo sabes, ellos han sido amigos desde que se conocieron.

-No lo dudo. Pero Leon **era** su amigo, y ahora **está saliendo** con su hermanita. ¿Cómo crees que tomará eso?

-Tranquila, Sherry. Si Chris tiene alguna objeción, simplemente secuestraré a Claire y nos casaremos en secreto.

Claire rió ante la broma, pero en su interior se encendieron miles de alarmas ante las palabras de Leon. Él no ayudaba a que esa sensación disminuyera, pues estrujó su cintura con su mano derecha, como si quisiera respaldar sus palabras con hechos.

-Entonces espero ser la única invitada. Les prohíbo que se casen sin mi presencia. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez realmente deberías secuestrarla lo más pronto posible antes de que el psicópata de Chris planifique el modo en el que se deshará de tu cadáver luego de haberte torturado por meses.

-Sherry, deja de ser tan fatalista. Chris no matará a nadie, Leon no secuestrará a nadie y no habrá ningún cadáver del cual deshacerse.

-Ay, Claire. Le quitas todo el romanticismo a la historia… -replicó la rubia suspirando.

Después de reír por las ideas locas de la joven, Leon se dirigió a su pelirroja.

-Preciosa, no hay buenas noticias. El chico de la recepción no me dejó hacer la cancelación de la habitación. Según él, sólo puedes hacerla tú.

-¡Qué raro! Él ha sido muy gentil con nosotras.

-Corrección: contigo –intervino Sherry-. Yo ni siquiera he cruzado una palabra con él. Y eso explica por qué desea que seas tú quien cancele y no Leon. Por cierto, espero que no seas celoso, porque Claire tiene un ejército de admiradores.

Aunque evidentemente no le gustó escuchar esa afirmación, Leon fue contundente al responder:

-No podría culparlos. Es normal que observen la belleza de Claire. Yo no los puedo privar de ese placer. Pero en definitiva, el único que puede rebasar la línea entre mirar y tocar, soy yo. Y pobre del imbécil que se atreva a ponerme a prueba.

-De eso no tienes que preocuparte, Claire sabe lidiar con imbéciles. Su gancho a la boca del estómago es envidiable. Y tiene una puntería excelente con la rodilla derecha... ¿Sabías que Chris nos entrenó?

-Me lo imagino. El Capitán Redfield es legendario en muchos lados y nadie quisiera enfrentarse con él en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo…

Claire escuchaba el intercambio verbal mientras daba un rápido escaneo a la habitación, verificando que no olvidaran nada, cuando estuvo segura de eso, tomó su maletín y su maleta de ruedas, pero Leon fue rápidamente a quitarle ambas, permitiéndole cargar solo su neceser. Sherry sonrió ante el gesto y ella tomó su mochila de viaje, pero Leon también se la quitó, así que ella se colocó la bolsa cruzada con sus documentos personales que llevaría con ella en el avión.

Ambas le agradecieron al agente y bajaron por el ascensor. En la recepción Claire hizo los arreglos correspondientes para cancelar el servicio, mientras su admirador repetía lo lamentable que era perder tan encantadora huésped. Se detuvo en sus halagos cuando Leon se colocó junto a su pelirroja y extendió su tarjeta de crédito negra para liquidar el uso de la habitación, con una expresión en el rostro que asustaría a la misma muerte.

El joven hizo el cargo, entregó la tarjeta y volteó hacia Claire para decirle:

-Recuerde que estaremos a su disposición cuando lo necesite, señorita Redfield. Fue un verdadero placer conocerla y atenderla.

Claire le sonrió y respondió con cortesía, pero un tanto avergonzada al ver que Leon fruncía el ceño. Quizá el joven recepcionista estaba yendo demasiado lejos con sus halagos, pero ver a Leon ¿celoso?, era algo invaluable.

Kennedy ya se sentía bastante ofuscado observando cada detalle de los movimientos del recepcionista, casi deseando que el sujeto rebasara la línea de la cortesía para ponerlo en su sitio, pero pronto se distrajo porque Claire entrelazó su mano con la de él y poniéndose de puntas, besó su mejilla. Al guapo ojiazul el corazón le dio un vuelco. Ella podía hacer que muchas emociones se movieran en su interior a velocidad vertiginosa, y la sensación le fascinaba. Sherry que estaba unos cuantos pasos atrás de ellos vio la escena con una enorme sonrisa. Si todo seguía como hasta ahora, pronto esos dos estarían irrevocablemente unidos.

Tras concluir con los trámites del Hotel, Leon las llevó a comer para despedir a Sherry en un restaurante cerca de la terminal aérea, ya que la menor tenía que llegar con bastante anticipación por las revisiones aduanales. Entre charlas amenas y risas el tiempo transcurrió demasiado a prisa, partieron a toda velocidad al Aeropuerto Internacional. Con el tiempo justo, Sherry pudo hacer los trámites y apenas le quedaron unos minutos para despedirse, Leon, por discreción se alejó un par de pasos.

La pelirroja miró seriamente a su pequeña mientras le decía:

-Ya le avisaste a Jill que llegarías hoy, ¿cierto? –La rubia asintió- ¿Llevas todo contigo? ¿Tu boleto, tus documentos? –La rubia volvió a asentir- Sabes cómo llegar a casa desde el John F Kennedy, ¿verdad?

-Sí mamá, soy una niña grande y puedo viajar solita –contestó la rubia abrazando a Claire.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo mientras respondía:

-Lo sé, envíame un mensaje o llama cuando hayas llegado. Por favor, cuídate mucho Sherry. No hables con desconocidos. Y recuerda que en tres semanas estaré allí e iremos de compras. Dale un abrazo a Jill y a Chris de mi parte. Ah, y vigila que ella no haga esfuerzos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Cuenta con ello. Te extrañaré mucho. Nunca te ausentas más de una semana.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar…

-Claire –dijo Sherry con súbita seriedad mientras bajaba la voz y se aseguraba que Leon no estuviera siguiendo la charla-, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… Esa persona con la que has hablado en las noches… Yo, no creas que te espiaba o algo así, pero… Pienso que… si quieres que las cosas con Leon funcionen, tienes que ser clara con tus sentimientos, y con él…

La joven ojiazul se quedó callada unos segundos, hasta que sonrió un poco y respondió:

-Lo sé, gracias Sherry. Te aseguro que ese tema quedará solucionado tan pronto regrese a casa. De momento no quiero problemas con Leon, así que cambiaré el número de mi celular en un rato. Te mandaré mensaje en cuanto quede listo para que lo guardes.

-Ok. Leon –la rubia le hizo señas al agente para que se acercara. Él de buena gana lo hizo-. No necesito decírtelo, pero por favor, cuida a Claire. Haz que coma bien, porque cuando se concentra en sus estudios, se olvida de todo…

-No te preocupes, pequeña, la cuidaré con mi vida –afirmó él mientras miraba con ternura a la pelirroja.

Sherry le sonrió y le advirtió algo:

-Sabes, hace rato exageré un poco con la reacción que Chris tendrá cuando se entere de están saliendo. Pero cuando sepa que han decidido vivir juntos durante un mes… bueno, no saltará de alegría y esta vez no bromeo. Díganme si quieren que yo le dé un adelanto a Chris, o si prefieren ser ustedes quienes le cuenten todo con lujo de detalle.

-Se lo contarás a Jill -afirmó la pelirroja con total serenidad.

-¡La conoces, Claire! ¡Por mucho que quiera guardar silencio, ella me sobornará! -Dijo la rubia en su defensa.

-Es increíble que aún pueda convencerte con chocolates, Sherry Redfield.

-¿Qué? Es mi única adicción, y lo sabes. Y Jill nunca ha querido decirme dónde compra esos deliciosos chocolates que me regala.

-Lo sé. Por eso sé también que cuando Jill se entere, por mucho que intente ocultarlo, terminará diciéndoselo a Chris. Esos dos simplemente no pueden ocultarse cosas.

-Bien, si ya supones lo que pasará, entonces prepárense para su llamada…

-Tranquila. Conozco a Chris, me aseguraré de que se entere de cuánto… cuánto significa su hermana para mí. Creo que eso lo mantendrá tranquilo.

Las mariposas revolotearon como locas en el estómago de Claire. Esa pausa que hizo Leon ella pareció entenderla. Si las alarmas sonaron hace rato, esta vez escuchó campanadas de felicidad y no sabía cómo rayos interpretar esas emociones tan intensas. Sherry sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazó a Leon.

-Eso me tranquiliza también –luego susurró-. De ser cualquier otro, no me fiaría tanto, Claire ha sido mi mamá todos estos años y siempre la defenderé de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño. Pero tú también me salvaste aquella noche en Raccoon y confío en ti. Sólo quiero pedirte un favor, no pienses en mí como un estorbo…

-¡Sherry, jamás podría pensarlo! De hecho, permíteme ganarme tu cariño para que a mí también puedas verme como un padre.

Las lágrimas se agruparon con rapidez en sus ojos azules y un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras respondía.

-Ya te veo así –comentó Sherry dándole un último apretón antes de secarse las lágrimas con disimulo y separarse.

Leon se sintió increíblemente bien. Su soledad se había ido disolviendo conforme pasaba el tiempo en compañía de ellas. Ahora ese vacío en su pecho estaba casi lleno al saber que tenía una familia. Claire y Sherry ya eran parte de ella. Y pronto Jill, Chris y ese pequeño que aun no nacía formarían parte también…

-Bien, tengo que subir al avión o me dejará. Nos veremos pronto. Y por favor, hagan lo que hagan, no vayan a casarse sin que esté presente… –los aludidos sonrieron ante las ocurrencias de la rubia. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, y cargando su equipaje de mano, rápidamente corrió hacia la entrada para abordar. Entregó sus documentos a la azafata, volteó y se despidió de ellos con la mano.

El vuelo de Sherry llegó a su destino sin ningún problema. Durante la tarde, Claire compró un equipo telefónico sencillo, argumentando que el suyo, al dejarlo caer por un descuido, no funcionaba más. Leon le sugirió adquirir uno de mejor calidad, ofreciéndose por su puesto a costearlo, pero ella respondió que su celular tenía garantía, sólo tenía que llegar a su país para poder hacerla válida.

Tal y como lo prometió, Claire le envió el número telefónico a Sherry. No fue necesario pedirle que no lo compartiera con nadie, salvo con Chris y Jill. De cualquier forma, era imposible que Neil se atreviera a pedirle el número a Chris. Hasta cierto punto, el castaño le tenía temor a su fortachón hermano. Y ella lo comprendía, no cualquiera se pondría al tú por tú con esa mole con quien compartía genes. Ya por la noche le escribiría un correo electrónico y le explicaría la situación del mal funcionamiento del internet. Eso le daría un respiro por tres semanas.

Leon y Claire salieron a cenar y pasear por el centro de la ciudad, alrededor de las siete regresaron al hotel de Leon e hicieron los registros para que la pelirroja quedara instalada en la suite del agente.

La llamada de Chris llegó justo cuando el sol se ocultaba. Claire estaba con Leon en la terraza de la habitación. Ambos vestían únicamente sus trajes de baño, pues hacía no mucho se habían sumergido en la piscina. Bebían un poco de vino, mientras veían morir la tarde.

Claire estaba instalada entre las piernas de Leon, con los fuertes brazos de él rodeándola por el talle, cómodamente recargada en el pecho masculino. Simplemente no podía sentirse mejor, había tanta paz allí. Pero cuando el vidrio de la mesita de apoyo cimbró, como producto de la vibración del celular a la vez que escuchaba a Queen con " _I want to break free_ ", supo que sería arrancada de su paraíso personal momentáneamente. De inmediato dedujo quién estaba del otro lado de la línea y lo comprobó cuando se estiró para alcanzarlo. Suspiró y compartió la información con Leon.

-Prepárate, mi hermano al teléfono –presionó el botón verde del equipo y saludó-. ¡Hola!

-Claire Redfield, ¿qué significa eso de que estas viviendo con Leon?

-A mí también me da mucho gusto saludarte, hermanito. Respecto a tu pregunta, significa eso mismo. Me mudé a su habitación. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna objeción? –Respondió ella con total cortesía.

Chris se sorprendió grandemente. Su hermana nunca había sido precisamente una niña dócil y fácil de manejar, pero ahora detectaba en su voz algo que nunca antes había escuchado: madurez.

-Sabes que jamás he intervenido en tu vida o en las decisiones que has tomado. Pero estoy preocupado por ti, Claire. ¿No piensas que las cosas están yendo demasiado rápido? ¡Sólo llevan una semana frecuentándose! ¿Qué clase de relación es esa? Mi única preocupación es que tú estés bien.

-Lo estoy, Chris. Estoy demasiado bien para ser honesta. Y en cuanto a lo de rapidez… no sabría qué decirte. Lo conozco, él me conoce. Somos amigos desde hace mucho. Creo que es todo lo que necesitamos, ¿no?

De nuevo, el mayor de los Redfield pareció quedarse mudo. La enorme seguridad en la voz de su hermanita lo estaba dejando anonadado. Habían años luz de diferencia entre la Claire que había partido hacia una semana y la que ahora escuchaba.

-¿Él está contigo? –quiso saber.

-Sí, aquí está.

-¿Puedes poner el altavoz? Hay un par de cosas que quiero advertirle.

-Chris, no creo…

-Tranquila. No te avergonzaré. Lo prometo.

Con cierta renuencia, Claire activó el mecanismo mientras le comunicaba a Leon:

-Quiere hablar contigo a través del altavoz.

-No hay problema –respondió él.

-Listo Chris, Leon te escucha.

-Perfecto. Kennedy tengo unas cuantas cosas que arreglar contigo, pero eso lo haremos en persona.

-Cuando gustes.

-Por ahora sólo quiero que sepas que te haré directamente responsable de cualquier daño físico o emocional que mi hermana pueda sufrir…

-¡Chris…! –replicó ella, pero Leon levantó la mano para que Chris siguiera hablando. Él se esperaba eso y aun más del ex STARS .

-Claire, eso es entre él y yo –dijo el mayor de los Redfield con un tono bastante serio-. No puedo impedirte que salgas o vivas o duermas con él, pero es mi deber dejarle claro que no estás sola. ¿Me escuchas "novato"?

Ante la simple mención de su antiguo mote, Leon sonrió; pero eso no le impediría dejar unas cosas bien claras para Chris.

-Entiendo perfectamente tu punto, y no dudes que en cuanto sea posible hablaré contigo de hombre a hombre. Te lo debo. Pero como bien dijiste, lo que está sucediendo entre ella y yo nos compete sólo a nosotros. No somos ningunos chiquillos. Y Claire ya te lo dijo: no nos conocimos ayer. Tú mejor que nadie sabe cuán profundamente estamos involucrados. Ella es mi amiga y mi compañera. Supongo que eres de las pocas personas que pueden comprender eso.

 _¡Touché!_ –pensó Claire, por lo cual sonrió. Ante eso nada tendría que objetar su hermano.

-Bien. Sólo les pido que se tomen las cosas con calma. Tienen tiempo para conocerse más antes de… de… bueno, ustedes entienden.

Claire se rió y para aliviar la tensión de su hermano comentó:

-¡Ya veo! Tienes miedo de que te haga tío pronto, ¿verdad?

Parecía que Chris se había atragantado, o quizá ahora mismo tenía una parálisis facial a causa del enojo. La realidad era que para seguir teniendo una sana convivencia de hermanos, entre menos supieran de la vida sexual del otro, mucho mejor. Pero ella había dado en el clavo…

-Como sea, el punto es que por ahora tendremos suficiente trabajo con el pequeño Redfield que viene en camino como para que venga uno más.

-Toma en cuenta que el nuestro sería un Kennedy… -dijo Leon sonriendo, uniéndose a Claire en la tortura de Chris.

-¡Como sea! –Replicó con evidente tensión.- Ambos entendieron a lo que me refiero, así que no quiero sorpresitas por el estilo.

-Tranquilo hermano. No tenemos planes para darle un primo a tu pequeño o pequeña.

-Me alegra saberlo. Ahora quita el altavoz, necesito hablar contigo a solas –en ese momento escucharon a Chris decir al otro lado de la línea-. Ustedes dos quedan también fuera de esta conversación. Y nada de estar espiando por la puerta. Escucharon la voz de Jill y Sherry reclamando, pero en seguida el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse se escuchó con claridad. La pelirroja sonrió y miró a Leon. Él le devolvió el gesto y le indicó que procediera a quitar el altavoz. Claire lo desactivó y colocó el auricular en su oreja.

-Ya está, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme que nadie más puede saber?

-Quiero aclararte dos cosas. Primera: Leon me simpatiza, sé que es un buen tipo y un buen amigo, pero era necesario que lo pusiera en su lugar y que entendiera que tú no estás sola.

-Lo sé, hermano, lo sé. ¿Olvidas que llevo toda una vida conociéndote? Y te quiero aún más por protegerme como lo haces. Pero pierde cuidado, porque…

-Sí, sí, no empieces a enlistarme las virtudes del "novato" o vomitaré. Sé que con él estas a salvo y sé que te cuidará quizá mejor de lo que yo lo hice.

-No digas eso, por favor. A ti te lo debo todo y lo sabes… Pero mejor dime el segundo punto antes de que empecemos a llorar como bebés.

La risa de su hermano le llegó clara y fuerte. Pero enseguida él se aclaró la garganta para decir en tono de voz más bajo.

-Sherry. Esa niña necesita entender que no cualquiera es merecedor de una Redfield. Espero que con el susto no tenga que lidiar pronto con algún noviecito o pretendiente.

-¡Chris, te prohíbo expresamente que le espantes los muchachos a Sherry! Yo jamás asusté a tus novias, y mira que no eran precisamente pocas las que estaban detrás de ti.

-Oye, que yo también sufrí con el maldito mar de hormonas adolescentes que te acosaban a cada paso que dabas. No es nada divertido darte cuenta de que los imbéciles de tu trabajo recorren de pies a cabeza a tu pequeña hermana. A algunos pude ponerlos en su sitio, pero no podía pelearme con media ciudad.

-Celoso… Pero por favor, deja a Sherry tranquila. Entiendo que quieras cuidarla, pero si asustas a sus pretendientes nunca tendrá novio.

-El afortunado que logre llegar a mí sin tenerme miedo será merecedor de la pequeña Sherry, nadie más. Así que mejor disfruta de tus vacaciones y déjame a mí encargarme de lo relacionado con la vida amorosa de nuestra niña.

-Mhh… sigues sin convencerme, pero cuando regrese solucionaremos este desacuerdo. Dale un abrazo a Jill de mi parte y un beso a Sherry. Ah, y en cuanto vayan al médico para su revisión mensual, llámenme.

-Cuenta con ello. Pon el altavoz de nuevo, quiero despedirme de Leon –haciendo lo solicitado, Claire invitó al ojiazul a la conversación.

-Otra vez, Leon te escucha.

-Bien, ya estas advertido "novato". Quiero a mi hermana sana y salva dentro de tres semanas, ¿oíste? Mientras tanto, pásenla bien…

-Oh, lo haremos cuñado. No dudes que ella y yo lo pasaremos muy, muy bien… -comentó Leon con evidente doble intención.

-Ya ajustaremos cuentas. Cuida bien a Claire, aunque ella no necesite guardaespaldas, me sentiré mejor sabiendo que estarás vigilando que no tenga uno de sus ataques de impulsividad…

-No te preocupes, la mantendré vigilada todo el tiempo.

-Bien, porque si regresa con un solo rasguño, te lo cobraré.

-Como gustes. Saludos a Jill.

-Gracias. Hasta pronto.

La línea se cortó en ese momento y así, libraron lo que pudo haber sido un obstáculo… Claire dejó caer su espalda sobre el pecho de Leon, quien tenía sus brazos listos para estrechar su esbelta cintura. Ella liberó un suspiro, él la estrujó un poco más mientras le murmuraba al oído.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Crees que el dragón de tu hermano me haya aprobado?

-Casi puedo apostar a que sí –respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz.

-De cualquier forma, si no lo hubiera hecho, tendríamos que recurrir al Plan B.

-¿Plan B?

-Secuestrarte y casarnos en secreto –musitó mientras acariciaba el cuello de Claire con un sutil roce, lo que provocó que ella se estremeciera involuntariamente.

-Bueno, pienso que podemos omitir el secuestro; y en cuanto a la boda… no lo sé Kennedy, tendrías que darme muy buenas razones para querer quedarme contigo de por vida.

-Eso no será ningún problema –respondió Leon mientras tomaba entre sus dientes el lóbulo derecho de la oreja de su pelirroja para luego succionarlo un poco. Su mano izquierda se deslizó desde el vientre de ella hasta rozar su seno izquierdo, lo cual la hizo liberar un ligero gemido. La mano de Leon continuó en camino ascendente hasta los labios, los acarició sutilmente, pero no se detuvo allí. Al bajar, su mano se detuvo en su pecho otra vez y en esta ocasión lo rodeó por completo, dándole ligeros y sensuales apretones. Por su parte, su mano derecha paseó por las piernas de Claire, deteniéndose en la entrepierna de la chica. No la penetró, pero por encima del bikini rojo de Claire acarició su intimidad. Los gemidos de ella ya no eran tan bajos. Con la voz un poco más ronca él añadió-. Tengo las armas para convencerte. Además, acabo de asegurarle a tu hermano que la pasarías bien.

-¿Qué más tienes en mente para pasarla bien? –preguntó ella con cierta dificultad, su mente comenzaba a ponerse en blanco. Era increíble lo que ese hombre podía hacer con ella.

-¿Para qué te lo cuento…? –susurró mientras la tomaba por el talle y la giraba-. Mejor te lo demuestro.

La ayudó a colocarse a horcajadas sobre él y no dudó ni un segundo en atrapar los generosos labios de la pelirroja con los suyos. En definitiva, Leon quiso dejarle claro que tenía podía convencerla de pasar una vida con él. Pero en realidad tampoco es que él tuviese que esforzarse demasiado en su demostración. En ese preciso momento Claire parecía más que dispuesta a dejarse convencer y colaborar con él.

Ella empezó a sentir que las manos de Leon tocaban la piel de su espalda, tocaba cada tramo de ella mientras la besaba con una deliciosa lentitud. Claire rodeó los hombros desnudos de Leon con sus brazos y dibujaba círculos disparejos en la desnuda espalda masculina. Él comenzaba a manifestar cuan excitado estaba, ella lo sentía sin dificultad debido a la posición en la que estaban, lo cual avivó a temperaturas insospechadas su propio calor.

-¿Vamos a la habitación? –preguntó él en un susurro.

-¿Para qué? –quiso saber ella mientras besaba el cuello de Leon. Claire decidió deleitarse con el cuerpo hecho para el pecado de él como preámbulo.- No necesitamos la cama para hacerlo.

-Los preservativos están en buró –susurró él luego de liberar un gruñido ante las atenciones de la pelirroja.

-Rayos -respondió Claire con evidente frustración-, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-Si queremos olvidarnos por completo de usarlos, debemos buscar otro método anticonceptivo… A menos que desees torturar a tu hermano con un sobrino…

Claire se rió, pero no dudo ni un instante al responderle:

-Mmm… déjame ver. Si me dan a elegir entre torturar a Chris o disfrutarte a ti, ¿adivina que elegiría?

Leon la besó otra vez, succionaba y mordisqueaba los labios de Claire intermitentemente.

-Preciosa –dijo entre beso y beso-, creo que tengo que tener cuidado contigo o puedes volverte ninfómana…

Ella sonrió, pero sin apartar la mirada le respondió con total seguridad.

-¿Tan malo sería para ti que quiera tener sexo contigo todos los días?

-En lo absoluto me quejaría, pero no tenemos prisa… Tenemos toda una vida para hacer el amor.

Claire se apartó de él y lo miró con recelo.

-Leon...

-Sé que tenemos un acuerdo… Vamos paso a paso, pero quiero que conozcas tus opciones.

\- …

-No quiero incomodarte, pero hay cosas que quiero dejar claras. No eres una aventura en mi vida.

-¿Y… si yo quiero justo eso?

-Me tendré que esforzar bastante para convencerte de lo contrario.

Leon vio cómo los azules orbes de Claire se iluminaron de una forma increíble mientras le respondía:

-Bien, pues hazme el amor todos los días por lo que nos quede en Cancún y veremos a dónde nos lleva eso.

-Trato hecho.

Claire quiso desenredar sus piernas del torso de Leon para dirigirse hacia la habitación y continuar con lo que habían empezado, pero él colocó sus manos en los muslos de ella y la mantuvo en esa posición.

-Ni creas que te vas a liberar, Redfield.

Claire estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Leon la silenció con sus besos mientras le dio muestras de los arduos entrenamientos que había recibido desde hacía años, y se puso de pie sin mayor dificultad con Claire enredada en su cuerpo. Ella se sorprendió un tanto. A simple vista Leon no se veía tan musculoso como su hermano, pero ahora comprobaba que la apariencia engaña.

Una vez en la habitación, protegidos por esas cuatro paredes, dieron rienda suelta a sus instintos y emociones. Hallaron el equilibrio perfecto entre la sensualidad, la dulzura, la pasión y algo que Claire no quería reconocer, pero se llamaba amor.

Leon quería guiarla en ese camino. Él comenzaba a tener bastante claro lo que quería, pero ella tenía muchas dudas aún…

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola chicos y chicas del club de Pily, jajajaja! Ahora sí mis amados lectores, vienen los cambios a este fic. Estoy editando ya el próximo capítulo y al añadir algunas escenas me ha quedado 25 cuartillas, así que tengo que modificar la cantidad de capítulos. Espero que eso no les incomode.

Aprovecho para desearles un excelente inicio de año, les mando todos los mejores deseos imaginables y espero que las metas propuestas hace 12 meses hayan sido alcanzadas, sino, tenemos otros 12 meses para esforzarnos.

Como en este momento estoy en la mesa, y me están mirando feo porque son las 11:37 y yo estoy editando en texto antes de cenar, sólo me queda tiempo para agradecerles sus reviews a:

 **Shinobu Echizen**

 **GeishaPax**

 **Kill Jill**

 **KonanAngel13**

 **DESTACADO117**

 **Soraya-Mendez**

 **Rose**

 **Nicol Redfield**

 **MagnumForce**

 **Dartz seta**

Los requeteadoro y nos leemos la próxima semana.

Besos y abrazos de:

Pily~chan.


	7. Los nuevos Redfield

**Capítulo VII… LOS NUEVOS REDFIELD.**

 _¿Cómo rayos había llegado hasta ese sitio? Se supone que antes estuve en una fiesta casual, celebrando junto con mis antiguos colegas de TerraSave los éxitos alcanzados y recibiendo a los nuevos miembros; de pronto, sin más, estoy en esta fría y oscura prisión, tan similar a Rockfort Island._

 _Miro la luz verde que titila en el brazalete, el cual alguien colocó en mi mano izquierda. No me da buena espina, nada que tenga que ver con bioterrorismo me da buena espina. No sé qué o para qué es, pero estoy convencida que no se trata de un obsequio para los visitantes. He tratado de quitármelo, pero sólo conseguí un dolor agudo en la muñeca, y en mis actuales circunstancias, no puedo darme el lujo de prescindir de una mano._

 _En una de las celdas he hallado un arma con el cargador lleno y un cuchillo, más adelante, después de eliminar a un zombie que había sido guardia de ese lúgubre sitio, obtuve un rifle, el cual ahora mismo cuelga sobre mi hombro, pero por practicidad elegí quedarme con la pistola en la mano y el cuchillo está enfundado en la pretina de mi pantalón; ahora estoy avanzando por los recovecos de esta enorme construcción. Oh Dios, ¿qué es este lugar?_

 _No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado o cuánto he avanzado, pasé por una torre desde donde he podido observar el océano, ¡Clásico! Estoy en una isla. Parece que esos bastardos creadores de monstruos sienten una peculiar felicidad al construir sus fortalezas en medio del mar. Por supuesto que hay un motivo, siempre lo tienen. Lo hacen por si las cosas se salen de control, como ya ha sucedido. Al final de cuentas, el océano hace un magistral trabajo borrando las evidencias de sus crímenes._

 _He pasado por un pequeño cementerio, y ya perdí la cuenta del número de veces en las que destrocé el cráneo de alguna criatura. No hay ni un maldito mapa y el sitio parece tener varios niveles. Crucé el alcantarillado y en esa zona alcancé a escuchar el ruido de las olas al golpear las rocas._

 _A veces siento un miedo abrumador y la luz de la pulsera ha cambiado a amarillo un par de veces, pero no debo alterarme. No sé cómo, pero sé que mi estado de ánimo está relacionado con este maldito brazalete. Si me descontrolo y la luz se pone roja, me convertiré en eso que he combatido desde Raccoon City…_

 _He llegado a una especie de fábrica. Avanzo hasta la zona central pues algo ha llamado mi atención, un ruido inusual. Es un ascensor rústico que está descendiendo. Me muevo con sigilo y con el arma lista para disparar. En cuanto las puertas se abren, alguien cae sobre mí. Debido a la sorpresa y al peso muerto, he caído junto con él…_

 _¡Es… es él!_

 _¿Qué demonios había pasado?_

 _-¿Neil?_

 _-Claire… -dice con dificultad mientras toca su cuello. Puedo ver mediante sus gestos el dolor que está sufriendo._

 _Está herido, eso es seguro… Pongo mis manos sobre su pecho para apartarlo de mí y poder incorporarme para ayudarlo, él cae de espaldas al piso pero de inmediato lo tomo entre mis brazos. Lo reviso con rapidez, pero no veo lesiones… Entonces… lo comprendo. ¡Él está infectado! Pero, ¿cómo?_

 _-Neil, cielo santo, ¿qué sucedió? –digo mientras intento buscar una alternativa._

 _-Claire, creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto._

 _La verdad me golpea con fuerza. Todo eso… Todas estas muertes, esta pesadilla…_

 _-No, no es posible… -murmuro, pero en contraste, lo que sale de mí es un grito a continuación-. ¡Tú lo hiciste!_

 _-Yo… El poder del Uroboros no es la muerte, es poder…_

 _-¡No! -La decepción es tan fuerte como jamás había sentido, que me aparto de él rápidamente. Él se incorpora con dificultad y se acerca a mí. Me es inevitable llorar. Este hombre, él había sido el líder y vendió TerraSave al mejor postor. Nos traicionó. Me traicionó. Si estoy aquí es por él.- ¿Qué has hecho Neil? Confiaba en ti._

 _Él trata de alcanzar mi mejilla, y aunque estoy furiosa y decepcionada en igual medida, no me alejo… No puedo hacerlo… La situación era tan malditamente parecida a lo que sucedió con Steve..._

 _Pero el contacto jamás llega, pues él retira su mano evitando lastimarme._

 _-¡Aléjate de mí!_

 _Grita mientras me avienta con fuerza. Me ha dolido el golpe, pero de inmediato me incorporo. La transformación era inevitable. La horrorosa, macabra, asquerosa y terrible mutación empezó frente a mis ojos…_

 _Y yo tenía que eliminarlo. Debía desaparecer todo rastro del que alguna vez fue Neil Fisher._

 _¡Ya no, ya no más, por favor!_

 _No quiero hacer esto otra vez, no quiero asesinar a un amigo…_

-¡No!

Despertó agitada, con la frente perlada de sudor. Malditas pesadillas, la habían dejado tranquila por un tiempo, ¿por qué tenían que volver justo en ese momento? Esperaba que él no se hubiera dado…

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Leon con voz somnolienta, pero con evidente preocupación.

-Lo siento, te desperté… -dijo ella girándose para verlo.

-No te preocupes por eso –replicó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirroja y trataba de retirar el sudor-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí… Ya sabes… Lo usual.

-Durante la semana no había pasado, ¿son demasiado frecuentes?

-Desde que llegué a Cancún ni siquiera una pesadilla tuve. No sé qué sucedió esta vez. Y no diría que son tan frecuentes, con el paso del tiempo me han dejado respirar más. Hoy en día aparecen una vez por semana, a veces, bajo condiciones muy específicas, dos.

-¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Raccoon? ¿Rockfort?

-N-no. No fue nada de eso… Pero… ya no recuerdo los detalles.

Y era verdad. Sabía que había sido aterrador, sabía que hubo zombies y criaturas horrorosas, pero ya no recordaba quienes estuvieron involucrados. Sólo la sensación de angustia y dolor se mantenían en su mente. Alguien había muerto en el sueño, pero no estaba segura de quien. No tuvo más tiempo para pensar en eso, porque pronto sintió bajo su piel la de Leon, quien la había estrechado con firmeza, intentando protegerla…

-No permitiré que nada te ocurra, Claire. No importa lo que suceda, yo siempre estaré contigo o te estaré buscando hasta encontrarte. Te lo juro.

Las lágrimas fueron inevitables, ¿cuándo alguien la había consolado por las pesadillas? Ni siquiera Chris lo había hecho aún cuando fueron niños. Claire guardaba en su corazón todas las veces en las que lloró en silencio luego de soñar con la muerte de sus papás y de sus abuelos, pero jamás mencionó algo para evitar preocupar a su hermano. Después de todo, él se esforzaba mucho para que ella estuviera lo mejor posible.

Y ahora estaba este hombre, tan poderoso como cálido. Leon estaba haciendo justo lo que prometió: se estaba metiendo bien dentro de su corazón y desde ahí la protegía; si las cosas seguían así su alma se partiría en dos cuando tuviera que decir adiós. Pero esos momentos los atesoraría para siempre.

Luego de acariciar los suaves mechones de la pelirroja, Leon fue sintiendo cómo ella se relajaba entre sus brazos, hasta volverse a quedar dormida. No le gustaba verla llorar, pero debía reconocer que ser capaz de cuidar y proteger a una mujer tan aguerrida como ella, lo hacía sentirse el hombre más poderoso del planeta… ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto por una persona? Ni durante el tiempo en el que se creyó enamorado de Ada sintió algo tan intenso.

De algo estaba seguro: después de pasar esos días en Cancún, su vida ya no podría ser la misma. Llevaban una semana viviendo bajo el mismo techo y los días habían pasado alarmantemente rápido. Esos días juntos y a solas fueron un verdadero reto. Ambos eran solteros, acostumbrados a vivir como mejor les pareciera y a hacer las cosas a su modo, y de pronto, se vieron envueltos en la convivencia diaria, prácticamente a toda hora, y replanteando sus ideas. Pero curiosamente no fue tan difícil como creyeron que sería. Aunque a ambos les sorprendieron algunos descubrimientos.

Tuvieron que mantener un sano equilibrio entre el orden en la habitación que Leon siempre conservaba y lo relajada que Claire era en esas cuestiones. Claire adoraba los deportes extremos, Leon, por su trabajo, podía hacer cualquiera de esos deportes con relativa facilidad, pero prefería actividades más tranquilas. De cualquier forma, los dos la pasaron de maravilla al compatibilizar sus gustos.

Leon pudo constatar la dedicación de Claire hacia sus estudios. Ella tenía que revisar los documentos que le llegaban por internet y a su vez, enviar los ensayos que le pedían. Él compró varios libros para no aburrirse, pero a veces apartaba la vista de sus páginas impresas y se dedicaba a observarla. Detectó que ella se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa, o que sonreía ante los comentarios que su asesor le mandaba por el correo electrónico. Deseó averiguar qué clase de cosas la hacía sonreír de ese modo, pero él no podía ni debía intervenir de ese modo en su privacidad.

Claire por su parte, había descubierto que Leon adoraba dormir boca abajo, pero sólo lo hacía después de haberla abrazado durante varias horas, especialmente después de haber hecho el amor. A ella le gustaba despertarlo repartiendo pequeños besos por su espalda. Él de inmediato la miraba sonriente y le agradecía con otra prolongada y apasionada entrega ese dulce despertar.

Las cosas en ese sentido también mejoraron, pues luego de hacerle una visita al médico, él les sugirió el uso de parches anticonceptivos y ambos optaron que por el momento esa sería la mejor forma de seguir con su vida sexual sin mayores preocupaciones. Así que libres del uso de preservativos, tuvieron la libertad de hacerlo cuando y como quisieran.

A pesar de sus ardientes encuentros, los cuales parecían no extinguir esa llama en su interior, unas cuantas noches sólo se abrazaron y durmieron en paz. Leon fue especialmente atento y cuidadoso con Claire durante su periodo. Él la consintió con su comida y postres preferidos, le preparó la tina con sales aromáticas y la estrechaba con delicadeza en las noches. Fueron cuatro días de abstinencia sexual, por eso cuando ella se sintió bien, su entrega estuvo llena de pasión.

Salieron a cenar a diferentes lugares, pero ambos preferían pasar la noche en la terraza de la habitación de Leon, alumbrados por la luz de la Luna y escuchando el delicioso arrullo de las olas del mar.

Y si las caricias despertaban su deseo, simplemente se sumergían en el agua de la piscina, caminaban hacia la habitación, llegaban a la salita, se detenían en el recibidor o en la cocina, pero en definitiva, no reprimían sus necesidades.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Claire estaba en el living organizando unos documentos en su laptop que debía enviar a la brevedad. Leon había salido, dijo que quería comprar un par de cosas y algunas películas para que las vieran juntos en la noche. Hacía media hora aproximadamente de aquello. El calor era infernal en la calle, pero por fortuna, la habitación contaba con un buen sistema de aire acondicionado, a pesar de eso Claire usaba una falda corta azul cielo y un sencillo top en un tono más fuerte que la falda. Acababa de enviar el último archivo, cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?

-¡Claire Redfield, me parece increíble que me esté enterando de las buenas nuevas hasta ahora! Se supone que somos amigas, ¿y Chris y Jill me informan que tú y Leon ya viven juntos? Además del obvio hecho de que cambiaste tu número de teléfono.

-Oh, Becky, lo siento. De verdad lo siento. ¡Olvidé por completo pedirle a Sherry que te diera el número! Pero es que realmente las cosas han sido… vertiginosas últimamente. Yo, creo que aun estoy asimilando lo que sucede.

-Te creo, en serio que sí. Pero tú fuiste la primera a quien le conté que Billy y yo nos habíamos reencontrado hace cinco años. Tú fuiste la primera en saber que me había invitado a salir. Tú fuiste la primera en saber de aquella extraña cita que tuvimos, de lo torpe que él fue, de lo mucho que me hizo reír, y del primer beso que nos dimos. No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho que Leon y tú comparten el mismo techo desde hace dos semanas.

-Eso no es cierto. Apenas cumplí una semana.

-Detalles; el punto aquí es que, si no obligo a Jill para que viniera a hacerse el ultrasonido, yo ni siquiera me hubiera enterado.

-Discúlpame Becky, sé que no tengo excusa. Pero te juro que te iba a avisar, sólo que…

-Bien, bien… No te disculpes más. Además, entiendo que tengas la mente dispersa, doy por hecho que Leon está distrayéndote bastante.

-Bueno, sí, algo hay de eso…

-¿Algo? Vamos amiga, sé honesta. Dime, ¿qué tal te va en ese asunto?

-De maravilla. No tengo ninguna queja. Ninguna. De verdad, todo ha sido increíble.

-¡Qué alegría me da escucharte decir eso! Supongo que Leon no anda por allí, ¿verdad?

-No, salió a comprar unas cosas hace un rato. De lo contrario no estaría contándote esto.

-Sí, no hay nada peor que un hombre con el ego elevado por sus excelentes habilidades en la cama.

-Lo dices como si ya lo hubieras vivido.

-Pues… -Rebecca bajó considerablemente su volumen de voz al añadir-, créeme que William Coen no es precisamente modesto cuando me escucha gritar como loca…

Claire se rió con fuerza mientras respondía.

-Imagino que te has puesto toda roja al decirme eso…

-Si bueno, algo… Ya sabes… Pero entonces, ¿eres feliz?

-Lo soy, de verdad que sí, y en todo sentido. Leon es atento, cariñoso, me cuida, me consiente, y para ponerlo en términos entendibles, digamos que sabe hacer lo suyo.

-Dios, por tu tono de voz, te creo…

-Becky, podría jurar sobre una biblia que en verdad lo sabe hacer.

-Aunque… Hay que reconocer que no eres una mujer de abundante experiencia. Tu comparación es limitada.

-¡Como si tu situación fuese diferente! Saliste con varios chicos, pero no habías hecho " _Home Run"_ sino hasta que reapareció Billy…

-Buen punto. Pues si Leon te está haciendo feliz, creo que sobran los reclamos por lo tardío de la información.

-Por cierto, Becky, ¿cómo viste a Chris respecto al asunto de Leon?

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que lo primero que me dijo Chris cuando lo vi fue que estás viviendo en el pecado con Leon, y a juzgar por su expresión, pienso que aun está algo celoso de que su hermanita esté viviendo como una niña grande lejos de su mirada vigilante. Pero no puede negar que Leon le simpatiza, así que despreocúpate. Además, después de lo de hoy, tu hermano va a estar muy ocupado.

-Espero que tengas razón con lo de Leon, pero, ¿qué sucedió con el ultrasonido de Jill?

-Me parece que esa noticia tienen que dártela los padres. Estamos ahora mismo en el hospital. No soy ginecóloga, pero tuve que hacer ese trabajo porque tu hermano y cuñada no querían que ningún otro médico la revisara. Al paso que van creo que tendré que prepararme para atender el parto.

-Esos dos son incorregibles. ¡Hasta dónde llega su terquedad! Pero todo está bien con Jill y el bebé, ¿cierto?

-Mmm… insisto, esa noticia te la darán Jill y Chris, quienes por cierto están esperándome en el consultorio. Yo aproveché su asombro luego de que les di las noticias para salir y hacer la llamada.

La puerta de la habitación de Claire se abrió en ese momento, revelando la figura de Leon.

-Becky, Leon acaba de llegar.

-Salúdalo de mi parte, o mejor aún, pon tu altavoz, yo haré lo mismo porque en este preciso momento tu hermano y tu cuñada te darán una noticia muy especial. Te recomiendo que tomes asiento, y créeme, no exagero.

Claire encendió el altavoz mientras, haciendo caso a la recomendación de su amiga, se sentaba en el sofá. Rebecca no tendía a dramatizar, así que algo grande debía estar sucediendo.

Cuando miró la expresión inquisitiva de Leon, quien colocó una bolsa de papel café en una de las mesitas, brevemente le resumió con un susurro.

-Jill ya se hizo el ultrasonido. Becky dice que me darán una noticia muy especial.

El agente gubernamental asintió y tomó asiento junto a ella. Mientras tanto, Becky ingresó a su consultorio y les avisó a los futuros padres que Claire estaba al teléfono.

-Listo, aquí están Jill y Chris –escucharon Leon y Claire.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué noticia van a darme? –Interrogó la pelirroja-. ¿Ya saben el sexo del bebé?

-Mejor que eso, Claire –respondió Jill.

-Sabemos la cantidad –añadió Chris.

-¿A qué se refieren? –preguntó Leon a nombre de su novia.

-Bueno, parece que Chris tendrá que trabajar más. Y ahora resulta comprensible que Jill haya subido de peso de forma tan rápida.

-Creo que ya estoy entendiendo… -musitó Claire.- ¡Son gemelos!

-No –respondió el mayor de los Redfield-. De hecho, hermanita, son más.

-¿Qué? ¿Más de dos?

-Sí…

-¡Son cinco, Claire! ¡Cinco! –gritó Jill completamente emocionada.

-¡Oh por Dios! –susurró Leon.

-Sorprendente ¿verdad? Y mira que de acuerdo a las estadísticas sólo hay un parto de quintillizos por cada 47 millones de embarazadas –comentó Rebecca con ese aire de sabelotodo, muy característico en ella.

-¿Pero qué hicieron para tener tantos? –interrogó Claire sorprendida, pero ciertamente feliz.

-Supongo que hacer el amor apasionadamente cada noche ayudó…

-Chris, cállate. No necesitaba oír eso. ¡Qué desagradable! Jill, dime, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres que…?

-¡Ni lo menciones! Estoy perfectamente bien y no quiero que regreses a casa antes de lo estrictamente necesario. Tengo muchos antojos, y créeme que me estoy poniendo enorme, pero estoy bien y muy contenta. Además, ya tengo suficiente con un Redfield hostigándome. Y los fines de semana Sherry se le une. Así que deja de angustiarte y disfruta de tus vacaciones. Por cierto Leon, me da mucho gusto saludarte.

-Igualmente Jill. Muchas felicidades.

-Gracias, ¿y qué se siente saber que tendrás cinco sobrinos?

-Valentine… -musitó Claire.

-Redfield, ahora es la señora Redfield, recuérdalo –corrigió Chris.

-Y ya que lo mencionan –añadió Leon-, supongo que es bueno que su próximo sobrino tenga cinco primos que cuiden de él.

-Espera, ¿qué demonios quieres decir con "próximo"? Eso no tiene nada de gracioso Kennedy. Creí que les había dejado bien claro…

-Chris, querido hermano, fue un placer saludarte y saber las buenas nuevas. Jill, si necesitas algo sólo házmelo saber y estaré allí de inmediato. Becky, nos veremos a mi regreso, y saluda a Billy, por favor.

Rebecca se rió, tomó el teléfono, desactivó el altavoz y salió de su consultorio antes de que a Chris le diera un colapso nervioso por ser completamente ignorado por su hermana.

-Lo haré. Niños, disfruten de sus vacaciones, y protéjanse por favor.

-Ok doctora Chambers, gracias por el consejo de educación sexual. Nos veremos pronto.

-Cambio y fuera.

Claire suspiró y miró a Leon.

-Dios, esa es una de las conversaciones más raras que he tenido en mi vida.

-Y qué lo digas. Wow. Cinco niños. Eso sí que será interesante.

-¡Como tener un Jardín de Niños!

-Va a ser divertido ver crecer a esos pequeños... Cambiando de tema, preciosa, tengo una proposición qué hacerte.

-¿Indecorosa?

-¿La pequeña Claire piensa en proposiciones indecorosas? ¡Qué diría tu hermano si lo supiera! –interrogó él con falsa sorpresa y desaprobación, mientras contradecía sus palabras recorriendo la pierna derecha de ella con sutiles movimientos y sonriéndole con picardía. En seguida añadió:- Aunque me temo que en este momento mi propuesta es perfectamente inocente. Dime, ¿qué te parece si celebramos esta primera semana?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Si acepta salir conmigo, señorita Redfield, nos espera una deliciosa cena en uno de los restaurantes más bellos y elegantes de la bahía.

-¿En serio? ¿Tendremos una cita? Sería la primera vez.

-Ya hemos salido muchas veces…

-Sí, pero siempre nos lanzamos a la aventura, nunca antes habíamos planeado una salida.

-Bueno, si lo pones así, supongo que tienes razón.

-Siempre tengo la razón, Kennedy –respondió la pelirroja mientras besaba brevemente los labios de Leon-. Creo que esta vez no podré llevar uno de mis shorts, pero si me das una hora, verás que quedo presentable.

Él suspiró mientras la encerraba en un estrecho abrazo.

-Cuándo entenderás que no me importa lo que te pongas -murmuraba en el oído izquierdo de Claire y en pausas mordisqueaba el lóbulo de ella-, cómo te peines, o qué perfume uses. Me gustas tal cual eres, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tú también me gustas, y mucho, por si no lo sabías –dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, y sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo-. Pero aun así, necesito una hora.

Leon sonrió y tumbó a Claire sobre el sillón acorralándola con su propio cuerpo, amoldándose a cada una de las femeninas curvas.

-Bueno, creo que disponemos de tiempo para… otras cosas… más…

-¿Indecorosas…?

-Exacto –murmuró él antes de robarle un beso. Pero no un beso cualquiera, sino de esos que pueden dejar adormecida a la mente y a su vez despertar en el cuerpo sensaciones exuberantes y sensuales. Claire ya sabía que estaba perdida cuando él la besaba de esa forma, pero sucedía que le encantaba sentirse así de vulnerable, prueba de ello era que en cuestión de segundos, Leon ya tenía su camisa desabotonada y estaba instalado entre las piernas de ella, quien ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Leon siempre tomaba el control de la situación en el momento de final. Claire, hasta ese día, no se sentía tan en confianza para moverse con libertad, pero la forma en la que Leon la trataba en la intimidad, hizo que adquiriera valor e hiciera algo que venía apeteciendo desde hacía unos días.

Aún estando debajo de él, le desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó cuanto le fue posible con las piernas. Él no estaba sorprendido, de hecho le gustaba que Claire hiciera eso, pues en esos momentos sus caderas tenían una fricción deliciosa, pero las sorpresas apenas estaban por empezar…

-Siéntate –susurró ella separando escasamente sus labios de los de Leon.

-¿Qué? –interrogó él casi seguro de no haber escuchado correctamente la petición de Claire e intentando besarla otra vez.

-Siéntate, quiero… hacer una prueba –respondió ella entre besos, porque tampoco le resultaba sencillo separarse de él.

-Claire, preciosa, no es momento para…

-Lo es Leon, créeme que lo es –interrumpió para enseguida añadir-. Así que siéntate.

A regañadientes, el ojiazul hizo lo solicitado sin comprender qué pretendía su pelirroja.

Claire se enderezó también y lo ayudó a desnudarse de la cintura para abajo. Él estaba anonadado. Sabía que debía decir algo, pero cuando vio la mirada y sonrisa de Claire, simplemente dejó de pensar. Se quedó completamente en shock cuando Claire se levantó y se hincó en el piso entre las piernas de él. Allí, todo hizo clic y tomándola de los brazos intentó levantarla.

-No, Claire, no tienes por qué…

-Pero quiero…

-Pero… -justo en ese momento, él ya no pudo decir nada, porque la pequeña y cálida mano de ella rodeó su miembro con la más inocente de las caricias y él gimió.

-Si hago algo mal, dímelo, por favor. Pero déjame intentarlo…

-Claire, no…

Ella volvió a acallarlo entrecerrando su mano alrededor de la virilidad de él y moviéndola lentamente; sintió de inmediato cómo éste cedía ante sus caricias. Movió la mano de arriba hacia abajo con parsimonia y suavidad, mirando las expresiones faciales de él, y disfrutando del placer que experimentaba.

Leon dejó caer sus manos a los lados mientras cerraba los puños. No le gustaba ver a su amada arrodillada frente a él, pero las sensaciones que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo al sentir la inexperta mano de Claire acariciando el punto más sensible de su anatomía, simplemente eran gloriosas.

-¿Voy bien?

-Muy… bien… -murmuró él con esfuerzo.

Claire sonrió, pero bajó su mirada y procedió a hacer lo que verdaderamente le venía apeteciendo. Nunca antes había practicado la felación, aunque por sus manos ya había pasado un montón de información al respecto. Se consideraba una mujer liberal, pero con tofo y eso, le parecía algo… ¿inmoral? No, no era esa la palabra, pero tampoco le hacía ilusión besar el miembro de un hombre…

Sin embargo, con Leon las cosas eran totalmente diferentes. Él había sido capaz de llevarla al clímax en su primer encuentro sexual y ella se sentía un poco en deuda con él por eso. Cada vez que él la acariciaba de la forma más íntima posible, la hacía alcanzar el cielo. No sabía si lo haría bien, pero lo intentaría y se esforzaría por hacerlo tan feliz como ella lo era.

Dejó su mano quieta en la base del miembro sosteniéndolo, el cual ahora estaba perfectamente erecto gracias a las atenciones que ella le brindaba. Con timidez acercó sus labios, previamente humedecidos con su saliva, hasta él y lo besó. Leon liberó un gemido al percibir la húmeda lengua de Claire acariciando su glande en movimientos circulares, lentos y ásperos.

Luego, ella procedió a recorrer la longitud de su miembro alternando sus labios y lengua. No dejó un solo milímetro sin acariciar ni besar, pero aunque los jadeos de Leon aumentaron, ella aun no estaba satisfecha con su propia labor.

Subió la mirada de nueva cuenta y encontró a Leon con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, en éxtasis total; ella sabía que aún había más y que él disfrutaría mucho con lo que vendría. Se sintió magnánima, poderosa, sabiendo que ella también podía lograr que Leon tuviera un clímax igual de fuerte como los que ella tenía. Y eso la estaba excitando, el calor y la humedad entre sus piernas lo indicaba claramente.

Abrió su boca y con su lengua rodeó una vez más la cabeza del fuerte miembro de Leon. Ella era capaz de sentir las diferentes texturas y él comenzaba a liberar un poco de su semen. Sólo un par de gotas, pero ella degustó el líquido y lo ingirió. Su lengua y labios acariciaban el glande, y escuchaba con atención los gemidos de su amante. Succionó un poco y los gruñidos de la varonil voz aumentaban de volumen… Pero eso apenas empezaba.

Con sus labios cubrió sus propios dientes, introduciendo enseguida la hombría de Leon en su boca, quien abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y gimió el nombre de ella con la voz cargada de placer. Claire se introdujo aun más la erección de él y trató de llegar hasta la base, pero él no cabía por completo en ella. Lo sacó con lentitud, disfrutando milímetro a milímetro de él.

Hizo lo mismo varias veces más, con calma, pero cuando estaba por llegar al glande de nueva cuenta, sintió como las manos de Leon sostenían su cabeza, ella lo miró y al encontrarse con esos ojos azules, llenos de pasión y amor, comprendió que él le daría una especie de guía sobre los movimientos y su frecuencia. Se dejó ayudar, sentía la gentileza con la que él la movía, indicándole así la velocidad. Claire se preguntó en ese momento si él sujetaba su cabeza para tener algún tipo de control y no sentirse completamente vulnerable o sólo lo hacía para guiarla. Pero pronto concluyó de que fuese cual fuese la razón, a ella no le importaba. Tenía en su poder el placer de su hombre, y tener el poder para un Redfield resultaba tremendamente excitante.

Unas veces más él la guió para que la succión fuera lenta, pero de pronto escuchó la voz de él, quien decía con mucho esfuerzo:

-Más rápido, amor, más…

Sí, él comenzaba a perderse, por lo cual luego de indicarle la velocidad que deseaba, retiró las manos de ella y sujetó con fuerza el borde del sillón donde estaba. Sus gruñidos eran fuertes y Claire supo que pronto haría que él descansara luego de llegar a la cumbre.

Haciendo caso a las peticiones de su amado, succionaba a mayor velocidad el miembro de Leon, y él se arqueaba por el inmenso placer. Claire no supo cuantas veces más sintió el cálido y firme pene en su boca, pero cuando acarició con su mano izquierda el resto de la anatomía sexual de su novio, él gimió desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-Claire, basta…

Leon no esperó a que ella se alejara por voluntad porque sabía perfectamente que su testaruda mujer no lo haría; así que simplemente, a pesar del éxtasis, con un simple y rápido movimiento la tumbó en el piso colocándose sobre ella, quien ante la sorpresa por el rápido tacleo, sólo se dejó hacer.

Los labios de Leon la hacían perder la razón, especialmente por lo excitada que se sentía. Empujó sus caderas tratado de mandarle el mensaje a Leon y él lo entendió a la perfección, porque mientras la besaba, se deshizo de la ropa interior de ella, y jugueteó en la entrada femenina. Ella lo deseaba ya, pero Leon sólo la torturaba acercando su miembro a ella, fingiendo que la penetraba, sin llegar a hacerlo.

Ella gruñía por la frustración, estaba tan húmeda que la espera le dolía. Lo necesitaba ya, con urgencia. Cuando pensó en hacerle daño físico por atormentarla de semejante forma, él se deslizó en su interior sin ninguna dificultad. De hecho, Leon halló un placer casi celestial al percibir cuán húmeda y cálida estaba. La penetró unas veces con lentitud, centímetro a centímetro, y eso casi la volvió loca, pues aunque se sentía terriblemente bien, quería sentirlo por completo y en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sabiendo que debía buscar lo que quería, ella rodó colocándolo a él de espaldas contra el piso.

-Ahora me toca a mí.

Claire buscó el miembro de él y al hallarlo se preparó para introducirlo en su interior… Dios, se sentía tan bien controlar su entrada… Su cuerpo se regocijaba al ser invadido de esa forma. Leon parecía igual de fascinado, pues los gemidos de ella estaban casi sincronizados con los de él.

-Así, nena, así…

Entró y salió de él varias veces más, pero al percibir los gruñidos del rubio cada vez más audibles, supo que pronto terminaría… Ella estaba cerca de llegar a su propio paraíso, cuando fue sorprendida al sentir que Leon se incorporaba y sentado, la acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él... Ahora veía: él no podía abandonar por completo ser dominante; el simple hecho de reconocerlo la hizo sonreír.

Pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando él le quitó el top y sus labios hallaron los pezones de ella, devorándolos con los labios cual si fueran ambrosía. Claire arqueó la espalda, pues sus pechos eran la zona más erógena de su cuerpo, ella lo había descubierto hacía unos días, y definitivamente Leon lo sabía. Mientras succionaba uno, su otra mano se dedicaba a acariciar al otro, invirtiendo sus atenciones intermitentemente.

Él sentía que su culminación estaba cerca, pero deseaba que Claire llegara al éxtasis primero. Y su dedicación fue recompensada en cuanto escuchó un profundo gemido de ella, fuerte, audible; pero sobre todo al ver las expresiones faciales de su amada ante la llegada del inminente clímax, su precioso entrecejo se fruncía ante tanto placer. Sintió ligeramente las uñas de ella clavarse en sus hombros cuando se sujetó de él, como si tuviera miedo a caer, pero eso no lo molestó, al contrario, le dio pie para llegar hasta lo más profundo de ella, colocando ambas manos en las caderas de Claire, acercando éstas a las suyas tanto como fuera posible, liberando así su esencia dentro de ella.

Al terminar, ambos jadeaban con dificultad. Había sido maravilloso…

-¿Estás bien? –interrogó ella con preocupación al verlo dejar caer la cabeza contra su hombro mientras trataba de controlar su respiración…

-No tienes idea de lo bien que estoy…

-¿De verdad?

-Preciosa, no miento en estas cuestiones… ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Sabes que estoy más que bien… Esto ha sido, fue… increíble. Pero creo que en lo primero yo no estuve bien. De lo contrario, ¿por qué no terminaste en mis labios…?

Leon se puso serio, tomó su mentón con la mano derecha y la miro directamente a los ojos al responderle:

-Porque no. Aunque acabas de darme uno de los mayores placeres, no estamos listos para ese nivel. No quiero terminar de esa forma… no aún.

Claire no terminó por comprender qué quería decir con eso, pero quizá él tenía razón. Ese era sólo el principio, había rebasado una barrera, un tabú para muchas mujeres, y nuevamente, él la había cuidado en el proceso.

Dios, ¿cómo había podido vivir sin Leon hasta ese momento, y más importante aún, cómo haría ahora para vivir sin él?

CONTINUARÁ…

Mis bien amados lectores, decidí subir este capítulo como regalo del Día de los Reyes Magos. Lo quería subir desde temprano, pero mi lap está haciendo de las suyas y no me dejó, discúlpenme por eso. He añadido cosas que no tenía contempladas en la historia, así que el orden de capítulos que ustedes conocieron se ha modificado.

En el siguiente verán la aparición de ese personaje que me han pedido bastante. Y sí amigos míos, habrá pleito… También espero que les haya gustado el guiño que decidí hacer con RER2. Al final de la historia, añadiré una anotación sobre el desenlace de Neil Fisher y por qué no aparece en el último enemigo.

Gracias por sus reviews a:

DESTACADO117: Muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Y me uno a tus oraciones. Tengo algo de fe puesta en la película que viene, RE Vendetta. La verdad es que en cada entrega espero alguna señal Cleon, y en cierto modo la obtuve en RE6, con la forma en la que Sherry hablaba de Claire y Leon. Pero en Revelations 2 Claire ni una vez mencionó al sabrosón Leon y todo por ese Neil Fisher… Tal como lo hice con Ada, de alguna forma me he desquitar de ese personaje, muaaaajajajaja… Te deseo todo lo mejor para este año.

Rose: ¡Querida Rose muchas gracias y te deseo salud, éxito y mucho amor! Quiero inspiración… En este momento mi corazoncito anda resquebrajado y eso me da material para trabajar (ironías de la vida). Pero prometo que si todo mejora con el susodicho (recemos) escribiré con más entusiasmo algunos oneshot... De todas formas yo ya dije que este 2017 será el mejor año de mi vida, así que ¡a darle! Espero que este capítulo te guste. Besos.

KonanAngel13: ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo! Y por supuesto que también te deseo todo lo mejor del mundo. Mucho me temo que Claire te va a desesperar un poquito más, porque como buena Redfield es terca y ha sufrido. Pero mi adorado Leon es aún más testarudo que ella y ya está teniendo claro lo que quiere y lo que siente. Viene el meollo del asunto en el próximo capítulo que ya casi tengo terminado. Nos seguimos leyendo por acá.

GeishaPax: Te prometo mi amiga, que si las miradas mataran, no estarías leyendo esto hoy. Mi big bro hasta contaba los minutos en reversa para que ya dejara la lap en paz, durante la cena, jajajaja. Ni modo, tengo un deber con ustedes y lo he de cumplir. Y te tengo un chisme: Neil viene con todo en el siguiente capítulo… Por cierto, aunque nos vas a dejar abandonados con tus fics, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible antes de regresar al trabajo, porque una vez allí valió queso la vida. Así tendrás un poco que leer en medio de tus giras. Te deseo todo TODO lo mejor en la vida. Una de las grandes cosas que me ha dejado escribir en FF es conocer maravillosas y hermosas personas en el camino, como tú. Gracias por leerme, por comentarme, por ayudarme a crecer como narradora. Dios te bendiga y te dé mucha salud. Te envío muchos abrazos.

Kill Jill: Desde el fondo de mi corazón te agradezco el seguir leyendo el fic. Trato de darles actualizaciones rápidas para que no tengan que esperar mucho. Originalmente esta historia era de nueve capítulos más un epílogo, ahora será quizá dos capítulos más larga, espero que sigas por aquí leyendo y dejándome tus críticas. Te envío un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año.

Shinobu Echizen: En un verdadero honor que este fic sea tu favorito de entre cientos de buenas historias que hay en el fandom. Además, hay que tomar en cuenta que esta historia tiene muchísimo tiempo escrita, antes de que la historia tomara los rumbos que ahora vemos en los videojuegos. Te confieso que hay pocas parejas sobre las que me siento realmente cómoda narrando. Una de ellas son Claire y Leon y la otra son Levi y Hanji de Shingeki no Kyojin. Pienso que es porque la base de la relación de ellos (aunque ninguna de las dos parejas es canon) es la amistad que hay. Eso me da material para explayarme y narrar cosas que me encantarían que pasaran en alguna película o videojuego. De verdad, gracias por darle una oportunidad y apoyar este proyecto que no será totalmente igual al otro. Cada capítulo subido está dedicado a lectores como tú, que siguen aquí apoyándome contra los tiempos para actualizar. Te envío un fuerte abrazo y espero que los Reyes Magos hayan sigo generosos contigo. Besos.

Nicol Redfield: Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo en cada capítulo y tus hermosas palabras. Tienes razón en lo que comentas de la personalidad de Sherry, y hay un motivo: Mi fic fue creado mucho antes de que saliera RE6. De hecho, en aquellos tiempos acababa de salir The Dark Side Chronicles y desde ahí es cuando yo noté un cambio en la personalidad de Sherry. Verás, juego RE desde que salió el 2, y la pequeña Sherry Birkin que ahí presentan, es una niña súper valiente. Con todo y que está sola en una ciudad con zombies y monstruos se la arregla para sobrevivir por su cuenta y en ocasiones tomabas su personaje para seguir algunas misiones, lo cual justificaba con una actitud valiente y decidida. Esa Sherry me encantaba. Pero al llegar TDSC la volvieron totalmente miedosa. No se separaba de Claire más que para salir corriendo por lo asustada que estaba. Y siento que esa personalidad súper dulce y tierna fue la que conservaron para desarrollar su personaje en RE6. Insisto, a mi me gusta más pensar en una niña valiente que se mantuvo viva gracias a su ingenio y recursos, y no a la niña llorona que huía y esperó a que alguien la rescatara. En esta edición pude haber hecho los ajustes necesarios para seguir la historia más apegada a lo canon que presenta Capcom, pero tomando en cuenta que aquí los personajes tienen un desarrollo muy diferente, decidí respetar lo que ya tenía escrito y modificar únicamente lo que concierne a la pareja principal. Discúlpame el mega discurso, pero quería aclarar porqué Sherry es tan OOC. En el próximo capítulo veráa al rival de amores de Leon…

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ, AÑADIENDO LA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS, ALERTAS Y A MÍ COMO ESCRITORA FAVORITA. ESTO ES PARA USTEDES.**

 **Pily~chan.**


	8. Enfrentamientos

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A KONANANGEL13 y ROSE**

 **Capítulo VIII… ENFRENTAMIENTOS.**

Después de sus entretenidas actividades, las cuales continuaron en la habitación y después en la regadera, Claire se tomó su tiempo para su arreglo personal. Eran las ocho de la noche cuando salió del baño usando un hermoso vestido rosa mexicano de tela vaporosa, largo hasta arriba de las rodillas y con un ligero vuelo. En la cintura lucía una cinta del mismo tono que estrechaba aún más su talle. El escote era generoso, pero se disimulaba con las capas del vestido a la altura del busto, y el cuello era tipo halter. El cabello lo dejó suelto, pero en las puntas formó unos bucles dándole un aspecto bastante dulce. Unas sandalias plateadas de tacón medianamente alto le añadían 8 centímetros de estatura.

Leon quedó más que encantado con la imagen de Claire. Nunca la había tan adorable y sexy a la vez. Incluso casi se arrepintió de tener que salir de la habitación, pues en definitiva, quería mucho tiempo a solas con ella.

-¡Vaya! Eres hermosa, pero con ese vestido… me quedo sin palabras.

La situación de Claire no era muy diferente. Leon se veía sumamente atractivo con ese traje de tela ligera en tono gris. Su camisa era blanca y de hecho, prefería no usar el saco, pues el calor era bastante fuerte aun en las noches, lo cual ella aplaudía, pues esa camisa de seda se ceñía a cada músculo de sus hombros, brazos y pecho. Lo mismo sucedía con el pantalón gris, el cual caía con una gracia hipnotizadora por sus fuertes piernas, ajustándose particularmente en su perfecto trasero. Pudo oler su loción, y el aroma sencillamente la embriagaba. ¡Se podía comer a Leon en ese preciso momento! También a ella le resultó difícil tomar la decisión de cruzar el umbral y no lanzarse sobre él cual fiera en celo.

-Estoy en las mismas –respondió mordiendo su labio, intentando contener el deseo-, y ambos sabemos que cuando no tenemos mucho qué decir, pasamos a otros asuntos, así que será mejor salir de aquí ahora que aun podemos.

-Sabia decisión, preciosa. Después de ti.

Dejaron el hotel en medio de miradas apreciativas de propios y extraños. Al llegar al restaurante, Claire comprobó que en verdad era un sitio exclusivo. Una banda de cuerdas tocaba prácticamente todo el tiempo, y los meseros, elegantemente vestidos, los atendían con una cortesía casi abrumadora.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, eso no lo discutía, pero Claire no acababa de sentirse cómoda en ese tipo de lugares, donde la gente miraba a las demás de arriba hacia abajo con obvio desdén. A los ojos de Leon no había nadie con mayor distinción o belleza en ese lugar que Claire, y las miradas apreciativas que le dirigían a su pelirroja, a veces sin el menor disimulo, lo podían constatar.

Al terminar la cena, él ya había detectado su incomodidad, aunque ella no había dicho una sola palabra y le sonreía todo el tiempo. Él no lo pensó más y decidió sacarla de allí, pues a él también le habían fastidiado las miradas que les dirigían.

Tan pronto como él liquidó la cuenta, Claire le propuso salir a caminar por el centro de la pequeña ciudad, quizá hasta podrían ir al cine y comer palomitas o algo similar. Él, si bien prefería estar a solas con ella, no podía negarle nada, y además le gustaba de sobremanera que ella fuera así: sencilla y alegre.

Claire sonreía como una pequeña niña tras comprar unos caramelos en una tienda de dulces. En algún punto, ella le pidió detenerse en una tienda de discos para ver si hallaba algo decente. Leon deseaba complacerla cuanto pudiera, así que entraron. Él se distrajo en la sección de música clásica, pero pronto escuchó a su pareja resollar y de inmediato dirigió su vista hacia la pelirroja.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Oh, por Dios! Había olvidado que salía este mes…

Él la miró con asombro sin entender a qué se refería, pero pronto siguió la línea de visión de ella y halló un cartel donde anunciaban la próxima salida de un disco de acetato de Queen, a causa del aniversario de la formación del grupo con la compilación de las mejores canciones. Leon sonrió comprendiendo perfectamente la emoción de Claire.

-Según el letrero, hoy inició la venta... –musitó el ojiazul, pero en menos de tres segundos, Claire ya estaba preguntándole al dependiente por dicho disco. Su hermosa pelirroja era fanática a morir de Freddy Mercury y Queen. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo, si cuando la conoció, lo primero que observó fue ese ajustado chaleco con la leyenda "Made in Heaven"?

Cuando se disponía a alcanzar a su chica, entró un oficial de Policía al establecimiento preguntando por el dueño del llamativo convertible aparcado en un sitio donde impedía la salida de otro automovilista. Claire aprovechó que el vendedor se había ido a la trastienda a buscar la lista de pedidos para acercarse a Leon.

-Ese es tu auto, ¿no? –comentó la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sí, pero no estorbaba la salida de nadie. Será mejor que vea cuál es el problema. Preciosa, ¿puedes esperarme aquí? No tardaré.

-Claro, de cualquier forma el chico va a revisar las existencias del disco. Parece que había ya lista de espera y compradores online, pero dice que él le dará prioridad a la venta en físico.

¡La venta en físico! Pensó Leon. ¡Sí claro! Le dará prioridad a Claire y su belleza. Pero si ella obtenía lo que le causaba tanta emoción, él no tenía problema con eso.

-Bien, y ya que no tenemos un reproductor de discos, pídele al "amable" vendedor que te muestre algunos. Supongo que no querrás esperar para poder cantar "Bohemian Rhapsody" –ambos sonrieron antes de que él diera un ligero beso en los labios-. Vuelvo enseguida.

Una vez que Leon salió, y en vista de que el vendedor ya se había demorado, Claire se movió por la tienda buscando alguna buena película en Blue-Ray para su colección personal. Amaba los clásicos del cine y desde hace tiempo había empezado una colección de Audrey Hepburn, aún le faltaban algunos títulos.

Al pasar por uno de los cristales que daban a la calle vio algo que la dejó en shock. ¡No podía ser cierto! Él no podía estar ahí… Debía ser un error. Debía ser una de esas personas que se parecen a otras de forma sorprendente. Pero… No. Era él, estaba segura. Ese cabello castaño y su característica barba en forma de candado. ¡Dios! Era Neil… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en México?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la tienda y por un momento lo perdió de vista, pero después lo vio detenido mirando su celular a punto de cruzar la calle. Echó a correr para darle alcance, pues el semáforo marcaba el alto para el paso de los peatones.

-¿Neil? –Interrogó dubitativa. Una parte de su ser realmente esperaba estar en un error.

Sin embargo, el aludido volteó, respondiendo al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Claire! Empezaba a creer que no iba a poder encontrarte.

La sonrisa de su compañero de trabajo era enorme y sus ojos mostraban alivio. Neil le dio un rápido escaneo a la preciosa pelirroja y la halló aun más bella que la última vez que se miraron. A pesar de haber compartido un montón de eventos, no recordaba una sola vez en la que la hubiera visto tan linda y dulce. Pero sobre todas las cosas, sus ojos parecían irradiar algo nuevo, algo que él desconocía en esa inteligente mujer y que él no supo nombrar en ese momento.

-Yo… ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Sucede algo con TerraSave?

-Cielos, en verdad luces hermosa –sin esperar un instante la estrechó entre sus brazos tomándola por la cintura hasta levantarla del piso varios centímetros. Claire no podía sentirse más incómoda.

-N-Neil, yo… Bájame por favor, la gente está mirando... –fue la única excusa que encontró para separarse de él, aunque la realidad es que en la plaza ya casi no había transeúntes.

-Oh, lo siento. Discúlpame –respondió un poco avergonzado mientras la regresaba al piso, pero no hizo amago por soltar la cintura de la joven. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de poner distancia, pero él no se lo permitía, mientras decía con entusiasmo-, es solo que en verdad me alegra verte. Te ves tan hermosa… Y no, no estoy aquí por trabajo. Vine a buscarte y a traerte algo

Claire lo miró dubitativa mientras él rebuscaba algo en su mochila, lo cual le dio la escusa para alejarse un poco más de él, fuera del alcance de sus manos.

-¿Algún documento de TerraSave?

-Te dije que no es nada relacionado con el trabajo –respondió con una sonrisa. Cuando al fin encontró lo que buscaba cerró su mochila, la colocó nuevamente sobre sus hombros y le extendió una caja blanca a Claire-. He tratado de comunicarme contigo desde hace una semana, pero no tuve éxito en tu celular...

-Te envié un correo informándote lo que pasó… -musitó Claire…

-¿A mi cuenta privada o la de Terra Save?

-A la privada, por supuesto…

-Claire, ese correo es casi de adorno. Lo reviso casi cada medio año… De cualquier forma llamé a tu casa y me atendió Sherry. Dijo que habías descompuesto tu teléfono, que se había caído al mar y que prácticamente estabas incomunicada. No me sorprende; después de todo, en los países tercermundistas es normal que haya una pésima recepción. Solo están exentos los teléfonos satelitales… En fin, tengo un par de días libres así que decidí aventurarme y poner a prueba al destino para ver si te encontraba. Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte. O que el destino nos quiere juntos…

Claire por un momento no supo qué decir. Se sentía abrumada. ¡Él la había ido a buscar a otro país, por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué justo ahora demostraba tanto interés, si durante meses era ella quien había buscado alguna oportunidad para pasar tiempo juntos y conocerse mientras él parecía no estar interesado?

-Neil, hay cientos de hoteles aquí, ¿cómo ibas a encontrarme?

El castaño levantó los hombros y sonrió mientras respondía con un dejo de arrogancia.

-Tengo mis medios, Redfield. Encontré una reservación a tu nombre en un hotel y pensé que allí estarías, pero me dijeron que pagaste tu cuenta hace una semana y te fuiste. ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Alguien te faltó al respeto en ese lugar? Porque si es así, sabes que podemos…

-¡No, no! –Replicó ella.- No fue nada de eso.

-Pero, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde te estás quedando? Yo aún no he rentado ninguna habitación, de hecho no empaqué más que una muda de ropa en la mochila que traigo conmigo y mi cepillo de dientes, así que podríamos estar juntos…

-Neil –interrumpió ella de golpe, antes de que él siguiera por esa línea-. Necesito hablar contigo.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo. Algo no anda bien…

-Bien, vamos por una copa.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras comentaba con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir.

-No puedo. Lo siento. Yo… No estoy sola.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te estás quedando con alguien? –Preguntó Fisher con una sonrisa mientras su mano se acercaba al rostro de la pelirroja para acariciar su mejilla. Al tocarla pudo percibir la tersa piel y la cálida temperatura de la joven y eso le agradó.- ¿Alguna amiga tuya?

-No, no es eso –volvió a negar con la cabeza, dando un corto paso hacia atrás para apartarse, pero no lo logró, pues él se apoderó esta vez de su cabellera rojiza, la cual jugueteó entre sus dedos-. Estoy… Yo estoy saliendo con alguien ahora mismo.

Eso descolocó al hombre. Ellos habían hablado poco antes de que ella viajara, y ella no había mencionado a nadie en plan sentimental involucrado en su vida. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Me temo que no te estoy siguiendo, Claire. Nosotros… Pensé que habían quedado las cosas claras. Sabes lo que siento por ti y creo entender que es mutuo, únicamente estoy esperando que tú lo admitas.

-Neil, lo siento. De verdad, lo siento. Nada de esto fue planeado… Yo…

Él la interrumpió cerrando el espacio entre ellos y colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja. Quizás esta era una de las estrategias que la chica usaba para asustar a sus pretendientes, pero con él no funcionaría. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que Claire lo aceptara. Estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía por él, movería todas sus cartas.

Intentó acortar el espacio entre ellos. De una u otra forma, Claire entendería que él no era un chiquillo ni estaba jugando. Se acercó cuanto pudo tratando de robarle un beso a la pelirroja...

Lo que Fisher no sabía, es que un ojiazul miraba la escena a la distancia desde hacía algunos minutos, y ya estaba furioso...

Leon había salido de la tienda de discos con el policía, totalmente convencido de que debía existir un error respecto a su auto. Si bien se había ganado una terrible fama de mal conductor por aquellos accidentes durante las misiones que tuvo, lo cierto es que era un ciudadano precavido y fiel seguidor del reglamento de tránsito. Nunca sería tan descuidado como para obstruir una entrada de autos o estacionarse en un lugar para personas con discapacidad.

-¿Ese es tu auto? –Preguntó el policía con admiración.- Es bellísimo. Me costaría tres vidas poder pagar algo así.

Leon no quería socializar, sólo quería regresar con Claire, así que subió los hombros y hablando el mismo idioma que el oficial de tránsito, preguntó qué sucedía mientras caminaba en dirección al convertible, el cual había dejado en la otra calle.

-¡Oh, claro! Sígueme, por favor. En realidad no te estacionaste mal, pero atrás de ti está un patán que no sabe conducir, así que no puede sacar su enorme y costosa camioneta. Alguien te vio entrar a la tienda de discos y me lo dijeron, así que quise prevenirte. El sujeto dice ser un alto funcionario del gobierno, y trae escolta, así que cree que está encima de todos, incluyendo la ley. Te pido por favor que muevas tu auto para que no tengas problemas. Hazlo por tu novia, no creo que quieras hacerla pasar un mal rato. Ese tipo de gente es impredecible.

Leon pudo haberse negado, y que el asqueroso hombre, grotescamente obeso, que vociferaba acerca de lo mal que Leon se había estacionado, arreglara la situación como le pareciera; pero conociendo el fuerte temperamento de Claire cuando se trataba de protestar contra las injusticias, lo mejor era evitar involucrarla en una situación bochornosa.

Tristemente, si de algo tenía fama ese país, además de las joyas turísticas con las que contaba, era de la impunidad y corrupción de los empleados del gobierno. Fingió que no entendía el español y simplemente movió su auto un par de metros para librarse de ese sujeto.

No pasaron ni diez minutos desde que abandonó la tienda. Tan pronto como hizo la maniobra y el pedante hombre se alejó con su séquito, se volvió a estacionar. Finalmente, se despidió del oficial, el cual había sido bastante amable, y se encaminó hacia la tienda de discos.

Al ingresar, se alarmó al no ver a Claire por ningún lado. El dependiente parecía buscarla también, con el acetato entre sus manos, pero la pelirroja brillaba por su ausencia. Salió confundido buscándola con la vista. Pronto la halló a algunos metros de distancia. Desde donde estaba podía ver que hablaba con alguien, un tipo algo mayor que ellos y tan alto como él… Le parecía extrañamente familiar, no estaba muy seguro de dónde lo había visto. Quizá era un amigo de ella.

Cuando decidió avanzar para involucrarse en la conversación, el sujeto la abrazo de una forma que no parecía ser de amigos. Claire se alejó un poco, y él espero que su pelirroja lo pusiera en su sitio a la brevedad, pero no lo hizo, sino que siguieron hablando. Luego, el de la barba puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Claire. Su estómago entonces pareció entrar en ebullición, al igual que su sangre. Dio un par de pasos, dispuesto a separarlo de ella, pues entendió que ese idiota pretendía besarla.

Cuando Leon lo empujó con fuerza para alejarlo, sus labios ya habían hecho contacto, aunque breve y superficialmente. Claire parecía pasmada, pero Leon sólo la observó un momento antes de cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo, colocándola a espaldas de él.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, imbécil? –Dijo en su idioma natal, con voz firme, la misma que solía usar en misiones, en cuanto estuvo frente a frente con ese hombre. Claire lo volteó a ver, totalmente sorprendida y alarmada.- Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mi mujer.

El castaño lo encaró con prepotencia.

-¿Tu mujer? ¡No sé ni quién rayos eres!

Claire quiso moverse para intervenir antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, pero Leon no se lo permitió colocando su mano en la cadera de la pelirroja, manteniéndola tras él, protegiéndola.

-Ya te lo dije, ella es mía y es todo lo que necesitas saber. Ahora lárgate.

Claire se sobrepuso lo mejor que pudo y se desmarcó de Leon, logrando colocarse a su lado. Puso sus manos en los fuertes antebrazos del agente intentando apaciguarlo.

-Hey, tranquilo. No pasa nada que no pueda arreglar. Él es un amigo; su nombre es Neil Fisher, es el líder de operaciones de TerraSave y hemos trabajado en colaboración desde hace algunos meses.

Leon no apartó su mirada del sujeto mientras abrazaba a su chica, acercándola todo lo posible a su cuerpo, por lo que ni siquiera hizo un intento por estirar su mano.

-Normalmente, diría que es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Claire. Comprenderás que en estas circunstancias no lo haré –replicó de forma tan cortante como grosera.

Neil, evidentemente, no era más amable que él.

-Te juro que no sé de dónde demonios saliste, o quién eres. Ella nunca me habló de ti, niñito.

-Mi nombre es Leon S. Kennedy, trabajo en la Oficina del Presidente Graham y Claire y yo estamos involucrados desde hace años, ¿contento o necesitas también mi Currículum Vitae o alguna carta de recomendación?

-Kennedy –murmuró el castaño intentando pasar por alto el sarcasmo del tal Leon-. Me parece haber escuchado tu nombre en algún lado.

-He estado en más de uno. Y si no tienes nada más que hablar con mi mujer, ya te puedes largar.

Claire estaba sorprendida. Jamás había visto a Leon actuar de esa forma, así que presionó el brazo de su amigo para ganar su atención y lo logró. Esperaba poder calmar a la fiera con una mirada de reproche, pero el ojiazul sólo hizo contacto visual unos segundos, pues pronto reparó en la caja blanca que Claire sostenía distraídamente con su mano izquierda. Sin preguntar nada, se la retiró y la entregó a Neil, quien la recibió como acto reflejo y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Esto es de ella –dijo con firmeza.

-Supongo que tuviste la amabilidad de traerle un teléfono. ¡Qué considerado! Pero no lo necesitamos. Y si fuera el caso, no lo recibiría de ti.

Leon intentó caminar para alejarse de ese tipo con la pelirroja entre sus brazos, pero de pronto, sin ser ruda, pero sí firme, ella se apartó de él. El ojiazul de inmediato buscó la mirada de ella para cuestionar su acción sin mejorar su aspecto de malhumor, pero ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Leon, por favor, adelántate al hotel. Necesito hablar con Neil y en seguida lo haré contigo.

-No pienso dejarte con él –dijo con una seriedad que en otro momento hubiera causado escalofríos en Claire, pero ella, enojada como estaba, ya era inmune.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, y lo sabes –dijo ella casi con un murmullo-. Te veo allá en unos minutos.

Leon vio la firmeza que siempre había admirado en ella. Claro, jamás imaginó que esa energía demoledora que tenía la usara contra él. Lo que menos quería era dejarla al alcance de ese imbécil. Si ya una vez había sido capaz de besarla no quería pensar qué podría hacer si la dejaba sola…

Pero la vivacidad de esos ojos azules indicaba claramente quién era Claire Redfield. Bien, ella tenía razón. Era una mujer independiente y fuerte. Así fue como la conoció y seguía siéndolo. Lo peor que podía hacer con ella sería marcarla como su hembra ante otro macho. Él era antes que cualquier otra cosa su amigo y no sería quien cuestionara sus decisiones. Confiaba en ella.

Tocó el puente de su nariz con frustración. Asintió una vez y después enfocó su mirada helada en los ojos azules de Claire.

-Sé que puedes cuidarte y créeme que confío en ti, siempre lo haré, pero no en él –dijo mientras colocaba un pequeño aparato en la mano derecha de la pelirroja-. Si algo sucede, presiona el botón de la alarma del auto, ahí te esperaré. Tiene un alcance de cien metros y no estás ni a la mitad de la distancia, pero por favor, no te alejes más.

Ella miró la alarma en su mano y enseguida a Leon. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Leon era lo que siempre deseo en lo más profundo de su corazón y jamás pensó alcanzar. Le sonrió y asintió en agradecimiento.

Leon había intentado contar hasta mil para no comportarse como un patán, pero bastó la sonrisa que ella le dio para serenarlo. Esa era la Claire que él conocía y por supuesto, la que amaba. Sujetó las mejillas de ella y la besó en los labios con dulzura, ella respondió de buena gana a la caricia. Al abandonar esos labios con sabor a fresa, la abrazó y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Fisher. No quería, en verdad no quería irse, pero debía hacerlo, así que soltó con renuencia a su chica y dio la media vuelta, alejándose con paso firme, repitiéndose varias veces que ese asunto lo tenía que resolver ella.

Claire agradeció mentalmente que él le permitiera enfrentarse a sus problemas por su cuenta. Ella se había encargado de resolver sola su propia vida la mayor parte del tiempo. Si bien le gustaba sentirse arropada y quizá protegida por Leon, no necesitaba una niñera que intentara arreglar los desperfectos que ella había causado. La pelirroja suspiró y giró su cuerpo para en seguida dar unos pasos y acercarse a Neil.

-Lamento todo esto –comentó con total honestidad sin despegar la mirada de líder de TerraSave-. Pensaba hablar contigo y explicártelo todo en cuanto volviese al país.

-Pues eso ya no hace falta. Comprendo perfectamente. ¿Planearon verse aquí? ¿Una escapada romántica para desestresarse? –preguntó en tono mordaz.

-No, no fue así –respondió Claire intentando no ofenderse por la insinuación perversa que Neil había hecho-. Desde hacía meses no sabía nada de Leon. Encontrarnos aquí, lo creas o no, fue una enorme casualidad. Él ha sido mi amigo desde que ambos entramos en el mundo del bioterrorismo, nos enviamos correos eventualmente, pero no nos habíamos visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando tú y yo hablamos, antes de mi viaje, jamás pensé que todo esto pasaría.

-Espera. Respóndeme algo: ¿Exactamente qué relación tienen ustedes dos?

Claire miró el piso tratando de responderse a sí misma esa pregunta.

-Somos buenos amigos. Pero… sucedieron cosas. Yo… Neil, Leon forma parte de mi vida como no podría explicarte. No sabría por dónde empezar.

-Ya veo… ¿Y tienes más amigos como él, con los mismos derechos? Por lo menos dime si son varios para saber de cuántos me debo cuidar.

Ella frunció el entrecejo. Esa conversación ya estaba deformándose bastante.

-A pesar de lo que pasó, no te voy a permitir que me insultes. Te debía una explicación y ahí la tienes. Me da igual lo que pienses…

Dándose la media vuelta y dispuesta a alejarse lo más que pudiera de él, Claire avanzó varios pasos antes de que un brazo se enrollara en su cintura.

-Hey, Claire –la interrumpió sujetándola con firmeza-, lo siento. No era mi intención ofenderte…

-¡Vaya! Gracias.

-Si alguien debe estar molesto, soy yo. Viajé a este maldito país por ti. ¿Y qué me encuentro? Que decidiste revivir un amorío adolescente revolcándote con un imbécil como una pu…

La sonora bofetada que Claire le plantó frenó el discurso, mientras ella se zafaba del brazo que Neil había puesto en su cintura. No sabía si estaba más ofendida porque la tratara como mujerzuela, o porque estaba insultando a Leon.

-Te lo advertí. No tienes ningún derecho…

Esta vez él la interrumpió al sujetar su rostro de una forma abominablemente similar a como lo hizo Wesker en la Antártida muchos años atrás.

-Si te ibas a poner salvaje, le hubieras pedido a tu amante en turno que se quedara a protegerte… No me conoces enojado, Claire.

-Puedo defenderme sola –dijo al empujarlo con fuerza, logrando apartarlo-. No es la primera vez que me equivoco juzgando gente. Y créeme Neil, sé tratar con idiotas.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo olvidar que eres la hermanita guerrera de Chris Redfield? Pero temo, mi amor, que tus habilidades están sobrevaloradas. No tendrías ninguna posibilidad de defenderte si quisiera hacerte daño...

-¿Ahora me amenazas? Maldita sea, Neil. En serio me equivoqué contigo.

-No, no lo hiciste. Tú y yo pudimos ser grandes, Claire. Eres la mujer que quería a mi lado cuando… Bah… Ya ni siquiera tiene caso. Pero mantén algo en tu memoria: te arrepentirás de esto.

-Ya lo hago. Ya me arrepiento por pensar si quiera en darte una oportunidad. No cabe duda que soy pésima juzgando gente.

-¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte, linda Claire? Si lo que dijo Kennedy es cierto, entiendo que él trabaja en Washington. Así que, en cuanto regreses a tu vida, a New York, él se irá y seguirá como si nada hubiera pasado. Habrás perdido todo por nada...

-Pues incluso si eso pasa, te juro que un acostón con ese hombre vale mucho la pena –respondió poniendo sus manos en su cintura en total confianza-. Quizá de ti no se pueda decir ni eso.

-¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes! Así nos ahorrábamos todo este jueguito del romance. Si quieres salir de dudas y saber quién es más hombre, basta con que me pidas que me meta entre tus piernas, eso puedes tenerlo. No sería la primera vez que me lío con una vulgar ramera…

Claire iba a volver a abofetearlo, pero Neil le detuvo la mano presionado su muñeca con bastante fuerza.

-No te dejaré darme ni un golpe más, fierecita. Se acabó el juego. Tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas en otro momento y en un contexto más adecuado. Te vas a arrepentir de la decisión que hoy tomaste. Conmigo pudiste tenerlo todo, Claire. Créeme, no tienes ni idea de lo idiota que has sido…

La muñeca de Claire le dolía, pero no iba a demostrárselo. Si jaloneaba su brazo era probable que él la lastimara de verdad. La mejor defensa es la ofensiva, así que ella golpeó con su mano libre, en un movimiento rápido y certero, la tráquea de Neil bloqueando el paso del aire, surtió efecto de inmediato, porque él la soltó para llevarse las manos a su garganta.

-En lo que a mí respecta, estás muerto Neil Fisher. No te vuelvas a acercar a Leon o a mí, o me obligarás a tomar medidas legales...

Con dificultad, el castaño musitó un "púdrete, zorra", mientras Claire lo barría con la mirada y luego de dar media vuelta se alejó sin voltear atrás. Caminó lentamente, pero por primera vez en su vida, lo que en realidad deseaba era echarse a correr y buscar a Leon para abrazarlo y no soltarlo más… ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder?

Continuará…

Amigos queridos, voilá… He aquí la aparición del tercero en discordia. Confesaré que en el primer borrador la confrontación de Neil y Leon no terminaba así, pero si en RER2 (AVISO DE SPOILER) al final Neil es un bastardo y Claire lucha con la culpa de haber confiado en él, quise hacer algo similar aquí. Yo sé que en el fondo de nuestros corazones CLEONS deseábamos que el súper agente le partiera la cara a Fisher, pero hablamos de Claire. No es una damisela en peligro.

Ahora, vamos con los reviews:

Kill Jill: Discúlpame la demora en actualizar. Se me atravesaron muchas cosas, entre todo, inicié con unas clases y ahora estoy de ñoña estudiando. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos.

AnlDmn21: Please, si ya me habías dejado algún review con otro nickname, avísame para poder darte las gracias como corresponde. Muchísimas gracias por esas hermosas palabras sobre esta historia. No puedo negarlo, soy una romántica empedernida y AMO EL CLEON CON TODO MI CORAZÓN. Leon tiene que dar batalla y estuvo más que dispuesto a defender a su mujer, pero el momento de enfrentarse con Neil con todo vendrá después. Respecto a Chris, siendo honestos, creo que todo el fandom lo ama. Es como ese bigbro que todas deseamos. De todo corazón, te mando bendiciones para ti y los tuyos.

Shinobu Echizen: Muchísimas gracias. Tus palabras me llegan al corazón particularmente, porque yo he leído muchos fics del fandom y he hallado maravillosas historias perfectamente redactadas. Que coloques el fic como preferido sobre ellos en serio me honra y me dan la responsabilidad de cerrar el fanfic como ustedes, mis lectores, lo merecen. Espero que este enfrentamiento te haya parecido decente, pero las cosas no terminan aquí. Decidí añadir una pequeña narración de Leon sobre cómo terminarán los días de Neil. Te mando un abrazotototote y aquí nos leemos pronto.

Aleera Nicole Redfield: Te juro que a mí también me pareció bastante atractivo Neil. Y los sentimientos de Claire por él fueron bastante evidentes en el desarrollo del juego. Tenía esperanzas… Pero cuando hizo lo que hizo el muy bastardo. Arg, me enojé. Pobre Claire, tiene una maldición con los hombres. Y creo que describo a Leon como el hombre perfecto, pero en El último enemigo, él también tiene dudas, miedo y cae con quien no debería. Aquí, para mí, sólo es un hombre enamorado dispuesto a todo por la mujer que quiere. Discúlpame la demora en actualizar, pero voilá aquí tienes. ¡Nos estamos viendo! Besitos.

Dartz Seta: Aquí tienes el capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando este proyecto. Espero que el capítulo te guste y prometo más drama para el que viene. Besos.

KonanAngel13: Este capítulo ha sido dedicado a ti por una poderosa razón. De no haber sido por tu review, creo que hubiera cometido varias injusticias con Leon. El tipo de crítica que me das es lo que me ayuda a conectarme más con la historia. Sí, me he pasado con la soberbia de Claire, pero no desesperes, en el próximo capítulo las cosas van a cambiar bastante. Creo que ella está en esa etapa en la una siente seguro a su hombre, pero… Ya veremos cuánto le dura la seguridad. Créeme mi amiga, estoy enamorada de Leon S Kennedy, pero particularmente del Leon que aquí describo; prácticamente se ha escrito él solo. Y Neil… maldito bastardo, malnacido, traidor… Aquí lo tienes, sufriendo y aún le falta... (Inserte aquí risa malévola). Yo también te quiero mucho, en serio, gracias por seguir este fic y apoyarme en cada capítulo. Nos leemos, espero, la próxima semana para que te cumpla lo prometido. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos.

Rose: Querida, es que te mereces que este capítulo vaya dedicado a ti porque con todo y no tener internet ni datos, me dejas una crítica maravillosa. No te disculpes, suficiente es para mí que saques tiempo de tu vida para leer el fic y encima me hagas saber lo que piensas. Te juro, y no exagero, que cuando leí tu review se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Los reyes magos fueron muy fashionistas este año y me trajeron una hermosa bolsa de la que estuve enamorada desde hace mucho… Soy tan feliz. Combina con todo. Amo mi bolsa. Jajajaja. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras… Te haré una confidencia: En este momento tengo un plan para poder estar con quien quiero con todo mi corazón. Él lo sabe. No sé qué vaya a pasar en el futuro, pero estoy encaminando mis pasos para poder estar juntos. Quiero que él esté de forma permanente. Por eso me estoy esforzando para tener una vida mejor y espero que él quiera formar parte de eso… Por eso a veces ando con altibajos en ese tema. Pero hay que sacar lo bueno, cuando ando melancólica me da por escribir. Y como siempre, gracias por continuar aquí, echándome porras y dándome tus puntos de vista. Eso es algo invaluable. Te envío muchísisisimos besos y abrazos. Si pudiera, te regalaba un Leon con un moño rojo. Bueno, te regalo al del fic, ¿va? Yo me porto bien, así que tú ve y pórtate requetemal para que el mundo siga teniendo balance. See you!

Los quiero con el corazón. Nos leemos pronto.

Pily~chan.


	9. Compromiso

**ALEERA NICOLE REDFIELD**

 **¡ESTE CAPÍTULO VA POR TI Y TU ADICCIÓN!**

 **Capítulo IX… COMPROMISO.**

¡Dios! Necesitaba un descanso…

Suspiró mientras sus tacones resonaban en el adoquín de la calle. Ahora debía confrontar a Leon... Con Neil, a pesar de todo, había sido sencillo. Cierto que se había sentido atraída por él, pero no era alguien indispensable en su vida y ahora ya no era nadie. Pero Leon era, sobre todas las cosas, su amigo, quizá el único que tenía. Lo de ellos, su relación, era difícil de explicar.

Se habían alejado por mucho tiempo, pero el lazo que los unía se mantenía intacto, tal y como en esa bella leyenda japonesa del hilo rojo del destino anudado en el dedo meñique. Y ahora que ese hilo se había acortado, acoplándolos como nunca pensó que lo estarían, todo podía irse al trasto porque ella no tuvo el coraje de decirle a Leon lo que sucedía con Neil, pese a que tuvo más de una oportunidad para hablarlo.

¿Por qué no fue honesta con él en primer lugar? Leon hubiera comprendido lo que sucedía, estaba segura. Debajo de esa fachada de súper héroe frío y calculador, estaba el chico sensible y bondadoso que ella había conocido aquella noche fatal en Raccoon City, quien le demostraba cada día y cada noche cuánto significaba ella en su vida. Si alguien tenía un buen corazón, ese era Leon, ella lo sabía.

Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? No necesitaba hacer un profundo análisis para comprender por qué le había ocultado esa información. Tanto como quería a ese guapo ojiazul, hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ser una ingenua idealista. Lo que dijo Neil era cierto, y ella lo sabía de antemano. Cuando regresaran a sus vidas comunes, todo se perdería. Ella no podía irse a Washington D.C. en medio de un ataque de euforia. Aún era impulsiva, pero no idiota. Le había costado demasiados años y esfuerzo llegar hasta donde estaba para echar todo por la borda. Evidentemente Leon tampoco dejaría su vida como agente, donde su futuro era en verdad prometedor, y también lo había logrado a base de arduo trabajo.

Mientras reflexionaba todo lo anterior, iba avanzando con pasos lentos, intentando inconscientemente demorar la confrontación que la esperaba. Quizá Leon la botaría por deshonesta... Y merecido lo tendría.

Cuando él entró en su campo de visión, recargado sobre la pared cercana a su auto, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, mirándola fijamente, dejó escapar un poco del aire que había acumulado.

Él se incorporó tan pronto ella estuvo cerca y acortó la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Se fue? –preguntó.

-Sí.

-¿Regresará a su casa o estará dando vueltas por aquí, acechándote?

-Por la forma en la que terminó todo –dijo Claire mientras tocaba de forma inconsciente su muñeca, la cual ahora estaba decorada por una marca que pronto se pondría morada, sin lugar a dudas-, supongo que tomará el primer vuelo que encuentre.

Leon siguió el movimiento de las manos de Claire, frunciendo más el ceño. Con cuidado, pero firmemente, tomó la muñeca lastimada de la pelirroja y al mirar el tono rojizo su expresión cambió por completo.

-Morirá –juró entre dientes mientras avanzaba con paso decidido por donde Claire había llegado, pero de inmediato ella le bloqueó el paso y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Leon para detenerlo.

-Leon, Neil Fisher se fue para siempre –y remarcó las siguientes palabras-. Si tiene un poco de inteligencia, no volverá a acercarse. En cuanto llegue a New York pondré una orden de restricción.

-Lo que te hizo no se quedará así –respondió Leon mirándola con intensidad. Contraria a su colérica expresión facial, la caricia que le dio en la mejilla con la palma de su mano fue tan suave como un bálsamo. Ella sonrió, porque a pesar de todo, la parte más egoísta de su cerebro celebraba que él se preocupara tanto por ella.

-¿Recuerdas quién me entrenó? Te aseguro que no se fue limpio…

Leon bajó sus ojos azules, le estaba costando mucho trabajo contenerse. Pero a pesar de la ira, observó cada milímetro de la piel de Claire y no halló más lesiones. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco, pero de ninguna forma dejaría pasar lo sucedido. La abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras analizaba sus opciones. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese malnacido a tocarla? Ya hallaría la manera de cobrarle el daño.

El silencio los invadió por unos minutos. Claire cerró sus ojos llenándose del aroma de él; envuelta en ese calor no le interesaba lo que pudiera suceder en el mundo. Aún así, intentó acomodar sus ideas para decirle algo congruente a Leon, pero él se le adelantó:

-¿Quieres explicarme qué fue todo eso?

-Sí. Te lo debo –a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, tuvo que separarse de Leon y mirarlo a los ojos-. Sólo… déjame comprar algo helado para ponerlo en mi muñeca, una compresa quizá, la verdad es que está comenzando a doler.

-Vamos a un hospital...

-No, no. Conozco de fracturas y lesiones mayores y aquí no ha sucedido nada grave… Vamos por un bote de helado, si después de eso me sigue doliendo, te prometo ir al médico.

Leon revisó la lesión una vez más y ciertamente no había fractura; de cualquier forma necesitaba hablar con ella y estando preocupado por su salud no podría.

-Bien, iremos por ese helado y unos analgésicos –dijo el ojiazul, aunque de ninguna forma se le apetecía comer algo. Sentía la bilis corriendo por su garganta. Pero debía controlar sus emociones antes de hablar-. Dame la alarma y sube al auto.

Claire no refuto; aunque era evidente que él estaba preocupado por ella, la forma en la que le había hablado la sentía fría e impersonal. Por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, Leon no buscó su mano para entrelazarla. No por falta de ganas, simplemente no sabía en qué situación estaban ahora mismo y pensó que lo mejor era darle a Claire un poco de espacio. Ella, contrario a lo que hubiera podido esperar, no sintió alivio ante el proceder de Leon. En realidad, le dolió mucho que él pusiera distancia.

Tan pronto estuvieron en la heladería, Leon le dijo que iría a la farmacia que se encontraba cruzando la calle para comprar el medicamento mientras Claire elegía su sabor favorito; el rubio regresó cuando Claire ya estaba recibiendo una bolsa de papel que contenía su bote de helado de yogurt natural.

Encaminaron sus pasos hacia el auto y seguían sin tocarse. Una vez dentro, Leon le extendió la bolsa con las pastillas y el agua, sin decir una palabra. Ella tampoco habló, sólo ingirió el medicamento y tan pronto como lo hizo colocó su mano lastimada sobre el bote de helado, sintiendo un alivio instantáneo. Él la miró de reojo, pero condujo en silencio hacia el lugar donde todo inició: el mirador. Era innegable que el aire entre ellos había cambiado. La tensión era tan evidente, que ambos se sentían ajenos al otro.

Ya había transcurrido más de la mitad de su estadía en México, y por lo tanto, el número de turistas había bajado considerablemente. La mayoría de los lugares que habían estado a reventar durante su primera semana, ahora estaban casi vacíos. Y este era uno de ellos. Las estrellas se veían maravillosas y había luna llena, la vista era mágica…

Al llegar, como lo sospecharon, no había más que un auto aparcado, el cual, a los dos minutos, se puso en marcha y se alejó, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la carretera. Ninguno decía nada aún. Claire no quiso bajar, sólo desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, acción que imitó Leon, y abrió el bote que había descansado entre sus piernas, sacó una de las cucharas que le habían entregado y, probando distraídamente su helado, para después suspirar, comenzó a hablar.

-Neil Fisher trabaja para TerraSave. Lo conocí hace poco más de un año, cuando fue ascendido a un puesto directivo. Sabes que aunque pertenezco a la ONU, mi trabajo está estrechamente vinculado con ellos. En aquel momento todos cuestionaron la capacidad de Neil, pues era un ingreso relativamente nuevo, pero él se esforzó y demostró que merecía el puesto, y con eso se ganó mi respeto. Los últimos tres meses hemos convivido mucho tiempo debido al proyecto que estoy desarrollando donde la ONU y TerraSave unirán sus fuerzas; el trabajo concluyó una semana antes de venir aquí. La verdad es que él hizo que todo fuera mucho más sencillo; encontré en él un buen colaborador y, aunque las cosas hayan cambiado, en ese momento lo consideré un amigo…

-Por lo que pude ver, él quiere más que eso y creo que tú lo sabes…

Ella no dudó al responder.

-Sí, antes de viajar Neil y yo salimos y no fue en una cita de trabajo. Él me pidió una oportunidad para conocerlo más a partir de ese momento, me ofreció quedarme en su departamento…

-¿Aceptaste?

-No, claro que no. Lo que me dijiste cuando nos volvimos a ver es totalmente cierto. "La novia fugitiva" ha pasado los últimos años huyendo de las citas y todo lo que tenga que ver con romances. Él me dijo que lo pensara y hablaríamos cuando volviera, pero…

-Pero el señor perfección no pudo esperar a tu regreso…

El sarcasmo era parte de él, y Claire lo sabía. Normalmente reiría ante sus comentarios, pero ese momento no era apto para hacerlo.

-Leon, antes de volver a verte, había considerado darle una oportunidad a Neil…

El ojiazul dejó salir el aire de golpe, tratando de serenarse, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el volante. No tenía motivo para enojarse. Todo eso había pasado antes de que ellos si quiera se besaran. Había un viejo dicho que rezaba: "lo que no fue en tu año, no te hace daño". Trataba de entender que en ese mismo momento debía aplicarlo.

-Entonces, supongo que regresé providencialmente a tu vida, ¿no?

Ella sonrió mientras asentía.

-Eso creo. De cualquier forma te informo que después de la bofetada que le di por llamarme zorra, de que casi lo asfixio y de esto –dijo señalando su mano-, es él quien no volverá a aparecerse en mi vida.

Leon se giró para mirarla directamente a los ojos, Claire hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo sin percibirlo. Ellos ni siquiera se habían percatado de la sincronización que habían desarrollado, tal y como cuando pasaron meses conviviendo luego de Raccoon City.

-Más le vale no hacerlo, o podría no salir vivo si lo intenta… Arreglaré cuentas con ese bastardo en cuanto pueda… Pero ya que estamos siendo sinceros, quiero que quede perfectamente claro que lo que hayas hecho antes de mí, no me concierne. Debes saber que yo tampoco he sido un santo. Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué no me hablaste de él hace una semana. Yo te revelé lo que Ada significó para mí y tú me dijiste que no había nadie en tu vida.

Ella bajó su mirada un par de segundos, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

-Puedo darte mil razones, pero sólo hay una real: fui egoísta. Te lo dije, siempre sentí algo muy poderoso por ti, pero jamás pensé que algún día podríamos estar como ahora. Muchas cosas que se interponían, empezando por nuestra agenda y terminando por tu obsesión con Ada Wong.

-¡Hey! –reclamó ofendido.

-Lo siento, pero ante mis ojos así era. En Raccoon City recibiste una bala por protegerla y aún así seguiste creyendo en ella. Llevabas años persiguiéndola. Siempre pensé que estabas perdidamente enamorado y yo era… como una hermana menor para ti. Nunca imaginé que podía tener una oportunidad contigo.

-¿Y ahora? Después de todo lo que ha pasado en estas semanas, ¿qué crees que tenemos? ¿Qué crees que somos?

-B-bueno –tartamudeó al sentirse nerviosa por la intensidad que observó en esos ojos celestes que la miraban con atención, ella no pudo sostenerle la vista, así que se movió, incómoda-, no he meditado demasiado en ese punto…

-Pues medita ahora mismo, Claire. Repito: ¿Qué somos?

-Estamos, ¿saliendo? ¡No sé qué somos! Pero… -Claire bajó la mirada, era la hora de la verdad-. Sé que… que lo de ahora, puede que no funcione cuando regresemos a Estados Unidos... Además, los noviazgos son…

-¡Eres más que mi novia, Claire! –Interrumpió el rubio con vehemencia sujetándola de los hombros.- Como le dije a ese idiota, ya eres mi mujer.

-N-No… No, no, no –negó varias veces echándose hacia atrás-. ¡Espera un poco! No soy nada de eso. Tú y yo dijimos…

Leon la besó con precipitación y fuerza, si bien ella se sorprendió, en menos de un segundo le devolvió la caricia.

-Yo no dije nada… -murmuró él luego de separarse, estando a centímetros de sus labios y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Tú quisiste esperar, pero para mí está perfectamente claro que ya no podemos ser amigos. Y no pretendo quedarme en la fila eternamente para ver si algún día quieres dar el siguiente paso.

Ella lo miró totalmente sorprendida, se alejó un poco de él y quiso decir algo, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Claire, durante mucho tiempo perseguí un imposible… No quiero volver a pasar por eso. Este es el momento en el que se decide todo. Si me quieres en tu vida, dímelo y te juro que seré todo para ti. Pero si no es así, lo mejor es que…

La pelirroja ni siquiera lo dejó terminar. De pronto se sintió abrumada. Su corazón latía desbocado, y sus ojos estaban anegados, como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico. Desde que lo escuchó hablando tan posesivamente, sintió temor de lo que podía venir. ¿Cómo podía desear estar todo el tiempo posible con ese hombre, y a la vez tener terror de ponerle un nombre a lo que tenían?

Todo podía cambiar y quizá ella no estaba lista para eso. A pesar de estar cerca de su hermano, de Sherry y de Jill, Claire no dependía de ellos y nadie dependía de ella. Se sentía bien siendo libre, moviéndose por el mundo para hacer ayuda humanitaria. Encerrándose en su departamento el fin de semana para ver películas o salir y tomar una copa si le apetecía. Y ahora Leon, ese hombre que vivía de forma muy similar a la suya, quien se supone debía pensar igual que ella, estaba exigiendo lo que ella no quería entregar. ¡Eso la aterraba!

Sin preocuparse por nada más, dejó el bote de helado junto a su asiento, y salió a prisa del auto, huyendo de él y de sí misma. Necesitaba mucho aire para despejar su cabeza.

Leon golpeó en volante, totalmente frustrado, ya no sabía qué hacer o decir. ¿Qué demonios quería Claire? Él estaba tratando de hacer todo de la forma correcta. Desde que durmieron juntos, desde que descubrió que el cuerpo de su pelirroja calzaba a la perfección con el suyo, como dos rompecabezas que al fin habían hallado la parte que les faltaba, tenía la certeza de que no la dejaría salir de su vida.

¿Qué hacía falta para que ella lo entendiera? ¿O acaso, de nuevo, esos sentimientos que crecían a cada momento en su interior, eran unilaterales? ¿Claire, tal y como lo hizo Ada durante años, lo evadiría en pos de su preciada libertad?

Salió del auto y por unos segundos vio a la pelirroja caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de serenarse. A pesar de su deseo por aferrarse a ella, Leon supo que ella no cedería. Con un terrible dolor instalado en su pecho, comprendió que hasta ahí llegaba todo. No estaba dispuesto a perseguir a alguien como un perro faldero. Nunca más. La esperanza estaba agonizando y Leon no podía mantenerla ya con vida. Al final, el silencio es también una respuesta.

-Claire –dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de la mujer, quien detuvo su andar y lo miró fijamente al escuchar la forma tan seria en la que la llamó-. Si no puedes verme en tu futuro, si tus planes son tan diferentes a los míos, lo entiendo.

-Leon, ¿por qué quieres que todo cambie? Estamos bien así…

-Yo ya no lo estoy. Nunca estaría bien sabiendo que yo te amo y tú me ves como a un buen amigo.

Claire sintió que el piso se movió bajo sus pies al escucharlo decir tan abiertamente que la amaba, pero no permitió que eso la distrajera.

-¡Eres más que eso y lo sabes!

-¡Pues quiero todo! ¿Entiendes? Quiero estar en tu vida de forma permanente, pero tú no…

-¡No es eso!

-Sí lo es, ambos lo sabemos. No solo temes a los cambios que vendrían, pues si sólo fuera eso, yo te daría el tiempo que necesitaras para adaptarte. Pero lo tuyo es más profundo que eso. Tienes miedo de ti misma, temes amar, entregarte –en ese punto ella miró el piso, sin tener un contraargumento-. Y yo no quiero ser el único que visualice el futuro. No quiero crear castillos en el aire mientras tú ya estás volando muy lejos de mí. No podría con eso. Así que dime aquí y ahora si tú puedes verme como tu compañero de por vida. Pero dímelo de frente y sin huir… Si no puedes hacerlo, no te forzaré más...

Ella entendía perfectamente lo que él estaba diciendo: O avanzaban al siguiente nivel o las cosas terminaban allí mismo. El mutismo más pesado los rodeó. Él sólo necesitaba que ella le diera una esperanza para salir adelante. Pero pasaron los segundos sin que ella fuese capaz de verlo a los ojos o pudiera decir algo.

Leon no la perdía de vista, aunque estaban lejos se mantenía expectante a los movimientos de la pelirroja. De pronto, Claire caminó lentamente hacia la carretera. Él pensó que esa era una buena señal. Quizá había tenido una epifanía y al fin comprendía que su futuro estaba con él y nadie más…

Pero en realidad Claire estaba mortalmente asustada. De ella, de Leon, del porvenir… ¿Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en sólo unos minutos? Estaba a punto de voltear hacia el rubio y decirle que si él lo quería de esa forma, entonces esa era la despedida, cuando un peculiar sonido llamó su atención. Con dudas, avanzó hacia la orilla de la carretera y afinó su oído.

Efectivamente había escuchado un ladrido agudo, pero bastante bajo de volumen. En medio de la oscuridad notó que quien había ladrado era un cachorro de blanco pelaje que jugueteaba en plena carretera. No había autos, por suerte, pero el pequeño perro debía tener como mucho un mes de nacido, por lo cual sus movimientos eran demasiado torpes. Era un cachorrito hermoso, parecía un pequeño lobo. Quizá era un Husky. ¿Quién podría abandonar a semejante criatura en medio de la noche?

Cuando quiso acercarse, la suerte del pequeño animal cambió drásticamente. Se escuchó un potente motor bastante cerca de él. El corazón de Claire se aceleró al ver que ese sonido pertenecía a un tráiler con doble remolque. No frenaría. Aún en el remoto caso de que en medio de la oscuridad el conductor alcanzara a visualizar al animalito, el riesgo de volcarse era demasiado alto como para preocuparse por la vida de un indefenso cachorro.

No podía permitirlo, no mientras ella pudiera hacer algo. Apenas fue consciente de que se echó a correr con toda la velocidad que sus piernas y sus zapatos de tacón le permitieron, para detenerse a mitad de la carretera y recoger al perro. La voz de Leon llamándola quedó en un segundo plano.

Él la vio actuar de forma extraña. La mirada de ella estaba fija en la carretera, así que él la siguió y vio a un cachorro en riesgo de ser arrollado. Giró su rostro para mirarla, pero su corazón se detuvo al verla correr hacia la carretera.

Regresó su vista hacia el animal y vio que el tráiler se aproximaba cada vez más. Éste no disminuía su velocidad, y no sabía si aún no veía a Claire o simplemente no pretendía detenerse. Se aterró al darse cuenta que la velocidad que su pelirroja llevaba era suficiente para llegar al perro antes de que fuera arrollado, pero no para que ella tuviera tiempo de correr hacia el otro lado de la carretera evitando el impacto.

Fueron sólo unas centésimas de segundo en las que Leon analizó todo eso y corrió detrás de Claire llamándola a gritos. Su velocidad era por mucho superior a la de ella y en cuanto Claire colocó sus manos alrededor del pequeño animal, sintió que algo cubrió su rostro a la vez que era arropada por unos fuertes brazos que se cerraban en su espalda, mientras su cuerpo era lanzado con un fuerte impulso al lado contrario de donde estaba estacionado el auto. En el proceso ella cerró los ojos, pero llevó el cuerpo del perrito hacia su propio pecho, tratando de cubrirlo para que no se lastimara.

Leon sintió toda la adrenalina correr por sus venas cuando rodeó a Claire con sus brazos, poniendo especial cuidado en proteger con su mano derecha la cabeza de ella, y percibió el aire que el tráiler produjo al pasar a unos cuantos centímetros de sus cuerpos acompañado del potente claxon.

Ambos rodaron por el pavimento de inicio, y los giros terminaron luego de que Leon sintiera la suavidad del pasto y los certeros golpes de pequeñas piedras en su espalda, piernas y brazos. Parecía que durante esos momentos ninguno de los dos respiró. A pesar de las molestias físicas, su única preocupación era Claire. Se apartó de ella incorporándose sobre el codo en cuyo brazo descansaba la cabeza de su amada. Buscó su mirada, la cual estaba oculta detrás de esos párpados que se cerraban con fuerza.

Ella seguía tumbada sobre el piso conteniendo el aire, tratando de ignorar el ardor y el dolor por los golpes. De pronto se sintió observada y abrió los ojos para hallar los de Leon mirándola con preocupación.

A pesar de la discusión, a pesar de su necedad, él estaba allí, arriesgando su vida por ella… ¿Por qué? Se le anegaron los ojos al admitir esa verdad que deslumbraba como un letrero con luces neón en medio de la noche. ¡Lo amaba! Era la pura y más simple respuesta. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Leon. ¿Y cómo no estarlo si era todo cuanto alguna vez deseó en un hombre? Si seguía actuado como una completa idiota lo iba a perder. Él se había cansado del estúpido juego del gato y el ratón. ¿Tan difícil era aceptar que Leon le era tan necesario como respirar? Ella ya no podría estar sin él.

Las lágrimas corrieron acompañadas con un sollozo. Kennedy se angustió, se incorporó y moviendo con suavidad a Claire revisó que no hubiera sangre en su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Entonces, los cálidos labios de ella uniéndose a los suyos, lo sorprendieron tanto que no atinó a devolver la caricia.

-Te amo Leon –dijo y volvió a besarlo brevemente- Te amo, te amo, te amo. Perdóname por ser tan idio…

Leon la tomó por la nuca y no le permitió alejarse para seguir hablando. La besó y lo hizo con todo, degustó sus labios por unos minutos con sensualidad, pero luego su lengua se adentró en la pequeña boca de su pelirroja y acarició la de ella, demostrándole que su sitio estaba con él y nadie más.

La respiración se fue tornando agitada por el intenso beso. Leon movió una de sus manos y quiso sujetar el talle de Claire para acercarla más, pero un gruñido le impidió lograr su cometido…

Se separó de ella y miró esa bola de pelos que había rescatado… Dios, por poco la pierde y por un estúpido cachorro… Se incorporó y ayudó a su mujer a hacerlo. La observó a detalle y notó los brazos llenos de tierra, rasguños y de heridas leves que sangraban… En general, parecía estar bien en la medida de lo posible, así que suspiró aliviado. Pero luego regresó su propio miedo y explotó:

-¡Eres una suicida, Claire Redfield! ¡¿Qué demonios pretendías al correr hacia el tráiler de ese modo?!

Claire acarició a su pequeño y peludo amigo, mientras bajaba la mirada para revisar que el cachorro estuviera bien. El perrito la miró con un par de ojos celestes que le llegaron al corazón. Al parecer él tampoco había sufrido pérdidas.

-¿Salvarlo? –preguntó a modo de respuesta mientras sonreía con inocencia.

Leon puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Claire. Quiso darle una sacudida y decirle que estaba completamente loca al arrojarse sobre un tráiler por salvarle la vida a un maldito animal, pero no pudo.

Era Claire, su Claire. Esa pelirroja que cuidaba niñas en medio de "incidentes" relacionados con infecciones terroríficas. Esa Claire que aun herida, no dudaba en luchar hasta el último momento para intentar detener un escape del virus T, a un horrible mutante producto del virus G, y a un desgraciado, sin escrúpulos, que los liberaba para poder vender las muestras virales que tenía en su poder a terroristas.

Esa Claire que se infiltraba en las oficinas de Corporaciones Internacionales para buscar datos de su desaparecido hermano, provocando un tremendo alboroto cuando trataron de atraparla. Esa Claire que, de acuerdo al reporte de Chris para la BSAA, era capaz de obsequiarle su preciado encendedor, regalo de su ser más querido en el planeta, a un moribundo empleado de Umbrella, quien en primer lugar, había sido el causante de su captura y secuestro en una Isla infestada de zombies y monstruos.

Esa Claire que sin preparación estratégica adecuada, aceptaba participar en peligrosas misiones de búsquedas de datos que comprobaran los sucios negocios de Umbrella, en un laboratorio digno del Doctor Frankestein, a mitad del maldito desierto de Utah.

Esa Claire que se había montado en una motocicleta e internado en una ciudad fantasma buscando a su único hermano, en el proceso, salvando a una pequeña asustada y a un policía herido por una bala. Ésa era Claire. Ésa era la mujer que amaba. Era más que posesividad o un anhelo frustrado. Hasta ese momento comprendió a cabalidad las palabras de Ashley Graham: Claire era la mujer por la que daría su vida.

Soltó a su preciosa pelirroja y se dejó caer de espaldas contra el suelo, mientras reía a carcajadas. Claire pensó que estaba teniendo un ataque de histeria luego de lo vivido, por eso, se quedó impactada cuando Leon se reincorporó y colocó su mano bajo su mentón, levantándolo levemente, para mirarla a los ojos y decirle:

-Acabas de aceptar que me amas y voy a presionarte otra vez. Pero tengo que pedirte algo más: ¡Cásate conmigo, Claire Redfield! Conviértete en mi esposa y te prometo que te ayudaré a salvar todos los seres vivos que quieras, ya sean perros, gatos, niños, no me importa. Y si lo necesitas, te protegeré o rescataré en el proceso. Pero por favor, sé mi esposa y quédate a mi lado para siempre.

La joven abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida mientras un marcado rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. Estaba en shock. Se puso nerviosa, pero Leon la sostenía con firmeza, así que no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

-Le-Leon… yo... ¿Estás bien? Seguramente tienes una contusión o algo así, déjame revisarte.

Claire se inclinó hacia adelante, sosteniendo al pequeño perro con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha recorría los sedosos cabellos de Leon, buscando señal de algún daño. Leon entonces colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Claire, manteniendo firme su cabeza y mirando esos hermosos y peculiares ojos azules.

-Créeme que nunca he estado más cuerdo que ahora. Y si no te importa, esta vez no te dejaré ir sin escuchar tu respuesta.

-Después de esto… Después de todo lo que hablamos y de lo que pasó esta noche, ¿realmente me quieres a tu lado para el resto de tu vida? ¿A pesar de lo testaruda que soy? ¿Olvidas que soy desordenada, insensata, impulsiva…?

-Sí, lo sé –la interrumpió-. Y te amo con todo lo que eres. Te amo, Claire Redfield. Lo que tenemos, lo que siento por ti, no morirá al abordar un avión que nos lleve de regreso a nuestro país. No quiero estar lejos de ti por más tiempo. No quiero volver a estar en la oscuridad, sin tu sonrisa, sin tus besos, sin tu mirada, sin tus caricias. No quiero volver a encontrarme en una cama vacía. Podemos ir definiendo las cosas conforme la marcha. No tengo nada pensado en este momento, pero ya no me cabe ninguna duda: lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos. Eres la razón por la que quiero vivir y… y ahora entiendo, que también eres por quien moriría.

Claire no quería escuchar nada relacionado con la muerte, no cuando se estaba sintiendo más viva que nunca ante las palabras del hombre al que amaba. Ese hombre frente a ella estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, por el amor que podía darle. ¿Y a quién quería engañar? Desde que era una chiquilla se había enamorado como boba de él. Por su propia seguridad y buscando paz mental, había decidido mantener esas emociones a raya y por un tiempo lo consiguió, pero sólo bastó una chispa entre ellos para encender una enorme e inextinguible hoguera.

¿Cómo podría regresar a su vida ordinaria tratando de encerrar en un baúl todo lo que vivieron, repitiéndose que todo había sido un hermoso sueño? ¿Podría vivir así? ¿Su corazón estaba ya tan habituado a entregarlo todo rescatando gente, pero era tan frío en lo que refería a su propia existencia?

La respuesta estaba frente a sus narices: Si había sido lo suficientemente egoísta para ocultarle a Leon todo lo relacionado con Neil, quería decir que su alma pedía a gritos sentirse amada. Sería en verdad idiota si dejaba ir a este hombre, especialmente porque ella también sentía que su vida estaba unida a la de él irrevocablemente.

Quiso decir tanto, pero las palabras se negaban a cooperar con su voz. La mejor manera de expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo era cubrir los labios de él con los propios y acarició de esa forma a Leon, moviéndose con lentitud y suavidad, intentando de esa forma que él comprendiera lo que a ella le costaba tanto pronunciar.

Leon sintió ese beso, y supo que era el mejor de todos los que había recibido hasta entonces, porque allí estaba la respuesta que necesitaba. Claire quería lo mismo que él. Ella sería suya; él ya era de ella.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa? –preguntó para dejar todo perfectamente claro.

-Sí, sí, sí, quiero. ¡Te amo Leon, te amo tanto!

Él la calló besándola con una pasión desbordante. El atractivo agente no cabía en sí de felicidad y la abrazó con fuerza. Las palabras que había querido escuchar por tanto tiempo, al fin salían de ella.

El pequeño cachorro, al sentirse apretujado por ambos cuerpos, optó por ladrar para que ser tomado en cuenta. Ambos se separaron en el instante y se miraron sin ocultar nada de lo que sentían. El perrito continuó ladrando, así que ambos bajaron la mirada y sonrieron al verlo.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos con este amiguito? –Quiso saber Leon dándole una caricia en la cabeza al peludo animal, el cual movió la colita gustoso al saberse de nuevo observado.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí luego de haberle salvado la vida, ¿cierto?

-Lo sé, y conociéndote como lo hago, doy por hecho que quieres adoptarlo…

-Pero no creo que en el hotel te permitan tener mascotas.

-Preciosa, por lo que pago por esa habitación, me dejarían tener un zoológico si quiero.

-¿Entonces podemos llevarlo? –preguntó Claire con la mirada rebosante de felicidad. Dios, ella era única. Aparentemente, no le importaba no haber recibido una sortija de compromiso tras pedirle matrimonio. Pero el hecho de que él aceptara tener un animal de compañía parecía significar toda la felicidad del mundo para ella.

-Por supuesto. Supongo que nuestra cita oficialmente termina aquí. Tenemos que ir directamente al hotel o quizá conseguir un médico, esas heridas que te hiciste podrían infectarse…

-Tranquilo 007. Soy más que una cara bonita. He estado en peores situaciones. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi vestido, se ha roto y con la tierra que traigo encima, no creo que sea bien vista en ningún lado.

Él se rió. Jamás dejaría de asombrarse o divertirse con Claire. Bajó la mirada y observó el jirón de tela que se había desprendido de la falda del vestido. Su torneada pierna derecha y un tramo de su ropa interior quedaban al descubierto. Seguramente la defensa del tráiler había sido el causante del daño.

A pesar de estar preocupado por ella, también el deseo sentirla era intenso, así que alejó cualquier pensamiento que tuviera relación con desgarrar prendas exteriores e interiores, cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos y los sonidos que su hermosa prometida liberaba al hacerle el amor. Levantándose primero, procedió a darle la mano a Claire para ayudarla, sosteniéndola además del talle.

Al ponerse de pie, ambos se dieron cuenta de los raspones que tenían en los brazos, y en el caso de Claire, también en las piernas. Nada serio, pero dolían. Sin embargo, ella se percató del abundante rastro de sangre en el brazo derecho de Leon, con el cual había protegido la cabeza de ella mientras rodaban.

-¡Oh Dios, tenemos que curar eso! –Dijo refiriéndose a una profunda abertura que cruzaba desde el codo hasta arriba de la muñeca- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías lastimado?

-Honestamente, ni siquiera siento dolor. Supongo que comenzará a arder en un rato.

Sin darle tiempo para protestar, Claire terminó de arrancar el girón de su vestido y con él hizo un torniquete en el brazo de Leon.

-Con esto parará la sangre un rato, pero necesitamos atenderlo.

-No te asustes, en las misiones me ha ido peor. Ya casi ha coagulado, así que ni creas que te dejaré viuda antes de desposarte.

Como prueba, la besó una vez más con ganas de satisfacer todo lo que su cuerpo le pedía…

-L-leon… Tranquilo… Va-vamos al hotel y pediré un botiquín para curarte. No podrás conducir con la mano así.

-En teoría sí puedo conducir y hacer otras cosas…

-Pero en la práctica no, así que contrólate, pues no te dejaré tocarme mientras estés herido. Me llevaré el auto y tú cuidarás al pequeñín.

Él asintió mientras sonreía. No iba a discutir con ella, pero ya vería cuanto le duraba su determinación cuando usara una de sus tácticas. Tomándola de la mano cruzaron la carretera. El perro parecía muy feliz con Claire, Leon lo miró y sonrió mientras le abría la puerta del conductor a ella, quien colocó al perrito en el asiento.

-También pediremos lo que sea necesario para el nuevo miembro de la familia…

A Claire le fascinó como sonaba esa palabra en labios de su ahora prometido. Cuando lo vio a los ojos, se sorprendió al descubrir que de pronto parecía mucho más joven de lo que era. Durante el tiempo en que convivieron con Rebecca, John y David, ella pudo ver un destello de ese niño habitando en el interior de Leon, pero en aquel entonces cargaban con el peso de lo vivido. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, y en ese instante, ella se juró mantener ese brillo en la mirada de él.

No pudo evitarlo, se dio vuelta para tomar a Leon por la nuca y besarlo. Él no se hizo del rogar y rodeó la cintura de Claire. Lo supo en ese mismo instante. No se irían de ahí sin hacer el amor, pues ella se encargaba de ponerlo al punto para la acción en cuanto sus femeninas curvas se adherían a él. Sus manos se movieron por su talle hasta recrearse con los perfectamente definidos glúteos de su mujer, arrancándole un gemido en el proceso…

-Tranquilo, Agente Kennedy… No queremos ser arrestados la noche en la que nos comprometimos por faltas a la moral…

-Sería una historia digna de contar ¿no crees? –respondió él con una seductora sonrisa.

-¿A quién? ¿A nuestros hijos? Jamás les diría que su padre es insaciable y una fiera en la cama…

-Oh mi vida, no solo en la cama, y lo sabes. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre aquí?

Para dar pruebas de sus palabras, su mano izquierda bajó y jugueteó por encima de las pantis de Claire acariciando esa deliciosa zona que él saboreaba con singular alegría en cada oportunidad.

Ella gimió en respuesta.

-Leon… Detente o me convencerás…

Él ya no esperó una respuesta, simplemente la tomó en brazos y la sentó en los asientos traseros. Ella entendió que de nada le valía oponerse cuando el epicentro de su ser latía con anticipación, así que se recorrió para que Leon brincara y pronto se colocó sobre Claire para besarla.

Al separarse, el bajó por su cuello y ella le dejó todo el espacio que necesitara para que besara, mordiera o succionara a placer. Pensó que él se detendría en sus pechos, como era habitual, pero su rubio agente no lo hizo, sino que descendió más y, gracias a la abertura que ahora tenía ese bonito vestido, Leon no tuvo problema en hacerlo a un lado y bajar las bragas de Claire hasta sus rodillas.

A Claire le fascinaba que él la desnudara. Sabía que no debía sentirse tan bien al hacerlo en un lugar público, pero quizá la sensación de poder ser descubierta le confería al momento un placer adicional.

Pensando que Leon entraría en ella en cualquier momento, levantó un poco sus caderas intentando acomodarse, pero su amado no iba por ese camino. Pronto, él colocó su boca en los labios femeninos y comenzó a succionar su clítoris con un ritmo demencial.

Claire se colmó de placer. ¡Dios! Leon era un experto haciéndola vibrar. Los gemidos fueron inevitables pese a que ella intentaba controlarlos. Leon sabía que su miembro estaba perfectamente firme, pero el sabor de Claire era delicioso, así que aunque deseara entrar, no estaba dispuesto a apartarse de ella aún. Además, las manos de su pelirroja se enredaron entre sus cabellos, exigiéndole más, y él siempre haría lo que su mujer le pidiera…

Él notaba que ella trataba de controlarse, así que tuvo que intervenir…

-No te contengas, preciosa –dijo separándose unos milímetros de ella-. Estamos solos…

Y eso fue todo lo que Claire necesitó para llegar a un poderoso orgasmo, emitiendo un fuerte gemido en cuanto la lengua de Leon la penetró. Movió sus caderas intentando que su amado tomara lo que quisiera, y él así lo hizo. Bebió de ella, degustándola en el proceso, pero apresurándose a abrir su cremallera y botón para liberar su miembro; mientras ella aún se estremecía, Leon ingresó su miembro de un solo golpe con una facilidad sorprendente, gracias a la humedad que él había provocado, a la par que la besaba, entregándole de ese modo a ella parte de su sabor.

Claire volvió a gemir. El momento era de lo más erótico. Leon era un hombre bastante bien dotado, por lo que aunque ella estuviese lubricada, su presencia siempre se dejaba sentir. Arqueó su espalda y empujó sus caderas buscando que él estuviera lo más profundo posible. Por lo general, él comenzaba con embestidas lentas y cadenciosas. Pero ambos sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo, así que Leon la penetró con fuerza, arrancándole más gemidos a su compañera mientras él gruñía debido al esfuerzo.

Ambos estaban heridos, algunas heridas sangraban en los brazos y piernas de Claire, pero eso no impidió que ella le entregara su cuerpo, alma y corazón al que había sido por mucho tiempo su mejor amigo.

Él sintió que ella se contraía y presionaba su miembro en el proceso. Siempre amaría ese momento. Otro orgasmo más que le producía a su mujer y eso provocó que tras dos profundas embestidas, él liberara su simiente en ella, tan adentro cuanto fuera posible.

Una parte de su ser deseaba sellar ese pacto que acaban de hacer con la creación de algo que demostrara al mundo entero su amor. Un bebé. Un niño que creciera dentro de Claire y lo llamara papá luego de que diera sus primeros pasos… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? Claire le daba una señal para avanzar y él, vorazmente, deseaba más. Debía controlarse. Después de todo, él era egoísta y lo sabía. Por un tiempo quería únicamente que Claire lo mirara y mimara a él y a nadie más.

Sus cuerpos ya estaban sudorosos y respiraban con dificultad, juntaron sus frentes y se sonrieron con complicidad.

-Te amo –dijo ella sin un ápice de duda.

-Tal y como yo te amo a ti… -respondió él mientras la besaba delicadamente.

Tras suspirar, ambos colocaron sus prendas en su lugar. Al incorporarse, Claire vio que el pequeño cachorro se había dormido enroscado en el asiento del conductor, donde lo habían dejado. Ni siquiera las sacudidas del auto lo habían despertado.

-Bueno, al menos él no vio el espectáculo que acabamos de dar.

-Si va a vivir con nosotros, más le vale acostumbrarse. Una vez que estemos juntos, no pienso reducir nuestros encuentros a la habitación.

Ella sonrió. Si, ya imaginaba que algo así pasaría. Y ella no tenía ninguna objeción.

Al llegar al hotel, ambos fueron el foco de atención ante su aspecto. Debido a la lesión de Leon, había sangre en el vestido de ella y en la camisa y pantalones de él; Claire se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con lo que quedaba de vestido, pero no podía ocultar los rasguños y moretones que empezaban a aparecer en sus brazos y piernas. De inmediato una de las recepcionistas ofreció su ayuda para llamar a un médico, pero Claire sólo pidió que les llevaran a su habitación un botiquín lo más completo posible, pues ella era paramédico, y también algo de comida para el cachorro. Como dijo Leon, la gerencia del hotel no tuvo ningún problema ante el nuevo inquilino, y de hecho, puso a disposición de sus distinguidos huéspedes cama, baño, shampoo y todo lo que pudieran necesitar para hacer la estadía del perrito lo más confortable.

Sentados en el sofá, Claire limpiaba la herida de Leon con agua y un poco de jabón neutro;

-¿Cuándo estudiaste para ser paramédico?

-En TerraSave era obligatorio aprobar los cursos.

-Es lógico.

Leon se distrajo al ver que el pequeño perro jugaba con una pelota que le habían traído. Claire recordó un par de detalles.

-No sabemos si tenemos un niño o una niña.

-Es niño –respondió el rubio-. Lo revisé cuando la mucama te entregaba sus cosas y el botiquín. ¿Tienes un nombre en mente?

Claire sonrió en ese momento y movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras colocaba desinfectante en la herida de Leon.

-Va a arder, aguanta -Leon asintió y apretando los labios dejó que el agua oxigenada entrara en la herida.

La molestia pasó rápidamente, y para olvidar el escozor siguió con la conversación.

-¿Puedo saber el nombre del cachorro?

-Mhh… No estoy tan segura de que te gustará –musitó mientras colocaba anestesia cutánea en la herida de Leon, pues era necesario coserla.

-Inténtalo.

-Quiero que se llame Scottie.

Lo menos que pudo hacer Leon fue reír. Claire sabía que su segundo nombre no fue de su completo agrado, por eso o lo omitía, o sólo usaba su inicial al presentarse. Pero Scottie no sonaba tan mal… Aun así no podía dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

-¿Y qué hay con "Firulais", "Pulgoso", "Duque" y esos nombres clásicos?

-¡Un miembro de nuestra familia no puede tener cualquier nombre! –Replicó Claire indignada.

-Bien, veamos si a él le gustan mis nombres o el que tú elegiste -respondió y procedió a efectuar la prueba-. ¡"Pulgoso"! –lo llamó, pero el cachorro prefirió seguir jugando con su pelota. Intentó con el siguiente ¡"Firulais"! –Sin éxito. Uno más, se dijo- ¡Hey, "Duque"!

El pequeño siguió en su labor y ni siquiera volteó en dirección de Leon.

Claire sonrió, se concentró unos minutos en cerrar la herida de su prometido y al concluir besó fugazmente los labios de él, antes de decir:

-Aprende de la maestra –colocándose en cuclillas, palmeó un par de veces mientras decía- ¡Scottie, Scottie! Ven aquí pequeño –el cachorro comenzó a mover la cola y de inmediato corrió hacia los brazos de su salvadora. Al llegar con ella le lamió la mejilla. Claire acarició su abundante pelaje mientras le decía-. ¡Buen niño, buen niño! –Ahora se dirigió a Leon- ¿Ves? Le gustó su nombre.

-Pequeña tramposa. Eso no era válido.

-Nunca lo aclaraste. ¿Entonces qué, se llama Scottie?

Leon le sonrió. No podía negarle nada a su amada. Se colocó a su lado sacudiendo el pelaje del animalito.

-Scottie Kennedy-Redfield, bienvenido a la familia. ¿Sabes? Lo curioso es que en verdad tiene cara de Scottie. Ahora entiendo por qué nunca me gustó ese nombre.

-A mí me gusta. Bueno, me gusta todo de ti… Y me gusta todo lo que haces –murmuró deslizando sugerentemente su mano a través del amplio pecho, ahora desnudo, de Leon. Él gimió y tomándola por sorpresa la cargó entre sus brazos mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño-. ¡Leon, tu herida!

-Si hace rato no me impidió hacerte el amor, ahora menos pasará algo. Además, creo que en la espalda tengo otros tantos. ¿Mi preciosa enfermera podría echarles un vistazo?

-¿Sólo eso? Oh no, Señor Agente, con usted haré mucho más que sólo mirar.

-Bien, porque de repente deseo ser el doctor y quiero curarle a mi enfermera las heridas de sus brazos y especialmente, las de sus piernas…

-Doctor Kennedy, me pongo en sus manos.

-Y no te arrepentirás preciosa, te lo aseguro.

Leon se sentía sencillamente magnífico. De pronto sus sueños se estaban materializando. A sus 21 años, tras ser transferido a una nueva ciudad y con un trabajo que amaba, él había imaginado que en unos cuantos años recorrería la plaza principal de la ciudad acompañado del amor de su vida y jugueteando con su perro. También soñaba con un par de niños corriendo, mientras él entrelazaba su mano con la de su amada.

Pronto. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo o cómo sucedería eso. Pero tenía bien claro que esa imagen debía volverse una realidad. Y quería a su lado a Claire. Ella era su mundo ahora, y él se aseguraría de que ella fuera más que feliz.

Continuará…

Queridos y queridas:

Los amo, son los mejores. Sus reviews deberían ganarse un premio. Son honestos, sinceros y llenos de amor. Me hacen tan feliz, que escribo lo más rápido que puedo pese al trabajo y las clases. Como observaron, este capítulo fue prácticamente nuevo, sólo respeté la escena del rescate a Scottie (no podía olvidar a mi Husky favorito) y la llegada al hotel. Y disculpen la extensión. Fueron 18 hojas, esta vez se me fue la mano, pero ya no quise cortarlo para que no se les hiciera pesada la lectura.

Por otra parte, espero que los cambios fuesen de su agrado, Claire fue un hueso duro de roer, pero sólo Leon podía conseguir ablandar su corazón. Respecto al tema de Neil… Detesto su participación en RE, y creo que lo hago por su deshonestidad. Al principio dije: "¡Yaaaay, Claire ya tiene galán"! La interacción de ellos daba a pensar que ella ya estaba hasta las manitas por él, pues aunque era su jefe lo trataba con bastante familiaridad. Incluso Moira le dice que es su novio; pero él no sentía lo mismo, pues de ser así, no la hubiera entregado a su muerte. O quizá verdaderamente confiaba en las habilidades como sobreviviente de Claire y sí sintió algo muy fuerte, y por eso quiso acariciarla al final. Creo que eso nunca lo sabremos. Pero duele ver que ella en verdad confió en él y el bastardo entregó a sus camaradas para ser masacrados. Nada que ver con mi adorado Leon, él un hombre cabal y fiel a sus ideales y principios. Pero ese bastardo Neil va a pagar lo que le hizo a Claire, Leon se encargará de eso. Por cierto, no tenía contemplado meter otro lemon, pero les juro que quiero hacerlos felices como ustedes a mi cada que leo sus comentarios, así que espero lo disfrutaran.

Ahora mismo estoy full de reportes y tareas, pero no quiero hacerlos esperar hasta el fin de semana así que les respondo rápido sus reviews. Para mí han sido valiosísimas sus aportaciones, pues han definido el rumbo de esta historia.

 **GeishaPax:** Gracias querida. Y conscientemente, no recuerdo si la escena de la pelea estuvo inspirada en algo, please, dame pistas. Y este país tiene horribles servidores públicos, a cualquier nivel, salvo contadas excepciones. Ahora a ver qué tal funciona ese 911. Besos amigas, y espero que ya estés mejor de salud.

 **DESTACADO117:** Usted es quien se merece una historia bien hecha, pues es del tipo de lector que critica y ayuda a crecer. Los golpes vendrán, mi amigo, no pierda usted la paciencia. Espero cumplir mi objetivo entregando una historia con alma y corazón. ¡Te leo pronto!

 **KonanAngel13:** Amiga, no me dijiste qué día debo ir a comer pastel, así que en friega subí el capítulo para decirte: **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**. Este es mi humilde regalo, espero que te haya gustado. Te prometo que la Claire miedosita ya se fue (casi) y ahora va a ir con todo sobre Leon. Gracias por tenerme en el top 3, es un privilegio y una enorme responsabilidad. Te quiero.

 **Aleera Nicole Redfield** : Ese Neil Fisher aún nos dará de qué hablar. Me encanta tu obsesión, porque eres de los motivos por los que me apresuro a actualizar. Sé que tengo que cumplirte pronto, porque conozco la frustración de estar esperando la actualización de una historia que nos tiene enganchados. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Kill Jill** : Gracias por las flores, y te diré que en este momento siento algo ambivalente, porque las cosas no están bien claras entre nosotros, así que tengo material para escribir, jajajaja. Te mando un abrazo y espero tenerte otro capítulo la próxima semana.

 **Dartz Seta** : Por favor, por favor, por favor, haz una historia. Me parece maravilloso que te haya nacido la inquietud. Dime si necesitas beta reader o corrector de ortografía, y con gusto de apoyo. El mundo necesita más escritores Cleon. Te mando muchos abrazos.

 **Darkmatter Black** : mi hija pródiga ha vuelto. Gracias por ponerte al día con los capítulos, y por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review en cada uno. Tienes toda la razón, esto es un remake. Tu intuición Cleonista no te falló con Niel. Yo caí en su embrujo en el videojuego, y luego pasó lo que pasó… Maldito infeliz… No he podido checar lo de registrar mis historias, como les comenté he estado full de trabajo, pero antes de que acabe el fin de semana veré ese tema. Ahora ese desgraciado subió en su perfil de WattPad que la historia pertenece a "Pili-chan". Si ni quiera se escribe así mi nickname… Méndigo desgraciado. Pero pasando a temas más felices, cada que haga un fic de mi pareja preferida habrá escenas M. A veces quiero evitarlas para no andar provocando daños psicológicos a menores de edad, pero no puedo, ese par me gana… Los capítulos restantes (dos) de la historia original, debo tenerlos en alguna USB, porque en la laptop fueron los que usé para editar, así que aquí no tengo copia. Pero no desesperes, te juro que el final está a la vuelta de la esquina. Te dejo de momento, y gracias por toda la inspiración que me diste para este capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.

 **Soraya Mendez** : ¡Te adoro! Tu review me hizo sonreír demasiado. Cumplí mi cometido al hacer que todos detestaran a ese Neil. Y respecto a Moira, estoy sopesando la opción de incluirla por la cuestión de la cronología, pues esta historia es de años antes de los actuales acontecimientos de los videojuegos, por lo que, según yo, la hija de Barry debería ser sólo una adolescente…. En "El último enemigo" no hago mención de ella y si te das cuenta, la personalidad de Moira en esta parte de la historia es similar a la que desarrollé para Sherry. Aunque no sé, igual y la incluyo en alguna escena. Lo de conspiraciones… Ya veremos, querida… Te envío muchos besos y abrazos.

 **Shinobu Echizen** : Misión cumplida. Somos una horda detestando a Fisher. Y no lo había pensado, pero me parece excelente idea que Neil haga alianza con Ada. De verdad que son pocos los personajes que no me llegan a simpatizar, pero si en la realidad no puedo tolerar a los traidores, en lo ficticio sucede igual. Esos dos ven por sus intereses y no les importa llevarse en el camino a quien sea. Así que aunque muchos amen a Ada Wong por lo intrépida, valiente, hábil y buenona, yo la odio. No tiene principios. Nunca NUNCA haré o leeré una historia donde ella se quede con Leon. Gracias por leerme y no te preocupes por los reviews, mientras me sigas leyendo, me doy por bien servida, aunque leer tus comentarios es de lo mejor. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos la próxima semana.

 **Rose** : Mi querida Rose (casi Santa Rose –ahora necesitamos que dos personas se porten mal para lograr balance-), amé lo que escribiste. Gracias por compartir conmigo todo eso y abrir tu corazón. No tienes idea de cuánto me ha ayudado para intentar poner en perspectiva lo que está pasando. Tienes toda la razón. A veces una se aferra a imposibles, por eso creo que pude plasmar lo que sucede con Leon y sus sentimientos pues estoy igual, yo aún no sé sobre qué piso estoy parada y honestamente, estoy evadiendo la confrontación intentando que mi corazón no se rompa en el proceso. Gracias al cielo no hay terceros en discordia, sino no sé qué haría. Pero temo caer en cualquier momento y sin saber qué pasó. Según yo, soy una persona bastante realista, pero… no sé. En cuestiones del corazón el razonamiento muchas veces se toma vacaciones indefinidas y así estoy ahora mismo. Me da miedo confrontar, pero también me da miedo seguir en el limbo. Espero en próximas fechas poder seguir el ejemplo del agente más sexy del mundo y tener los tamaños de decir lo que quiero y ver para dónde va esto… Y dile que sorry a tu esposo, pero desde el capítulo pasado debe compartirte con Leon. Ni modo. ¡Jajajaja! Te mando muchos besos y ojalá que estas 18 páginas te gusten. See you!

Guest: ¿Qué sería de un fic sin el "conti plis"? No lo sé, por eso te agradezco que me hayas dejado uno, jajajaja. Si no tienes cuenta, por favor, déjame tu nombre para agradecerte de forma personal. Te envío un abrazo.

Pues sin nada más que agregar, los leo la próxima semana, ya en la recta final del fic. Recuerden que los requeteadoro por colocar la historia entre sus favoritos.

Besos y abrazos de:

Pily~chan.


	10. Promesas rotas

**Capítulo X… PROMESAS ROTAS.**

Al abrir los ojos, sospechó que ya había avanzado bastante la mañana; él jamás era perezoso para levantarse, pero tomando en consideración las veces que le había hecho el amor a su amada, iniciando por esa ducha, luego la tina y finalizando con un maratón en la cama, era normal que sus músculos estuvieran entumecidos. Al menos había dormido algo más de cuatro horas y aún así estaba agotado. Sin embargo, nada le impediría incorporarse, pues tenía algo importante que hacer.

Se movió con prisa, pero de forma cuidadosa para no despertar a Claire, quien estaba perdida entre sueños. Fue sigiloso al colocarse su bóxer, aunque sospechaba que su prometida no se despertaría ni con un terremoto. La había dejado exhausta, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír con soberbia. Pero pronto halló a Scottie, y él sí estaba alerta. Al ver a Leon, movió su colita gustoso y ladró. El apuesto agente rápidamente lo tomó entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación con el cachorro.

-Tienes hambre, ¿verdad?

Scottie lengüeteó la mano de Leon en respuesta.

Kennedy se dirigió hacia el mueble donde había un bote de croquetas que la administración del hotel le entregó, así como un plato bastante elegante y un bebedero. Le sirvió la comida y el pequeño perro ya no le prestó más atención a Leon, por lo cual él se dirigió a la ducha para salir lo antes posible. Si quería darle a Claire una sorpresa, no debía perder el tiempo.

En cuanto estuvo listo, miró a la durmiente pelirroja y contuvo sus deseos de besarla a modo de despedida. Tomó su billetera, las llaves del auto y la cardkey para después correr hacia el ascensor. Al llegar a la recepción, se acercó hacía una jovencita, quien parecía tener no más de 20 años, para hacerle una pregunta; la afable y tímida castaña le indicó que había una joyería aledaña al hotel. Él tenía claro lo que debía comprar, no podía permitir que su prometida anduviera por el mundo sin una sortija de compromiso. Todos debían saber que había alguien dispuesto a dar su vida por ella.

Al llegar, un vendedor lo abordó dispuesto a asistirlo en la búsqueda, pero Leon le aseguró que tenía la situación controlada… Veinte minutos después, fue su turno de acercarse al amable hombre de pelo cano para pedirle sugerencias. Conocía tan bien a Claire, que sabía que su anillo de compromiso no podía ser ostentoso, o de lo contrario ella no lo usaría, pero tampoco quería que fuese algo insípido o cualquier baratija. Esa sortija, junto con la argolla de matrimonio, descansaría en la mano de su futura esposa durante el resto de su vida, y tenía que ser perfecta, no aceptaría menos.

El vendedor, consciente de la dificultad que un hombre enamorado tiene al elegir semejante artículo, tuvo paciencia al enseñarle una a una, pero cuando vio que su rubio cliente no parecía convencido con ninguna, fue hacia un anaquel especial y sacó una de las más costosas.

Leon la vio, y supo que ésa era la elegida. Oro blanco de 18 kilates (a su amada no le gustaba el tono dorado), el vendedor le explicó que el diamante era de cien puntos y talle redondo, con un color K; Leon no entendió nada de eso, pero lo que en realidad le gustó era que la piedra tenía sutiles matices de color, como un arcoíris. Recordó los ojos de Claire… Toda ella era color y él era afortunado al poder tener semejante luz en su vida.

El precio para nada fue bajo, pero a él eso fue lo que menos le importó. Esa sortija la usaría la mujer que amaba, así que el costo no era algo relevante, siempre y cuando ella no tuviera la mínima sospecha del precio. Mientras el vendedor ajustaba el anillo al tamaño de Claire (Leon había tenido la precaución de "tomar prestada" una sortija del casi vacío alhajero de su novia), decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la joyería y ver si algo más le gustaba para ella. En una vitrina halló un par de elegantes argollas que dedujo, eran matrimoniales. Quizá se adelantaría demasiado, pero…

Al salir de la tienda, por algún extraño motivo comenzó a pensar en cómo se le declararía. Hacerlo como anoche no le iba a causar ninguna sorpresa a su pelirroja; de pronto, recordó que tras lo sucedido con el imbécil de Fisher ella no había obtenido algo que quería…

No traía consigo su celular y ni siquiera se había puesto su reloj, así que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero de cualquier forma condujo a prisa hacia la tienda de discos…

Casi dos horas habían pasado desde que salió y al ingresar a la suite Claire estaba más que despierta; usando su diminuto pijama y con el cabello algo alborotado, rodaba una pelota para Scottie. Los moretones y raspones que le habían quedado luego de su heroico acto eran bastante visibles y de seguro debían dolerle, pero sentada en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas, como una chiquilla, rebosaba de felicidad mientras jugaba con el pequeño.

-¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupé cuando no te encontré en la cama, ni en la habitación –preguntó ella con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras lo miraba, Leon dejó sobre el mueble del recibidor una bolsa que, en apariencia, contenía algo grande.

-Lo siento, pero tuve que salir con urgencia.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué fue tan urgente que ni siquiera pudiste dejarme una nota? –Dijo a la par que se ponía de pie. Tan pronto estuvo frente a él, señaló el amplio pecho de Leon con su dedo índice mientras lo golpeaba un par de veces- ¡Me preocupaste, Kennedy!

-¿En serio? ¿Te preocupaste por mí? –Respondió él mientras tomaba la mano de Claire y besaba su dorso- ¿Creíste que me secuestraron o que había escapado?

Ella se sonrojó. No había sido su intención admitir sus inseguridades, pero todas esas opciones pasaron por su mente cuando, tras abrir sus ojos, lo llamó varias veces y él no respondió. Luego lo buscó y vio que las llaves del auto y su cartera, la cual siempre dejaba en la mesita junto a la puerta de entrada, no estaban en su sitio. Una voz, la más pesimista de todas, le dijo que quizá él se había retractado de todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior y desapareció sin más.

Tratando de serenar su acelerado corazón y con un montón de lágrimas amenazando con salir, se dirigió al armario para ver si su ropa seguía allí. Y sí, todo estaba en su sitio, menos su… prometido. ¿A dónde había ido? Concluyó que era bastante estúpido preocuparse por eso en ese momento, además, honestamente tenía mucha hambre, así que se dirigió hacia el frigobar y sacó el cartón de leche. Luego tomó su caja de cereal, se preparó un poco y se sentó con su plato en el sillón.

Estúpidas lágrimas que salían sin control. ¡Por el amor de Dios, sus cosas estaban en el closet, Leon no había huido! Pero ese vacío permaneció en su interior. Apenas le dio un par de cucharadas a su comida cuando su estómago se negó a recibir más alimentos, pues tenía nauseas, a pesar del hambre que previamente había sentido, por lo que dejó el plato en la encimera de la diminuta cocina y trató de distraerse jugando con Scottie.

Leon la miró y comprendió todo lo que ella debió pensar al no hallarlo. Sí, la culpa lo golpeó, pero no perdería un instante más, así que tras darle un fugaz beso en los labios a Claire, se separó de ella y sacó un artefacto que ella no alcanzó a ver con detenimiento, pues él lo cubría.

-¿Fuiste a comprar algo? –preguntó ella con la ceja levantada. Ahora menos entendía el proceder de Leon.

-Sí, un par de cosas… Espero que te gusten…

De pronto, comenzó a sonar una de las canciones predilectas de Claire…

-¡Oh, por Dios!

Y las lágrimas regresaron ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan sensible? Esa canción de Queen siempre fue su predilecta, pero ella no recordaba habérselo contado a él… o a nadie…

-L-Leon… -las lágrimas corrían libres al escuchar los primeros acordes de **You´re my best friend,** interpretada, por supuesto, por Queen…

 _Ooh, you make me live, whatever this world can give to me_

 _It's you, you're all I see._

 _Ooh, you make me live now honey, ooh, you make me live._

-Claire –dijo el rubio mientras se daba la media vuelta. Había tenido la precaución de pedirle a la vendedora de la tienda que le entregara el tocadiscos perfectamente instalado, solo para llegar al hotel y conectarlo al tomacorriente. La canción que había elegido para su pelirroja venía en el vinilo de Queen y simplemente no se le ocurrió otro título con el cual pedirle a su mejor amiga que lo dejara ser su esposo-. Sé que ayer dijiste que sí…

-Y te aseguro que no he cambiado de parecer en las últimas quince horas…

 _Oh, you´re the best friend that I ever had_

 _I've been with you such a long time_

 _You´re my sunshine and I want you to know_

 _That my feeling are true, I really love you_

 _(Ooh) Oh, you're my best friend_

 _Ooh, you make me live_

-Lo sé, y lamento haberte dejado sola y haberte preocupado, pero necesitaba que tuvieras esto –cerrando el espacio que los separaba, tomó la mano izquierda, la besó, sonrió y flexionó su rodilla hincándose, mientras Claire abría los ojos completamente sorprendida- Claire Redfield, ¿aceptas ser mi mejor amiga, mi amante, mi esposa y la madre de nuestros hijos?

Ella tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas seguían corriendo con libertad, pero la más bella sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello a su amado y respondía:

-¡Claro que acepto casarme contigo! –respondió casi sentada sobre las piernas de Leon, quien se acomodó y la estrechó de la cintura con fuerza.

 _Ooh, I've been wandering round_

 _But I still come back to you (still come back to you)_

 _In rain or shine, you've stood by me girl_

 _I´m happy at home (happy at home)_

 _You're my best friend_

A pesar de que deseaba seguir abrazándola con fuerza, la apartó un poco de sí y quitó el anillo de la caja para después colocarlo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de ella. Le quedaba perfecto y lucía hermoso en ella.

-La canción que elegiste… ¿Conoces mi historia personal con ella? ¿Alguna vez te la conté?

Eso descolocó un poco al rubio, quien solo negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía un poco el entrecejo.

-No, no creo. Escuché esta canción por primera vez hace algún tiempo y pienso que fue escrita solo para ti…

-Entonces te sonará extraña esta historia… Verás, cuando Chris nació mis padres aún no estaban casados. Planeaban hacerlo, pero descubrieron que yo venía en camino, así que aunque mamá ya había subido de peso por el embarazo, no pospusieron más la boda. Su primer baile de casados fue con esa canción, pues mamá era una verdadera fan de Queen… Mi abuela me contaba muchas historias sobre mamá para que yo pudiera tener alguna memoria sobre ella. También conservaba la cinta de la boda y yo veía por horas su baile. Durante los años en que Chris y yo vivimos con los abuelos aprendí a usar el proyector y la veía cada que podía. Físicamente yo no estaba en el video, pero sabía que mamá ya me esperaba y al mirar el amor que había entre ellos, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que algún día alguien me mirara como papá lo hacía con mamá. Al morir los abuelos, sus pertenencias fueron confiscadas y llevadas a una bodega. Cuando Chris estuvo en posibilidad de recuperarlas, todo había sido saqueado. Nada me dolió más que perder esas cintas y las fotografías.

 _Ooh, you make me live, whenever this world is cruel to me_

 _I got you, to help me forgive – oo oo ooh_

 _Ooh, you make me live now honey_

 _Ooh, you make me live_

-Lamento saber eso. Pero ahora entiendo por qué eres fan de Queen –dijo Leon acariciando la mejilla de Claire.

-Sí. Su música fue el lazo que cree con mis papás…

-¿Sabes? Cuando nos casemos tú y yo también bailaremos esa canción… Iniciaremos una tradición familiar.

 _Oh, you're the first one when things turn out bad_

 _You know I'll never be lonely_

 _You're my only one and I love the thing_

 _I really love the things that you do_

 _Oh, you're my best friend_

 _Oh, ooh, you make me live_

-Gracias… Y en serio, perdóname por haber sido tan…

Él la silenció con un beso. Y con uno bueno, pues se aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de ella y degustarla con apetito… Sus manos no pudieron quedarse quietas y acarició la figura de su pelirroja con lentitud.

 _I'm happy (happy at home)_

 _You´re my best friend_

 _Oh, oh, you´re my best friend_

 _Ooh, you make me live_

 _Oo oo ooh_

 _You, you're my best friend_

-Amor… -murmuró Claire cuando Leon bajó por su cuello besándola con sensualidad-. El niño nos está mirando…

A pesar de que en serio deseaba quitarle prenda por prenda a su mujer con desesperación, levantó el rostro y lo giró hacia un lado, donde Scottie estaba sentado con la colita moviéndose de un lado a otro y la lengua de fuera. Ladró y se echó a correr hacia donde estaban ellos. De inmediato comenzó a lengüetear el rostro de él y de Claire, lo cual, por supuesto, terminó con el momento de la pareja.

-Nota mental –dijo Leon con una sonrisa-, no hacerlo en la misma habitación que Scottie…

Tras enderezarse y colocarse en cuclillas, le dio la mano a Claire para ayudarla, ella se puso de pie rápidamente, pero el hacerlo, se ganó un fuerte mareo, así que se recargó en el amplio pecho de Leon.

-¡Dios!

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que no pude desayunar bien…

-Pues vamos a que comas algo ahora mismo…

-¿En pijama? No creo.

Leon no dijo más, entró a la habitación, cogió uno de los vestidos de Claire y unas sandalias, sin importar si estaban al juego o no.

-Cámbiate –dijo tan pronto regresó a la sala.

-Oye, Súper Agente, ¿puedes dejar de ser tan mandón? No eres mi persona favorita cuando haces eso…

-Preciosa, acabas de comprometerte con un hombre que velará por tu seguridad 24/7, así que sí, a veces podré ponerme fastidioso con ese tema. Pero no te conozco desde ayer, y sé cuán descuidada puedes ser con tu propia salud. Así que si no quieres que el Leon controlador aparezca, ayúdame a cuidar de ti…

Claire abrió la boca dispuesta a responder algo, lo que fuera… Pero no pudo. Todo lo que dijo Leon era totalmente cierto. Muchas veces priorizaba plazos de entrega o trabajo administrativo a sus propias necesidades básicas, como la alimentación. Ya un par de veces le habían diagnosticado anemia. Así que frustrada por no poder debatir, le dio un golpe en el hombro con el puño cerrado, sin fuerza, para replicar. Quiso darse la media vuelta para tomar su vestido y cambiarse de ropa, pero Leon la hizo chocar su espalda contra la pared mientras le robaba otro beso embriagador. Sin perder un segundo la levantó del piso, con un firme agarre en los glúteos y movió sus caderas fingiendo penetrarla, arrancándole un par de gemidos a su prometida…

-Si haces lo que te pido, te juro que te recompensaré en cuanto regresemos.

-¿Me chantajeas con sexo? ¡Dios Santo! ¿Dónde he venido a caer?

-Conmigo, hermosa. Y podré ser todo lo controlador que quieras, pero te aseguro que jamás seré acusado de no atender a mi mujer como corresponde…

Claire no tuvo nada más que discutir.

A pesar de que Leon se encargaba de que su pelirroja comiera adecuadamente y en sus horas, los mareos de Claire continuaron cuatro días más, Leon comenzó a tener sospechas de esos malestares. Si bien jamás había pasado por una situación como esa con alguna pareja, unas cuantas agentes se embarazaron y vivieron los primeros síntomas de su estado en la oficina, por lo que él sabía que los mareos eran comunes.

No quiso compartir sus inquietudes con Claire, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas, él sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra por tener un hijo con la mujer que amaba.

Leon sonreía cada que recordaba lo que había sucedido hacía tres días en la plaza. Ellos sacaban al cachorrito todos los días a pasear. De hecho, Claire había insistido en que fueran a la tienda para mascotas lo más pronto posible, pues deseaba comprar accesorios para Scottie. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a su prometida interesada en las compras. Por lo general iban al súper, adquirían lo necesario y listo. Claire no era de esas mujeres que se quedaban pegadas a los aparadores. Pero verla brincar de mueble y mueble eligiendo objetos para su cachorro era algo adorable.

Hubo una pequeña diferencia de opiniones cuando llegó el momento de saldar la cuenta. Claire insistía que ella debía pagar, ya que para empezar cuidar de Scottie era su responsabilidad. Además de que Leon siempre pagaba las cenas y salidas. Pero él insistió en que los gastos de la familia debían correr por su cuenta. Claire aceptó luego de que él renunció a costear la entrada al cine y alimentos de su próximo paseo nocturno.

La ventaja de estar en un centro turístico internacional era que mucha gente hablaba inglés, y por fortuna, Claire y Leon hablaban un muy correcto español. Una vez en la plaza cercana al hotel, Leon afirmó que un perro que fuera digno de ser un Kennedy-Redfield debía aprender a atrapar un madero. Luego de muchos intentos, logró que Scottie aprendiera, pero por alguna extraña razón, el cachorro era mucho más obediente con Claire que con él.

Cuando el perrito movía la colita jugando con ella, un par de niños de unos cinco años se acercaron para ver al cachorro.

-¿Señora, cómo se llama tu perro? –preguntó un niñito con unos enormes rizos en el cabello. Su rostro era redondo y el pequeño era encantador. Por supuesto, hablaba español.

Ella miró a Leon y sonrió ante el título de "señora". Se puso de cuclillas y mostró al cachorro.

-Se llama Scottie. Es muy pequeño aún, pero si le simpatizan él los saludará.

-¿En serio? ¿Y ya sabe hacer trucos? Tu esposo le estaba enseñando –comentó el otro pequeño, de la misma edad que el primero, pero con complexión bastante más gruesa. Sus rosadas mejillas resaltaban con su pálida piel y su lacio cabello rojizo.

-Ya casi aprende. Intenten lanzarle la pelota y veamos si la atrapa. Pero, por favor, no lo hagan muy fuerte, porque veo que ustedes dos son tan fuertes. Recuerden que Scottie es casi un bebé.

Los pequeños echaron para atrás los hombros, completamente de acuerdo con la valoración de su fuerza, y le mostraron una enorme sonrisa a Claire. Luego, los niños jugaron con Scottie, quien correteaba y ladraba y les lamía la cara.

El ángel que ella tenía para tratar con los niños era asombroso. Ya antes había notado la ternura que Claire destilaba, pero en ese preciso momento, Leon sintió un intenso deseo de abrazarla y comenzar a besarla. Era extraño, pero verla así, conviviendo con los niños hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir a toda velocidad.

Imaginársela cuidando a la que podría ser su familia; mimando a sus propios hijos; sonriéndole como sólo ella podía hacerlo. Y al mismo tiempo, que él pudiera protegerla de todo, besarla y arroparla cada noche… Que el dulce rostro de su pelirroja y la luz de sus ojos azules fuese lo primero que mirara cada día al despertar… Esa sería la vida.

Aprovechó que Claire miraba a los niños y a Scottie jugar para acercarse. Ya sabía cuál sería su siguiente movimiento…

-¿Tendremos hijos algún día? –preguntó él susurrando en el oído de ella, luego de haberse colocado detrás de Claire, la estrechó por la cintura; ella giró su rostro para mirar el perfil de su prometido, quien descansó su barbilla sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella.

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta? –interrogó ella, verdaderamente sorprendida.

-No sé… Imagino lo hermosa que te verías cargando a nuestro hijo en tu vientre –Respondió colocando ambas manos en el plano abdomen de ella mientras se inclinaba para besar el largo cuello de Claire-. Sería lo máximo sentir que una parte de mí habita en ti y crece cada día. Después, quiero escuchar a un bebé llamarme papá y ver cómo da sus primeros pasos mientras tú y yo cuidaremos que no se caiga. Hasta imagino cómo serían los domingos, en el jardín de nuestra casa o en el parque de vecindario: Scottie jugaría con un par de niños que tengan el cabello rojizo o rubio y los ojos azules. Definitivamente ambos tendrán la sonrisa de su mamá, y de mí, bueno, me conformo con que les agraden los deportes. ¿Sabes que en la escena incluso aparecen Chris y Jill? Sus cinco hijos cuidarían de los nuestros y los defenderían de los grandulones. Sherry también esteraría allí, vigilando a los pequeños, pero muy posiblemente exista un chiquillo, quien al principio fingirá ser sólo su amigo, para pasar más tiempo junto a nuestra niña.

-Veo que tienes todo arreglado –respondió ella mientras sonreía. No tuvo ningún problema para visualizar la misma escena que Leon.

-No, no es así. Aun no me has dicho si quieres que eso suceda.

-¿En serio tienes dudas? –Respondió mientras giraba y colocaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de Leon, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos-. Sabes lo mucho que disfruto cuidando niños. Ahora imagínate que en mis brazos arrulle a un pequeño que nazca del amor que siento por ti. De eso que me haces sentir cada vez que me tocas… Leon, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti y quiero exactamente lo que tú. Sólo que por ahora ambos tenemos que arreglar esos detalles pendientes…

-Claro, y un buen inicio sería el lugar donde viviremos –respondió él, retirando un mechón de cabello del rostro de su chica- Tú vives en New York y yo en Washington DC… Sería complicado conducir 8 horas diarias para ir a trabajar…

La pelirroja dejó salir un sonoro suspiro.

-Podríamos dejarlo a la suerte o negociar con nuestros jefes…

-O cambiar de empleo…

-Já, como si eso llegase a suceder. A ambos nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta donde estamos. No podemos simplemente ignorar todo lo que hemos sacrificado para conseguir ese sitio.

El rostro relajado de Leon se puso muy serio de pronto, y Claire supo que lo que diría sería de suma importancia.

-Ya he sacrificado bastante en mi vida, Claire. Pero a ti y al futuro que me espera contigo no renunciaré.

-Bien, sé a lo que te refieres –Claire acarició la mejilla de su rubio intentando borrarle ese gesto tan duro-. Sólo prométeme que antes de tomar cualquier decisión respecto a nuestras carreras lo consultaremos mutuamente.

-Lo prometo.

-¡Señora! –Gritó el niño rellenito con evidente emoción- Tu perrito lo logró.

Leon se rió mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Claire.

-Ande **señora Kennedy** –dijo él poniendo énfasis en el estado civil-, vaya y atienda a sus nuevos amiguitos.

Ella le pellizcó no tan suave una mejilla a su novio y le sonrió en respuesta.

Luego de cuatro días de mareos, Leon no pudo más y llevó a Claire a comprar tres pruebas de embarazo a la farmacia. Ella le aseguraba que todo estaba en orden, pues no sentía nada fuera de lo común en su cuerpo, pero el rubio no quería quedarse con la duda.

Tras elaborar la primera prueba, la cual arrojó un resultado negativo, la pelirroja le dijo que no tenía sentido que hiciera las otras, pero él no cedió, así que a regañadientes y en diferentes horas del día, Claire volvió a hacer el test. Todos fueron negativos.

-Tranquilo, 007. Yo no sentí nada anormal en estos días. Y recuerda que estamos protegidos…

-Lo sé -dijo él echado en la cama con su brazo colocado sobre sus ojos.

-Entiendo tu preocupación… Los planes que…

-¡Los planes pueden irse al demonio! Yo… No estoy preocupado, Claire.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué esa obsesión por confirmar el resultado?

-Porque deseaba que fuera positivo…

Eso descolocó a Claire, quien había estado sentada sobre el tocador moviendo los pies, mientras él ocupaba la cama. Se quedó congelada en su sitio.

-Pe-pero… No es lo que…

-¿No comprendes? –dijo él casi con dolor en la mirada tras incorporarse sobre sus codos para verla-. ¿Nunca has sentido que algo ya es tuyo y de pronto te lo arrancan?

Ella no supo qué responderle. No entendía qué sucedía ni cómo llegar hasta él. Se supone que las cosas ya se habían aclarado entre ellos. Se supone que él sabía que ella lo amaba con todo su ser. ¿Entonces?

-Leon, creo que por eso estamos comprometidos. Para formar una familia, en el futuro, cuando tú y yo estemos establecidos y…

-¡No! –Respondió él encolerizado, poniéndose de pie de golpe y acercándose a la puerta. Claire hizo el amago de saltar del tocador para alcanzarlo, pero él colocó su mano con la palma abierta en su dirección, deteniéndola en el acto-. Déjame solo por favor.

-Pe…

-¡Sólo por una vez, hazme caso, Claire!

Eso sí que la dejó congelada. Hasta ese día jamás Leon le había levantado la voz como en ese momento. En otro contexto, él se habría dado cuenta de su error y se habría acercado a ella. Pero en ese momento él estaba furioso, así que solo abrió la puerta y salió como vendaval. Claire ni siquiera dio un paso para averiguar si aún estaba en la suite.

Jaló la silla del tocador y se sentó mirando sin ver en realidad la madera del mueble. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Leon en serio creía y quería que ella estuviera embarazada? ¡Por el amor de Dios, era una locura! No llevaban ni un mes juntos para pensar siquiera en tener un bebé en el futuro inmediato.

Además de lo que es conocido por casi todo el mundo, ella no tenía la menor idea sobre qué se hace con un recién nacido. Tendría que alimentarlo, cuidarlo, cambiarle pañales y todo de tiempo completo. A pesar de lo moderno, ella sabía que el cuidado del bebé dependería en buena medida de ella, así que tendría que poner en alto su doctorado y su empleo… ¡Eso era injusto! Sería hermoso tener un niño, sí, pero no en ese momento, no cuando aún era una mujer egoísta que planeaba cumplir metas personales antes de emprender la aventura de criar a un bebé.

¿Por qué Leon creería que ella quería lo mismo? Bueno, ella había aceptado que la haría inmensamente feliz tener un bebé, pero no en ese preciso momento. Claire estaba en shock. Ni siquiera sabía si debía buscar a Leon y aclararlo, o dejar que él llegara a sus propias conclusiones.

Para ella no había más dudas: lo amaba como jamás se hubiera imaginado poder amar a otro ser vivo. Veía en los ojos de Leon, eso que, siendo sólo una niña, había anhelado al ver a sus papás. Pero a pesar de tanto amor, no podía permitir que él imaginara situaciones en las que ella debería tomar algún rol sin haber sido consultada antes.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, pero respingó al escuchar la grave voz de su novio al decir:

-¿Te han arrebatado alguna vez algo que deseabas con toda el alma?

-¡Yo no te arrebaté…!

-Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento… Es sólo que eran muchas cosas… Los mareos, los malestares…

-La doctora nos dijo que el uso de parches anticonceptivos traerían efectos secundarios… -Leon la miró y Claire entendió que él había pasado por alto ese detalle-. Lo olvidaste, ¿verdad? Ya veo…

-Sí, soy un bastardo egoísta y cree un mundo en el que tú ya no querrías alejarte de mí…

Y efectivamente, eso podía resumir todo. Al salir de la habitación sintió un deseo irrefrenable de beber un buen trago de whiskey, pero se tuvo que conformar con salir a la piscina y azotar un par de vasos contra uno de los muros.

¡Ella le había dicho que sí a todo y ahora se alegraba por no haber concebido un hijo! ¿Qué clase de mujer era? ¿Acaso todo lo que habían hablado habían sido simples mentiras?

Si eso sucedía ahora, ¿Claire sería capaz de rechazar al bebé? ¿Sería capaz de abortarlo? Se dejó caer contra la pared sin importarle los vidrios rotos por los vasos que había arrojado. Colocó su cabeza entre sus manos y se maldijo a sí mismo una y mil veces.

"Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil…"

¿Cómo carajo podía dudar de Claire de semejante forma? ¡Ella no se merecía nada de eso! Si alguien era incapaz de hacer algo así era ella. Y no es que él estuviera en contra de las mujeres que deciden el mejor momento para tener una familia, pero simplemente él no hubiera podido seguir como si nada sabiendo que le arruinó la vida a una mujer, dejándola sola para tomar una enorme decisión, literal, de vida o muerte. Por eso, en cada una de las relaciones sexuales casuales que tuvo, se aseguró de siempre estar listo para la ocasión.

Y siendo honestos, aunque ahora estuviera actuando como idiota, desde el principio tomó precauciones para no hacer que Claire tuviera que modificar sus planes de vida. ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas en dos semanas? Sí, dos semanas bastaron para que todo lo que creía se fuera al garete. Amaba a esa mujer lo suficiente para haberle propuesto matrimonio y prometerle todo lo que pudo para que ella quisiera estar con él con la misma intensidad que él lo deseaba.

A eso había llegado… A sentir esa inseguridad, tan impropia en él, que haría cualquier cosa para lograr que de un modo u otro ella se quedara a su lado… ¡Basta de esa maldita autocompasión! Él era mucho más que ese sujeto en el que se había convertido. Si seguía por ese camino perdería lo único que en verdad amaba.

Recargó su mano en el piso para poder ponerse de pie y un maldito vidrió se le encajó haciéndolo gesticular de dolor. Bien, eso necesitaba, un dolor real que le hiciera entender de una vez por todas que lo peor podía suceder y sólo porque él lo estaba buscando. Sacó el cristal incrustado, y tras comprobar que solo tenía un pequeño corte sin importancia, caminó hacia el último sitio en el que dejó a Claire. Abrió la puerta y la vio sentada mirando fijamente la mesa.

-¿No lo ves, Leon? ¡No quiero, no puedo alejarme! ¡Te amo! Y no necesito tener un hijo tuyo para asegurarte que estaré contigo para siempre. Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida ¿crees que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, te abandonaré sin más?

Leon no supo qué decir. No, no creía que Claire lo abandonaría, pero si de algo tenía la certeza era que esa vida que eligieron vivir podría cambiar en cualquier momento, y tenía miedo. Si lo pensara con detenimiento, también debería sentir temor por dejar sin un padre a un hijo suyo, o dejar sola con a Claire con la responsabilidad de criar un niño por su cuenta… Pero no estaba pensando en lo absoluto con claridad…

Era irónico que una semana atrás le hubiera reprochado a Claire su falta de compromiso y ahora él estuviera actuando de semejante forma. Él le había asegurado una y otra vez que a su lado ella no tendría de qué preocuparse, y ni siquiera se habían casado cuando él estaba actuando con un auténtico patán.

-Y después de ver al idiota con el que te comprometiste, ¿aun no te has arrepentido?

Sabiendo que no tenía nada qué temer, se acercó a Leon para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Jamás he pensado que seas un idiota, mi amor… Créeme, si vivieras con Chris sabrías a lo que me refiero. Te amo, Leon. Te prometo que tendremos bebés y los amaremos tanto, pero por ahora no…

-Lo sé, preciosa. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta…

Leon olvidó que se había lastimado la mano derecha al ponerse de pie, y fue la que usó para tocar la mejilla de Claire, así que en cuanto ella sintió la humedad, retiró la mano de Leon y observó el líquido carmesí que brotaba.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

-Siendo un idiota. Pero descuida…

-Kennedy, pon tu trasero en la cama y cierra el pico. Voy por el botiquín. Tú y yo tendremos una charla sobre algo llamado responsabilidad.

Él sonrió y asintió. Amaba a esa pelirroja. Y no hubo más problemas entre ellos, pero el tiempo corría con una velocidad que a Leon le preocupaba… Pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana, apenas había dormido una hora y ya no podía conciliar el sueño. Tumbado en la cama, con la cabeza recargada sobre su brazo, el cual tenía flexionado, miraba el apacible y hermoso rostro de Claire quien yacía a su lado, plácidamente dormida boca arriba. Aún en la penumbra podía apreciar sus delicadas facciones y percibía su tranquila respiración. Claire susurró algo que él no pudo descifrar pero sonrió al darse cuenta de que aun inconsciente, ella se giraba, acercándose más a él, buscando su calor. Leon la recibió en sus brazos y acomodó la cabeza de su pelirroja sobre su pecho. Pronto, sus propios latidos se acompasaron con los de ella.

Movió su mano hasta tocar la pequeña y suave mano izquierda de su prometida, la cual descansaba sobre su pecho. Jugueteó con esa sortija que ya no abandonaba su mano en ningún momento, ni siquiera para nadar.

Una vez que se unieran en matrimonio nada podría separarlos. Pero ahora que sólo estaban comprometidos… Suspiró. Faltaban tres días para regresar a EU. Curioso, ambos volverían el mismo día, pero ni siquiera compartirían el avión. Claire iría a Nueva York, debía regresar con su familia y presentarse con sus tutores del doctorado al día siguiente. Él llegaría al aeropuerto de Washington. Igualmente, al siguiente día debía reportarse en la Casa Blanca.

Sólo tres días. Y luego, las cosas se pondrían bastante complejas para su relación. Una interesante idea rondaba su cabeza desde hacía unos días. Proponerle matrimonio a Claire había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, pero probablemente, pronto tomaría una aun mejor… ¿Podría el cielo enviarle una señal para saber qué camino elegir?

De repente, su teléfono satelital comenzó a sonar. Una emergencia. No podía tratarse de otra cosa, pues Hunnigan le aseguró que no se comunicaría con él a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. Scottie, echado en su cama en un rincón de la habitación, se enderezó levemente al escuchar el sonido, pero aparentemente el cachorro estaba tan agotado como su ama, así que volvió a dormirse de inmediato.

Leon se giró, tomó el teléfono del buró, salió de la cama que compartía con Claire, y a grandes zancadas cruzó la habitación, abriendo y cerrando la puerta con sigilo. Presionó el botón verde de la pantalla revelando así el bello y bronceado rostro de Ingrid Hunnigan, quien usaba sus característicos anteojos.

-Aquí Kennedy –dijo-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Leon, en verdad lamento incomodarte, pero debes saber esto: _el águila deja el nido_.

El Agente se sorprendió bastante. Tomó asiento en el sillón más cercano mientras digería la noticia. Era un rumor bastante fuerte que el Presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norte América renunciaría a su cargo. Pero nunca se esperó que fuese a la brevedad. Las elecciones tardarían otro año más, y la popularidad del Presidente hacía que la reelección fuese factible. Sin embargo, el jefe de estado parecía agotado, y eso resultaba evidente para sus colaboradores más cercanos.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Me lo ha confirmado hace unos minutos. Tratamos de evitar que la información se filtre por ahora, pero en una semana el anuncio será oficial. Eres parte importante de su equipo y quiere asegurarse de que se te reconozca en el nuevo _nido_ , pero también quiere que formes parte de su grupo personal cuando _vuele_. La decisión es tuya. En cualquier caso, te sugiero que empaques y tomes el siguiente avión. Las cosas se pondrán un poco densas por aquí, y si quieres asegurar tu estadía será mejor que llegues lo antes posible. ¿Qué dices, Leon? ¿Cuento contigo?

-Me pondré en contacto dentro de cinco horas a lo sumo. Te informaré de mi decisión en ese momento. Te deseo suerte, Ingrid.

La joven mujer desencajó la mandíbula. No esperaba esa respuesta de Leon. Algo lo había cambiado, algo muy fuerte como para que dudara ante su brillante futuro como Agente Gubernamental.

-Bien –respondió tan pronto como recuperó la compostura-. Cuídate Leon, y esperaré tu respuesta. Fuera.

La imagen se cortó y se quedó sentado unos momentos, con el teléfono entre sus manos, tratando de procesar la información. Después de todo parecía que alguien en las alturas lo escuchaba, porque la señal que había pedido llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba, tal y como la última vez que Claire, Sherry y él estuvieron frente a Ada Wong.

Regresó a la habitación, Claire y el pequeño Scottie seguían profundamente dormidos. Acostarse nuevamente junto a ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos era tentador, pero prefirió acomodarse en el confortable reposet que había junto a la cama. Así podía verla descansar.

Vinieron a su mente todos los recuerdos que tenían que ver con ella, pero los últimos que atesoraba eran los más coloridos en su memoria. Finalmente no tenían por qué huir o mirar a cada segundo sobre hombro. Las amenazas habían terminado junto con el deceso de Wesker a manos de Chris, Jill y Sheva. Ahora él podía pensar en su futuro, en el cual estaba incluida ella.

Rompería una promesa, cierto, pero no pasaría de ese día para empezar a vivir su sueño...

-¿Leon? –la voz de Claire, adormilada, lo llamó desde la cama. Ella se enderezó buscándolo a través de la penumbra que reinaba en la habitación.

-Aquí estoy, preciosa…

-¿Y qué haces allí en lugar de abrazarme? -Preguntó ella mientras levantaba levemente el labio inferior como haciendo un puchero.

-Contemplándote. Pero tienes razón. Prefiero estar contigo, debajo de las cobijas que quedarme aquí muriendo de frío.

-¿Frío? Creo que eres la única persona que puede decir eso estando en Cancún a 30°C., cuando menos.

-Es lógico que sienta frío, aquí, solo y abandonado, tomando en cuenta que tú y yo hacemos que esta habitación casi estalle en llamas cuando hacemos el amor.

-¿Qué te parece si intentamos prenderle fuego, entonces?

-Sólo tenías que pedirlo…

Esa mañana, cuando salieron a desayunar, Claire notó a Leon un tanto extraño, nervioso quizá. No hablaba como otras veces, y de hecho se veía serio. Ella le preguntó qué sucedía, él respondió que nada, y ella no quiso insistir.

Sospechaba que se debía a su próximo regreso a la realidad. Y no lo culpaba. Ella misma deseaba que esa felicidad junto a Leon nunca terminara, pero debía regresar a su vida, el doctorado la esperaba. Ambos debían despertar, así que lo mejor era disfrutar de su sueño y después evocar los recuerdos en los momentos en que fuese necesario endulzar su vida.

Scottie se había quedado con la cuidadora de perros del hotel, así que estaban únicamente ellos en uno de los restaurantes al aire libre más bellos de la bahía. De pronto, Leon tomó la mano de Claire entre la suya y la besó. Este gesto la sorprendió un poco, pues en lo que iba del día, obviando que habían hecho el amor poco antes de que el sol saliera, él apenas se había mostrado cariñoso.

-Te estoy fastidiando el día, ¿verdad? –preguntó él mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que no!

-Perdóname, es sólo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza…

-Lo sé, y no te disculpes –respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa-. Sé que nuestro sueño terminará pronto…

-Claire –interrumpió él-, ¿quieres seguir soñando?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Podríamos desaparecernos y quedarnos aquí tanto como nos plazca. O podríamos viajar. Iríamos a cualquier parte del mundo. Solos tú y yo…

-Y Scottie –bromeó; enseguida dejó salir un suspiro al murmurar- Suena tan tentador… -Esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, y añadió- Pero ambos tenemos responsabilidades que no debemos evadir. Y creo que tampoco querríamos hacerlo, ¿o no?

-Bien, si te gustan las responsabilidades, entonces mezclemos nuestros sueños con la realidad.

-¿Es eso posible?

-Sí, siempre y cuando tú lo desees.

-¿Y cómo lo haríamos?

-Casándonos.

Ella rió de nuevo. Definitivamente su novio no tenía las neuronas funcionando al cien.

-Querido, por si no lo recuerdas, ya me ofreciste matrimonio y acepté.

-No me estoy dando a entender –dijo negando con la cabeza, pero incapaz de retirar su mirada de la de ella-. Cásate conmigo ahora. Hice unas cuantas llamadas hace un rato al gobierno de este país. Nos permitirán casarnos, si tú quieres, ahora mismo.

El rostro de Claire desencajó por completo. No lo vio venir. ¿Casarse, así nada más? ¿Sin Chris, Sherry, Jill, Becky y sus otros amigos de la B.S.A.A.?

-Pe… pero…

-Claire, quiero hacer esto bien. Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Ya te lo dije: no puedo vivir sin ti. No podría llegar a una casa vacía y fría, sin ti. Durante años he estado solo, y no tenía problemas con dormir una noche en un hotel y al siguiente en otro en un continente distinto. Pero no quiero más eso. No si tú no estás a mi lado…

-Leon, ¿te das cuenta que casarnos ahora mismo no solucionaría nada de fondo? Seriamos marido y mujer, sí; pero aún vivo y tengo un empleo en New York y a ti te esperan en Washington.

-He roto mi promesa.

-¿De qué estas…? –ella miró directamente a esos ojos azules que adoraba. Él parecía un poco culpable, así que Claire entendió todo y sólo preguntó- ¿Cuándo?

-En la madrugada recibí una llamada de Hunnigan.

-¿Cuándo te encontré despierto?

-Sí. Claire, el Presidente renunciará en una semana. Yo debía estar ahora mismo en la Casa Blanca si quería conservar mi puesto para el nuevo gobierno o para el Presidente Graham. Pero no quiero hacerlo. Llamé a Ingrid cuando estabas en la ducha y le pedí que comunicara mi decisión…

-¡Pero tienes un futuro como Agente! No puedes tirar por la borda años de entrenamiento y esfuerzo.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Y no tiraré nada. Si mal no recuerdo, aún tengo un puesto en la B.S.A.A. Quiero iniciar una nueva vida, contigo. Y Claire, te juro que no puedo esperar…

Claire liberó su mano de Leon y poniéndose de pie, caminó hacia el mar. Necesitaba pensar. Él debía estar loco. Cambiar un brillante futuro por ella. Eso era insano. Realmente estaba echando a perder lo que con tanto trabajo y sacrificio había conseguido. Y por ella.

¡Dios, entonces en verdad la amaba! Nadie en su sano juicio cambiaría una magnífica carrera por una mujer. Ella misma no estaba segura si podría abandonar su empleo para la ONU por Leon. Lo amaba, de eso no tenía la más remota duda. Pero desde los 19 años se había programado para visualizar un futuro en el que solo apareciera ella. Sí, había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, pero ella había dado por sentado que sostendrían un largo noviazgo, en el que poco a poco las cosas caerían por su propio peso. Ahora…

La voz de Leon a su espalda, pero peligrosamente cerca de su oído, y la calidez de sus manos colocadas sobre sus desnudos hombros la tomaron por sorpresa.

-Lamento mucho incomodarte de esta forma. No quiero presionarte, pero entiéndeme Claire. He sentido algo por ti prácticamente desde que te conocí. Ambos estuvimos ciegos, o fuimos demasiado cobardes para llamar al amor por su nombre. He estado mucho tiempo sin ti. Y ahora que al fin puedo mirarte a los ojos y decirte lo que significas en mi vida, no puedo ni quiero estar lejos. Te necesito. Estoy aquí, con los brazos abiertos, ofreciéndote lo que soy. Déjame estar a tu lado.

No era de sorprenderse que a esas alturas los ojos de Claire estuviesen llenos de lágrimas. Dio media vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Lo único que pudo preguntar fue:

-Por Dios, Leon, ¿qué te he hecho?

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra en este tiempo. Has hecho que desee ser una mejor persona para merecerte. Has hecho que vuelva a pensar como un ser humano, y que mi corazón vuelva a latir. Déjame seguir así.

Claire lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió su cara en el pecho de su amado. Él la abrazó de la misma forma y rezó para que la respuesta de Claire no fuese una negativa.

-Hay algo más. Regresaré a Washington mañana. Hunnigan notificará mi decisión, pero no quedaré como cobarde abandonando mi antiguo empleo. Hablaré directamente con el Presidente y le explicaré el por qué de mi declinación. Me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo en ese momento, a mi lado, como mi esposa, mi mujer.

Ella no necesitó escuchar más. Esas palabras la desarmaron. Su esposa, su mujer. Más lágrimas brotaron sin poder contenerlas, pero no eran por confusión o dolor. Era inmensamente feliz. Se apartó un poco de Leon y mirándolo a los ojos, no pudo evitar hacer un comentario impertinente.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta y una petición. En primera: ¿Seré la señora Redfield o la señora Kennedy?

Leon sonrió y sus ojos azules resplandecieron al entender lo que ella le decía entre líneas.

-El que desees. Aunque aquí entre nos, prefiero el segundo. Recuerda que ya hay una señora Redfield. ¿Y cuál es tu petición?

-Serás tú quien le dé la noticia a Chris cuando regresemos a New York. Y asegúrate de que el fortachón de mi hermano no me deje viuda a los pocos de días de casada.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él –respondió mientras con la yema de sus dedos pulgares borraba los rastros que habían dejado las lágrimas de Claire.

-Bueno, pues si quieres que mañana estemos en la Casa Blanca, será mejor que encontremos un Registro Civil, un vestido blanco –susurrando añadió- y ropa interior para nuestra noche de bodas.

-¿Ropa interior? –Preguntó Leon en el mismo volumen-. Mi amor, podemos prescindir de ella, te aseguro que no la echaré de menos.

-¿Y privarte del placer de quitármela? ¡Jamás! ¿Qué clase de esposa crees que soy? ¿Una desconsiderada con las necesidades de su marido?

Leon ya no pudo de más. Levantó el liviano cuerpo de su prometida y una vez teniendo a su altura los llamativos labios de Claire los besó. Ella lo abrazó como si quisiera fundirse en él. No había muchos comensales en el restaurante, pero los pocos que presenciaron la escena aplaudieron al verlos besarse, interpretando la escena como una propuesta de matrimonio, lo que provocó que se separaran, mientras Claire volvía a estar sobre sus propios pies.

Ella se sonrojó en cuanto escuchó los aplausos, pero al levantar la vista para observar a Leon, descubrió que él estaba igual. Le enterneció verlo avergonzado. Había tantas cosas por conocer de él y ella estaba más que dispuesta a tomarse su tiempo en esa búsqueda. Después de todo, tenía una vida para hacerlo.

CONTINUARÁ…

Aquí estoy mis bien amados lectores. Por favor, discúlpenme… En esta ocasión, la vida misma se me atravesó. He tenido demasiado trabajo pero aquí sigo y seguiré hasta el final.

Por favor, ténganme un poquito de paciencia.

GeishaPax: Amiga mía, te confieso que cuando me he surtido hombres, no ha sido como tal en defensa propia. Un baboso me quiso besar y le di un golpe directo a la boca del estómago; el pobre ni lo vio venir, y lo dejé sin aire, así que ya me dejó en paz. Pero la verdad no sé si podría hacer algo en un combate como tal… Yo creo que no… Y el RER2 sí va a existir aquí, pero quizá no sea Claire la protagonista. Ya tengo algo avanzado, pero me veo limitada a escribir algo sobre Revelations porque existe El último enemigo. En el próximo capítulo les tendré más datos. Respecto a Neil… Sí, las cosas no se quedarán así, pero en este fic él no es su jefe, eran colaboradores. Así que no perjudicará a Claire directamente. Lo que sí es que Leon no se va a quedar quieto. Y me quedé intrigada con "La escalera sobre el hombre" ¿Es un libro? ¿Novela? Como dije, tenme paciencia amiga, porque tardaré un poco en actualizar, pero este fic ya tiene su final.

Shinobu Echizen: No supe si reír o sentir feo por el auto spoiler… Jajajaja… Creo que a partir de este capítulo ya podrías empezar el otro, pero… No estoy tan segura. El epílogo de este fic contiene datos que lo entrelazan con la secuela. Este capítulo fue de 21 páginas, así que espero haberte dado material para leer. Gracias por seguir aquí a pesar de mis tardanzas, si alguien me ha motivado a seguir y seguir, créeme, eres tú. Pero te prometo que leerás el final de este fic lo más pronto posible. Yo también sé lo que es quedarte con la frustración de no haber leído el final de una historia que me tenía enganchada. Te mando un mega requetefuerte abrazo y haré y daré todo de mí para que leas pronto el próximo capítulo.

Kill Jill: El Leon que quiero reflejar aquí, así como en la secuela, más que un super hombre, lo quiero humano, con miedos y cometiendo errores. Y pienso que todos nos cansamos de dar todo lo que podemos y no recibir… Ahora las cosas entre ellos comenzarán a estabilizarse. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, te leo pronto.

Aleera Nicole Redfield: Es la primera vez que felicito a alguien por su adicción, jajaja. Pero en serio, me emociona y me da un enorme gusto saber que disfrutas de esta historia. Desde el inicio no tuve grandes pretensiones con este fic, sólo quería hacer una historia romántica sobre dos amigos que me parecía podían llegar a más, pero conforme escribía sobre ellos, me fui enamorando de esta pareja. El último enemigo ha sido mi proyecto más ambicioso y quedé muy conforme con el resultado. Ahora con esta reedición tampoco esperaba mucho, pero ustedes me han apapachado y han seguido la historia capítulo a capítulo, en verdad me siento muy feliz. Quedan dos capítulos y aunque ya no creo poder actualizar semanalmente, ten la certeza de que leerás el final. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos.

Dartz seta: Tú, amigo mío, eres de mis grandes compromisos. ¡Tengo que terminar pronto para comenzar a leerte! A mi me encantaría que subieras tu fic desde ya, pero la decisión es tuya. Y te juro que el final está en proceso, lo vas a leer y espero que te guste, pero no te pongas en huelga… Necesitamos un mundo más bello con Cleon a diestra y siniestra. A mi me urge leerte. Yo probablemente tarde un poquito con las siguientes actualizaciones y es que, en serio, tengo un montón de trabajo y además, mis clases de inglés me están demandando tiempo, pero no abandonaré este fic que es uno de los que más quiero en la vida. Así que please, no me abandones porque yo no lo haré. Te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos. Gracias por seguir aquí.

Soraya-Mendez: Mi querida Soraya, para mi siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios, y aunque sea a medias, yo veo cómo le hago para entenderte. Gracias por tu apoyo, por seguir aquí y apoyar el fic. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, aunque haya puesto un poco inestable a nuestro rubio preferido. Besos.

Mrs. Kennedy: Gracias por leer el fic y por tus gentiles palabras. Un beso.

Darkmatter Black: ¡Claro que estas en mi mente! Tus comentarios desde "El último enemigo" han sido de mis preferidos. Y te confieso que este Leon se ha escrito solo. Al inicio recibí comentarios sobre que ellos terminaran casados había sido muy rápido, y lo es. Pero lo que he tratado de plasmar desde el inicio es que ellos no eran un par de desconocidos. Tenían ya una historia bastante ruda a sus espaldas, así que sólo necesitaban un detonante para poder estar juntos. Cuando me dices que eso te pasó a ti, sé que entonces la historia ha ido por buen camino, porque ustedes se identifican con alguna parte, porque saben que los sentimientos de los protagonistas no son imposibles. Eso, como escritora, me hace inmensamente feliz. La historia original no tenía tanto lemon como este, y es normal, yo tampoco tengo la edad de cuando escribi el otro fic. Por eso creo que en serio estoy disfrutando hacer esta edición. Puedo colocar emociones más reales. En fin, te mando millones de abrazos y besos y espero que este capítulo, con un Leon algo fastidioso y miedoso haya sido de tu agrado. Nos leemos pronto.

Rose: Querida Rose, tú, amiga, puedes escribirme cuando quieras, porque tus comentarios siempre me hacen feliz. Has compartido tanto conmigo desde que el fic inició que siento que ya somos comadres. En serio, gracias por el apoyo que me has dado no solo con el fic, sino a nivel personal. Enfrenté lo que tenía que hacer y las cosas no resultaron como yo quería, pero al menos ya sé donde estoy parada… Ni modo. La vida sigue aun con el corazón roto… Cambiando de tema, espero que el Leon de este capítulo no haya roto el molde de perfección que muchas teníamos. Y es que justo eso me propuse. Él también es humano y aunque amemos a este ex Casanova, ahora hombre enamorado, todos hacemos idioteces. Qué más daría yo por crear una vida para esta pareja que amo, pero no quiero quedarles mal con las entregas y demás, prefiero cerrar el fic con todo el amor que recibí y un final digno de ustedes. Saludos a tu señor esposo, dile que Leon es la mejor competencia que puede pedir, jajajaja. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos y aquí nos leemos pronto.

Lexugim Greyrat: Te juro que leo todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejan. Y sí, hice un gran cambio entre esta Claire y la anterior. No sé, al revisar el fic me dio la impresión de que la Claire de antes casi decía sí a todo. Y no quise más eso. Además, Leon también tenía que cambiar cosas, dejar miedos atrás y pienso que finalmente lo logré. Me da gusto que esta versión te guste más. Y te juro que no deja de sorprenderme la capacidad que tienen para recordar el otro fic con tanta claridad. Ya han pasado algunos años desde que lo subí y aun permanece en su memoria. Eso hace que mi corazón rebose de felicidad. Ahora vamos con la boda y el cierre del fic. Esta vez tardé con la actualización porque se me acumuló trabajo y exámenes, pero espero que no vuelva a suceder. Ya falta poquito. Te mando muchos abrazos y hasta pronto.

DESTACADO117: Muchísimas gracias. Aquí verás que sólo agregué un par de cositas, pero la tardanza se debió a la cantidad de trabajo que tuve. Espero que te haya gustado y efectivamente, ya estamos en la recta final. Sólo dos capítulos quedan. De corazón, gracias por seguir aquí apoyándome, te prometo que tendrás el final pronto. Besos.

NUEVAMENTE, GRACIAS A TODOS Y ESPERO LEERLOS LO ANTES POSIBLE.

Los quiere:

Pily~chan.


	11. Unión

**Capítulo XI… UNIÓN.**

Los preparativos fueron relativamente rápidos. Leon se encargó de los requisitos prenupciales, especialmente de organizar los documentos necesarios. Por suerte, el que ambos fueran fundadores de una organización internacional, como lo era la B.S.A.A. era una poderosa carta de presentación para que los trámites fuesen menos engorrosos.

Claire se puso en contacto con sus asesores del doctorado, informándoles que por causas de fuerza mayor, su regreso a New York tomaría más tiempo del previsto. Luego, partió hacia el centro comercial, acompañada por Scottie, y asesorada por una gentil vendedora eligió su vestido de novia y los accesorios que lo acompañarían. Leon, en cuanto terminó con el papeleo, entró a una tienda de trajes y no le tomó más de media hora elegir su atuendo.

Se reunieron para comer alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, después Leon le indicó que a las ocho de la noche debían encontrarse en la playa del hotel, donde se realizaría la ceremonia para unirse en matrimonio.

La suite fue dividida en dos terrenos: Claire era dueña y señora de la habitación, pues ella había solicitado los servicios de una asesora de belleza para su arreglo personal. Durante ese tiempo, en el living, Leon ajustó ciertos detalles para hacer de ese día el mejor de sus vidas. Allí mismo tenía sus cosas listas para cambiarse. Y de hecho, a las siete y media, él le comunicó a Claire que la esperaría abajo, junto con Scottie, todo sin atreverse a abrir la puerta del dormitorio, para no romper la regla de que el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia.

Finalmente a diez minutos antes de las ocho, Claire bajó a la playa luego de haber recibido amplios cumplidos por parte de la mujer que la había maquillado y peinado; fue bochornoso cuando la escena se repitió cada que se cruzaba con alguna persona mientras atravesaba el hotel para llegar a su destino. Pero a ella, en realidad, nada de eso le importaba. Solo quería verlo a él.

Al llegar a la playa notó que un área considerable había sido cubierta por un toldo; al final de un pasillo marcado con pétalos de flores estaba un arco y una pequeña mesa. ¡Era hermoso! La Luna iluminaba el sitio, pero por si esa luz no fuese suficiente, esparcidas por el lugar había unas pequeñas peceras con velas flotantes encendidas. Bajo el arco estaba el Juez, un hombre bastante mayor pero que mostraba una cálida sonrisa. También vio a un camarógrafo y un fotógrafo quienes de inmediato iniciaron con su labor.

Leon estaba de espaldas y hablaba con alguien, pero ella no supo con quien, pues él cubría a la otra persona. Desde esa posición ella pudo apreciar perfectamente la figura de su amado, enfundado en su traje de lino, color hueso. Nada ceremonioso, en realidad. El pantalón era ligero y le ajustaba perfectamente en cierta zona posterior; cuando él dio la media vuelta observó también su camisa blanca, misma que tenía los dos primeros botones abiertos, por lo que no usaba corbata. El saco, ajustado a cada músculo de su pecho, espalda y brazos tenía solo dos botones; le resultaba tremendamente favorecedor. En la solapa se podía ver un tulipán color rosa encendido. El mismo tono del atuendo que ella usaba cuando se conocieron en Raccoon City. Usaba unos zapatos frescos y su cabello estaba ligeramente más corto.

Él la miró y ya no pudo apartar la vista. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de cerrar la mandíbula o parpadear, pero no podía. Claire estaba preciosa. El vestido era blanco y el cuello halter hacía que sus desnudos hombros lucieran esplendidos. Su casi esposa jamás elegiría un clásico vestido de princesa de cuentos de hadas y él estaba más que encantado con la elección. El escote frontal en V era generoso y llegaba a cuatro dedos arriba del ombligo, así que dejaba entrever las curvas de los pechos. Pero a su vez, había cuatro cintas delgadas uniendo el escote, lo cual le daba un toque bastante sensual. Unas hebras con aplicaciones plateadas en forma vertical en el corsé del vestido lo hacían elegante y perfecto para la noche.

El escote posterior llegaba a la espalda baja, pero era parcialmente cubierto por un velo decorado por finas líneas plateadas, similares a las del vestido; lo atrevido del diseño resultaba bastante sentador con ese rostro tan angelical. La falda era pomposa y corta en la parte de enfrente, llegando a medio muslo, donde Leon miró con particular interés un liguero azul que ya se imaginaba retirando con los dientes; la falda caía en pliegues por la parte de atrás hasta cubrir sus tobillos, de forma que ella podía moverse con entera libertad. Las zapatillas eran también muy lindas, hechas con encaje se sujetaban del tobillo por un lazo hecho con el mismo material. El ramo de novia estaba compuesto por orquídeas naturales y hojas verdes. Su larga cabellera había sido ligeramente rizada y recogida en una coleta lateral. Un flequillo cruzaba su frente, y unos cuantos mechones quedaban sueltos enmarcando su rostro.

Ella sonrió al ver la expresión del que fuese su mejor amigo, y quien pronto sería su esposo. Aprovechó la ocasión para recorrerlo de pies a cabeza y sintió un montón de mariposas en su vientre.

A pesar de quedarse embobados mirándose mutuamente, Claire pronto vio a esa pequeña y menuda figura que había estado tras Leon… Justo quien menos esperaba ver en ese momento.

-¡Sherry!

La rubia tenía a Scottie entre sus brazos y sus hermosos ojos azules estaban empañados de lágrimas, pero una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Lucía hermosa en ese juvenil vestido celeste, sin mangas y largo hasta las rodillas. Su cabello estaba suelto, decorado solo por una flor en su cabello. Claire, a pesar de los tacones, corrió hacia la rubia y la abrazó con fuerza. La joven previamente bajó a Scottie y le devolvió a la pelirroja la muestra de afecto con idéntica emoción.

-Claire… ¡Te ves tan hermosa!

-Sherry… ¿Pe-pero cómo?

-Leon hizo magia –dijo la rubia mirando con admiración al agente-, sabes que por nada del mundo me perdería la boda de mis papás…

El rubio sonrió y abrazó por los hombros a su prometida.

-Aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, no tuve oportunidad de secuestrarte, preciosa. Pero sí lo hice con nuestra hija. Un buen amigo me debía un favor, así que Sherry tuvo a su disposición un jet privado. Si alguien debe estar presente aquí, es nuestra pequeña…

Ahora Sherry estaba a punto de llorar. Así que los abrazó a ambos, casi colgándose de ellos…

-¡Dios, soy tan feliz! Seremos una familia, una verdadera familia.

-Para siempre… -dijo Claire con un nudo en la garganta.

-Para siempre… -repitió Leon mientras besaba a ambas en la frente.

Se hubieran quedado así, abrazados, si un carraspeo no hubiera llamado su atención.

Los tres giraron sus rostros y miraron al sonriente juez que los esperaba bajo el arco.

-Si el novio fuese tan amable de venir aquí, podríamos comenzar.

Todos sonrieron, pero Leon tomó las manos de su novia y besó ambas antes de decirle:

-Te esperaré junto al juez, mi hermosa futura esposa…

-No esperarás demasiado para ser mi esposo, mi amor.

Leon nunca antes la había oído decir "mi amor" y definitivamente, le fascinó escucharlo en ese preciso momento. Claire rara vez usaba esos términos cariñosos con él, o con alguien más. La única excepción era Sherry…

-¿Puedo ser yo quien entregue a mi mamá? –interrogó la rubia con la garganta casi cerrada a causa de la emoción.

Leon sonrió y mirando fijamente a la joven le dijo:

-Nadie más podría hacerlo… Y dime, antes de empezar, ¿nos das tu bendición como miembro de los Redfield? Y hablo bien en serio, Sherry. No me molestaría tener una disputa con Chris, pero tu opinión sobre esta boda me importa y mucho.

-Leon, sabes que no dejaría a Claire en manos de cualquiera. Creo que puedo ser peor que Chris en eso de cuidarla. Pero tú no eres cualquiera. Eres nuestro héroe. Nos salvaste a ambas en aquel tren, con Claire herida, y yo siendo sólo un estorbo…

-¡Sherry, te prohíbo hablar así! –interrumpió Claire.

-A mí tampoco me gusta oírte decir eso, porque sabes que no es verdad. De hecho pequeña, hay algo que quiero proponerte. Cuando Claire y yo regresemos a E.U. lo haremos como una familia, y me gustaría saber si te importaría ser nuestra primogénita y vivir con nosotros.

Dos lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Sherry al escuchar las palabras de Leon.

-¡Oh Dios! Pero… u-ustedes… ya saben, recién casados y yo… y la universidad, el dormitorio…

-Bueno, aun queda medio ciclo escolar, pero si quieres puedes vivir con Leon y conmigo los fines de semana, hasta que te gradúes.

-Como en los viejos tiempos… -agregó él.

Los viejos tiempos, pensó la rubia. Los viejos tiempos, cuando escaparon de Raccoon City y encontraron a Rebecca, David y John. Cuando durmieron en la furgoneta o en algún motel u hotel barato. Cuando eran sólo ellos tres, antes de que ella fuese entregada con su tía. Aquellos tiempos en los que conoció el verdadero cariño y el calor de un abrazo. Recordaba cómo dormía abrazada a Claire por temor a los zombies y monstruos de sus pesadillas… y Leon siempre estaba cerca, cuidándolas.

-Bien… acepto, claro que acepto… ¡Un minuto! Eso es lo que ustedes tienen que decir, así que, señor Juez, por favor, cáselos.

El juez, un hombre de unos sesenta años, con mirada benevolente y una sonrisa franca, pidió por segunda vez que Leon se acercara, él siguió las instrucciones y ante la sorpresa de Claire, lo que comenzó a sonar en el violín que un virtuoso músico tocaba no era la marcha nupcial, sino "You´re my best friend".

Claire se conmovió hasta las lágrimas, pero Sherry tomó su mano y le sonrió:

-Sé que hay algunas tradiciones respecto a las bodas, ¡Dios bendiga Google! Así que aunque esta no es la ceremonia religiosa, quiero que uses esta pulsera –dijo mientras colocaba en la muñeca izquierda de Claire una fina tira plateada-. Me la compraste cuando fui enviada con mi tía para que nunca te olvidara; es algo vieja y por supuesto que es prestada. Todo lo que traes es nuevo y ya vi el liguero azul, así que ahora cumples con todo…

Sherry guió la mano de Claire hasta la suya y se tomaron con fuerza. La pelirroja sonrió y besó la frente de su pequeña. El pequeño Scottie estaba junto a ellas, y en cuanto Sherry comenzó a caminar de forma lenta por ese angosto pasillo, dirigiendo a su madre, el cachorro las siguió.

Al llegar frente a Leon, él veía con semejante adoración a su hermosa futura esposa, que Sherry supo que desde ese momento no existiría Leon sin Claire y viceversa. Sólo podía rezar para que su felicidad fuese eterna.

No sabía cuál era el protocolo en las bodas, realmente ella sólo había asistido a la de Chris con Jill, pero recordando que fue Claire quien recorrió el pasillo con Chris y luego prácticamente unió las manos de ellos, Sherry decidió hacer lo mismo pero además, les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Lo que dijo Leon era cierto, desde ese momento ellos ya eran una familia.

La corta ceremonia inició de inmediato. El juez habló un poco sobre las responsabilidades que trae consigo el matrimonio y el importante paso que es en la vida de una pareja. Los novios escucharon con atención y respeto, pero sus manos entrelazadas, acariciándose de vez en vez, hacían que desearan que el sermón finalizara pronto para finalmente consumar su unión.

Firmaron los documentos pertinentes, igualmente los testigos. Leon le había entregado previamente las argollas a Sherry, así que ella se hizo cargo de entregar a cada quien la que colocaría en el dedo anular de su otra mitad. En menos de quince minutos desde que la ceremonia diera inicio, ambos quedaron formalmente unidos en matrimonio. Ahora eran el señor y la señora Kennedy. Cuando se besaron, Sherry, los músicos, Juez y testigos aplaudieron con emoción.

Los ahora esposos agradecieron al Juez sus servicios, quien luego de felicitarlos, tomó sus pertenencias y se retiró. El camarógrafo y el fotógrafo continuaron con su trabajo, y de hecho a los recién casados aun les faltaba una sesión de fotos junto al mar.

-Bien, podemos iniciar –indicó Leon acercándose a la zona en la que tenían listo un set. Claire no dejaba de maravillarse. Todo eso lo había organizado su esposo en una tarde.

Comiéndose con los ojos y sonriendo en cada instante siguieron las indicaciones del fotógrafo, y quedaron bastante satisfechos con los resultados obtenidos. En algunas fotografías aparecieron Sherry y el pequeño Scottie, quien al parecer no quería que su dueña se alejara mucho tiempo de él. Curioso, pensó Leon, a él le sucedía exactamente lo mismo. De vez en vez Sherry intervenía para acomodar el saco de Leon o plisar la falda de Claire. Parecía una pequeña de cinco años totalmente emocionada en una fiesta.

Al terminar con las fotos, descubrieron que estaba colocada una mesa con velas y tres sillas, además del violinista, cerca de la orilla del mar, pero dentro de la carpa. Esos detalles eran cortesía del hotel para los recién casados. Y una botella de champaña aguardaba en su habitación. En la playa sólo quedaban ellos y Scottie, quien jugaba un rato, comía al otro, y dormitaba al siguiente.

Los tres se sentaron a cenar. Sherry no estaba del todo cómoda, pues insistía que la ocasión era sólo para ellos y se los hizo saber.

-¿De qué hablas? –Replicó Leon-. Somos los padres de una hermosa hija y un pequeño recién adoptado, ¿crees que querríamos celebrar esto solos?

-Supongo que no…

-Entonces quita la cara de niña regañada, Sherry –dijo Claire con una sonrisa-. Y sé que tienes un montón de preguntas, así que comienza a disparar.

-Bueno, en realidad sí tengo muchas dudas. Para empezar, ¿dónde vivirán?

-Mañana temprano estaremos en Washington para que yo presente mi renuncia y dentro de dos semanas estaremos en New York. Ahí viviremos.

-¿Un par de semanas? –Preguntó Sherry-. ¿Tanto tiempo?

-Bueno, pequeña –respondió Leon-, tendremos que arreglar ciertos detalles antes de instalarnos. Te mandaré la ubicación de mi departamento en cuanto estemos allí por si necesitas algo.

-Claro... ¿Entonces vivirán en el departamento de Claire?

-De momento –respondió Leon.

-Cuando llegue un pequeño Kennedy, supongo que tendremos que buscar una casa –dijo Claire sonriendo mientras Leon se derretía con esas palabras.

-¿Y ya pensaron qué harán con Chris? Se pondrá furioso cuando se entere de la boda… De mí no sabrá nada, pues tengo demasiada tarea, así que no podré visitar a Chris y a Jill durante unos cuantos días. Tienen tiempo para pensar cómo le darán las buenas nuevas.

-Descuida, de eso me haré cargo en su momento –le respondió Leon con una sonrisa-. Pero ni siquiera mi cuñado y su temperamento cambiarán el hecho de que Claire y yo estamos unidos para toda la vida.

Tras decir lo anterior, Leon besó la mano de Claire que tenía entrelazada con la suya y miró como la pelirroja casi se derretía con ese sencillo gesto… Había llegado la hora de decirles adiós, de momento, pues sabía que ese par necesitaría un buen rato a solas.

-Realmente tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles, pero supongo que tendremos tiempo para hablar cuando estén en casa. Yo debo regresar a más tardar a la media noche porque mañana me espera un examen en la mañana.

-Pero… ¿te irás así nada más? –interrogó Claire preocupada.

-Claro, el agente Gordon me está esperando, pues le dije que no demoraría demasiado. La cena ha estado deliciosa, pero no los entretengo más. Aun hay algo que se llama Luna de Miel, y ningún hijo suyo se los va a arrebatar. Si no les molesta, me quedaré con Scottie y después lo llevaré con la cuidadora del Hotel, así mañana podrán recogerlo antes de irse…

-Gracias, mi pequeña –dijo Claire mientras la abrazaba con efusividad-. Eres la mejor, pero no te desveles demasiado estudiando, por favor.

-No te preocupes. Prometo comer bien y dormir lo necesario.

-Te veremos en dos semanas, entonces. Gracias por aceptar venir…

-Gracias por dejarme compartir esto con ustedes –sin contener más la emoción, le echó los brazos al cuello a sus padres adoptivos-. ¡Los quiero!

Leon y Claire volvieron a estrecharla con fuerza.

Cuando la joven se retiró, se acercó a los músicos para que les dieran unos minutos de intimidad a los recién casados y aprovecharan para comer algo, así durante un rato se quedaron ellos solos, escuchando el sonido de las olas en un delicioso arrullo.

Leon acercó su silla hacia su esposa y besó su cuello…

-Vaya, si hubiera sabido que consienten tanto a los novios cuando se casan, lo habría hecho desde hace años…

-Mmm… no lo sé. Si esa boda hubiese sido con alguien más, creo que habría interrumpido de una forma muy poco educada la ceremonia. Por otro lado, en tanto tú sigas siendo la novia, yo podría casarme en el mismísimo desierto a 55°C.

-O en el polo norte, a -40°C… -Claire lo miró detenidamente. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y el pulgar de él acariciaba el dorso de la de ella-. Dios, no dejo de sentir mariposas cada vez que te veo…

Leon sonrió y la besó con un verdadero apetito. Estaban a solas, eran esposos, el mar y su embriagador sonido los envolvía, ¿qué más podía pedir?

-Ni yo. Y sé que durante los próximos 80 años seguiré sintiéndolas.

-¿Aun cuando sea una anciana y la fuerza de gravedad haya hecho estragos en mi cuerpo?

Él tomó a su esposa y la sentó en su regazo, rodeando su estrecha cintura con un brazo mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el rostro.

-Sucede que estaremos en las mismas condiciones, mi querida esposa.

-Pero ya te dije que serás un anciano muy atractivo… -dijo ella ahora besando el cuello de él-. Las ancianas te acosaran si muero antes, mi vida.

-Bueno, ten la seguridad de que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que me reúna contigo, de un modo u otro.

-Aunque no me gusta cómo suena eso, no puedo negar que yo haría lo mismo. No sólo tienes una parte de mi corazón: ya formas parte de él; y también de mi alma. Y si te vas…

-No podría vivir sin mi alma –completó él.

Ella sonrió y volvieron a besarse. ¿Cómo habían logrado tener ese tipo de comunicación? Aun cuando sólo eran amigos, desde el principio fue evidente que su conexión iba más allá de lo normal. Eso corroboraba lo que ambos sospechaban: una sola alma en dos cuerpos.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pues estaban bastante entretenidos jugando con sus labios, los músicos regresaron y comenzaron a tocar una bella melodía.

-Ven, baila conmigo –pidió él apartando a su mujer y poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. En seguida le extendió su mano a Claire, quien la tomó y se dejó guiar.

-Leon, tú odias bailar.

-No lo odio, sólo no me agrada y de hecho creo que tampoco lo hago bien. Pero tú eres una fabulosa bailarina y además es un baile lento -al decirlo Leon la tomó del talle estrechándola contra sí, mientras su esposa lo abrazaba del cuello y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él-. Déjame aprovechar cualquier pretexto para tenerte en mis brazos.

-Me tendrás durante tanto tiempo que podrías aburrirte de mí.

Leon deslizó su mano derecha desde la cintura hasta la barbilla de Claire, la levantó y besó ligeramente sus labios. Se separó un segundo para responderle con un murmullo:

-Eso jamás sucederá. Te amo tanto, Claire.

-Yo te amo más…

-Imposible…

Sus labios se unieron una vez más, pero ninguno de los dos dejó de bailar. Leon la guiaba y ella simplemente se lo permitía. Claire podía jurar que estaba muy lejos del piso en ese momento. Era una sensación de plenitud tan extraña. No podía pedir nada más en la vida.

En ese momento comprendió que le habían sido arrebatadas demasiadas cosas luego de la tragedia de Raccoon City. Desde entonces hubo demasiada sangre y muerte a su alrededor. Sin embargo, todos sus amigos conocieron la felicidad a partir de eso. Rebecca conoció a Billy, Jill descubrió su amor por Chris y viceversa. Ella tomó bajo su protección a la pequeña Sherry y Leon había estado junto a ella en los momentos más tenebrosos.

Ya nada le faltaba para ser feliz… La certeza de un futuro sin bioarmas era imposible de concebir en ese momento, pero a ella no le interesaba nada más que saber que Leon era suyo y ella le pertenecía solo a él.

Una hora después, decidieron regresar a su habitación. Pese a lo ocupado de su día Leon había hecho tiempo para comprar los boletos de avión a Washington, partirían a las cuatro de la mañana, así que deberían estar con anticipación en el aeropuerto, por lo tanto, no tendrían una luna de miel en forma.

Pero eso no evitó que Leon cargara a su esposa, como correspondía, desde que salieron del elevador y hasta que se adentraron en la suite. Una vez que estuvieron en la sala, la ayudó a bajar de sus brazos.

-Ahora, señora Kennedy, espero que me disculpe por no poder ofrecerle una noche de bodas como debe ser, y Dios sabe que mis planes eran dejarla exhausta luego de ocupar toda la noche para reafirmar su nuevo estado civil…

-Bueno, tal vez no podamos toda la noche, pero ya que dejaremos la habitación en la madrugada, yo no tengo ningún problema con pasar la noche en vela. Nos espera un largo vuelo en el que podremos descansar. Además, tu regalo de bodas aguarda…

-¿Me compraste un regalo? –preguntó él con genuina sorpresa.

-Mmm… podría decirse –respondió ella enredando su mano en los sedosos cabellos de su esposo, sabiendo que eso lo encendía al máximo-. Míralo de esta forma: lo usaré yo, pero lo disfrutarás y quitarás tú.

-Eso sí es un regalo pensado… -murmuró mientras atrapaba el lóbulo de ella y jugueteaba con él estrujando la cintura de ella.

-Leon… detente. Necesito cambiarme…

-No te tengo amarrada, preciosa –respondió sonriente a la vez que deslizaba con la más sutil de las caricias su dedo índice a través de la espina dorsal de su mujer.

Ella ya ni pudo responderle, pero juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad para dar un paso hacia atrás, y poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Leon, empujándolo gentilmente.

-Lo siento querido, pero me tomó mucho escoger tu regalo y te lo daré aunque tenga que meterme ahora mismo en la ducha y bañarme con agua fría.

-Si lo haces, no dudes en llamarme, podríamos sostener un divertido encuentro en la regadera… ¿Necesitas ayuda con el vestido?

-No, puedo hacerlo yo solita. Ahora espérame aquí, no tardaré, te lo prometo.

Él sonrió, no se atrevía a tocarla de nuevo o definitivamente ya no la dejaría ir a ningún lado. Claire desapareció por la puerta del dormitorio y Leon suspiró. Sentía un calor de los mil demonios, y sabía que no era precisamente por el clima.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el saco y dejarlo caer sobre el sofá. Luego se dirigió hacia el mueble donde descansaba la helada botella de champaña en un balde lleno de hielos. La descorchó, tomó una de las copas y sirvió. La apuró casi de un golpe. No deseaba alcoholizarse, sin embargo la excitación y lo caluroso del lugar lo hacían sentirse sediento. Llenó la copa de nuevo, listo para degustar esta segunda. Se dio cuenta de que la cortina de la terraza seguía abierta, así que fue a cerrarla. Regresó a la mesita y sirvió una copa para Claire.

-¿Ya casi? –interrogó él en voz lo suficientemente alta para que ella lo escuchara. Se sentía como un adolescente ante la oportunidad de su primer encuentro sexual. Pero en él conjugaban la expectativa, la emoción, la ansiedad, las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago… ¡Dios, no podía esperar mucho más! Él estaba más que listo para la ocasión.

-Sí, ya casi. Un minuto.

-¿Y si entro ahora?

-Si lo haces, el pequeño Leon se quedará sin su obsequio. Así que si deseas, conversa conmigo sobre algo para que se pase el tiempo más rápido.

-Claire, no estoy de humor para conversar...

-¿Ni siquiera para decirme qué me harás cuando me tengas enfrente?

-Bueno, si me das una pista sobre lo que llevas puesto…

-Ok, creo que puedo… Digamos que es algo que no deja mucho a la imaginación, y es negro…

-¿Negro, eh? ¿Es de piel, viene acompañado de un látigo y botas hasta los muslos?

-Oh, lamento decepcionarte, amor. Pero sólo viene esto…

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Leon se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Decepcionado? ¡De ningún modo! Sintió que su corazón se detuvo al ver a Claire usando un corsé negro que se amoldaba a cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. Pero su vista se quedó fija durante un prolongado tiempo en el escote del mismo, adornado por un tramo de encaje, el cual resaltaba sus bien desarrollados pechos. Contrastaba de forma maravillosa la prenda con la blanca piel de su esposa, quien pese a haberse bronceado durante un mes, prácticamente no perdió su tono natural. Pero el corsé venía acompañado de una tanga, un sensual ligero y unas medias al tono. Claire usaba unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja que nunca antes le había visto. El cabello, ondulado a causa del peinado que anteriormente traía, estaba echado sobre su hombro derecho, dándole un toque inocente, pero sumamente seductor.

-Wow… -fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Eso significa que te gustó? –preguntó ella mientras daba una vuelta, permitiéndole a su esposo observar que el corsé se ajustaba a partir de varias cintas en su espalda, dejando desnuda la mayor parte de ésta. La tanga, completamente de encaje, para hacer pareja con los demás accesorios, realmente dejaba poco a la imaginación. ¡Y encima el liguero! Ni en sus más locas fantasías creyó que vería a Claire usando semejantes prendas…

-Más, mucho más que eso… ¡Dios! -Gimió deleitándose especialmente con la redondez del trasero de su esposa- ¿Todo esto es para mí?

-Sólo para ti. Así que sírvete.

¡Y vaya que lo haría! Antes de razonar, se halló besando a Claire con una mezcla de furia y deseo descontrolado. Siempre era cuidadoso con ella, pero algo en su interior se liberó de un modo avasallador. Una chispa, la ropa de Claire, hizo estallar la pólvora que había en su interior. Sus manos no se detuvieron en su cintura o en su espalda, recorrió con cierta desesperación la anatomía de ella, cada curva, cada protuberancia.

Ella le respondió de la misma forma. El ímpetu de Leon la contagió. Lo deseaba tanto que la suavidad y la sutileza, en ese preciso momento, no tendría cabida. Tiró de los cabellos de Leon, mordió sus labios y sintió como él la estrujaba de un modo nuevo. Cada caricia, cada beso era nuevo. Un instinto animal, primario, se estaba apoderando de ella y debía seguirlo a toda costa.

-¿Echarías mucho de menos tu nuevo atuendo? –preguntó él entre besos, mientras a tropezones guiaba a Claire hacia la cama.

-No lo creo… -respondió ella entendiendo que pronto él la despojaría de esa prenda.

-Perfecto –en dos segundos Leon se movió hacia el cajón de su buró y extrajo su _Stiletto Due Buoi 9 Asian Bufalo Bayonet_. Una de las más poderosas armas blancas que había. El filo era de los mejores y Leon sólo tenía lo mejor. Estando fuera de servicio no podía portar armas de fuego, especialmente porque estaba en otro país; pero, a riesgo de ser llamado paranoico, no conseguía conciliar el sueño sin sentir la protección de algún arma. Y su cuchillo era una excelente compañía justo al alcance de su mano.

Regresó junto a Claire, quien vio su movimiento sin alcanzar a entender qué había sacado del cajón. Pero no hubo más qué pensar cuando él cerró su mano en la nuca de ella, enredando su puño con sus sedosos cabellos rojizos y volvió a ser besada de esa forma tan excitante.

-No te muevas –murmuró él contra sus labios mientras Claire sentía frío en su espalda, provocado por el metal al hacer contacto con su piel. Y así, sin más, las tiras del corsé fueron cortadas de tajo. Ella sólo sintió cómo la prenda caía al piso dejando la mitad superior de su cuerpo al desnudo. Pero cuando fue depositada en la cama de forma brusca, gimió y jadeó, sintiendo cómo él se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo. Eso la encendió aún más. Su querido y gentil amante estaba siendo salvaje. Sentía la urgencia de él y se incrementó la de ella.

Leon sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Pronto descubrió que la pasión, el deseo y ésta no eran la mejor combinación, pero la agitación que podía notar en su mujer, la mirada que le daba era una clara prueba de ella estaba disfrutando, y al margen de todo lo demás, eso era lo verdaderamente importante.

Si Leon quería jugar, Claire sabía hacerlo también. Su torso estaba desnudo, dejando al descubierto sus senos y sabía que esa zona de su cuerpo era la predilecta de él. Pero quería a su esposo igual, así que levantándose sobre sus codos, colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de él y lo empujó unos centímetros alejándolo de ella, eso le bastó para que con un rudo tirón los botones de la camisa de él salieran volando.

-¿Tienes prisa?

-Tanta como tú. Así que cierra la boca y ven aquí.

Y Leon no quería empezar mal su matrimonio desobedeciendo a su mujer, así que en cuanto se deshizo de los restos de su camisa, se dejó caer sobre ella estrechándola con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha guiaba la punta del cuchillo por la piel de ella. Rosándola, excitándola. Cuando la cuchilla se atoró con la tanga, simplemente cortó la tela sin el menor remordimiento. Lo mismo sucedió con el liguero y las medias negras que envolvían las torneadas piernas de su amada.

-Recordaré comprar algo menos costoso la próxima vez…

-No siempre te las quitaré así. Y en el peor de los casos, te compraré todos los corsés se quieras…

Claire ya no respondió porque se concentró en la batalla que sostenía su lengua contra la de él. Ella era una Redfield, o al menos solía serlo, y perder nunca era una opción. Pero su esposo daba pelea, y una muy buena; como estratega, como guerrero, sabía moverse con lentitud unas veces, y otras más con rapidez e impetuosidad, sabía guiarla a su propia derrota. Esos movimientos despertaban en ella sensaciones intensas y voluptuosas. Ella sentía que estaba siendo vencida en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ¡pero no! No estaba derrotada.

Giró su cuerpo y utilizó toda su fuerza para empujar a Leon y plantarlo sobre la cama. Claire se colocó a horcajadas sobre la parte más sensible de él, aun cubierta por el pantalón y ropa interior.

-Esta noche, Mr. Kennedy, mando yo.

Leon la miró con sorpresa, Claire era la única que podía ponerlo de espaldas contra la cama, y siendo claros, podía ponerlo de espaldas contra la pared, el piso, la mesa o lo que ella quisiera. ¡Dios! Cómo le fascinaba esa mujer. Era hábil, astuta, inteligente. La persona más capaz de completar misiones y aún así, mantener una dulzura única.

Mientras ella recorría el amplio pecho de su esposo con besos, Leon recordó la entereza de su mujer aquel día en Hardvarville. Vagamente recordó también a Ángela Miller y su torpeza e inutilidad. Se suponía que era agente del S.R.T. (Special Response Team), el Equipo Especial de Respuesta Rápida; pero, con Dios como testigo, ¡ella realmente había sido un estorbo antes que apoyo! Claire, con diecinueve años y nulo entrenamiento enfrentó a centenares de zombis sola, sin mencionar a las abominaciones y psicópatas que encontraron en su camino.

Ella era única, era la mejor, y definitivamente, podía hacer de él lo que ella quisiera. Su mente regresó al presente cuando sintió la mano de ella rozando su entrepierna mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y bajaba el cierre, lo cual lo hizo gemir con fuerza.

-¿Regresaste, querido?

-Siempre he estado aquí… -para probar su punto, Leon colocó su mano izquierda en la nuca de Claire y la atrajo hacia sí con cierta fuerza, para enseguida besarla con pasión, siendo sensual a la vez, pero no suave. La deseaba, la necesitaba con urgencia. Esas emociones tumultuosas deberían asustarlo, y así había sucedido en su juventud, pero ya no. Amaba a esa mujer, la amaba con pasión y con locura, y con fuerza y con terquedad.

Su mano abandonó la nuca de Claire, sabiendo que ella no se alejaría y viajó a través de la menuda espalda de ella para detenerse en su trasero. El cual estrujó y acarició. Ella le obsequió un gemido como recompensa.

Claire sentía sin ningún problema que su hombre estaba listo para entrar. Ella ya estaba desnuda y lo deseaba, pero él no. Aunque desabrochado, aun tenía en su lugar sus pantalones, pero resultaba evidente que no estaba nada cómodo. Cuando ella pensaba en la forma de deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa de su esposo, fue su turno para jadear al ser colocada de espaldas contra la cama de forma totalmente sorpresiva.

-No sé tú, mi querida esposa, pero creo que ya fue suficiente de preliminares. Pasemos al evento principal.

Mientras decía lo anterior, él ya estaba deshaciéndose del pantalón, y el roce sin intención que tuvo con la intimidad de Claire en el proceso provocó descargas de electricidad en el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Ella estaba física, mental y emocionalmente lista. O al menos eso creía, porque sin previo aviso, e incluso antes de que Leon se deshiciera por completo del resto de su ropa, la penetró con fuerza, a profundidad y sin miramientos. Ella gritó por la incomodidad inicial al ser bruscamente invadida, luego jadeó y gimió para recuperar el aire perdido mientras él salía de ella. Una vez más luchó por recuperar el aire ante otra arremetida, igual de salvaje que la primera. Sentir esa ferocidad en él fue extraño, pero no la molestó, al contrario. La llama se encendió de nueva cuenta y enredó sus manos en los cabellos de él para bajar su rostro y mordisquear los labios de él a modo de _castigo_ por su rudeza. Los besos no duraron mucho, porque él seguía penetrándola del mismo modo, con fuertes embestidas, como si quisiera romperla cual muñeca de porcelana.

Pero Claire Redfield, o mejor dicho, Claire Kennedy no era ninguna frágil muñequita. Había sobrevivido a una guerra viral no por su lindo rostro, sino por su fuerza y valentía. Tenía agallas, y se lo demostró a su esposo cuando movió sus caderas buscando que las entradas de él fuesen todo lo profundas posible. Luego de varias feroces penetraciones sintió que el orgasmo comenzaba a llegar. Pero un impulso violento se apoderó de ella. De algún modo tenía que sacar esa fuerza de su interior, esa violencia que amenazaba con consumirla y antes de siquiera planearlo se halló mordiendo el hombro de su esposo hasta casi sangrarlo. El mismo hecho disparó su culminación y alcanzó dimensiones desconocidas hasta ese momento. No sólo fue la sensación de explosión, aunque ciertamente la hubo y de una magnitud abrumadora. Fueron muchos pequeños espasmos, uno tras otro, combinado con las fuertes entradas de Leon, y con los gemidos que él liberaba. Los orbes de Claire se pusieron en blanco, todo su cuerpo se entumeció y se llenó de choques eléctricos, de latidos, de sudor, de todo y nada a la vez.

Leon vio con perfección el rubor en las mejillas y pechos de su compañera. Escuchó sus gemidos y pequeños gritos. Saboreó el salado y delicioso sudor femenino. Olisqueó ese aroma tan propio de ella. Dulce, sólo podía definirlo así. Palpó las deliciosas curvas de ese cuerpo que lo sacaban de quicio con rapidez. Quería atravesarla, dejarle bien claro que ella era suya y de nadie más. Que él sería de ella y nadie podría poseerla. Había furia en Leon. Nadie más la tocaría. Nadie más disfrutaría de ese cuerpo. Claire era suya, había nacido para él, y se aseguraría de que ella lo entendiera…

Pero un dolor agudo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ella lo mordía, y no era una demostración cariñosa o juguetona, en verdad lo mordía y él entendió que quizá la estaba lastimando con sus penetraciones. Quiso frenarse, controlarse y ser el amante dulce que siempre había sido, pero de pronto, sintió cómo el sexo de su pareja se contraía una y otra vez, regalándole a él suaves apretones en lo más íntimo de su ser. Eso lo envolvió y dejó al margen todo lo demás. Ella tenía su orgasmo, podía ver el blanco de sus ojos mientras ella gemía y se retorcía como fiera en celo entre sus brazos. Le dio una corta tregua mientras ella se estremecía. Al sentir que poco a poco ella languidecía salió de ella y la giró sobre la cama, para que Claire quedara con su abdomen sobre el mullido colchón.

No le costó trabajo levantar las caderas de su mujer y gracias a la humedad que halló entró hasta el fondo una y otra y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas. El final estaba cerca para él y los gemidos de Claire lo dispararían pronto. Dio todo lo que pudo dar. Se entregó y se abrazó a su propia culminación, liberando su simiente y un gruñido feroz en el proceso. Se sintió agotado, y aunque no quiso, dejó caer su peso sobre su pareja.

Claire sabía que él seguramente no podría ni moverse. Estaba exhausto y ella también. Pero sentir el peso de ese fuerte hombre sobre sí era excitante. Ella era la responsable de su fatiga y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa. El peso de Leon era una remuneración, un trofeo. Lo había dejado agotado y ese era un premio más que suficiente para su ego y para su propio corazón.

El agotamiento comenzó a apoderarse de su mente, así que Leon giró su cuerpo sin separar sus manos de la cintura de Claire, para recostarla en el proceso. Se acercó a ella tanto como pudo y dejó un beso en la nuca de la pelirroja.

-Te amo… -susurró mientras sentía como ella acomodaba sus glúteos cerca de él, lo cual lo hacía volver a sentirse listo para otra faena.

Claire supo que su esposo tuvo razón cuando le dijo que la vida no siempre era como uno quisiera, pero no por ello deja de otorgar lo que a cada quien le corresponde. Y ese momento les correspondía a ellos y a nadie más.

Les esperaban más cosas y tenían bien claro que la oscuridad siempre acecharía a la luz, pero ellos sabían cómo enfrentarse a las tinieblas, ya habían caminado a través de ellas y juntos podían oponerse a lo que fuera. Ni el cielo ni el infierno los separaría. Su destino estaba marcado. Se encargarían de luchar, codo a codo, como compañeros, amigos, pareja, esposos, novios y amantes.

Ese era el final feliz con el cual ninguno se atrevió a soñar. Ese era su final de historia de cuentos hadas… Pero para ellos ese final no sería suficiente. Querían más y sabían que la vida les tenía reservadas más sorpresas. Ellos librarían las batallas que fuesen necesarias para estar juntos. Lucharían a muerte, de ser necesario, por su felicidad y la de sus seres queridos. Ese era su destino, Raccoon City lo marcó y ellos estaban dispuestos a todo si la recompensa sería los momentos como ese…

CONTINUARÁ…

Chicos y chicas:

Discúlpenme que esta ocasión no alcance a responder reviews, pero es con la única finalidad de subir el capítulo lo más pronto posible. Este era el final y luego venía un epílogo, pero no será así, faltan dos capítulos y cerraré esta historia.

Gracias por leerme, gracias por esperarme, gracias por escribirme, gracias por seguirme, gracias por estar aquí acompañándome a cada paso. Les doy mi corazón en esta historia. Y perdón por lo errores que probablemente hallarán.

Les mando abrazos súper fuertes y muchos besos.

Nos leemos pronto.

Pily~chan.


	12. Accidente

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA GEISHAPAX**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

 **CAPÍTULO XII. ACCIDENTE.**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, Leon y Claire ya estaban instalados en la comodidad del avión, en la primera clase, disponían de tres asientos para ellos y Scottie, quien iba acomodado en la jaula que por requerimiento de la aerolínea era obligatorio usar; pero el pequeño cachorro iba plácidamente dormido, como si entendiera que debía permanecer tranquilo mientras estuviera en ese confinado espacio. Necesitaban descansar durante las seis horas que tardarían en llegar hasta Miami, donde harían una escala para abordar el siguiente vuelo que los llevaría a Washington. Para fortuna de Leon, la presencia de su hermosa esposa alejaba a las féminas que, tal y como sucedió en su vuelo de llegada a México, lo coqueteaban descaradamente; y sin lugar a dudas, él mantenía a raya a todos esos imbéciles que parecían querer desnudar a su mujer con la mirada.

-¿Cansada? –susurró él consciente de que Claire aun no dormía, apaciblemente acomodada entre los fuertes brazos de Leon.

-La verdad sí. Pero de ninguna forma me quejo. Nuestra luna de miel fue… genial… más que genial. Pero, ¿te duele?

-¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó sin entender a qué se refería.

Claire señaló delicadamente la zona en el hombro de Leon en la que ella le había mordido la noche anterior.

-Anoche… yo… tú sabes… -dijo con la cara algo compungida. Él sonrió y sus ojos azules mostraron una luz que inundó el corazón de Claire.

-Amor, lo de anoche fue más que perfecto. Fue otra de las muchas formas de amor que hallaremos a lo largo de los años que nos esperan juntos. En cuanto al dolor, no, no me duele. Créeme preciosa, he pasado por cosas peores… hordas de zombies atacándome forman parte de la lista.

-¡Y que lo digas!

-Pero sí lamento algo: Aunque te agradezco profundamente el regalo que me hiciste; Dios, jamás podré olvidar ese atuendo negro de encaje –suspiró- no puedo evitar sentirme en deuda…

-Leon, no… -el aludido colocó gentilmente dos dedos de su mano izquierda sobre los labios de su esposa para silenciarla.

-No ese tipo de deuda. O mejor dicho, no la saldaré con dinero, si eso te preocupa.

-¿Ah no?

-No. Y tan pronto como podamos terminar con nuestros asuntos pendientes en la Casa Blanca, te pagaré con creces –respondió haciendo un gesto con los labios que habló por sí mismo, Claire entendió perfectamente a qué se refería y a la par que se sonrojó, sintió una inquietud muy intensa en cierta zona intima.

-En ese caso, esperaré esa remuneración ansiosa –respondió la pelirroja mientras levantaba una ceja, insinuante.

Leon sonrió de lado, esa sonrisita que Claire adoraba. Se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios. Nada sensual o provocativo. Ambos estaban exhaustos, así que solicitaron a la azafata su antifaz y un par de almohadas para dormir durante el viaje. Abrazados uno al otro, esas seis horas de vuelo los restableció.

Luego de la escala, el siguiente avión sólo estuvo un par de horas en el aire y cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de la capital de los Estados Unidos de Norte América, Leon se hizo cargo de sus efectos personales mientras ella cuidaba del pequeño Scottie, enseguida tomaron un taxi para llegar al departamento de él. Claire nunca hubiera imaginado que su esposo tuviese tan buen gusto. El lugar ciertamente estaba cargado de testosterona con tonos fríos y principalmente grises, la decoración era moderna, pero enteramente masculina; sin embargo, todo era armonioso.

-Me gusta.

-Eso es bueno, será nuestro hogar mientras estemos en Washington –en ese momento Leon vio su reloj de pared y añadió-. Amor, siento apresurarte, pero disponemos de una hora para llegar a la Casa Blanca.

-No te preocupes, sólo déjame tomar un baño y estaré lista. Pero, ¿alguien podrá cuidar a Scottie mientras no estemos?

-Bueno, estoy seguro que podrá cuidarse a sí mismo. No podría ser parte de nuestra familia de no ser así. De todas formas, al volver, lo sacaremos a pasear, ¿verdad, muchachote? –Leon acarició la cabeza del perro, quien lo miró a los ojos y lengüeteó la mano de él al acariciarlo, dio un pequeño ladrido y movió la colita. Pareciera que el perro comprendía.

Claire sonrió, acarició la melena de Scottie y le dio un beso en los labios a Leon antes de tomar su neceser e ingresar a la ducha. Le tomó cinco minutos salir envuelta en una pequeña toalla. Leon se vio forzado a mantener sus hormonas bajo control al ver cómo corrían gotas de agua a través esa piel de porcelana; para ayudarse a recordar su cita con el Presidente, el agua con la que se bañó estaba fría. Él ya tenía preparado su atuendo, así que en menos de veinte minutos estuvo listo.

A los cuarenta minutos del primer aviso, Leon esperaba a su esposa en la sala. Sabía que las mujeres se tomaban su tiempo, pero rezaba para que Claire no demorara más. Justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta del baño, donde ella se había enclaustrado después de que él saliera, su mujer apareció luciendo un sentador diseño que delineaba cada una de las curvas de la nueva señora Kennedy. Formal, una falda arriba de la rodilla ajustada con saco al juego, en tono gris y una sencilla blusa rosa. Zapatillas de casi diez centímetros y levemente maquillada con su cabello recogido en su usual coleta. No era nada laborioso, pero Leon no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Parece que contigo nunca dejaré de sorprenderme.

Claire se sonrojó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

-Ya somos dos, mi atractivo esposo…

-Ahora vámonos antes de que el Presidente decida no recibirnos.

Claire estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente de los altos círculos políticos y sociales debido a su trabajo, pero siempre se ponía un poco nerviosa cuando eso sucedía, aunque se esforzaba para que no fuera evidente. No era la primera vez que vería en persona al Presidente Graham, pero dado que sus asuntos a tratar siempre habían sido ajenos a su persona, en aquellos momentos había conseguido manejar su nerviosismo. Ahora no estaba tan segura de lograrlo.

Leon aferraba la mano de Claire con la suya. Ella estaba alterada, mucho. Mordía su labio inferior y sentía la tensión en su pequeña mano izquierda. Él también lo estaba, pero en menor medida. Estaba completamente seguro del paso que daría, suponía que ella también, así que una parte de sí no comprendía el nerviosismo de su mujer.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó tan pronto estuvieron sentados en la sala de espera, antes de ver al Presidente.

-Sí… -respondió ella rápidamente, en forma automática, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Qué mala mentirosa eres, Claire!

La aludida se ruborizó y miró hacia el techo, para enseguida sonreír levemente.

-Empiezo a creer que será una pesadilla vivir el resto de mi vida con alguien que me conoce tan bien… -para desmentir lo dicho, le dio un pequeño y húmedo a beso a Leon, cuidando de no inquietarse a sí misma en el proceso.

-Reitero lo dicho –respondió él aferrando el mentón de su mujer-. Pero dime, ¿qué te sucede?

-¡Veré al Presidente Graham! –musitó aun esquivando esos ojos azules…

-Sí y no es la primera vez… Dime qué sucede Claire –él presionó un poco el agarre, sin que éste llegase a resultar incómodo.

A ella no le quedó de otra más que sumergirse en ese par de ojos azules, fríos como el hielo.

-Le… Le hablaré al Presidente de mi vida personal, no de algo relacionado con la ONU o TerraSave.

-¿Prefieres que trate este asunto yo solo? –Cuestionó mientras movía su mano para abarcar la mejilla de Claire y acariciarla en el proceso-. Si esto te incomoda, sabes que puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta…

-¡No! No quiero decir eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Es sólo que… Es un poco extraño estar en la Casa Blanca y no por cuestiones laborales. Pero no quiero dejarte solo… No quiero que me dejes sola.

-Preciosa, no estás obligada a hacerlo. Prefiero que estés a mi lado, es cierto, pero si tú no te sientes…

-No es sólo eso. Leon, ¿estás completamente seguro de lo que harás?

-Sabes que sí…

-¿Leon? –interrogó una femenina voz, interrumpiendo así la charla. El aludido apartó la vista para encontrarse con Ingrid Hunnigan. Al mismo tiempo, lentamente, liberaba el rostro de Claire de su agarre, movimiento que fue perfectamente captado por Hunnigan-. Debo decir que me sorprendió cuando el Presidente me pidió que viniera a recogerte aquí. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Has cambiado de parecer? ¿Seguirás al Servicio del próximo Gobierno?

-Lo siento, pero de hecho he venido a reiterar mi declinación ante el Presidente –respondió el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la mujer que le había ayudado a salir vivo muchas de las veces, extendiendo su mano tan pronto estuvo de frente-. Me da gusto ver que estás bien.

Ella respondió el saludo de la misma forma, y en ese momento echó un rápido vistazo hacia Claire, quien seguía sentada en el elegante sillón.

-Ingrid, permíteme presentarte a mi esposa, Claire Kennedy…

La joven mujer con anteojos se sorprendió desencajando levemente la mandíbula. Dio un par de pasos para encontrarse de frente con la pelirroja, quien ya estaba de pie, y a quien por cierto ella conocía, al menos de nombre y por referencias…

-Tu fama y la de tu hermano te preceden, Claire Redfield. Es un verdadero gusto finalmente conocerte en persona, especialmente sabiendo que ahora eres una Kennedy.

-Muchas gracias. A mí también me complace conocerte. Estoy muy agradecida contigo por ayudar a Leon...

-Fue… entretenido trabajar con tu esposo en sus misiones durante este tiempo. Ahora comprendo perfectamente por qué ha decidido no estar más en el equipo de Agentes Especiales…

Para el aún agente fue más que evidente el cambio en la postura de Claire ante el inocente comentario de Ingrid; nuevamente se sentía incómoda. Y él no deseaba entrar en detalles con Hunnigan. Ella se desempeñaba excelentemente en sus funciones, y en buena medida, gracias a ella y sus acciones rápidas y astutas como respaldo, las misiones fueron llevabas a cabo con éxito. Sin embargo, no podía considerarla una amiga.

-Si no te molesta, Hunnigan, creo que el Presidente nos espera.

-Así es; síganme, por favor.

La morena salió de la salita, Claire dio unos cuantos pasos cuando fue detenida por el fuerte y aun así gentil brazo de Leon, sosteniendo el de ella.

-No tienes qué…

-No, pero quiero hacerlo… En la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿recuerdas? Vamos.

Él suspiró y entrelazando su mano con la de Claire se dispusieron a dar el primer paso en lo relacionado a su vida marital.

Al entrar al despacho del Presidente, Leon se permitió explicarle que debido a su recién adquirido estado civil, no deseaba continuar con el tipo de vida que había llevado hasta ese momento. Ahora, sus prioridades habían cambiado y lo más importante en su vida era su esposa. Claire no dejaba de sentirse incómoda, pues el Presidente la miró con una sonrisa, comprendiendo a la perfección por qué Leon estaba tan "involucrado" con ella. Pero para ponerle la cereza al pastel, apareció Ashley Graham, quien aun estando casada no había renunciado a su apellido de soltera. La rubia acosó a Claire con preguntas y comentarios sobre lo maravilloso que era tener un hombre como Leon cuidando de uno.

Ashley era sin lugar a dudas, la vela con menos luz en el candelabro familiar de los Graham. La joven madre era bella, a pesar de sus facciones que mostraban un ligero parecido con los simios, y de vez en cuando tenía interesantes ideas, pero de ahí a que fuese un deleite charlar con ella, había un universo de diferencia.

Leon no dejaba de asombrarse de la diplomacia que Claire poseía. Sabía que estaba nerviosa al inicio de la entrevista con el Presidente, y luego irritada, evidentemente la responsable era Ashley, pero ella no dejaba entrever ni una pizca de su molestia.

El Presidente lamentó una y otra vez la pérdida de semejante agente, pero les deseó toda la felicidad del mundo a los recién casados y le hizo entrega a Leon de un sobre que contenía cartas de recomendación laborales y personales. Toda la familia Graham y sus colaboradores más cercanos habían contribuido con ellas, lo cual aseguraba el futuro laboral de Leon, pues nadie en su sano juicio soslayaría una carta de recomendación del Presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norte América.

Cuando Claire salió de la Casa Blanca sintió como si un enorme peso le fuese quitado de los hombros, aun así, necesitaba escuchar una confirmación…

-Leon, ¿no te arrepentirás de esto en un futuro?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Claire, de la única cosa que me arrepiento en esta vida es de no haberme casado contigo hace años…

-No lo hagas. Ambos necesitábamos madurar y crecer. Y supongo que iniciarás pronto la búsqueda de tu nuevo empleo.

-¿Quién ha dicho semejante cosa? ¡Pensaba ser amo de casa de ahora en adelante!

-Muy gracioso, Kennedy. Aunque si eso deseas, yo sería la primera en apoyarte. Sé cocinar apenas lo básico para sobrevivir, no soy organizada y tampoco soy una fanática de las compras. Te has metido en un gran lío al casarte conmigo.

-Bueno, preciosa, sucede que siempre me han gustado los retos –respondió él para en seguida darle un par de húmedos besos-. Pero eso de ser amo de casa de tiempo completo, no creo que sea lo mío…

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan?

-Conozco New York como la palma de mi mano. Viví allí muchos años antes de que me asignaran a Raccoon City. La base de la B.S.A.A. está allí, y ya que soy un co-fundador, supongo que podré conseguir algo…

-No lo dudo. Te gustará vivir en New York…

-Me gustará vivir contigo. Sé que no querrías separarte de los pequeños Redfield, y yo no quiero separarme de ti. Si te he pedido dos semanas para que estemos en Washington es porque quiero dejar todo listo. Necesito vender mi departamento, el auto y arreglar la mudanza, pues hay algunas cosas que no podría vender...

-¿Empezarás desde cero… por mí? –preguntó ella rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo. Él envolvió la pequeña cintura de ella mientras respondía:

-Veamos: Ya crucé un maldito infierno lleno de zombies a tu lado y no una sino cuatro veces: Raccoon City, el laboratorio de Utah, el aeropuerto de Hardvarville y el laboratorio de investigación de WilPharma. Créeme, mudarse no es gran cosa…

Y en realidad no fue difícil hacer la mudanza. Pasaron dos semanas en Washington finalizando pendientes y viviendo su Luna de Miel en la Capitál del país. Aunque Leon intentó ser un buen guía, la realidad es que no conocía mucho de la ciudad a pesar de los años que llevaba allí, pero tampoco hizo falta, pues el matrimonio Kennedy apenas se dedicó al turismo durante los fines de semana, ya que no se quitaban las manos de encima en todo el día y el tiempo se les escapaba con asombrosa facilidad.

Una tarde de domingo se hallaron frente a la puerta de Christopher Redfield y esposa. Habían entrado al departamento de la pelirroja sólo para dejar sus pertenencias y al pequeño Scottie. A pesar de dos semanas de relajante sexo ininterrumpido, en ese momento Claire estaba casi al borde de un colapso nervioso. La hora de la verdad había llegado. Estaba segura de que su hermano los asesinaría. Se preguntó por qué no seguía siendo aquel muchacho de físico normal y en forma que la había rescatado en Rockford Island. El tamaño actual de sus brazos y músculos golpeó su mente con claridad, sabiendo que tenía que proteger a Leon de las garras de su hermano a como diera lugar.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta y ésta de inmediato se abrió, revelando la imponente imagen de Chris Redfield. Era unos siete centímetros más alto que Leon y muchos kilos más pesado, todos ganados a través de exhaustivo acondicionamiento físico, esparcidos entre brazos, piernas, espalda y pecho.

-Vaya, esto sí que es sorprendente. ¡Mi hermanita se digna visitarme después de mes y medio de haber desaparecido! Y acompañada nada más y nada menos que por el famoso Leon S. Kennedy.

-Chris, no malgastes tu tiempo con ironías. ¿Necesito recordarte que, para empezar, la idea del viaje a Cancún fue tuya?

-No quiero discutir contigo en el pasillo, entren.

El mayor de los Redfield le cedió el paso a su hermana y cuñado, claro que para ese momento él no sabía que lo de cuñado era un estatus en lugar de un simple sustantivo.

-Bien, tomen asiento mientras me cuentan cómo les fue en su viaje, y de paso, por qué Leon no está en la Casa Blanca, como correspondería.

Un carraspeo a su espalda hizo que Chris se levantara y se dirigiese a toda velocidad hacia su esposa, quien se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Claire la miró con una enorme sonrisa. En ese mes y medio Jill había subido unos cuatro o cinco kilos; estaba por llegar al sexto mes de embarazo, y uno pensaría que pariría en cualquier momento, pero indudablemente se veía hermosa.

-Jill… qué gusto me da verte, verlos… -dijo Claire completamente feliz mientras caminaba hacia su cuñada y la abrazaba.

-A nosotros también nos da gusto –respondió mientras la abrazaba con idéntico entusiasmo. Las dos mujeres con las manos entrelazadas avanzaron unos pasos hasta llegar a la sala, donde Jill se sentó para añadir-. Tus sobrinos te han extrañado… ¿Qué tal? Casi podría competir contra una ballena, ¿no es así?

-Sabes que no. ¡Te ves tan bonita!

-Gracias, siempre es grato escuchar un halago cuando una apenas y puede moverse –los ojos de Jill se encontraron con los de Leon, a quien ya conocía, aunque no hubiesen intercambiado más de tres palabras en toda su vida-. Kennedy, es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo. Espero que hayas cuidado bien de nuestra Claire. Pero he de añadir que desde que la vi, sé que has hecho un buen trabajo.

-Lo dudo –musitó Chris con intención de ser escuchado.

Una vez sentada, su esposo le acomodó unos cuantos cojines para que estuviera más cómoda, lo que provocó que Jill girara los ojos en señal de exasperación y dijera:

-Redfield, te he dicho que no soy ninguna inválida. Puedo hacer las cosas yo misma. Sin embargo, las noticias de Claire y Leon no son sólo para ti.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo lamento, pero…

Mientras Chris se enfrascaba en una letanía de disculpas, Jill miró en otra dirección para no asesinar a su amado esposo en ese preciso momento, pero esos bellos ojos azules chocaron con algo que la sorprendió: un par de anillos que nunca antes le había visto ahora adornaban la mano izquierda de su cuñada. De inmediato buscó la mirada de alguno de los aludidos, pero Claire parecía verdaderamente ocupada en observar y calcular cada movimiento de su hermano. Sin embargo, halló la de Leon y con un veloz movimiento ocular le señaló el par de anillos. Él miró en su dirección, y Jill podía jurar que el hombre casi se da una palmada en el rostro por no haber recordado pedirle a Claire que se los quitara. Pero a decir verdad, él también tenía su argolla de bodas puesta. ¡Ay Dios, pensaron Jill y Leon, la cosa se iba poner peligrosa!

-Bien, sólo olvídalo -replicó exasperada Jill, pero maquinando un plan para ayudar a su casi hermana-. Lo que importa es que ella regresó sana y salva. Y por cierto, se ve muy feliz.

-Sí, algo hay de eso… Ahora sí, hablen…

-Chris, ¿dónde están tus modales? Niños, ¿les puedo ofrecer algo de beber? Presiento que una copa de vino tinto les caería de maravilla…

-¡Sí! –respondió al unísono y con cierta desesperación el matrimonio Kennedy.

-Querido, por favor, ve por la botella y las copas, y para mí un vaso de limonada sería excelente.

El castaño comenzó a sospechar algo, pero aquel par no cruzaría esa puerta sino hasta soltar todo, aunque él tuviera que retorcerle el pescuezo a uno, o a los dos. Claro que se encargaría de ello. Obedeció a Jill pues él también necesitaba un trago de vino para procesar lo que vendría, porque sabía que vendría algo. Además, no podía dejar a su mujer con un antojo.

-Bien, vuelvo enseguida –dijo tras dar un par de pasos, pero de inmediato señaló con su índice a sus invitados- ¡Y no se muevan de allí ustedes dos!

Tan pronto como vieron a Chris desaparecer, Jill susurró:

-Así que se casaron a escondidas… ¡Qué romántico!

-¿Qué…? ¡No! ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué lo…? –Claire suspiró comprendiendo que de nada serviría mentir. Además, Jill no hizo ninguna pregunta, fue una afirmación- ¿Cuándo…? ¿Fue Sherry?

-Mi querida Claire, si se hubieran quitado sus lindas argollas de boda, y tú te hubieses quitado además tu anillo de compromiso, no hubiese podido adivinar nada. Ahora, Chris explotará, de eso no nos cabe la menor duda. Tuvieron suerte de que no se diera cuenta. Así que les recomiendo que se quiten las argollas y llamen a Sherry, Rebecca, Billy y Carlos para intentar contener a Chris cuando se entere, necesitaremos la artillería pesada aquí. ¡Acabo de recordar que Barry está en la ciudad! Él será de enorme ayuda, ¡así que a marcar! Yo me encargo de Carlos y de Barry.

Claire hizo caso a la recomendación de su cuñada. Se quitó el anillo y la argolla y guardó ambos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de mezclilla, Leon hizo lo mismo. Ella llamó a Rebecca a través de su celular, pidiéndole que con urgencia se presentara en el departamento de Chris acompañada de Billy, pues tenían una noticia muy importante que darles, aunque pidió que fueran discretos y no preguntaran nada al llegar.

Leon llamó a Sherry, diciéndole que había llegado la hora de hablar con Chris. La rubia ya estaba saliendo del Campus universitario mientras le aseguraba a Leon que estaría allí en menos de lo que pensaba.

Jill recibió la misma respuesta de sus dos y más cercanos amigos. Ni siquiera un minuto tardaron en hacer la operación "Refuerzos", todo antes de que el mayor de los Redfield regresara a la sala.

Al tomar las copas que Chris les ofrecía, Jill trató de ganar tiempo para que sus amigos arribaran. Habló de su embarazo y de las molestias y alegrías que había tenido hasta ese día. Le pidió a Cris que les mostrara la imagen de su ultrasonido. También les contó de los arreglos que hacían para la llegada de los quintillizos. Ya habían ido a visitar algunas casas para mudarse antes de dar a luz y también tenían un montón de ropita lista para los bebés.

A pesar de su entusiasmo al hablar de sus hijos, Jill comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa porque Chris miraba de forma inescrutable a Leon y a Claire. No podía saber si él estaba feliz o triste, pero lo que tenía claro era que su humor podía cambiar a la brevedad. Jill sabía que Chris era un caballero y sería incapaz de lastimarla a ella o a su preciosa hermana, pero si su ira la descargaba en Leon, lo cual era seguro, las consecuencias serían catastróficas, especialmente para Claire.

Como lo prometieron, sus amigos llegaron uno a uno al apartamento. La primera fue Sherry. La rubia, al ver a Chris molesto, pero no enfurecido, comprendió que aun no habían dicho nada.

-Oh, pero si es la otra Redfield perdida, quien en dos semanas no se había aparecido por aquí, excusándose en la tarea. ¿No deberías estar en la escuela ahora mismo? –interrogó Chris con sospecha, pero aun así feliz de ver a su pequeña.

-Sí -respondió rápidamente Claire a nombre de su protegida-, pero yo le mandé un mensaje avisándole que ya estaba aquí.

-Así es. Como voy bien en las asignaturas de hoy no tengo ningún problema con faltar a clases.

-Leon también se tomó unos días para venir aquí en lugar de estar trabajando, ¿no te parece eso un tanto extraño, Sherry?

La jovencita no supo muy bien qué responder, así que levantó los hombros y trató de no evidenciar su nerviosismo ante la penetrante mirada de Chris.

El timbre sonó una vez más, y el castaño, ansioso por saber qué rayos estaban escondiendo las mujeres Redfield se levantó de mala gana a abrir la puerta.

-¿Acaso hoy es día de visitas y nadie me lo informó? –se preguntó antes de abrir la puerta.

Ahora quienes aparecieron ante él fueron Becky y su novio Billy. A Chris le caía especialmente bien ese sujeto. De poder elegir, lo habría seleccionado para cuñado. El hombre tenía una formación militar, como la suya y era un tipo bastante ingenioso. En cierta forma lo consideraba como parte de su familia, pues la pequeña Rebecca Chambers era casi una hermana para él. Verlos alivió un poco su mal humor.

-Déjame adivinar Becky, ¿Claire te avisó que llegaría hoy?

-Sí.

-Veo que mi hermana tuvo tiempo de avisarle a media ciudad, menos a mí.

-De hecho sí lo hizo –intervino Jill-, pero me pidió que no te dijera para que fuera una sorpresa.

-No sé por qué temo que las sorpresas aun no terminan –replicó entre dientes-. Y sé que no me agradarán.

No se había alejado ni un par de pasos cuando volvieron a tocar. Al abrir confirmó que esa sorpresa en particular no acababa de gustarle.

-Carlos Oliveira… -musitó como saludo.

-¿Qué hay Redfield? –replicó el hombre más joven con su tono de voz normalmente alegre.

-Carlos pasa. ¡Qué gusto verte! –dijo Jill desde el interior. De inmediato el joven hombre de origen latino ingresó al departamento sorteando la figura de Chris, quien dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación mientras miraba hacia el techo, rogando a los cielos un poco de paciencia. La presencia de sus amigos en la casa junto con la de su hermana y su novio no era buena señal.

Chris cerró la puerta mientras preguntó con un tono bastante irónico.

-¿Esperaremos a alguien más o podemos comenzar la fiesta?

Claire sentía un hueco en el estómago, la hora de la verdad se acercaba, no tenía cómo evadirlo. Podía ver y enfrentarse a zombies, monstruos, seres humanos locos o lo que fuera, pero su hermano le estaba causando un profundo estrés.

-Chris, relájate. Ya que estamos aquí reunidos, iré por más copas y haremos un brindis… Denme un par de minutos.

-No Jill, no te molestes –interrumpió Claire de inmediato-. Yo iré por ellas.

-¿Sabes dónde están?

-Sí, no tardo.

Claire se puso de pie y Leon la siguió con la mirada. Deseó tanto ir con ella y alejarse del escrutinio de los allí presentes.

-¿Y bien Kennedy, qué tal te trata la vida en Washington? –interrogó Billy, intentando aligerar la tensión que era perfectamente perceptible en el ambiente.

-Bien. Desde que la B.S.A.A. ha hecho un excelente trabajo en el desmantelamiento de laboratorios clandestinos que experimentaban con armas biológicas, las cosas han mejorado considerablemente.

-¿Y la hija del Presidente sigue insistiendo contigo? –Preguntó Carlos-. Tengo mis contactos, mi amigo, y supe que desde que salvaste a Ashley Graham en España ella no te ha dejado en paz.

-Pues a tus contactos les falta actualizarse. Ashley se ha casado y de hecho es madre de un pequeño.

-Claro que estoy al tanto de su matrimonio, todo el país lo está. Pero estar casado es una cosa y otra muy diferente que sostengas un coqueteo o algo más con alguien…

La mirada que Chris y Leon le dirigieron a Carlos para nada fue cariñosa.

-Ehm… y ¿qué tal ese mes en la playa? –intervino Rebecca intentando hacer lo mismo que su novio.

-Excelente. Claire y yo realmente disfrutamos de esas vacaciones.

-No lo dudo –murmuró Billy con una sonrisa pícara mientras Becky le daba un codazo-, ¿qué?

-No ayudas, Coen…

-Aquí están las copas y la botella extra –un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a Claire, quien añadió-. Y ahí está nuestro último invitado.

-¿Contrataron un animador de fiestas?

A pesar de lo fastidiado que estaba, Chris se llevó una genuina y agradable sorpresa al ver ante sí a su viejo amigo Barry Burton.

-¡Hermano! –Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.- No sabes el gusto que me da tener a alguien de mi lado.

-¿De qué hablas? –interrogó Burton con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Algo va a suceder aquí, y no será nada bueno, viejo.

-Oh vamos Redfield. No empecemos con paranoias.

-¿Y vas a dejar que salude a mi amigo o qué? –preguntó Jill con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho esperando que Barry entrase.

-Mi preciosa Jill, qué alegría me da verte y a esa pequeña camada ahí dentro –dijo el robusto ex miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. mientras abrazaba a la mujer. Luego, giró su vista y se topó con Claire, a quien él había tomado un sincero cariño desde que la conociera siendo sólo una chiquilla, sorprendiéndose gratamente al encontrarla aun más bella que la última vez -. Hey, pequeña, luces hermosa. Las niñas me han preguntado mucho por ti. Moira dice que la tienes muy olvidada…

-Lo sé, he sido horrible al desaparecerme tanto tiempo, pero te prometo que pronto las iré a visitar…

-Eso espero… ¿Tú eres Kennedy, cierto? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Leon fue a estrechar la mano de Barry.

-Lo sé. Me da mucho gusto verte.

-No sé por qué pero siento que aquí ha pasado algo. Tú estás extrañamente cerca de Claire y hacía años que no veía ese brillo en los ojos de mi pelirroja preferida.

Leon y Claire sonrieron mientras intercambiaban una mirada. La forma en que Claire se ruborizaba le pareció adorable a Leon. Él sabía que las palabras de Barry eran paternales y le enorgulleció saberse el causante de ese brillo en la mirada de su mujer…

-¿Ahora sí podemos empezar? –Interrogó Chris a punto de perder la paciencia-. ¿O también vendrá el señor Presidente con su comitiva?

Claire supo que ya no debía posponer más lo inevitable. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones sin hacerlo muy evidente. Buscó la mirada de Leon y él asintió. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos y sonrieron. Ninguno de esos movimientos escapó de la mirada de Chris. Vio cada simple detalle y desde ese momento ejercitó su respiración para controlarse. Su hermana y Leon habían hecho algo…

-Primero, gracias por venir tan rápido –dijo Claire con la voz temblándole un poco.

-Y perdón por hacer extensa la invitación a última hora, pero no habíamos planeado esto –añadió Leon tranquilo, a comparación de Claire.

-El punto es… -musitó el Redfield mayor mientras contaba hasta cien para no perder la paciencia.

-Bueno, Chris, prométeme que me dejarás terminar de explicarte…

-No prometeré nada. Habla.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Eso no estaba bien…

-Bueno… pues, veras… estos días extras del viaje los tomamos para ir a Washington, pues necesitábamos arreglar algunas cosas, ya que… bueno, en México, en el último día, Leon y yo decidimos… casarnos.

Un coro diciendo: "¿Qué?" Se dejó oír en sala. Sherry cerró los ojos y empezó a rezar para que Chris se controlara.

-¿Lo hicieron? ¿Se casaron? –interrogó Becky a punto de shock.

-No debieron –replicó Barry con un tono severo, pero no enfadado-. Es decir, el matrimonio no es ningún juego, no debieron tomarlo tan a la ligera.

-Aunque requiere de mucha valentía amarrarse de por vida, ¿no Leon? –preguntó Carlos con una sonrisa en sus atractivas facciones, palmeando el hombro de el ex agente gubernamental.

-No lo creo…

Cuando Chris escuchó esas terribles palabras de labios de Claire, deseó torturar a Leon de la peor forma posible. No supo cómo, pero de pronto se vio a si mismo asiendo al ex agente gubernamental de la camisa y estrellándolo contra la pared. Había tres fuertes hombres allí reunidos y no pudieron detenerlo. Seguramente, de haber tenido un arma en ese momento, le habría disparado. Se había robado a su pequeña hermana. De un modo cuestionable la había convencido de cometer el mayor de los errores. Se habían casado en secreto como si tuvieran prisa u ocultaran algo… Ocultar… ¡Claro, eso era…!

-Maldito seas Kennedy, te atreviste a embarazarla para amarrarla a ti. Pero te advierto que esto…

-¿Qué? ¡No! Chris, no seas tonto, ¿cómo puedes pensar que estoy embarazada?

Leon podría zafarse. Estaba entrenado para cosas peores que ser sujetado por un grandulón. Podía defenderse y sabía que no perdería. Pero quien perdería sería su esposa. Claire no debía ver una pelea entre ellos, porque independientemente del resultado de la batalla, ella, la mujer que amaba, terminaría herida. Además, a pesar de este arranque de ira, Chris era un camarada, quizá su amigo. Cerró sus manos sobre las muñecas de Chris para aminorar el agarre, pero no hizo más.

-¿Qué otro motivo tendrías para casarte así, sin más, sin que yo, tu hermano y único familiar en el mundo, te entregara en el altar como corresponde? ¡Este desgraciado pretendía atarte! ¡Te consideré mi amigo, Kennedy! Ahora veo cuán ciego fui. Pero no te preocupes, hermanita, yo me haré cargo de tu hijo, no tienes por qué quedarte con este…

-Chris, suéltalo. ¡No estoy embarazada! No nos casamos porque tuviéramos qué hacerlo. Quisimos hacerlo –replicó remarcando esas palabras-. Y en verdad lamento que no hubieses estado allí, pero la razón por la que no pudimos esperar es porque lo amo, lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mí ser, y él me ama de la misma forma.

-¿Ah sí? –Interrogó mirando ahora a Leon directamente a los ojos- ¿Él te ama tanto y no dejó que tu familia estuviera presente en su boda? ¿Qué clase de amor es ese?

-La clase de amor que no concibe la vida sin el otro, Chris. Amo a tu hermana y sin importar lo que suceda, no me apartaré de ella.

El agarre se intensificó más y aunque Claire jaló el brazo de su hermano, lo que en realidad movió la balanza fueron sus siguientes palabras.

-Su amor por mí lo hizo renunciar a su empleo en Washington. Él ya no es agente del Gobierno. –Chris apartó la mirada de Leon y aflojó un poco el agarre. Miró a su hermana con sorpresa-. ¡Sí, lo que oyes! Él dejó de trabajar con el Presidente Graham para estar conmigo. Me ama Chris, me ama. Sabes perfectamente las habilidades que Leon posee en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y ni siquiera se está defendiendo a pesar de tu actitud. ¡Ahora suéltalo!

Redfield miró a Leon, luego a Claire y otra vez a Leon. De pronto su ira y sus fuerzas se habían extinguido. Azotó al idiota esposo de su hermana contra la pared antes de soltarlo y alejarse de ese par. Claire de inmediato auxilió a Leon. Pero Chris solo se dejó caer en una silla y sin más comenzó a llorar. No pasó ni un segundo cuando escuchó que Jill, a un metro de él, sentada en uno de los sofás, lloraba también. Se puso de pie de inmediato con la intención de abrazar a su mujer. Ella no podía ni debía llorar, eso les haría daño a los bebés, además, detestaba ver a una mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero la rabia volvió a hervir en su interior cuando vio a Carlos Oliveira de cuclillas frente a ella y consolándola. ¡Eso jamás!

El patriarca de los Redfield no lo pensó dos veces antes de arrojarse con todo sobre Carlos y le propinarle un tremendo golpe en la quijada. En esa ocasión Barry y Billy reaccionaron a tiempo y detuvieron a Chris antes de que continuara con la golpiza. Jill se conmocionó tanto que de pronto las lágrimas fluyeron con más fuerza a través de sus bellos ojos azules y en algún momento, la emoción la sobrepasó, desmayándose sobre el sillón en el que había permanecido sentada.

El lugar se volvió un manicomio en cuestión de segundos. Chris se quitó de encima a sus amigos y corrió a sostener a su mujer. Becky también corrió hacia ella para revisarla. Billy siguió a su novia. Barry ayudó a colocarla cómodamente sobre el sillón, Sherry ayudó a Carlos, Claire seguía con Leon sin saber exactamente qué hacer; Rebecca dijo que ese desmayo no era normal y que había que llevarla de inmediato al hospital, y la comitiva salió a toda prisa con Barry encabezando al grupo abriendo las puertas, Chris llevando en sus brazos a su esposa, Becky a su lado, Billy un poco más atrás. Claire presionaba la mano de Leon mientras Sherry sostenía a Carlos, quien aun sangraba por la boca.

Todos iban en tensión en la camioneta de Billy. Él conducía y Barry iba como copiloto. Chris, Rebecca y la inconsciente Jill ocupaban la segunda fila de asientos, y finalmente Leon, Claire, Sherry y Carlos viajaban atrás.

De inmediato, por mandato de la doctora Chambers, el grupo fue admitido en el hospital entrando por la sección de Urgencias, pero a la zona de chequeo únicamente ingresaron Becky y Jill.

Chris simplemente perdió la noción de todo. Su mujer y sus bebés eran su mundo entero ahora. Era un tanto extraño ver a un fuerte hombre tan desmoralizado, pero en la mente de ex S.T.A.R.S. se repetía una y otra vez esa maldita escena en la que había visto a Jill lanzándose para abrazar a su mortal enemigo y luego atravesar un ventanal y caer cientos de metros. No había podido deshacerse de esos recuerdos, de esas imágenes que lo torturaron durante mucho tiempo. No quería perder nuevamente a la mujer que amaba. No quería perder a sus seres queridos de nuevo.

Claire veía a su hermano y deseaba tanto correr a abrazarlo, pero tenía miedo. Su hermano no la lastimaría físicamente, eso jamás, pero temía a las palabras que él le diría. ¿Y si no quería volver a verla en su vida? ¿Si la culpaba por el desmayo de Jill? No. ¡Chris era lo único que tenía en la vida! La calidez de una mano estrechando con fuerza la suya le recordó que no era así, ya no.

-Ve con él Claire –musitó su esposo en voz baja.

-Quiero… pero… y si…

-Eres una Redfield, preciosa. Los Redfield no se acobardan…

¡Cierto! Había visto monstruosidades desde la primera fila, y por supuesto que podía acercarse a su hermano y hablar con él…

-Yo estaré cerca, amor. Solo ve. Te necesita.

Y con esas palabras repitiéndolas en su cabeza, Claire caminó con lentitud acercándose hacia su único hermano. Dudó unos segundos sobre poner o no su mano sobre el hombro de él, pero ellos tenían un lazo imposible de romper, siempre lo había creído así y una discusión no lo cambiaría.

-Ellos están bien, Jill es fuerte. Y mis sobrinos sé que son tan osados como tú…

Chris volteó a verla, y a Claire casi se le rompe el corazón ver que su hermano tenía lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Era la segunda vez en la vida que lo veía así, y ambas veces había sucedido por Jill.

Su pequeña mano de pronto se vio envuelta por la tosca y aun así gentil de Chris. Él llevó la mano de su hermana a sus labios y la besó en el dorso.

-Perdóname, Claire. Todo esto es mi culpa…

-No, no, no, Chris. Tú no tienes la culpa –replicó ella mientras se colocaba de cuclillas frente a él-. Y tienes razón, yo no debí ser tan impulsiva. Debí pensar…

-Mi pequeña Claire. Ya no eres más mi pequeña –dijo con la voz cargada de melancolía a la vez que acariciaba los cabellos de su hermana-. Lo sabes, y yo siempre lo he sabido, pero es difícil de aceptar. Eres fuerte, valiente, y a diferencia de mí, siempre has sabido usar tu cerebro. De algún modo, supe que esto sucedería, pero no quería aceptarlo. Me resistí a la idea de saber que alguien más cuidaría de ti. Y Dios sabe que no he hecho un buen trabajo, pues te involucraste con Umbrella aun cuando traté de protegerte… Pero Leon…

-Leon es… mi alma gemela. Lo amo Chris. Lo amo más de lo que puedo explicar. Y lo mejor es que él me ama de la misma manera.

-Eso también lo he sabido desde que lo conocí. Después de todo fue a él a quien le enviaste aquél correo cuando estabas atrapada en Rockford Island.

-Supuse que él ya estaría en contacto contigo. Siempre he confiado en ti, hermano. El correo iba dirigido a Leon pero era para ti. Sabía que tú me rescatarías. Eres mi héroe.

-¡Vaya héroe! Por mi enorme boca y mi maldita impulsividad estamos ahora aquí. Si a Jill o a los bebés les sucede algo yo no podría… No de nuevo, Claire.

-No –ella se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y lo estrechó con fuerza. Él le respondió de la misma forma-. Nada malo sucederá…

-Gracias pequeña…

Antes de que Claire pudiese añadir algo más, un médico apareció en el pasillo.

-¿Señor Redfield?

Chris se puso de pie de inmediato ayudando a su hermana a hacerlo. Pero buscó la pequeña y cálida mano de ella, sujetándola con fuerza.

-Soy yo. ¿Mi esposa y mis hijos están bien?

-Así es. Aunque no es normal que sucedan desmayos en esta etapa del embarazo, la señora Redfield no muestra signos de anemia o algún otro factor que pudo provocar el desmayo. La monitorearemos un par de horas más, pero dado que no hay ninguna señal de alarma, será dada de alta al cabo de ese tiempo.

La emoción que sintió Chris fue inmensa. No era un hombre fatalista, pero después de todo lo que había vivido, siempre estaba a la expectativa de que algo terrible sucediera. Esperaba a esa oscuridad acechando la inmensa luz que ahora lo rodeaba. Apretó la mano de su hermana y la miró. Ella sonreía, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que los ojos azules de Claire resplandecían. La luz de la que hablaba ahora también la invadía a ella…

-Si gusta seguirme, lo llevaré a verla, ahora mismo la doctora Chambers está con ella.

-Por favor –respondió Chris.

Abrazó a Claire brevemente antes de seguir al médico. Al pasar frente a Leon se detuvo un par de segundos.

-Haces feliz a mi hermanita, y eso es lo que cuenta. Pero aún no he terminado contigo, Kennedy. Hablaremos en cuanto vea a mi mujer y llegaremos a un entendimiento.

Luego de decir lo anterior extendió su mano. Leon la estrechó mientras respondía.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Chris.

Debía darle el crédito a Leon, sostuvo su mirada sin parpadear y su voz fue segura y clara. Leon amaba a su hermana, de eso no había duda. Al final, eso era lo que contaba. Pero ellos le habían arrebatado un sueño; por suerte, todo podía arreglarse.

-Bienvenido a la familia –musitó con sinceridad antes de cortar el agarre de su cuñado y seguir rápidamente al médico.

Claire observó todo y sus ojos de anegaron una vez más. Al ver a su hermano alejarse, caminó hacia Leon y lo abrazó. Él devolvió el gesto sintiendo cómo su linda esposa volvía sentirse relajada.

-Hermosa, ahora que soy un Redfield, ¿deberé teñirme el cabello rojo o tomar anabólicos?

Claire se rió en los brazos de su amado. Con él jamás se aburriría. Mientras la pelirroja volvía a respirar en paz envuelta en el protector abrazo de su esposo, la voz de Sherry los devolvió a la realidad.

-Bueno, ya que estamos en un hospital, buscaré alguna enfermera para ayudar a Carlos. El salvaje de Chris le ha dejado un buen moretón en la mejilla.

Carlos tenía la misma edad que Leon, pero se veía mucho más joven que cualquiera de los ahí presentes. De hecho, quien lo viera con Sherry pensaría que él sería de su edad o acaso un par de años más grande que la rubia, a pesar de los casi diez años de distancia que había entre ellos.

-Nadie muere por un golpe como ese –musitó Leon.

-Kennedy tiene razón, bonita. Créeme, soy un hombre hecho con buen material… no cabe duda que mis padres me hicieron con amor.

Billy Coen, quien estaba recargado en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, rodó los ojos con cierta exasperación. Ese Oliveira era un Casanova, y lo reconocía, porque en sus tiempos él usaba esas mismas frases para impresionar a las mujeres.

-Ya que no podemos averiguar cómo te hicieron, mejor te llevo con una enfermera. Aun tienes sangre en el labio.

-Insisto en que no hay necesidad, pero la verdad es que no puedo resistir a unos ojitos tan hermosos, así que señorita Redfield, me pongo en sus manos.

Claire conocía a Sherry, y sabía que muchos compañeros de la Universidad andaban tras ella. Pero le pareció adorable que su pequeña se sonrojara con las palabras de Carlos y hasta la voz se atorara en su garganta…

-Sí, bueno, como sea. Camina Oliveira.

-A sus órdenes, mi Señora.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo en busca de una enfermera, sin sospechar que ese sería el inicio de algo que cambiaría su vida...

Los meses pasaron con prisa mientras los nuevos Kennedy se adaptaban a su vida. Vivir en el apartamento de Claire fue la mejor decisión por su ubicación céntrica, pero tal como lo habían previsto, las cosas al inicio no fueron tan sencillas, pues si bien Chris había "aceptado" a Leon, cada vez que podía, cuando la familia se reunía a cenar o comer los fines de semana, Redfield lamentaba no haber entregado a su única hermana en el altar.

Jill observaba las facciones de Claire y Leon cada que su esposo iniciaba con su drama y solo guardaba silencio, pues sabía que ese era un terreno minado; en un inicio los Kennedy sonreían, pero al paso de los días los gestos pasaron de hartazgo hasta enojo. Y llegó el día en que Claire explotó:

-¡Ya basta Chris! Una cosa es que "tus sentimientos de hermano mayor" se hayan visto heridos y otra es que cada jodida vez que nos reunimos comiences con ese tema. ¿Qué demonios quieres para dejar de fastidiarnos?

-Lo único que he querido desde el principio, ¡que se casen!

Claire levantó la mano y señaló su anillo.

-¡Hola! Las bodas en México son igual de válidas aquí, ¿sabes?

-No, quiero las cosas bien hechas. Elijan la maldita religión que quieran, pero hagan una ceremonia, donde yo pueda entregarte y Sherry sea la niña de las flores o tu madrina o lo que sea, y Jill lucirá un hermoso vestido antes de que mis hijos nazcan, porque aunque no lo crean, quiero que ustedes sean padrinos de dos de ellos, Barry y Kathy lo serán de dos más y Sherry será la madrina de uno.

Jill sonrió. Chris había usado muy bien su carta a juzgar por la cara de estupefacción que mostraron Leon y Claire. No lo veían venir. Serían los padrinos de dos de esos bebés que crecían a cada minuto en el vientre de su mamá. En lugar de ofenderse con la exigencia de una boda religiosa, se sintieron tan honrados por ser padrinos que sólo pudieron voltearse a ver y sonreír.

-¿Entonces? Pongan la fecha de la boda…

-Chris… Las cosas no son tan fáciles… Una boda no se organiza así…

-Según mis fuentes, el señor "novato, ex agente cool" es bueno organizando esas cosas, ¿no? Así que no hay pretextos. Quiero esa boda lo antes posible y siguiendo la tradición, evidentemente yo costearé todo, ¿entendido?

-No es necesario, Chris –replicó Leon ligeramente ofendido por la insinuación de que no podía pagar un evento de esa envergadura.

-Sí, sí, ya sé que no te hace falta la ayuda, novato. Pero hay tradiciones que deben respetarse. Desde hace un tiempo sé mucho sobre ti, así que ándate con cuidado, porque cualquier cosa que pretendas hacer a espaldas de mi hermana, ten la seguridad de que yo lo sabré. Y créeme, Leon, quieres tenerme como aliado...

-Chris, mi querido esposo, cuando creo que has hecho las cosas maravillosamente, hallas la forma de estropearlo. ¿No podías sólo dejar las amenazas para otro momento? No, tú siempre buscas superarte…

Y para dar muestra de que las hormonas golpeaban terriblemente las emociones de Jill golpeó la mesa con sus puños y se levantó a prisa con lágrimas en los ojos. Chris hizo amago por seguirla, pero de inmediato Claire tocó el hombro de su hermano y fue tras la rubia. Chris suspiró sabiendo que de momento nada podía hacer.

-¿Quieres una cerveza, Leon?

-Por favor –replicó el rubio. A pesar de haber visto embarazadas desfilando por la oficina, debía reconocer que no estaba listo para lidiar con situaciones como esa. No imaginaba cómo sería tener a una Claire totalmente alterada emocionalmente. La escena de Jill llorando había sucedido ya muchas veces y siempre eran Sherry y Claire quienes controlaban las cosas. En el caso de los hombres, parecía que ellos afianzaban lazos en una especie de unión de género.

Los planes iniciaron tan pronto como los protagonistas dieron luz verde. Rebecca, Jill, Sherry, Kathy, la esposa de Barry, y Claire comenzaron con la búsqueda de un lindo jardín con una pequeña capilla donde pudieran recitar sus votos. El vestido de novia fue mandado a hacer en un estilo más conservador y clásico que el que ella había usado en la playa. Nada ostentoso, hombros y brazos descubiertos, ajustado con un corsé hasta la cintura y con un ligero vuelo en la falda. El tono marfil le sentada bastante bien. Leon optó por un frac negro.

Todo estaba planeado para la primera semana de julio, pero debido a que los quintillizos crecían de forma alarmante, decidieron adelantar el parto de Jill un mes para evitar complicaciones. Así que debido a los cuidados posparto la boda fue realizada en septiembre, el clima en New York era cálido y todas lucieron unos espléndidos vestidos.

Claire se reusó a tener damas y esas cosas. Ella quería una ceremonia sencilla rodeada de sus personas amadas. No hubo más de cien invitados, algunos de ellos compañeros de trabajo de ambos a quienes era imposible excluir del evento. Jill, a pesar de haber parido cinco niños hacía tres de meses, se veía sexy con el ajustado vestido azul que usaba; de hecho Chris se sentía todo un pervertido porque le era difícil apartar sus ojos del escote de su esposa. Sherry usó un diseño en tono rosa pastel, largo al piso y con una tela vaporosa. Ella lucía tan dulce y Carlos Oliveira se sintió en la obligación de no apartarse de ella durante toda la noche para evitar que algún patán quisiera propasarse con la inocente Sherry. Becky siempre había sido una dama conservadora, pero el vestido verde que portaba esa noche tenía poco de conservador, pues si bien el escote frontal era pulcro, el hecho de que la línea trasera llegara justo a donde la espalda pierde su nombre hacía que Billy, quien no había tenido ocasión de ver ese sexy detalle, tuviera deseos de secuestrarla tan pronto como la ceremonia religiosa concluyera para deshacerse de esa tela y tener solo para él a su castaña.

Barry acudió con su familia. Moira había sido "la niña de las flores", lo cual era gracioso, pues a sus catorce años, y siendo una adolescente con un carácter complicado, llamó bastante la atención que la joven no usara un vestido formal, sino un diseño modificado por ella misma, cerrando las aberturas que el vestido negro tenía con imperdibles plateados y en lugar de zapatillas, botines con estoperoles. La cabellera la usaba rapada por un lado y muy corta por el otro, con unos mechones violetas. Sus labios combinaban con su cabello.

Claire conocía la historia detrás de la rebeldía de Moira. Ese terrible accidente donde la vida Polly, la pequeña Burton, había pendido de un hilo luego de que Moira disparara accidentalmente la pistola de su padre mientras ellas jugaban, había marcado para siempre su dinámica familiar. La relación padre-hija había cambiado abruptamente cuando Barry, en medio de la angustia, culpó a su primogénita de todo. Claire trató de dar su apoyo vinculándose con esa pequeña jovencita que se sentía desplazada. Moira era hostil con casi todo el mundo, excepto con la pelirroja. La veía como una hermana mayor y su heroína. Enterarse de la boda en las playas de México no le había sentado del todo bien, pues entendía que ahora alguien más monopolizaría el tiempo de la mujer que admiraba, pero al paso del tiempo tuvo que aterrizar esas emociones, con ayuda de su madre. Aceptar formar parte de la ceremonia era una buena forma de sanar heridas.

En esa discreta boda, la crema y nata del frente contra el bioterrorismo se reunió. Aunque las cosas habían estado tranquilas los últimos años, Chris y Leon no dejaban de ser precavidos e implementaron un alto nivel de seguridad. Afortunadamente nada sucedió salvo que hubo que calmar una pelea entre Chris y Leon contra Carlos Oliveira, quien tuvo el "atrevimiento" de ser la pareja de Sherry y además, la sacó a bailar "descaradamente" sin antes tener el consentimiento de los antes mencionados.

Las esposas de ambos tuvieron que intervenir y controlarlos antes de que Carlos decidiera dejar de actuar como un buen chico y se defendiera de ellos. Por fortuna, nada pasó a mayores y la boda terminó en santa paz.

En Estados Unidos se respiraba un ambiente sereno, pues luego de la controversial renuncia del Presidente Graham, rápidamente el Vicepresidente Hudson entró en funciones, sin embargo, al faltar poco tiempo para las elecciones, durante los ocho meses que estuvo en el cargo, no se hicieron grandes cambios.

Cuando el Candidato Demócrata, el Senador Adam Benford arrasó con las votaciones de noviembre, la presencia de Leon fue solicitada por el nuevo Presidente para formar un equipo elite que, bajo la dirección del propio jefe del poder ejecutivo, combatiría el Bioterrorismo.

El Currículum de Leon era intachable, así que el Presidente le pidió como un favor personal estar a cargo de la logística, el reclutamiento y entrenamiento de agentes, y quizá, cubrir alguna misión en solo si llegaba a ser necesario. Leon dijo que justamente se había retirado del peligro porque ahora tenía una familia, pero el Presidente insistió en que era casi imposible que se presentara algún incidente, y que incluso el programa de DSO era en caso de alguna contingencia. Además, tras haber estado en el estrecho círculo del ex Presidente Graham, él había sido testigo del crecimiento de Leon y realmente lo respetaba y admiraba. Ante semejantes argumentos el rubio no pudo negarse, pero esa pequeña cláusula del contrato sobre las misiones omitió mencionársela a su esposa.

Al paso de los meses varios temas fueron quedando en segundo plano y uno de esos fue el de Neil Fisher. Debido a que el trabajo de Claire en TerraSave poco tenía que ver con el líder de operaciones, no hubo más contacto entre ellos, lo cual alivió a la joven, quien decidió no interponer ningún recurso legal.

Las festividades de diciembre llegaron y todos celebraban en la casa de los Redfield con los quintillizos, quienes por cierto eran cuatro saludables niños y una hermosa nena. Intercambiaron regalos, brindaron y hasta hubo show de karaoke.

En febrero, Leon viajó a Europa oriental debido a una misión en solo que en teoría era sencilla. Claire no estaba de acuerdo. Y se lo dijo claramente a su esposo, pero él argumentaba que era su deber. Ella no era tan paranoica, pero algo extraño pasaba con esa misión que la dejaba intranquila.

Por primera vez desde que se casaron discutieron fuertemente sobre la naturaleza de esa expedición. Claire no entendía por qué justamente él tenía que ir. Sus sospechas no eran del todo infundadas, pues el nombre de Ada Wong había aparecido en unos cuantos registros que ella encontró en la Mac de su esposo. Sí, se sentía mal por haber husmeado en algo tan privado, pero no podía dejar de pensar que esa maldita aprovecharía cualquier momento para intentar algo con Leon.

Claire no le dijo nada de eso a su esposo, así que cuando él le cuestionó su reticencia, ella solo se quedó callada y dio la media vuelta. Leon no quiso complicar las cosas, pues cada vez que trató de acercarse a su mujer, ella lo evadía. Por propia decisión durmió en la habitación que solía ser de Sherry, y que ahora ella no ocupaba, pues ya estaba rentando su propio espacio.

Esa fue la noche más larga para ambos. Leon salió de su casa a las cinco de la mañana, pues lo esperaban en Washington para viajar. Claire no lo despidió y luego de que se anunciara que el avión en el que viajaba su esposo había sufrido un terrible accidente y no había sobrevivientes, se arrepintió como nunca de su propia estupidez.

Ella conocía perfectamente la ruta que debía recorrer su esposo y los días que debía durar la misión. Sin dudarlo un segundo, con el apoyo del Presidente Benford viajó hasta el sitio donde cayó el avión y una vez allí el panorama fue peor de lo que pudo imaginar.

Continuará…

Chicos y chicas:

23 hojas, mis amigos, 23 hojas completitas, así que no pueden decir que no los amo. La estructura del epílogo que habían leído la vez pasada fue modificada y he seguido la narración lineal. Respecto a este accidente… Ya saben lo que viene, ¿verdad? Ah, por cierto, este capítulo fue relativamente rápido de hacer porque hice mucho copy-paste. Pero el que viene es inédito, así que discúlpenme de antemano por la demora que pueda haber. Trataré de echarle ganitas este fin de semana y reducir el tiempo de espera.

Darkmatter Black: Te soy honesta, cuando escribí el fic no tenía mucha idea de nada en la vida, jajajaja. Pero había leído bastante, así que lo de sexo salvaje fue basándome en un personaje que me gusta muchísimo (se llama Stefan) de una novela poco conocida. El resultado final no fue de mi total agrado, pues me parecía fuera de los personajes, pero por capricho la dejé. Al editar esta historia, y en total posibilidad de hacer los cambios que quisiera, vi ese momento como algo natural en la vida en pareja, y con el desarrollo que esta vez tuvieron, me pareció mejor contextualizada. Por otra parte, lo de Sherry tenía decidido modificarlo desde el principio. Ella tenía todo el derecho de estar en la boda. Este capítulo no tuvo tantas sorpresas, pero a ver qué sale para el próximo. Gracias por seguir aquí echándome porras en cada capítulo. Te mando un mega abrazotototote. Besos.

DESTACADO117: ¡Ya vamos por la última parte! Muchísimas gracias por continuar aquí. Sherry se merecía estar presente. No había de otra. Ella es la cómplice de ese par y estar en una video llamada me pareció algo injusto. Además, lo que siempre quise mostrar de ellos es que son una familia y creo que la boda lo dejó bien establecido. Con la noche de bodas improvisada no hice cambios, espero que hayan compartido la complicidad que traté de reflejar entre ellos. Y nada, veamos qué tal nos va con este cierre y el capítulo inédito que viene. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y te aseguro que estoy metiéndole velocidad a esto. Besos.

Kill Jill: Muchísimas gracias por tu fe y paciencia. Te juro que leerás el final muy pronto. Concuerdo contigo, Ashley Graham es el peor personaje habido y por haber. Es taaaaaaaan… rubia, jajajajajajajaja. No, Sherry es rubia y es una monada. Pero en serio, Ashley fue diseñada como la clásica niña mimada inútil y que se creen lo máximo. Si la incluía como tal en el fic no la iba a dejar bien parada, así que esto fue todo lo que pude hacer para no hacerla ver aún más tonta de lo que ya es. Espero que este capítulo te guste y nos vemos muy pronto.

Dartz seta: Amigo querido, no sé qué tiene Fanfiction o su servicio de mensajería, pero no me llegan los correos de algunos reviews o de mensajes privados, me entero de ellos hasta que entro directamente a la página con mi cuenta o con la app para cel. Por favor, si necesitas algo dímelo y yo te responderé lo antes posible. Please, no me dejes con la curiosidad, tu fic debe conocer la luz del sol y yo personalmente ansío poder leerlo. Estoy a tus órdenes para lo que necesites y seguimos en contacto. Besos.

Mrs. Kennedy: Muchísimas gracias por tus bellas palabras. Seguiré hasta el final de este fic. Nos leemos pronto.

Lexugim Greyrat: Exactamente eso fue lo que quería, todo más familiar, más íntimo. Quería que Sherry se sintiera vinculada a ellos para que se justificara la unión que plasmo en la secuela de este fic. La verdad es que en la edición me duele quitar cosas, porque hasta ahora he añadido más de lo que he quitado, pero creo que ha ido quedando todo con cierta lógica. Pues espero tu crítica para el cierre del fic. Te mando un beso. ¡Bye!

GeishaPax: Amiga de mi corazón, desde la vez que me pusiste el fragmento de My way tatareo la canción cada que te leo, jajajajaja. Oye, hay gente bien rara en este mundo y creo que esta chica necesitada de atención es una de ellas. Ya antes me habían dejado un review similar, supongo que es esta adolescente desquiciada. Pero como no me quita el sueño ni el hambre (ojalá me quitara el hambre, de hecho), pues pasamos a este asunto del fic. ¿QUIERES MÁS AMOR? Este capítulo es para ti un poquito antes de tu cumple. De verdad amiga escritora, muchas gracias por seguir por aquí leyendo estas locuras que pasan por mi cabeza. Como dije la vez pasada, no creo seguir mucho más por estos rumbos, pero deseo concluir unos fics que dejé pendientes (especialmente un par de fandom de CCS). Espero leerte pronto con alguna de las dos actualizaciones que me hacen encerrarme un rato en el consultorio para leer. Te mando besos y abrazos y mis felicitaciones por tus quince años van por FB.

Guest: Muchas gracias por leer la historia, pero aquí estoy un poco confundida, hay un lector que se llama Gamer y ha dejado varios reviews, es solo que algunos tienen firma y otros no, así que pregunto: ¿eres tú? De cualquier forma, gracias por leer este fic y me alegra que te haya gustado. Llegaste en la recta final y creo que debo avisarte que demoraré un poquito con los siguientes capítulos, pero es porque quiero plantear bien la situación que viene. Te agradezco nuevamente por interesarte en la historia y dejarme saber tus comentarios. Tus críticas siempre serán bien recibidas. Saludos.

Chicos, nos leemos en unas semanitas. Besos a todos.

Pily~chan.


	13. Encuentros

**CAPÍTULO XIII… ENCUENTROS.**

Claire había escuchado miles de veces que arrepentirse de las cosas que has hecho, o incluso de las que no te atreviste a hacer, es totalmente inútil. Lo hecho, hecho está y no puedes cambiarlo. Pero durante las horas de vuelo deseó con todo su ser no haber sido tan jodidamente Redfield. Si hubiera escuchado a Leon sabría por qué no le había revelado que Ada Wong estaba merodeando por ahí.

Maldito orgullo. Malditas inseguridades. Sólo había una verdad y era que confiaba en él con su vida. ¿Por qué decidió dudar del hombre que amaba en cuanto el nombre de esa mujer apareció? La respuesta era sencilla: Ada Wong era su talón de Aquiles. Claire sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Leon la había amado y todo lo que había hecho intentando protegerla durante las misiones en las que se cruzaron, poniendo su vida en riesgo en más de una ocasión para evitar que Ada sufriera daño alguno…

Pero debía ser justa con Leon, todo había cambiado desde sus vacaciones en México; él no se había cansado de darle pruebas del inmenso amor que le profesaba. ¡Estaban casados, por Dios santo! ¿En serio necesitaba más pruebas de que Leon la amaba más que a nadie sobre el planeta tierra?

En la boda espiritual Leon reafirmó todos y cada uno de los votos que le había hecho durante su preciosa boda en Cancún. Y de hecho ni siquiera estaban obligados a realizar esa ceremonia, pero Leon accedió a hacerlo con tal de llevar las cosas en paz con su cuñado. La fiesta reunió a sus amigos y Claire sintió una dicha inmensa, sabiendo que era sumamente afortunada por unir su vida con el hombre que amaba, quien además era su mejor amigo.

No tuvieron un viaje de bodas, pues ambos tenían responsabilidades laborales ineludibles; pero antes de que la fiesta acabara, Sherry desapareció misteriosamente. Leon la había contratado para crear un ambiente de ensueño en todo el departamento. La rubia les dejó hecha una deliciosa cena acompañada de una botella de fina champaña y un CD de música romántica para que sus padres tuvieran la mejor luna de miel improvisada del mundo. Y así fue. Hicieron el amor tantas veces como sus cuerpos lo permitieron. Se entregaron con el alma y se repitieron cuánto se amaban.

Si en alguna zona de su cerebro quedaban dudas sobre la convivencia o lo difícil que sería adaptarse a la vida en pareja, cada una se disipó al darse cuenta de cuán complementarios eran. Se turnaban para cocinar y para hacer las labores domésticas, jamás discutieron sobre si la ropa debía ir en tal o cual bote o si la tapa del baño debía estar arriba o abajo. De pronto, un día Claire recapacitó que estar con Leon le resultaba tan natural, tan fácil como respirar.

Más y más lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos. Debía serenarse. No iba sola. Cuando el aviso sobre el accidente se divulgó, Chris no estaba en Estados Unidos y Sherry había viajado en un tour tipo safari a África junto con su tía. Jill estaba ocupada con sus bebés y llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de misiones. Ella no debía perder ni un minuto, así que Becky decidió acompañarla. La cálida mano de su amiga sujetando la suya la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-No te contengas, Claire. Llora, si lo necesitas.

-Hacerlo no solucionará nada. El avión en el que viajaba mi esposo está allí, en mil pedazos… Y él… Leon…

-Necesitas relajarte, porque si sigues por esa línea de pensamientos perderás tu buen juicio, y recuerda que esa fue la única razón por la que el Presidente Benford te dejó unirte al equipo de búsqueda. Él confía en ti, Claire. Yo también lo hago y sé que Leon lo hace.

Claire sonrió apenas, pero con las palabras de su amiga recobraba la autoconfianza. Era cierto, ella estaba allí por una razón y esa era encontrar a su esposo, al único hombre que podía amar en la vida. Y tan pronto lo viera vivo y sano, porque sabía que así era, ella se pondría de rodillas de ser necesario para pedirle perdón por haber sido tan idiota.

Al llegar a su destino en la zona montañosa de Francia, Claire, Becky y el par de expertos en accidentes aéreos, los cuales lamentablemente ocurrían con cierta frecuencia debido a una pobre visibilidad o a algún sabotaje, arribaron al sitio de la explosión. Según los reportes que tenían, en el avión accidentado viajaban los dos pilotos, una sobrecargo y Leon… El paisaje era totalmente nevado, lo cual podía ser favorable para hallar sobrevivientes, según había comentado un amable chico de ascendencia japonesa, Shiro era su nombre, quien, contrario a lo que pareciera debido a su corta edad, era un médico especialista en evaluar los restos humanos que quedaban tras un evento de esa magnitud. A pesar de su trabajo, el doctor Himura Shiro era afable y había sentido mucha empatía ante la situación, ya que él mismo había perdido a sus padres en un accidente siendo solo un niño, razón por la cual había elegido esa profesión.

La mente de Claire era un caos y a pesar de que intentaba tranquilizarse, su respiración se estaba alterando. Lo único que la pelirroja veía por doquier era nieve, escombros, metales retorcidos, pedazos de tela… Ni siquiera había sangre. Estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

-La prioridad es localizar la caja negra -dijo el Sargento Peter Brandon, un militar en activo, ingeniero en astrofísica y aeronáutica; trabajaba codo a codo con el Presidente Benford, un hombre de total confianza-. A simple vista, no me parece que el avión se haya estrellado… Es decir, por la manera en la que el metal esta retorcido en la cabina, creo que hubo una explosión allí, lo cual causó que el avión se desplomara. Iré a echar un vistazo. Estoy seguro que allí hallaremos la respuesta.

Claire seguía observando a su alrededor, hipnotizada por el cruel paisaje. La esperanza la había hecho creer en que en cuanto pusiera un pie en la zona, Leon aparecería como por arte de magia y ella correría a sus brazos para besarlo, abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca más. Pero no era así, no había nada en medio de ese desolado sitio que le diera un mínimo de esperanza de que su esposo estuviera vivo…

Pero pronto se puso todo aun peor. En cuanto Brandon y Himura se acercaron a la cabina para buscar el registrador de vuelos, una explosión arrasó con el lugar, desintegrando a ambos en el acto. Ella y Becky estaban lo suficientemente lejos para solo ser lanzadas varios metros debido a la onda expansiva. Su caída no fue tan aparatosa gracias a la nieve, pero ambas estaban en shock por lo sucedido. La primera en recomponerse fue Chambers, quien estaba ilesa, y a gatas se acercó a Claire; la pelirroja miraba hacia el cielo con la mirada perdida.

-Dios mío. Claire, respóndeme por favor. ¡Claire!

-¿De nuevo, Becky?

La dama castaña no tenía ni idea sobre qué hablaba su amiga, pero no le dio importancia, su prioridad era ver que estuviera sana.

-Claire, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herida?

La pelirroja se fue incorporando, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que movernos. Esto fue planeado. Esperaban que viniéramos… Cla-…

Y la voz de Becky se apagó mientras un gemido escapaba de sus labios. Claire de inmediato giró en dirección a su amiga, pero solo alcanzó a ver el pequeño cuerpo de Rebecca cayendo. Con la completa intención de ayudarla, se movió lo más rápido que pudo, pero tras sentir un fuerte golpe en su nuca, pronto perdió la visión y el conocimiento.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El eco que hacía el agua al golpear el pisio, gota a gota, la despertó. Al tratar de incorporarse, sintió el cuerpo entumecido por haber estado tirada en el frío piso de piedra. Su cerebro funcionó a prisa y pronto entendió que había sido secuestrada una vez más en su vida…

¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? ¿Qué clase de Dios inmisericorde la hacía pasar nuevamente por esa horrorosa pesadilla? El pesado abrigo que usaba al llegar a la cordillera nevada no estaba más en su sitio, lo cual agradeció, porque el lugar donde estaba era caluroso.

Pero había algo que estaba pasando por alto, y cuando lo recordó, se levantó a prisa y corrió hacia la reja. ¡Becky! Al colocar sus manos en los barrotes pronto notó que un brazalete estaba colocado en su muñeca izquierda y titilaba con una luz verde. El miedo comenzó a invadirla y el tono de la luz fue cambiado a naranja. Sabía que no podía ni debía alterarse. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No estaba segura, pero en cuanto ejercitó la respiración la luz del brazalete volvió a ser verde… Verde… El verde era lindo, era ecológico, y estaba segura más que nunca que representaba a la vida.

Sin hacer ninguna otra cosa, de pronto escuchó un pitido y el cerrojo se abrió, causando que la reja empezara a deslizarse. Estaba sorprendida, pero no lo dudó un segundo y salió de ahí. Totalmente convencida de que se trataba de una trampa, se dispuso a caminar con cautela. Necesitaba hallar a Rebecca y a Leon.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Una vez afuera y sabiendo de antemano cuál sería el resultado, intentó retirarse la pulsera, pero sólo conseguía que un dolor agudo inutilizara su mano durante unos instantes. Necesitaba estar entera para salir de ahí, así que de momento dejó el asunto en paz. Al mirar hacia a su alrededor notó que no había un patrón o un pasillo central, únicamente una serie de celdas separadas por rejas. Caminó lo más aprisa que la pobre iluminación le permitía y aunque sentía deseos de gritar el nombre de su amiga, debía ser precavida.

A pesar del sigilo con el que intentó moverse, sus pasos se escuchaban por el adoquín y pronto el sonido de una voz femenina reveló la ubicación de la doctora Chambers.

-¡Claire! Estoy aquí, no puedo abrir.

-¡Becky!

La pelirroja corrió y llegó hasta la reja que la separaba de Rebecca. Su castaña amiga estaba bien, no tenía lesiones, aunque también pudo ver un brazalete en su muñeca izquierda.

-¿Estás bien? –Interrogó la señora Kennedy, inspeccionando a Rebecca aún con la poca luz que había.

-Sí, desperté y me encontré aquí.

La pelirroja tocó los barrotes y pudo ver el panel de control que mantenía la reja cerrada. Trató de hallar un dispositivo que le permitiera hackearlo, pero no se veía a simple vista ranura o teclado alguno. Cuando pasó su mano izquierda, de pronto la luz comenzó a titilar y realizando un sonido idéntico al que ella escuchara hacia un rato, la reja se deslizó y liberó del encierro a Becky.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-No tengo idea. No sé por qué querrían secuestrarnos, pero estoy segura que hicieron lo mismo con Leon, debo encontrarlo.

-Lo haremos, pero necesitamos armas. Veo que a ambas nos dejaron sin nada.

-En mi experiencia, te aseguro que algo encontraremos en el camino. Será mejor que nos movamos lo antes posible.

Caminando por el pasillo, pronto Becky notó que había rieles en el piso.

-Hey, Claire, estos nos deben guiar a la salida.

-Tienes razón. A seguirlos.

Caminando con cierta inseguridad, avanzaron en penumbras por más de media hora mientras miraban con precaución a cada lado, rezando para no hallar algún monstruo. Al cabo de un rato llegaron un cuarto donde podía adivinarse lo sucedido hacía no mucho tiempo. Restos humanos esparcidos por doquier, el piso bañado de sangre y el olor metálico característico de esos sitios invadió sus fosas nasales.

-Dime que esto es una pesadilla… -murmuró Becky asqueada, cubriendo con una mano su boca y nariz. Aun dedicándose al área médica había límites para lo que podía tolerar.

-Te juro que eso quiero -si eso fuera un mal sueño, Claire despertaría llorando, pero calientita en su cama, con Leon abrazándola, reconfortándola por la pesadilla. Y mientras ella no encontrara a su esposo, el terror recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, temiendo que alguno de esos cadáveres que ya no eran identificables pudiera ser el del hombre que amaba.

-Bienvenida al infierno, Claire Redfield.

La voz robótica de una mujer, desde un altavoz colocado seguramente en el pasillo se dejó escuchar.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Rebecca Chambers, tú no estabas registrada en la lista de invitados, pero descuida, tu presencia no es un incordio, después de todo, no creo que sobrevivas a esta experiencia… Ninguna de ustedes lo hará. Morirán en estas instalaciones y Umbrella resurgirá con más fuerza que nunca.

-¿Quién eres y por qué nos has traído aquí?

-Un buen amigo encabezó una lista con tu nombre, Claire Redfield. Él te conoce y admira tu experiencia. Yo no apuesto por ti. No creo que seas capaz de durar ni un par de horas. Ya veremos quién tenía razón, aunque aquí entre nosotras, creo que yo ganaré.

-Leon, ¿qué han hecho con él? Sé que está aquí.

-Redfield, no creo que vivas lo suficiente para volverlo a ver. Pero despreocúpate, él está siendo bien atendido.

Claire entendió perfectamente el mensaje entre líneas. Leon había sido secuestrado y se encontraba en ese extraño lugar. Tenía que dar con él lo antes posible para poder escapar. No podía permitir que esos malditos locos quisieran experimentar con él.

-Si quieres verlo, hay un laboratorio en la zona central de la Isla. Leon es el candidato perfecto para la nueva cepa viral que hemos desarrollado, sin embargo, como bien sabes, debe haber un trabajo previo con los sujetos de experimentación, así que por el momento, él está en ese proceso. Tal vez quieras venir a conocer su nueva apariencia y desees morir asesinada por él. Suerte, Claire Redfield. De verdad estoy ansiosa por ver tu cara cuando tengas frente a ti a Leon.

¡Claire Redfield, Claire Redfield! Ella no usaba más ese apellido. Aunque siempre amaría y honraría el apellido que sus padres les habían dado con tanto amor, ella era ahora Claire Kennedy. Leon Scott Kennedy era su esposo y lo sería por el resto de sus vidas, las cuales serían largas y apacibles. Tendrían hijos, dos o tres quizá. Los verían crecer, ser buenas personas, elegir sus propios caminos. Tendrían nietos algún día y verían pasar sus últimos días tomados de las manos. Esa era la promesa que se habían hecho y ningún fanático demente cambiaría su plan de vida.

Pero temía por Leon. Él ya había visto suficientes horrores a lo largo de su vida. La experiencia que había pasado en España fue bastante más atroz de lo que él mismo se atrevía a confesar. Un par de veces despertó sudando, asustado, tras haber mutado en sus sueños. Todos conocían al frío y ecuánime agente que completaba misiones con relativa facilidad. Pero ella amaba al hombre frágil que aun sufría los estragos de esa vida que tuvieron que aceptar siendo unos jóvenes ingenuos e idealistas.

¿Y si llegaba tarde y, tal como había pasado con Steve, su amado esposo mutaba justo frente a sus ojos, atacándola después?

Estaba asustada…

-Claire, tu brazalete… -musitó Becky con asombro- Está tornándose anaranjado…

-Oh, por cierto -habló la voz femenina-, más les vale controlar sus emociones. El miedo o la ansiedad las convertirán en monstruos. Ese brazalete que tienen en sus manos está dosificando el virus T Phobos en su sistema. Una cepa mucho más estable que el viejo virus T que ustedes bien conocen. Pero no es la única función de esa pulsera. También está midiendo la adrenalina y noradrenalina. Si alguno de estos neurotransmisores se eleva más de lo debido a causa del pánico, el virus se propagará de forma inminente, y por supuesto, mutarán en horribles criaturas. Lo mismo sucederá si intentan quitárselo. Yo veo todos sus movimientos y escucharé cada una de sus palabras, así que anden con cuidado…

Sin decir más, la transmisión fue interrumpida, y Claire no tuvo más opción que secarse las lágrimas con disimulo. Iría por Leon y le salvaría la vida tal y como él lo hizo cuando se conocieron en Raccoon City. No saldría de ese sitio sin su esposo.

-Debemos darnos prisa -dijo en un susurro Becky, quien había visto cada expresión de Claire-. Por la humedad y el sonido que se percibe, es casi seguro que estamos en una isla. Debe haber un mapa o algo con lo que podamos guiarnos, siempre hay mapas extraviados.

-Cierto. A correr Becky. Mira, aquí hay unos tubos y algunos cuchillos, mientras nos hacemos de algún arma, nos vendrá bien esta pequeña ayuda.

Becky tenía la sospecha de que esas pulseras en sus manos tenían además micrófonos. Pues esa persona que había hablado con ellas por el altavoz parecía muy bien informada de todo, así que tocando el brazo y usando señas, le advirtió a Claire sobre su sospecha, de esa forma ambas tendrían cuidado con lo que decían.

Avanzaron por tiempo indefinido, en el trayecto se habían cruzado con varios infectados, quienes seguramente fueron empleados, pues estaban bien armados. Tras neutralizarlos, ambas se pudieron hacer de un excelente arsenal. Ya estaban algo cansadas, pero sabían que el tiempo era vital para poder llegar a Leon.

De pronto, una explosión se escuchó por todo el edificio. Algunas partes del techo comenzaron a desmoronarse y ellas corrieron, sacando fuerzas de donde pensaron que no había. Salieron de la construcción en el preciso momento en el que la construcción entera colapsó.

Respiraban con dificultad, pero a pesar del estrés, trataban de estar tranquilas para no activar ese maldito brazalete. Se dieron unos minutos para serenarse y analizar su siguiente movimiento. Sin un techo sobre sus cabezas, Rebecca notó que el atardecer estaba en su apogeo, además de que el cielo estaba colmado de nubes grises. Empezaba a preocuparse por la inminente lluvia cuando el sonido de un motor atrajo su atención. ¡Había más gente ahí! Claire debió pensar lo mismo, porque sin mediar palabra se echó a correr en esa dirección, importándole poco que Rebecca le gritaba para que esperara.

Al llegar a una zona rocosa en la isla, Claire miró que había un hombre tirado sobre su pecho entre las piedras. Era alto y esbelto. La misma complexión que Leon. Se acercó con la Beretta en su mano derecha. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo y lo giró para que él quedara sobre su propia espalda. Al mirar el rostro quedó congelada.

-¡Claire! Por el amor de Dios, pareces novata. ¿Por qué corriste de esa manera? –reclamó Becky bastante molesta ante el proceder de su amiga, se inclinó para ver al individuo que mostraba raspones en su rostro y tenía algunas zonas de su camisa rasgada. Tras observarlo detenidamente, murmuró-. Me parece conocido.

-Es Neil Fisher…

¡Neil! Claro que recordaba quién era. Luego de la conmoción que causó la boda secreta, un sábado se reunieron Claire, Jill, Becky y Sherry. Las damas sobrevivientes de Umbrella escucharon la historia completa sobre el romance de los tortolitos y la aparición de Fisher en Cancún, incluyendo la parte en la que él amenazó a Claire.

Todas le recomendaron tomar cartas legales en el asunto, pero la señora Kennedy aun creía en la redención de las personas. Neil no había vuelto a importunarla, y mientras no lo hiciera, ella no haría algo que perjudicara su intachable carrera. Después de todo, el trabajo de TerraSave era más grande que ellos dos y sus líos románticos. La vida de mucha gente pendería de un hilo sin el trabajo que ellos realizaban y eso era más importante que cualquier drama digno de ser transmitido en un talk show.

-¡Oh por Dios! –Musitó Rebecca- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-No lo sé -respondió Claire mientras tocaba el cuello de su ex amigo intentado hallar el pulso-. Solo está inconsciente. Pero no es casualidad que él esté aquí. Y mira, también tiene un brazalete.

El cielo retumbó en ese momento y ambas miraron que la lluvia era inminente. Una terrible tormenta se acercaba. Tratar de refugiarse en esa antigua bodega de la que habían salido era inútil, pues una buena parte del techo había colapsado tras la explosión, así que ahora debían resguardarse a menos que prefirieran morir de hipotermia o pulmonía, en vez del virus T Phobos.

-¡Claire! Alcanzo a ver una cabaña. Debe ser suficiente para que nos escondamos mientras pasa la tormenta.

-¿Y qué hacemos con él? No podemos dejarlo aquí.

Una parte de Becky decía que sí, de hecho sí podían dejarlo ahí, como si no lo hubieran visto; pero ella era igual que Claire. No tenía el corazón para dejar a un ser vivo abandonado a su suerte, por más patán que se hubiera portado en el pasado. Además, el brazalete de Neil tenía el color verde. No era un peligro, pues no estaba cerca de mutar; y al verlo usar ese artefacto era más que evidente que él estaba allí tan en contra de su voluntad como ellas.

-Supongo que no podemos. Pero ha de estar muy pesado…

-Oh, vamos. Si mi pequeña Becky puede tener al ex Teniente William encima, que no pueda con este hombre…

A pesar de no ser una chiquilla, Rebecca Chambers aún seguía ruborizándose como colegiala ante las frases de doble sentido, y Claire era particularmente buena para hacerlas. Supuso que esa era una de las ventajas de criarse con un hombre. Ella, al ser hija única y siempre educada para ser recatada, no disponía de esas armas que la pelirroja usaba con total naturalidad.

-Cállate y vamos a llevarlo antes de que inicie la tormenta.

Con mucho esfuerzo, ambas colocaron los brazos de Neil alrededor de sus hombros y abrazándolo por la cintura, lo llevaron a cuestas. La percepción de Becky era totalmente cierta. Él era alto y con una condición física envidiable, por lo que pesaba horrores.

Transpirando copiosamente, ambas llegaron hasta una enorme y robusta puerta de madera. La castaña miró a Claire y la ojiazul asintió mientras Becky giraba el cuerpo del castaño, logrando que el brazo que había descansado sobre su hombro, ahora lo hiciera sobre el de su amiga, dejándole el peso muerto de Neil a la pelirroja, quien lo abrazó por la cintura tratando de mantener el equilibrio al tener sobre sí los casi ochenta kilos que pesaba el castaño. Consciente del esfuerzo que hacía, Rebecca se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

La ojiazul respiraba con dificultad al tener semejante hombre a cuestas. Sentía la respiración de Neil sobre su cuello. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, francamente se alegraba de saberlo vivo. El hombre en serio era robusto. Si Rebecca no se apresuraba, sus piernas no podían sostenerla más. Pero de pronto el peso disminuyó considerablemente mientras unos brazos se cernían en su cintura. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio que Becky había logrado hacer ceder el cerrojo y ahora deslizaba la pesada puerta de madera. La pelirroja giró el rostro y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Neil, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Claire? Debo estar alucinando. Alguna droga debieron inyectarme… ¡Pero qué maravillosa es esta fantasía, porque hasta puedo percibir tu dulce aroma!

-¡Neil, despierta! -comentó la pelirroja mientras lo empujaba para separarse de él, sin lograrlo realmente-. Créeme que esto es bien real y no estamos en un paraíso tropical…

-No, claro que no lo estamos, ¿verdad? A esos lugares solo vas con él…

-¡Neil! -replicó Claire enojada mientras lo apartaba totalmente de ella con un empujón.- Date cuenta de dónde y en qué condiciones estamos. Te juro que es el momento menos apropiado para que hables de eso. Ahora corre si no quieres mojarte…

La lluvia empezó a caer sobre ambos y Neil solo asintió mientras presionaba la espalda de Claire sobre para encaminarse hacia la entrada de la cabaña, desde donde Rebecca miraba el intercambio que habían tenido, no sintiéndose del todo cómoda para involucrarse.

Tan pronto como entraron, Neil ayudó a Rebecca a cerrar el pesado portón y colocar un madero para bloquear la entrada. Tras dar un breve suspiro, al sentirse momentáneamente a salvo, Claire inició con el interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-No sé… Lo último que recuerdo fue la reunión de TerraSave…Era algo sencillo, con la única finalidad de que todos nos relajáramos tras el arduo trabajo que hemos tenido los últimos meses. Fuimos emboscados. No sé quién, ni cómo, pero rompieron los cristales y dispararon. La gente corría y gritaba. A algunos nos dijeron que debíamos acompañarlos. Golpearon a quienes se resistieron. Yo cooperé en todo momento y recuerdo haber subido a un helicóptero. Después desperté entre tus brazos…

Claire se incomodó totalmente, pero no quiso detenerse a aclararle las cosas a Neil, al menos no en ese preciso momento cuando Becky estaba atenta a la conversación.

-Es decir, ¿hay más miembros de TerraSave aquí?

-Como dije, no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente… ¡Dios, esto es una pesadilla! Pero, ¿tú por qué estás aquí?

-El avión en el que viajaba mi esposo sufrió un accidente. Nosotras vinimos con el equipo de reconocimiento y también nos atacaron.

A pesar de la penumbra en la que se encontraban, Rebecca observaba atentamente los gestos y el lenguaje corporal de Neil. Tras escuchar a Claire mencionar a Leon, el hombre presionó sus muñecas y su mandíbula se tensó. Los ojos verdes de Becky de inmediato buscaron la luz en el brazalete, pero el tono de ésta no cambiaba… Raro, pensó ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? -preguntó él intentado aliviar la tensión.

-Yo creo que tres o cuatro horas -respondió Claire-. Hasta ahora lo único que sabemos es que hay una mujer hablando en los altavoces…

-¿Y esto qué es? -interrogó el hombre señalando la pulsera.

-No lo sabemos -respondió rápidamente la doctora Chambers-. Cuando despertamos las teníamos puestas y no hemos hallado nada que nos explique de qué se trata.

Claire no sabía por qué su amiga ocultaba la información que tenían, pero seguramente había un motivo para ello, así que evitó mirar a Becky con la finalidad de no despertar sospechas, después de todo, conocía a Neil y al hombre le resultaba muy sencillo leer a las personas.

-¿Y qué haremos? Doy por hecho que hay gente infectada.

-Sí, ya nos topamos con algunos -respondió también Rebecca-. Pero no actúan como los usuales zombies. Estos son muy rápidos y agresivos…

-¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde estamos? ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

-No, no hemos visto ningún documento -dijo Claire con total honestidad-. Supongo que debemos buscar en alguna oficina.

-Bueno, ya que aparentemente somos los únicos sobrevivientes, no creo que sea prudente que nos alejemos. Por ahora lo mejor es descansar. Esta cabaña quizá cuenta con algo de comida. Si ustedes llevan más tiempo aquí que yo deben tener hambre. Iré a buscar algo, por lo menos debe haber agua.

El hombre caminó por los alrededores. Becky moría por preguntar qué sucedía, pero al hallar los azules ojos de Claire, ella le dijo con señas que esperara. La voz de Neil se dejó escuchar en ese momento.

-Parece que tenemos suerte. Hay latas de conservas y tenemos variedad en el menú. Por favor, ¿tienen un cuchillo que me puedan prestar?

Claire miró a Becky y ella se puso de pie para acercarse a su antiguo amigo.

-Toma -dijo la pelirroja mientras extendía un cuchillo de combate que encontró en la bota de uno de los zombies que la atacaron.

El castaño lo tomó y se detuvo un momento para acariciar la mano de Claire, pero ella lo miró con reproche a la par que la retiraba aprisa.

-Mantente enfocado, Fisher -dijo Claire en un susurro para no alertar a su amiga-. Lo último que recuerdo de ti no es nada bueno, y quizá por culpa del estrés postraumático hayas olvidado que sé defenderme bastante bien.

-Tranquila -respondió él con una sonrisa, empleando el mismo volumen de voz-. Cuando esto termine tú y yo tendremos una charla sin estorbos de por medio. Aun quedaron muchas cosas pendientes entre nosotros.

-Cuando esto termine, habré encontrado a mi esposo y saldré de este infierno sujetando su mano. La única charla que sostendré, será con él.

Neil sonrió aun más y a Claire el gesto se le hizo particularmente raro. Si pudiera interpretarlo, incluso en la penumbra, era como si él supiera algo que ella no. Movió la cabeza un par de veces para alejar esas ideas paranoicas. Neil giró y con certeros movimientos abrió varias de las latas. Ambos las tomaron y se acercaron hacia Rebecca. Entre atún, verduras en conserva y duraznos en almíbar los tres comieron a satisfacción sabiendo que probablemente no probarían bocado en mucho tiempo. Estaban organizando las guardias cuando el sonido de una alarma se dejó escuchar con fuerza, varias luces iluminaron los alrededores. Eran helicópteros. Se oían disparos y pronto un altavoz diciendo que los recién llegados eran miembros de la BSAA buscando sobrevivientes. Sin decir una palabra tomaron sus armas y tras desbloquear la puerta, salieron a toda prisa. La lluvia había bajado considerablemente, pero la llovizna se mantenía constante.

Echaron a correr hasta la costa y observaron que dos helicópteros peinaban la zona; efectivamente tenían los logos de la BSAA.

-¡Debe ser Chris! –Dijo la pelirroja totalmente emocionada.

Rebecca compartía su opinión y eso la tranquilizaba. Los recién llegados disparaban contra los zombies que se arremolinaban a los alrededores, pues el ruido que causaban las hélices los atraían. Uno de los helicópteros estaba a punto de descender, cuando repentinamente explotó. Algo lo había hecho estallar, quizá fue un lanza cohetes.

Claire había estado peligrosamente cerca de la explosión, pero el que Neil la halara contra su propio cuerpo y se tirara sobre ella para protegerla, evitó que alguna parte de los metales que salieron volando impactara contra ella.

Becky observó todo completamente anonadada, lo cual por poco provocó que fuese atacada por un infectado. Por fortuna los miembros de la BSAA que estaban en el otro helicóptero la pudieron proteger. Sin embargo, ellos estaban volando bajo y pronto fueron alcanzados por varios zombies, quienes causaron que el conductor perdiera el control y, sin estallar, el helicóptero cayó y sus integrantes pronto fueron devorados.

Neil levantó a Claire cual muñeca de trapo, la tomó por la cintura con fuerza y la echó sobre su hombro; sin perder un instante, corrió hacia Rebecca. A ella la sujetó con mucha fuerza del antebrazo y la forzó a seguirle la marcha. Los zombies estaban devorando los cuerpos de los soldados del segundo helicóptero, lo cual sirvió para que ellos pudieran regresar a su refugio sin ser detectados.

Fisher hizo que ellas entraran primero y colocó la traba en la puerta. Claire y Rebecca se desplomaron contra el piso, todos respiraban con dificultad. El brazalete de la pelirroja ya era naranja mientras repetía incesantemente en medio de un ataque de histeria el nombre de su hermano. El único hombre del grupo se arrodilló frente a ella, sujetó su rostro haciendo que la mirada perdida de ella se enfocara en él.

-¡Escúchame Claire, tu hermano no estaba en esos helicópteros! Él jamás caería por una maniobra tan idiota. Esos soldados eran novatos y fueron estúpidos. Chris Redfield es más inteligente que eso. Ahora respira profundo y cálmate. Estás en color naranja…

Claire lo miró con la cara enrojecida por el llanto que empezaba a derramar, hubiera querido que quien le dijera esas palabras fuera Leon, porque entonces ella lo abrazaría y lloraría entre los brazos del hombre que amaba, sintiéndose cálida, en casa y totalmente a salvo. Pero frente a ella estaba Neil. Solo pudo tratar de controlar su respiración y asentir.

Becky observaba con mucha atención, pues no dejaba de ver los brazaletes… ¿Por qué Neil parecía tan interesado en tranquilizar a Claire, evitando así que mutara, si supuestamente él no sabía lo que sucedía con las pulseras? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Debía desenmascararlo en ese preciso momento, argumentando sus sospechas? No, Claire aun estaba muy alterada… Esperaría a que las cosas se serenaran, todos estaban aun conmocionados.

Luego de asegurarse de que no habían sido perseguidos, pronto se organizaron para hacer guardias de dos horas. Necesitaban descansar para la siguiente jornada.

La primera guardia la pidió Neil, argumentando que tras haber estado inconsciente, él no tenía ni pizca de sueño. La pelirroja cayó rendida, pero la linda doctora Chambers no podía descansar. No confiaba en él. Y no tenía que ver con el asunto de Claire y Cancún. Si Rebecca era buena en algo, además de la bioquímica, era para leer a la gente. Quizá no se trataba de una aguda observación; tenía más que ver con la percepción. Neil escondía muchas cosas. Él no era quien decía y parecía ser. Pero algo era cierto: ese hombre estaba perdidamente enamorado de Claire.

Quizá sin Leon en el panorama, ellos hubieran logrado tener una formidable relación. Él era atractivo, sin lugar a dudas. Con carácter fuerte y personalidad arrolladora. Sin embargo, Leon era el único dueño del corazón de su amiga y debido al pasado que compartían sus lazos eran sólidos. Por otra parte, tenía la certeza de que Neil Fisher era alguien peligroso.

Ese hombre conocía demasiado sobre el mundo del bioterrorismo, y eso, sin las razones éticas de peso para mantenerse del lado de los buenos, puede hacer caer a cualquiera en la trampa que supone el dinero fácil y la necesidad de tener el control. Becky sabía que la venta de muestras de virus en el mercado negro era un negocio bien remunerado.

Aunque no dejaba de pensar en todo eso, Rebecca estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento. El hombre de cabello castaño se movía por el lugar buscando algo entre los papeles que estaban regados en un escritorio. Sitio que ya había sido inspeccionado por Claire y él. Eso era raro. De pronto el movimiento cesó y él parecía leer algo. Se veía interesado en la lectura. Dobló el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. ¿Qué había hallado? En cuanto Claire despertara quizá compartiría la información con ellas. Rebecca sabía que debía intentar descansar. Necesitaba sus sentidos bien alerta para poder salir de ahí. Pero definitivamente las dudas que tenía sobre Neil Fisher no desaparecerían.

Las dos horas pasaron demasiado a prisa, y ya que no podría conciliar el sueño, se levantó de la cama individual que compartía con Claire y le indicó al castaño que ella lo relevaría. El hombre asintió, improvisó con un pedazo de cartón y una frazada su cama y dándole la espalda a Rebecca, se dejó caer. Si se quedó dormido, ella no lo supo.

Becky fue por una de las latas de frutas en almíbar que había quedado a la mitad y comenzó a ingerirla. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en Billy. ¡Dios, lo extrañaba tanto! Estaba segura que él estaba desesperado buscándola. Decidió acompañar a Claire en ese viaje sin consultarlo con él. Y el que él estuviera en una misión en Sudamérica le había permitido unirse a su amiga sin mayor problema. Tanto como amaba a su ex Teniente, Becky a veces se exasperaba por lo sobreprotector que su novio podía ser. La joven dejó escapar una amarga sonrisa. Seguramente algo de esa paranoia se le había contagiado.

Llevaba años trabajando en el hospital. Investigando, analizando, buscando soluciones ante esas olas de muerte que dejaban a su paso los malditos virus manipulados por las farmacéuticas. No comprendía cómo podían jugar con las vidas humanas como si fueran simples peones en una partida de ajedrez…

Ella no era una guerrera como lo eran sus compañeros. Ella nunca pidió tener un arma entre sus manos. Nunca se sintió bien en el campo de batalla. Sus propios combates los realizaba en las investigaciones donde invertía horas sin comer ni dormir. Eso no le agradaba a Billy, pero desde hacía un tiempo había aprendido a no hacer reclamos y en lugar de eso, el gabinete de las medicinas del departamento que compartían estaba lleno de vitaminas y suplementos alimenticios.

Él cuidaba de ella y ella de él. Cuando él volvía de las misiones herido, era ella quien estaba a su lado, curándolo y mimándolo. Cuidaba su sueño y lo tranquilizaba tras las pesadillas… ¡Amaba con todo su ser al ex teniente William Coen! Daría su vida por él y por eso jamás se rendiría. Ella debía volver con él. Si algo llegase a sucederle, Billy no podría soportar la tristeza de perderla. Y no se trataban de suposiciones, él se lo había dicho ya muchas veces. No le agradaba pensar en eso, pero su novio era un hombre de palabra. Además, en un futuro no tan lejano, Rebecca quería una familia. Quería cargar un bebé en su vientre y saberse la mujer más amada sobre el planeta.

Claire resolló en sueños y Becky la miró con atención. Durante las primeras dos horas durmió profundamente. Su amiga estaba al límite y no era para menos. Su esposo estaba desaparecido y tras pensar que su hermano había ido por ella, la esperanza pereció junto con la vida de los soldados que viajaban en esos helicópteros. Debía estar viviendo un auténtico infierno. Giró su rostro y en apariencia Neil dormía profundamente.

Tras ver la conducta de Fisher, protegiendo la vida de su amiga, poniéndose a sí mismo en riesgo, quería creer que lo que pensaba sobre él era un error… Pero ella era analítica ante todo. Conoció a Albert Wesker y él podía ser un capitán estricto, pero justo, sin embargo, tan pronto como reveló sus propios intereses, el monstruo emergió. Rebecca había perdido la inocencia que le quedaba al verse involucrada en ese horrible mundo. Desde ese momento había dejado de creer en las apariencias.

Antes de terminar la guardia de la castaña, Claire despertó y tras parpadear un par de veces, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, Becky le hizo una seña, pidiéndole que no hiciera ruido, señalando después a Neil. La pelirroja asintió. Moviendo su mano, Rebecca le pidió que se acercara hacia donde ella estaba. Claire se movió con sigilo y fue hacia su amiga. Se sentó junto a ella. En cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto, Chambers colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Claire para silenciar cualquier pregunta. Acercándose a la pelirroja hasta abrazarla y colocando sus labios en oído de ella murmuró:

-Ten cuidado con Neil, no puedo confiar con él. El color de su brazalete no ha cambiado en ningún momento.

Claire se apartó y la miró con asombro. Aunque hubiera querido responder algo, no supo qué decir. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido hacia meses, de los ofensivos comentarios, de su violenta conducta en Cancún, ella sabía que Neil no era el villano de la historia. No podía serlo cuando ella daría testimonio ante quien fuera de esas noches en las que ambos no durmieron mientras preparaban la logística para la entrega de ayuda humanitaria en Sudáfrica tras aquél terrible brote de malaria.

Él era un hombre comprometido y responsable, que amaba su trabajo y era sumamente generoso al compartir. Precisamente por esas razones ella se había sentido atraída hacia Neil en primer lugar, y por eso mismo decidió no interponer recursos legales contra él por lo ocurrido en México, lo que, por supuesto, generó una de las primeras discusiones que tuvo con Leon. Sabía que su esposo no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados tan fácilmente, pero si entre ellos hubo algún enfrentamiento, Claire jamás lo supo.

Las observaciones que Rebecca le hacía le parecían totalmente infundadas e injustas. ¿Que el brazalete no cambió de color? ¡Eso no quería decir nada! Solo Neil sabía a qué tipo de entrenamiento se había enfrentado para saber controlar sus miedos y en general sus emociones. No le habían dado la dirección de TerraSave por su lindo rostro.

¿Acaso Becky no sabía que Chris, Leon y el propio Billy se habían entrenado bajo circunstancias precarias, en el mejor de los casos? De alguna forma, ella y Rebecca habían sacado la mejor parte tras involucrarse en el bioterrorismo, pues ninguna tuvo que combatir directamente contra esos monstruos durante años, lo cual no fue el caso de sus amigos. Y por eso mismo, Claire estaba convencida, que al igual que Neil, si eso les hubiera pasado a sus amigos, ellos tendrían un mejor manejo emocional que el de ellas.

Sin poder decir más, Claire sólo negó con la cabeza, pero Becky hizo señas con sus manos pidiéndole que mantuviera un ojo sobre Neil Fisher. Claire asintió esta vez y le señaló a Becky la cama, para pedirle que fuera a dormir un rato. La castaña sonrió e hizo lo solicitado. Conciliar el sueño, una vez que le contó a Claire su temor, fue sumamente sencillo.

Cuando Rebecca abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente no vio por ningún lado a su amiga ni al castaño. Se incorporó de inmediato, un tanto preocupada. La puerta no tenía el madero que servía como traba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Claire no iría a ningún sitio sin ella...

El par de cuchillos que tenía en la pretina de su pantalón estaban en el mismo sitio. Había escondido una de sus armas de fuego bajo la almohada y también seguía allí. Pero no veía a ninguno de los otros dos.

Salió a prisa y el fuerte sol de la mañana la deslumbró momentáneamente. No había rastro de vida a los alrededores.

-Claire, ¿dónde rayos te has metido?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Despertarse con el cuerpo adolorido por una misión no era nada nuevo en la vida de Leon S. Kennedy, pero lo nuevo era ni siquiera haber empezado el trabajo. Se sentía exhausto y sabía que tenía varias lesiones; sin embargo, a juzgar por el dolor, ninguna herida era letal. De pronto un solo pensamiento golpeó su mente: Claire.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría inconsciente? ¿Le habrían avisado a su esposa sobre el accidente? Seguramente sí. Y conociéndola como lo hacía, podía apostar su mano derecha a que en ese momento ella estaría moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarlo. Él debía ayudarla antes de que su amada pelirroja se metiera en problemas.

Liberarse de esas ataduras que aprisionaban sus muñecas a su espalda era solo el inicio. Afortunadamente, toda su ropa, exceptuando su chaqueta, estaba en su sitio; sospechaba que quizá solo esperaban a que reaccionara para iniciar con el clásico juego de las amenazas. Giró el rostro tanto como pudo y vio que en su mano aún tenía su argolla de bodas, aunque el reloj había desaparecido. Buena jugada, pues además del localizador de su celular, también había uno en el reloj.

A pesar de todo sonrió, pues su sortija de bodas había dejado de ser un inocente accesorio cuando regresó a trabajar para el gobierno. Aunque él se opuso en un inicio a que tocaran ese símbolo sagrado de su unión con la mujer que amaba, el departamento de armas lo convenció de hacer un ajuste al metal. Nadie sospecharía de que en esa alianza, a través de un dispositivo prácticamente invisible, él podría accionar una pequeña pero eficaz navaja.

Con algo de temor por su reacción, pidió su opinión a Claire sobre el ajuste que querían hacerle a su alianza; si ella se negaba, él estaría entre la espada y la pared, pues el jefe del departamento de armas lo tacharía como débil ante su mujer, y si hacía las cosas sin decirle a su pelirroja, sabía que tarde o temprano ella se enteraría y habría un conflicto entre ambos… Pero su mujer siempre lo sorprendía, porque ella no solo se mostró entusiasmada ante la propuesta, sino que puso como única condición que su sortija también pasara por ese proceso.

Sonriendo al recordar a su bella esposa, con un movimiento limpio pudo cortar las sogas de sus muñecas y a la brevedad hizo lo mismo con las ataduras de sus piernas, a pesar de que inclinarse en serio le dolió.

Una vez libre se permitió unos momentos para inspeccionar su propio cuerpo en busca de lesiones. Además de magulladuras y rasguños, la más seria estaba en su abdomen. Su playera negra estaba casi adherida a la herida, por lo que se movió a prisa sabiendo que no disponía de mucho tiempo.

Mirando a su alrededor, halló material de curación y quirúrgico. Tras retirar la playera, lo cual en serio le dolió, roció spray desinfectante, colocó sobre la herida una gasa y enrolló una venda lo más aprisa que pudo. Tener el abdomen comprimido le ayudaba a recuperar la movilidad.

Ese tipo de cuartos con paredes blancas le causaban escalofríos, si le dieran una moneda por todas las veces en las que había visto ese tipo de instalaciones, ahora mismo sería multimillonario.

No había nada interesante, ni documentos, ni armas. Tomó un par de bisturíes y desactivó con ellos la caja la caja que mantenía restringido el acceso. De salida reparó en unas tijeras sobre una de las mesitas, regresó por ellas, abrió la puerta y salió a prisa, dispuesto a encontrarse con quien fuera que lo había mantenido recluido.

El lugar no tenía algo novedoso, simplemente no había una sola alma a la redonda. El bisturí que traía y las tijeras los podría usar perfectamente contra algún criminal, pero no serían una gran defensa contra un infectado.

Tras haber revisado sus brazos no halló algún indicio de que hubiera sido canalizado, así que podía respirar tranquilo en ese sentido, pues si pretendían experimentar con él, no alcanzaron a hacerlo.

Pero la duda era ¿por qué habían abandonado las instalaciones? Nada de zombies con batas o monstruos, ni siquiera había sangre. El lugar estaba en impecables condiciones, simplemente había sido abandonado.

El agente Kennedy tenía un excelente sentido de la orientación, y habiendo estado en sitios así con anterioridad, al cabo de unas horas de estar dando tumbos por ahí, encontró la ruta hacia la salida.

Abrió la puerta que presuntamente lo conduciría al vestíbulo, y después, adiós maldito laboratorio. La certeza que tenía sobre que estaba completamente solo se esfumó en cuanto la vio…

La sensación de alivio fue indescriptible. Aunque ella estuviera dándole la espalda, reconocería la figura de su esposa donde fuera. Era Claire, su Claire, y estaba ahí, justo frente a sus ojos a menos de diez metros. Como supuso, ella cruzó el infierno por él, y él lo haría por ella las veces que fueran necesarias.

-¡Claire!

Dijo su nombre con veneración. Ella giró. Él esperaba toparse con esa dulce mirada, con ese océano azul que podía mostrar la serenidad del mar o la furia de la tormenta y una enorme sonrisa, como siempre sucedía cada que él regresaba a casa. Pero esos ojos y su expresión no eran los que él conocía y amaba. Su mirada no transmitía nada. Sin poder comprender lo que sucedía se fue acercando, pero Claire levantó su mano y con el rifle le apuntó al pecho a su esposo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Él, como acto reflejo, levantó las manos, sin soltar el bisturí.

-Claire, tranquila, soy yo, Leon.

No hubo respuesta, pero ella siguió apuntando. Aunque Leon sabía que su vida estaba en peligro, pues Claire jamás fallaría un disparo a esa distancia, se sentía verdaderamente inquieto por la falta de expresión en las facciones de ella.

Con reserva, rezando para que no se sintiera amenazada, dio un paso lento manteniendo en todo momento el contacto visual.

-Preciosa, soy yo. No te voy a lastimar…

-Apuesto a que no –dijo una voz que a Leon se le hizo ligeramente conocida-, pero estoy convencido que Claire está más que dispuesta a perforarte el corazón, en más de un sentido.

El recién llegado era nada más y nada menos que Neil Fisher. Desde ese momento Leon supo que algo bastante grave estaba sucediendo. El sujeto caminaba como si nada malo sucediera en la tierra. Sin lugar a dudas, ese bastardo le había hecho algo a su esposa.

-¡Te advertí que no te acercaras a ella!

Neil se echó a reír y le puso los nervios de punta a Leon.

-¿Y en serio creíste que un par de golpes y tus amenazas me iban a mantener lejos? –Al estar junto a la pelirroja rodeó su estrecha cintura sin que ella opusiera resistencia-. Claire debía ser mía desde hace mucho. El destino de esta mujer es mucho más grande que ser solo tu mujercita o la diplomática en la que se convirtió. El mundo ha cambiado y gente imbécil como tú y la BSAA solo ha interrumpido el progreso, la evolución de la especie…

El rostro de Leon estaba descompuesto por la ira. Neil supo que era el momento de ponerle la cereza al pastel, así que sujetando la cola de caballo de Claire, la jaló hacia su rostro hasta plantar un beso violento en la boca de la señora Kennedy. Lo hizo a prisa, internando su lengua en la cavidad de la joven. Ella no devolvía la agresiva muestra de afecto, pero tampoco se apartó. La mirada de Neil se mantuvo fija en la expresión furiosa de Leon. Pocas veces podía verse al agente en ese estado, totalmente fuera de sí.

Dando muestra de los resultados obtenidos tras tantos años de entrenamiento, y con la certeza de que Claire no le dispararía, Leon se lanzó hacia ellos dispuesto a separarlos. A su mujer jamás la lastimaría; lo más seguro es que la estuvieran controlando mediante algún virus, como en el pasado Jill lo estuvo. Debía encontrar la cura lo antes posible. ¡Pero a Fisher lo desollaría vivo por haberle puesto las manos encima a su esposa!

Al llegar a ellos tomó a Claire por un hombro y con un jalón la apartó de Neil, provocando que la espalda de la pelirroja golpeara fuertemente contra la pared metálica. El castaño era un hombre en excelente estado físico, pero no podía compararse con las habilidades que Leon había desarrollado a lo largo de los arduos entrenamientos y en el servicio que prestaba al gobierno desde los 21 años. Golpear el antebrazo y estómago de su oponente para desarmarlo, apropiándose en el proceso del arma de fuego, para después atacar la rodilla de Neil y así desestabilizarlo y hacerlo caer no fue realmente difícil.

Lo complicado fue enfrentar a Claire, quien tan pronto pasó el aturdimiento inicial, se lanzó al ataque. Y su bella esposa sí era un digno oponente. Sin ánimo de ser petulante, Leon admitía para sí mismo que en una buena parte el mérito era todo suyo.

Debía reconocer que era un excelente maestro. Durante los meses que llevaban juntos ella le había pedido que la entrenara, pues por su trabajo como vocera había perdido mucha condición. Kennedy le sugirió buscar a un profesional, pues él no podría combatirla cuerpo a cuerpo. Claire pidió que solo le diera una rutina de fortalecimiento y le mostrara algunas llaves, después ella misma buscaría algún instructor que quisiera combatir con ella. Quizá alguien de la BSAA…

Esa idea no fue del agrado de Leon. Chris se había encargado de mantener a raya a varios imbéciles durante años, evitando que cualquiera le pidiera a Claire siquiera una cita. Sería verdaderamente estúpido que a esas alturas enviara él mismo a su esposa a la boca del lobo. ¡Sobre su cadáver otro hombre le pondría a su mujer un solo dedo encima. Leon accedió entonces a entrenarla, y si bien él jamás atacaba a Claire con la intención de lastimarla, no dejaba de reconocer que esos Redfield en serio tenían algo en sus genes que los volvía letales…

En cuestión de días su pelirroja pudo aplicar con asombrosa facilidad maniobras que, en su momento, a él le tomó meses aprender y más aún perfeccionar. Era un verdadero placer verla en esa ajustada ropa de entrenamiento, concentrada en observar y replicar lo que él le enseñaba. Sobraba decir que en más de una ocasión sus sesiones terminaron en sexo un tanto salvaje a causa de la adrenalina.

Y cada vez que lo hacían Leon se emocionaba sobre manera al imaginar las habilidades que sus propios hijos podrían heredar de ellos…

Leon jamás sabría que Claire conocía cuales botones presionar para salirse con la suya. El agente Kennedy, aunque podía parecer un témpano y nunca daría muestras de ser celoso, en realidad lo era. Y ella sabía cómo sacar ventaja de eso para que su marido hiciera lo que ella quisiera. El carácter obcecado de ella también había sido suavizado por Leon y sus infalibles estrategias para serenar a su mujer cuando algo la sacaba de sus casillas.

Neil movió su cabeza y cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando enfocar su visión después del fuerte golpe que se dio en la nuca al caer. Maldito Kennedy, el golpe que le dio en el pecho en serio le estaba doliendo y se le dificultaba respirar, ¿no tendría alguna fractura? Al levantar la vista vio a la preciosa Claire realizar una combinación de movimientos para atacar a Leon y eso causó que la mandíbula se le desencajara.

Esa mujer era magnifica. ¡Se arrepentía tanto de haber dudado cuando Claire estuvo al alcance de su mano! Para empezar ni siquiera debió enamorarse de ella, pero la convivencia y la belleza de esa mujer lo hizo caer como imbécil. Y eso que él jamás se caracterizó por ser un soñador. Era un hombre bien enfocado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no tenía escrúpulos para llevar a cabo su cometido. Crear vínculos o pensar en los demás no era prioritario.

Claro, al ingresar a TerraSave tuvo que crear esta nueva identidad en la que luciera como alguien comprometido con la ayuda humanitaria y la paz mundial. Pero él no era solo un hombre de escritorio, él amaba la acción. El trabajo que realizaba para la extinta FBC era su vida misma. Cuando esta agencia se desmanteló debido a los reportes que esos malditos prepotentes de la BSAA entregaron, él se prometió que algún día el mundo entero vería que la labor realizada era más importante que el de esa maldita organización donde trabajaba Chris Redfield.

El que Claire Redfield se cruzara en su camino no había sido más que una extraña coincidencia en un inicio. Pero en algún punto, la idea de usar a la querida hermanita de Redfield para atormentarlo le agradó bastante. Debía convivir con ella y ganarse por completo su confianza. Lo que haría después con ella aun no lo tenía tan claro, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba junto a la pelirroja, la actuación se iba yendo al garete. Él se enamoró de ese peculiar sentido del humor que tenía la pelirroja, de su compromiso, su lealtad. Ella realmente quería un mundo mejor… Y él también, pero solo la FBC podía crearlo, no la maldita BSAA con esos militares que se creían ser mejores que cualquiera.

Luego de lo sucedido en Cancún él estaba furioso. Con ella, con el bastardo de Kennedy y con él mismo. No debió tratarla de esa forma. Esperaba que ese romance durara poco tiempo y si no, él vería qué hacer para involucrarse en la vida de Claire de nuevo, pero la noticia de la boda fue una bomba.

Pasaron unos meses cuando esa hermosa mujer le propuso la alianza, Neil no lo dudó ni un segundo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y ella le estaba dando las herramientas. Neil no preguntó si ella tenía algún motivo en particular para querer dañar a Leon o a Claire, pero eso a él no le importó. La dama en cuestión era elegante, refinada. La cita en aquel restaurante de lujo fue tal y como sería una reunión de negocios. Ella le explicó para quien trabajaba y cuál era el plan. Deshacerse de Chris Redfield era un bono extra. No hubo que firmar ningún documento. Simplemente se acordaron fechas.

Aunque hubiera querido seguir observando a Claire luchar contra Leon, no pudo hacerlo. Aun faltaba el evento principal y todos debían permanecer con vida si quería lograr ese bono del que la mujer rubia llamada Alex había hablado.

Desenfundando su pistola y apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Claire, con voz fuerte y clara dijo:

-O dejas que ella venga conmigo en este preciso momento, o tendremos que llorar sobre su tumba…

-¿Crees que me engañas, bastardo? No serías capaz de tocarle un cabello a Claire…

El disparo que rozó la cadera de Claire, causando que ella flexionara una rodilla ante el dolor, hizo que el corazón de Leon se detuviera.

-Cierto, no quiero lastimarla; no me obligues…

Continuará…

Amigos queridos:

En serio, lamento que durante meses haya tenido ese fin abandonado, pero han sucedido muchas cosas, aunque principalmente el retraso fue porque mi trabajo ha exigido y regresé a estudiar. Finalmente, mi pequeña lap comenzó a darme mucha lata, así que he tenido que vender mi alma para adquirir una nueva.

Pues ya casi se termina esto, solo un capitulo más y cerramos el fic. Aprovecho la ocasión para darte las gracias a ti **Dartz seta** por haberme dedicado tu historia y no esperar hasta que yo terminara este.

Por cierto, estoy consciente que debido a las modificaciones que he hecho en esta historia, tendría que hacer la edición en "El último enemigo", pero por cuestión de tiempos, no creo hacerlo en recientes fechas, y la edición tampoco implicaría modificar la historia como ha sucedido en este fanfic.

Gamer: No sabes cuánto te agradezco por dedicarle tiempo a leer todo el fic. Noté que has dejado la lectura en el capítulo nueve, o eso supongo ya que es el último review que tengo tuyo. De verdad espero que cuando suba esta actualización coincidamos, ya que no tienes cuenta y no te llegará el aviso. Nuevamente, te agradezco que me leas y tus generosas críticas. Te envío un cordial saludo.

Darkmatter Black: Tengo que decirte que tu review me dio la pauta para empezar este capitulo. El tema de las inseguridades en las relaciones de pareja siempre nos pone en jaque. Es la causa de muchas discusiones tontas y aunque yo haya plasmado a una pareja enamorada y convencida de querer hacer una vida en conjunto, las dudas a veces aparecen y nos joden la existencia. Me imaginé tu propia historia enfrentando a los suegros. Pero te felicito totalmente. No puedo pensar en algo más romántico que casarse en secreto. He tratado de unir esbozos de las últimas entregas de RE sin que sea demasiado evidente, espero haberlo logrado. Gracias por seguir aquí a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Geisha Pax: Amiga de mi corazón, tu secreto morirá conmigo. No le diré a tu papá lo de la película… y no necesitas rogar mi querida Irene, la realidad es que nos puedo abandonar esto que amo, así que seguiré por aquí con algunos oneshot, empezando por el del reto. VAMOS POR EL CAFÉ LA SEMANA DEL 11, anda, tenemos mucho que contarnos. Yo te tengo un par de chismes nuevos… jejejeje. En serio hermosa, ya no sé cómo agradecerte o qué palabras usar para trasmitirte cuánto agradezco tu presencia en mi vida. Gracias por seguir ahí, jalándome cuando he querido rendirme con esto de la escritura. Ver con cuánto afán actualizas tus historias y escribes cada vez mejor en serio que me emociona. Te quiero mucho y nos leemos pronto, ¿vale? O mejor aún, nos vemos pronto.

Lexugim Greyrat: Muchísimas gracias por haber seguido hasta aquí. Esta historia se ha retrasado cada vez más y me siento muy mal por no haberles entregado las actualizaciones en forma, pero te aseguro que fue por causas de fuerza mayor. En cuanto a la edición, como lo he comentado arriba, no creo poder hacer una edición del otro fanfic porque no me da la vida para hacer un trabajo de esa índole. Si con este, que lo consideraba sencillo me he demorado demasiado, no sé qué pasaría si lo intento con el otro. Además, lo que me comentas de la trama, no podría cambiarlo porque es el climax mismo. Es el parteaguas, las cosas ya no son iguales después de lo que le sucede a Claire; en honor a la verdad, no querría cambiarlo. Ya casi llegamos al final. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y ojalá pueda verte aquí para el final.

Shinobu Echizen: Creo que realmente puse a prueba el don que tienes. Han pasado meses desde que actualicé y con el corazón espero que sigas por aquí y leas la parte final de la historia. No puedo dejar cabos sueltos, como la existencia de Neil Fisher cuando en "El último enemigo" no existe así que unir eso me ha llevado mucho tiempo y sobretodo, las actividades que he tenido me han absorbido. Por favor, después de leer este capítulo te agradecería muchísimo tu crítica y créeme que las palabras no me alcanzan para agradecer tu preocupación y las bonitas palabras que me dedicas. Te envío el más fuerte de los abrazos.

Vladimir: Creo que he respondido un poco tarde tu review, en serio me hubiese gustado que apareciera Billy en Vendetta, pero Capcom no quiere ver parejas felices. Todo mundo ahora empareja a Rebecca con Chris, pero para mí eso nunca pasará. Muchísimas gracias por haber empezado la lectura de este fin hace algún tiempo, como verás, la historia está en la recta final, pero aun no la he podido cerrar. Por favor, si lees este capítulo y te gusta, te agradecería que me dejaras tu crítica. Hasta pronto.

Rose: Mi queridísima Rose, si alguien debería de esconderse detrás de un sillón, o mejor aun, detrás de un muro, esa debería ser yo. Sabes que de lo mejor que me ha dejado este fanfic es poder compartir anécdotas contigo. Como dicen "la realidad supera la fantasía", jajajaja. Y esos hermanos sobre protectores le ponen la pimienta a la vida. Aunque en el momento una pase cada vergüenza por su culpa, viendo en retrospectiva, es lindo que alguien te quiera lo suficiente como para ponerse territorial. Y yo pienso que si los grandes problemas mundiales se discutieran con una amplia variedad de tacos, este mundo sería mejor. Todos podrían llegar a grandes acuerdos. Te ofrezco además una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en subir la actualización. De verdad he estado super ocupada, pero debo decir además, que el tiempo se me ha ido de entre las manos a una velocidad sorprendente. La verdad, no creo abandonar el fandom. Forma parte importante de mi vida y me ayuda como ejercicio catártico, jajaja. Así que prometo más Leon aunque seguramente estos demoraran bastante entre uno y otro. Ojalá leas este capítulo pronto. Te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos.

JulioLeon15: Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia nuevamente. La anterior fue borrada para hacer esta edición, y con mucha vergüenza confieso que me he tardado meses en actualizar. Me da gusto saber que el fanfic sigue siendo de tu agrado. Vamos ya por el final, espero poder contar con tu crítica. ¡Saludos!

Cherry Love Fanfiction: Tu review ha sido de los que más ha removido emociones en mí. No sabes cuánto agradezco tus palabras y tu crítica hacia lo que has leído. Y lo valoro aun más porque tú conociste el otro fanfic y has podido ver las diferencias. Han pasado ya muchos años desde que escribí aquel fic y realmente las experiencias de vida te van dando nuevas perspectivas. Además, Capcom nos ha dado mucho material desde aquellos ayeres, pero no nos ha complacido con un Cleon en forma. Pero no importa, tenemos fanfics para ser felices. Ten la seguridad de que este fin tendrá su debido cierre, ya veré qué hago para poder escribir en mis ratos libres, si es necesario que use el celular, que así sea, porque en honor a la verdad, cada vez van escaseando más y más los ratos en los que puedo sentarme frente a la computadora a escribir en forma.

Kill Jill: A ti que empezaste este fin hace unos meses, te ofrezco una profunda disculpa por la demora. Has seguido aquí en la espera y yo me he demorado horrores. Por favor, disculparme y espero que no me abandones en la última parte del sendero. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Darts Seta: Si alguien merece un premio denominado "El lector más fiel", ese, amigo mío, es para ti sin lugar a dudas. Es que no me alcanzan las palabras para agradecer tu paciencia y lealtad hacia la historia. Realmente me ha costado mucho trabajo hacer este capítulo y ha sido por muchos motivos, en resumen, puedo decir que la vida misma se me cruzó y me ha complicado seguir con lo que más amo en la vida, que es escribir. Pero creeme que tus mensajes me motivan porque sé que hay alguien esperando por esta historia, y no te voy a defraudar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y prometo ponerme al día con tu historia. Te mando un beso y abrazo.


End file.
